Blue Fire and Green Ice
by NinjaWriter18
Summary: Post-Avengers movie, set almost a year afterwards. Loki has fallen to earth and is rescued by a girl named Alex with abilities much like his own, He uses Alex for his own selfish gains but along the way Loki begins to feel something for the girl which leads him to make a difficult decision. Main pairing Loki/oc minor Jane/Thor. M for a gory chapter later on.
1. Chapter 1

** Blue Fire and Green Ice**

** ch.1**

**New story, I recently went to go see avengers and finally saw Thor, and I…fell...in…LOVE (I'm a comic book nerd, born and raised one by my brother who loves marvel and my uncle who owns his own comic book shop)! So I've had this idea stewing in my head for quite some time and I'm laying my cards on the table, I don't know how frequently I'll update this but if I get some good reviews on I'll keep going with it.**

**Well, tell me what you think and send me a review thanks!**

**Jay out!**

A girl walked briskly down the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D, her black running jacket billowing slightly from her fast walk, her combat boots tapping against the clean pristine floor. Her fists were cuffed at her sides and her jet black hair was tied back in a high pony tail, her piercing blue eyes looking towards her destination.

She reached the end of the corridor and flung open the door, "Sorry I'm late! I had some trouble finding this room, everything looks so a-like here." The young woman stated quickly. "Its fine Alex, you're actually early, so take a seat." Steve said with a warm smile, as he gestured to a spot next to him.

"Thanks." Alex said as she sat down. The two sat in silence for a short time before Tony came in next; he took a seat on the other side of Alex. "Ugh, what do you think is Fury going to be talking about this early in the morning, I barley got any sleep!" Tony complained. "Told you, you should've gotten some sleep; I knew Nick was going to be setting up a meeting this morning, before he even set out a message." Alex said laughing at the man's expense.

"You didn't tell me anything!" Tony exclaimed. "Oh, oops, sorry Tony I guess it was just Steve I told, sorry." Alex said sheepishly. "You with all your intelligence and other gifts and you still can't remember to tell me when Nick's calling a meeting!" Tony huffed as Alex gave out a nervous laugh and Steve just smirked. Tony and Alex bantered back for a little while more before everyone else started spilling into the room.

The chatter in the room stopped soon after Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D came in and stood before the team. "Avengers, the reason I have called this meeting is because there has recently been a disturbance on earth." Nick started. "Isn't that the only reason you ever call us?" Tony asked. Nick threw a quick glare at Tony but continued. "At approximately 0200 hours this morning, a strange cosmic-like tornado formed down in New Mexico, are scientists have yet to determine what it was or more likely, what came through it." Nick finished staring hard at everyone.

"Do you think its Thor?" Steve asked curiously, "No, if it was Thor I'm pretty sure he would've sought one of us out." Tony said as he leaned back in his chair. "Maybe he went to visit Jane and Erik?" Bruce piped up. "Than would've Tony's security cameras picked up on that?" Natasha asked. Everyone than at the point just began throwing in their assumptions before Nick yelled at them to shut up.

"As I was saying, our scientist are working on it, but we have reason to believe that something else has come through the portal, so as a precaution, Alex we're sending you out there to check it out, put your gifts to some use, and than we're arranging for you to stay there to monitor if anything else comes through and than report back." Nick stated.

"Great, Reconnaissance." Alex mumbled dully before accepting. "As for the rest of you, Tony supply her with transport and than I want you and Bruce to start looking over the feeds and info we've got on the phenomena, Steve I'm sending you and Natasha and Clint to go check out another disturbance in Germany and than report back, that is all you may leave." Fury ordered before turning on his heel and walking out.

Everyone started moving at once, Steve and the two assassins left for their mission; Alex stood up and crossed her arms. "Why do I always get freaking watch dog duty?" She grumbled. Tony stood up and ruffled the young woman's hair. "Its just because you're new, Fury wants to see your skills and know he's not letting…your…gifts go astray." Tony said awkwardly hoping to assuage Alex's Annoyance. "You mean make sure he didn't make the wrong choice in saving some failed lab project." Alex stated plainly, looking away.

Bruce and Tony shared a look. "Don't worry, I know, he's not great at hiding his thoughts sometimes." Alex said with indifference as she shrugged her shoulders. "Now c'mon, you guys got work to do and I got a plane to catch!" Alex said with a forced smile as they left the conference room.

Tony had called Pepper and had her set up a jet for Alex immediately and Alex had departed from the base an hour later saying her good-byes to Tony and Bruce before leaving. She ended up in New Mexico a few hours later around dusk. She stepped off the plane and was greeted by Jane and Erik. "Hey guys!" Alex called out warmly as she shouldered her small pack. She had meet the two scientists and their assistant Darcy a month ago after the Avengers battle with a Norse God named Loki. "Hello Alex, it's great to see you again!" Jane said softly as she hugged Alex. Alex pulled back and took in Jane's face. Jane looked exhausted.

"You went out and checked already?" Alex asked. "Yes but...but HE wasn't there…" Jane said quietly looking away with sadness clouding her eyes. Erik took a step forwarded and placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. Alex looked between the two before making a decision. "Can you take my backpack, its all I got; I'm going to go check out the site myself." Alex said gently.

"Oh, you don't need to go right now." Jane said snapping out of her mood. "Naw, its cool I need to be alone when I check out the circle so no one else's energy blends with it." Jane and Erik looked at each other before Erik nodded yes and took Alex's backpack. "But we'll at least give you a ride, the sites quite far away." Erik said insistly, leaving no room for argument. "Ok." Alex said as she hopped in there Car.

It was an hour's ride to the site, the orange sky now beginning to litter with stars, signaling night was upon them. She left the vehicle and instructed Jane and Erik to go home and that she would walk back, they attempted to argue but Alex had already started walking in the direction of the site where the portal had been sited. Alex found the site and knelt in the dark, she did not have to see, she FELT the energy radiating off the recently opened portal. She let the energy course through her, telling her all she needed to know.

Somebody had passed through, they had landed here and Alex knelt down beside the circle, still focusing on picking up any last traces of the portal that would've lingered on any person who had passed through. When she felt like she had snagged a thread of the energy, Alex proceeded to follow it a few feet before almost tripping over something or as she realized, someone.

She summoned a small fire in the palm of her hand and gasped, a young man laid in the grass, his face was covered in dirt and blood, he wore armor and a dark green cape that spilled out from underneath him, on his head was a helmet that had two long curved horns piercing from it. She studied his face, it was angular with sharp features, he was pale and she realized with a jolt that he was alive when she noticed the small rise of his chest. But she also realized the person she had just found, was Loki Odinson. The man who had tried to enslave the human race.

Alex stood frozen, her hand went and pulled out her phone, she flipped it open and pulled up S.H.E.I.L.D on speed dial without thinking and than her hand froze as she continued to stare Loki. Than all suddenly his eyes flew open and his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist in a vice-like grip. They locked eyes. Piercing blue met Emerald Green and they stayed locked. Her hand was still posed to call, she knew all she had to do was press the call button and speak quickly, and then this whole place would be swarmed with agents within a half an hour at the longest.

His eyes watched her, peering at her as if he could see the inside of her soul, her very thoughts because she felt his grip tighten on the wrist that was connected to the hand that held her phone. 'If I called, they would take him into custody, they would punish him severely for his crimes, but isn't that what he deserves…?' Alex thought silently as she still studied the man.

Than all of sudden he let out a moan of pain and his grip slackened and released her hand, he coughed and she could see that he was horribly injured, his energy was all muddled and she saw the dark blood stains on his clothes thanks to the small light of her phone. 'Even if he's injured they won't care, he WILL be punished…' Alex watched as Loki slowly passed out again. She was than left with nothing but the hum of the desert and the illumination of her phone screen. She stared at the call button than back at Loki before making her decision.

She snapped closed her phone and shoved it back in her pocket. Alex than proceeded to heft the Norse God onto half of her back, 'Shit, he's a lot taller than he looked laying on the ground.' Alex thought as she half dragged/carried him on her back, all the way to Jane's lab.

Jane had been sitting in the living room reading a book when she looked up in surprise as she witnessed Alex come stumbling through the door with Loki on her back. "What…who…Alex who is that? What is going on?" Jane exclaimed as she ran over to assist her. "Help me get him the couch and get the first aid." Alex said calmly as Jane helped her lower Loki onto the couch.

After Jane helped Alex she ran to got get the first aid kit. Alex reached forwardly tentively and gently lifted Loki's helmet from his head. Alex places it on the floor, she watched as his dark raven hair spilled across his pale face, furthermore accenting his features more. She studied him a little more before moving to undo his armor and just before she touched him, Loki awoke once gain and instantly grabbed Alex's throat, chocking her slowly as he looked around in a frantic daze. Alex's eyes filled with panic and without thinking, she grabbed his hands and Fire erupted from her hands burning Loki who instantly let go with a cry of pain.

"Aw crap, I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't have done that!" Alex said as the flames died from her hands and Jane came back with the first aid. Loki shrunk back into the side of the couch, holding his hands close to his chest, glaring murderously at her. "What happened?" Jane asked looking between the two. "It smells like something is burning!" Alex gave Jane a sheepish look. "I…uh…Burned him."

Jane just stared at the young women before walking over to her and giving her the first aid kit and then turning to look at Loki. Her eyes widen for a second before she recoiled from the couch, realizing who she was looking at, "Why is Loki here! Alex what is going on!" Jane exclaimed as she glared viscously at Loki who kept his face neutral.

"I, uh…found him. He had clouded himself with some type of energy, that's probably why you didn't see him." Alex said as she opened the kit and rummaged for some bandages. "It's called magic, you insolent mortal. Now leave me be!" Loki snarled, speaking for the first time. "But you're hurt; please I'm just trying to help you." Alex said as she neared him. "You want to help? Leave me be so I can heal by myself!" Loki said his voice raw and cold. Alex flinched back from the tone before straightening up.

"No, your head is bleeding, at least allow me to clean you head wound." Alex said as she quickly got up from her position on the floor and ran into the kitchen and quickly got a wet, small, towel with warm water before coming back. Loki stared at her with a blank cold expression. "Fine, but that is all I'm allowing you to do." Loki finally said.

Alex nodded in acknowledgement before having him get into a sitting position before searching for his wound through his raven black hair. Jane just stared at the two and then jumped when she realized that she could hear Erik and Darcy coming down stairs. Alex threw Jane a look saying to distract them or get them to stay upstairs. Jane nodded before going to stall her companions, her head still spinning with questions.

Alex went back to cleaning the blood and dirt from his face as she searched for his wound. "It hurts near the base." Loki said suddenly startling Alex. Alex stared at him for a second before going to the base of his head to find a deep gash that still oozed dark blood. Alex cleaned the wound and than started to pull a thread and needle from the kit but Loki turned and glared at her. "What do you think you are doing? I only gave you permission to clean my wound not fix it as you deem correct." Alex paused before compos ing herself to match his icily glare with her own heated one.

"If you do not allow me to at least stitch your wound close you could bleed to death." She stated plainly. Loki held her glare with his own before turning his head so all she saw was the wound. His head hurt and he felt dizzy and his powers had taken a major drain from his fall and from cloaking himself, he knew that his wounds were severe but not as severe as the one the young mortal had offered to repair. "Fine but watch it with those hands of yours!" He snapped. Alex was confused by his statement about her hands and than remembered she had burned him. "I said I was sorry, besides you tried to chock me." Alex mumbled as she heated the tip of the needle and got to work at sewing close the gash in his head.

Loki winced now and than, muttering things under his breath as Alex worked on his wound. After she finished, she ran and got some spare pillows and blankets she saw had been left out, most likely for her. "Here" Alex said as she placed the pillow on the couch and the blankets at his feet. "You can sleep here and in the morning I'll recheck your wound, try to rest." Alex said as she turned and left. Leaving the trickster God on the couch.

Loki watched her retreating form with questioning eyes before lying down and letting his body succumb to his fatigue and injuries.

Alex came upstairs where she found Jane trying to keep Erik and Darcy from going downstairs. She heard Erik's voice. "You mean to tell, that we are now harboring Loki, Loki the man who tried to take over the world and the nine realms!" Erik yelled as he continued to try and get passed Jane and Darcy looked on with an expression that said she wondered if she should get in on the argument or not. Erik caught sight of Alex and instantly turned to her. "Do you realize you've let Loki, the man who is currently number one on S.H.I.E.L.D. list of people to put away?" Erik asked in anger.

"He is hurt, I know what they'll do to him if they get their hands on him right now." Alex said calmly. "And what do you intend to do when he is healed?" Erik asked fiercely. Alex faltered. "I don't know, all I know is that he's badly hurt." "Alex you can't keep him here, you must call Nick or I will!" "NO!" Alex said too quickly her hands catching light for a brief second before she took a calming breath. "Erik, you can't! Please he's hurt, just…just let me get him healed and I'll make sure he doesn't cause trouble just please don't call Nick, not yet!" Alex pleaded. Erik stared at her in disbelief before sighing.

"Fine, you're a smart girl, it's not usually like you to go against something you know S.H.I.E.L.D would disapprove of, so for now I'll try to…trust your judgment." Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Erik." The old man simply grumbled something about women having an attraction with men who fell from the skies and returned to bed but not before telling Darcy to go to bed too. After the two departed Jane turned to Alex. "Explain. Now." Alex nodded and the two women headed back downstairs.

They entered the kitchen and Jane sat down to where she could see Loki resting and Alex sat with her back to him. Alex released a sigh and reached and yanked the rubber band from her hair, letting her jet black hair fall to where it tickled her shoulders, she ran a hand through her hand before starting.

"I…was looking at the place where the portal had opened, I started following the threads of energy that had erupted from it, it wasn't from Asgard, didn't have the same energy signature as the one Thor fell through. I tapped into the energy around it and followed it till I ended up walking straight through a shield that he had around himself to hide, which is why you probably didn't see him when you checked it out, I almost missed it. But I found him and he was injured, I had pulled out my phone ready to call S.H.I.E.L.D, but than he awoke…and I don't know Jane…when I looked at him, I saw the fear and pain in his eyes…I just couldn't leave him there and I couldn't leave him to the hands of Nick, not in his current state." Alex said finishing her story as she fiddled with sleeve of her jacket looking away.

Jane stared at her before leaning back in her chair, "I won't say anything to Nick or the guys but you will need to eventually tell them." Jane said as she stood up from her chair. Alex looked up at her gratefully and nodded. "Goodnight Alex, will discuss this more tomorrow." Jane said before pushing in her chair and going upstairs. Alex just sat there silently before shoving her face in her hands and trying to figure out WHAT was she going to do when Loki healed.

**Hope you all enjoyed! I hope I got everyone in character and that this sounds good so far!**

**I do not own Avengers**


	2. Chapter 2

** Blue Fire and Green Ice**

** ch.2**

**Chapter two! So like I'm continuing this, Hope you like it, oh and more on Alex's "gifts" will be revealed in this chapter.**

**I don't own Marvel if I did I would traveling all over the world and have a good laptop that ran with good speed.**

**I only own Alex**

**Review please!**

**Jay out!**

Loki awoke the next morning and let out a low hiss of pain as he shifted. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, he could see through the sliding doors that served as the entrance to the building that it was still dark out. Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath before focusing on summoning what little magic he could to start repairing internal injuries. He searched for a couple minutes, reaching out to the energy that supplied him and when he got a good grasp of it he held onto it, pulling it toward him and let it start repairing the injuries that plagued his body since the fall into Midgard.

As Loki's magic worked on his wounds he tenderly traced a hand over the work the mortal woman had done to close up his wound and focused most of his magic there. He laid still in dark, before realizing that there was another body down here with him and he craned his head to see the mortal woman, curled in a small chair with her jacket pulled around her as she slept.

Loki continued to stare at the young woman, he remembered her carrying him all the way here, than attempting to take his armor to which he remembered grabbing her throat and her than burning his hands. Loki looked at his hands in the dark and could see that they were a raw pink but she hadn't burnt him to bad, which made him wonder how a mortal from Midgard came across such power.

He back to studying her, she had jet black hair much like Sif's but her hair was cut short, only falling to her shoulders, her skin looked tanned, not like most of the Midgardians he had been around, and her face looked like it still held the youth of a child on the cusp of adulthood.

Loki sucked in a deep breath as he felt his magic pop a rib back into place, suddenly he heard movement and when he looked back at the young woman, she was staring him. Her blue eyes startled him, he had only seen such blue eyes on Asgard, but her eyes were piercing, sharp, and as bright as a clear sky after newly fallen rain. She stared at him for a few minutes before speaking. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Loki only stare at her before speaking. "Fine, what is your name mortal?" He asked curtly not dropping his gaze, keeping his voice neutral.

She looked surprised by his quick question. "My name is Alex." She answered. "Alex." He repeated accenting the end of it with a click of his tongue. "Where did you learn such magic as you demonstrated earlier on my hands?"

"Magic?" That wasn't magic it is one of my gifts…" She answered slightly uncertain. "Gifts?" "Yes gifts, I was made to have those powers." "Made?" Loki asked. Suddenly he noticed her go quiet and tense. "Yeah…I'm not a mutant, my powers aren't natural, I was made with them, my DNA is altered to allow me such abilities." Alex answered. Loki only stared at her, he could practically see all the energy swirling around her, the same energy that only Aesirs were suppose to posse. "And where were you…made?" Loki asked still never dropping his gaze. "No where that you need to know about, I've let you ask your questions, now you will answer some of mine if you will." Alex countered back, not wishing to talk about her origin.

"I do not remember making such a bargain." Loki said coolly. "Are you going to answer my questions or not?" She countered. Loki thought it about, he was amused by how the young woman had bristled at his last question, and she intrigued him with why she had the same energy as an Aesir. "No, I think I will not answer any of your questions till you at least answer that one." Loki said relaxing back on the couch as he waited for her reply. He heard a deep sigh and heard her began her story.

"I'm genetically altered, I was raised in a lab where they conducted "research" on me, they wanted to see if they could recreate a super solider, but one that would be strong right from birth so they messed with my genes, I was raised from birth to fight, to survive under extreme conditions and along the way I came to realize I had unique…abilities, my first and most powerful power, is the fire that I can manipulate with my hands but sometimes...when I am startled or very angry I can't control it." She said quietly, and Loki risked a glance at her and noticed her fist clenched tight and small light forming around it, her brow furrowed in thought, her jaw set tight.

"First power?" He asked as he kept his eyes trained on her fist. "You said if I answered that question you'd answer mine." "Fine, ask away." Loki said keeping his eyes trained on her. 'There's still more to her, I want to know, but if what she said about her lack of control is true, I do not wish to be burned to a crisp in her anger.' He thought. "Ok, so first things first, how did you end up here? I thought Thor had taken you back to Asgard after the Avengers defeated you." Alex asked as she stared intently at him.

"Hm, yes he did, but the fool pleaded on my part and I was released under what I believe you humans call "Probation", I was NOT going to stay in Asgard under the eyes of all the people who hate me, so I snuck away." Loki told her, his tone bored but still held a chill to it. "But I thought there was only one way in and out of Asgard?" Alex asked curiously. "Only if you're a fool like my brother who knows nothing of magic and of the secret paths through the realms." "So I take it Asgard and your brother have no idea you're here?" "Yes, and if you would be so kind not to give me away, I'll spare your life when I am healed." "Watch it princey you're not in Asgard and I'll burn you again, you're lucky I haven't alerted the authorities yet."

Loki snorted at Alex's threats. "Mortal, the only reason you burned me the first time is because you startled me. I am the master of magic and I can practically see your energy swirling around you in frenzy." Alex looked a taken back. "You can see my powers?" She asked. "Didn't I already tell you little girl, that you have the same powers as an Aesir? Except you don't seem to have the slightest clue how to use it, considering you can't even harness it properly to calm it." After that last sentence they sat in silence. Loki lay on the couch focusing his energy and magic into his wounds, Alex sat in her chair just staring at him.

'He can see my powers, he has the same energy about him, but his is so calm…maybe…maybe I can get him to teach me!' Alex thought excitedly. Alex took a deep breath before formulating a plan in her head before smirking. "Well, Prince Loki, I have a proposition for you." Alex started leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees and her head supported by the palm of her hands as she leaned forward smiling. "And what might that be?" He asked, searching her face, unsettled by her smirking face. "You say we share the same energy, how about you teach how to "harness my frenzy powers." And I'll make sure S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't find you." She said smirking. Loki gave her a dark look. "Are you blackmailing?"

Her smile widened and her blue eyes danced with mischievous, she pulled out her phone flipping it open and scrolled to speed dial. With her finger poised over the call button. "I am simply bargaining. I am only asking that you help me and I'll help you." Loki curled his lips in a sneer. "I will not help you foolish child, and even if you do call your little Avenger friends than YOU just lose out on an opportunity to learn either way!" Alex merely smiled still, the illumination of the phone highlighting her face giving her an eerily look. "I thought you may say something like that, I think we both know what will happen if S.H.I.E.L.D gets their hands on you, and I'm sure your father, Odin, will not be willing to pardon you a second time, and I am offering safety, something no one in world, let alone the realms will offer."

Loki glared at her, he knew what she said was true and he wasn't anywhere strong enough to fight, let alone survive the Avengers at the moment. But Loki wasn't just the God of Lies for nothing. He could see the tiny bit of fear in her eyes when she talked about the Avengers. She was clearly a pawn for them, and when she talked about offering safety, he knew it was only weak guarantee, for he could tell her lie when her energy seemed to go crazy for a brief instant. Loki weighed his options and than came up with his own devious idea.

"I will teach you." He finally said. "What? Really? No negotiating? You will for real?" Alex asked in surprise clearly expecting more of a fight. Loki sighed deeply. "You make a good point girl, I am in no condition for battle and I do know very well what the Avengers will do to me if they realize I am here, so I see I have no choice." He said finishing his sentence, sounding weak and broken, but not before allowing a smirk to cross his lips. Alex gazed at him, instantly knowing that there was a catch.

"What is it?" She asked. "I will help you and you help me." He said simply "I'm not giving you any information on S.H.I.E.L.D" "No, I only require you to continue with your research and eventually sneak into Asgard to steal something for me." "You an idiot I'm not stealing anything for you." Alex exclaimed. "It will help you." At though words Alex's interest peaked. Loki bite back a smirk and kept a neutral face. "It will be all in the sake of your training, if you can get this…thing, it will help you immensely."

Alex thought it over, 'If I get this thingabob and learn to control my powers, maybe the team will finally see me as something that won't have to be watched every minute, and I could finally help! But he is the God of Lies." Alex focused trying to pick up on any of his energy that would give away a lie but it was all smooth. "Fine I accept." Loki nodded as he leaned back, knowing the girl had just searched him for a lie, but again; he was not known as the God of Lies for nothing..

'Foolish girl you are now my pawn, you shall get me what I need, but at your expense' Loki thought as he closed his eyes.

** Later that morning**

Jane and Erik and Darcy were now up and bustling around the kitchen, Erik was cooking breakfast and Jane was in the lab that adjoined to the kitchen, Darcy sat at the table staring at Loki who was still lying on the couch resting. Alex sat at the table with a cup of coffee with Darcy and followed Darcy's gaze to Loki. "Dude, you are totally staring, it's weird." Alex said as she sipped her coffee, her jacket hanging off the behind of her chair due to the heat, she now sat in a black tank and jeans.

"You know he's really hot looking." Alex chocked on her coffee, "W-what?" "You know, when he's not being all evil and just laying there, he looks really hot." Darcy repeated again, Alex wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before speaking.

"Darcy, he's a bad guy." Darcy merely smiled dreamily, "Bad boys are hot." Alex just shook her head as Erik came around with food. "I'll be in the lab with Jane; finish up Darcy so you can help on the research, oh and there's left over food for the "guest"." Erik said as he took his plate and a plate for Jane to the lab. Darcy finished shoveling her food before standing from her chair. "Well, science calls, and you got your hot Norse boy-toy to care for." This time Alex violently chocked on her coffee and accidently melting her cup a little in the process. Darcy laughed before going into the lab.

Alex took a few minutes to expel the coffee in her lungs before taking in some air. "Damn Darcy and her imagination." She mumbled before going to cabinets to pull out two plates and filled them with some eggs and bacon. She carried her plate and Loki's to where he was lying. "You don't need to pretend anymore. There gone and I can tell you're awake." Alex said as she sat Indian style in front of the couch with her plate on her lap and his on the floor next to the couch.

Loki opened his eyes and looked at her. "Well at least I know simple trickery does not blind you." He said as he propped himself up on his elbows and he slowly slid into a sitting position. "I can just tell simple stuff like that, like when people lie and when people fake things, here's breakfast." She said as she handed him, his plate.

He looked at the plate and felt his ribs shriek at the new position, his stomach flip-flopping. "I'm not hungry." He said as he took a deep breath. "Your ribs hurt don't they? Let me help you, I can at least help you heal a little." She said as she pushed their plates away. "And just how do you plan on helping me; I told you if you leave me alone I can heal myself!" He said as he tried to sit up more, his head spinning.

Alex took on a determined expression and jabbed her finger into his side and watched as his face crumpled, he released out a pain breath and chocked slightly, coughing before give her a frosty look and for a brief moment, it looked like his eyes turned red before going green again.

"You said that before and it seems like you're still pretty hurt."She pointed out. It was true, Loki had been trying to gather enough power to heal himself but at this rate he wouldn't be healed for at least a couple more weeks. "Fine." He said as he let out another shuddering breath. "Ok, well first things first, I need to get you armor off an-!" Alex abruptly stopped speaking as she watch his armor fall away with merely a flick of his wrist and than disappear.

"Wow! How did you do that? Where did it go? Hey when you teach me, will you teach me that?" She asked in a fast flurry of questions. "Girl, one question at a time, I thought you mortals needed air between questions." Loki said and Alex stared at him in shock before realizing he made a joke and she couldn't help but give a small smile.

"I sent my armor to a different place, much like a portal storage." He said answering her first question. "Like a subspace that transformers have?" She asked. "Pardon?" "Oops, sorry, forgot you probably don't know what that is, but that's cool." Loki merely gave her a confused but slightly curious look. "Well, um now I need you to take off you shirt." Alex said stumbling over her words, remembering what Darcy said. "Fine." Was all Loki said as he unbutton his tunic, he slid it off and Alex couldn't help but stare at him.

He was so…pale, white like snow but with what looked like black marking on his back, they looked painful and seemed like scars that would forever mark him for a past crime, she than turned her gaze to his fit physique, he had strong-looking muscles, they were defined and toned but he was not ripped like Thor was, but than she took noticed that he was so skinny that his ribs protruded through his skin. 'Must have been floating through realms for a long time she thought as she noticed a series of bruises along his sides and cuts. The wounds contrasted sharply with his white skin. She let her eyes travel from his chest to his face and took in how his raven-black hair fell to his shoulders and spiked out now in a crazy way, now that it wasn't slicked back, it also allowed a few strands of hair to fall into his face, his dark green emerald eyes gazing almost through her.

'He's hot." Darcy's words echoed in his head and she felt her face burn. "Uh…I need you to lie on your stomach." Was all she could sputter out as she cursed Darcy for making her think like that. Loki slowly turned and laid flat on his stomach. His back was bruised and the black marks she had noticed earlier also dominated this part of him.

She let her hands skim his ribs as she searched for any that might be out of place, her hands traced his ribs from the spine to his sides where she applied more pressure. She felt the ones out of place and let her small hands stay there. "I need to pop your ribs back in place so this might hurt a bit." She warned. Loki said nothing but she noticed the slight nod of his head. She places her hand on the rib and slid the other underneath his stomach, tracing the rib with her hand to not lose it, "Take a deep breath and exhale slowly." She ordered. She watched the expansion of his ribs and when he exhaled she pressed down with force and felt the rib slide back into place but using her other hand to guide it.

"You ok?" She asked as she moved onto the next rib. "I've had worse, I'm fine." He replied taking a deep breath and she noted, pleased that it sounded less strained. She performed the same procedure a few more times before deciding that she got them all. She summoned fire to her hands and let it die till it did nothing but warm her hands. She applied the heat to his back and rubbed it over to help any tight or strained muscles.

"Ok sit up, how do you feel?" Alex asked as she watched him slowly roll back his shoulders, Loki felt far better than anytime during the last two days, let alone the time floating between realms. He breathed in deeply and was pleased to note that it came easier with less pain and his ribs and back felt far better thanks to the heat.

"Much better…thank you girl." He said awkwardly not used to thanking anyone, than again he was not use to people helping him. "Your welcome and my names Alex and I'm not a girl I'm a woman, I'm eighteen." She stated straightening up. "Ha! Woman? You're hardly a woman in your realms eyes. You're nothing but a child." Loki said snorting. Alex glared sat him, she hated be treated like a child. She would be twenty soon. Loki rolled his shoulders and popped his neck as Alex sat next to him quietly. "

"Whoa, now I'm TOTALLY convinced that he's your Norse boy-toy." Darcy said, leaning against the frame of the doorway that lead in-between the kitchen and the living room. Alex snapped her head to her, almost getting whiplash in the process, she felt her face aflame within seconds as her mouth fell open, unable to articulate. Loki turned to Darcy, "You must be a friend of my brother's love." "If you're taking about Jane than yes." Darcy said while she blatantly checked him out.

There was silence in the room before Loki spoke again "What is a "Boy-toy"? At that point Alex stood up. "It's nothing but a favorite word of Darcy's. Darcy don't you have work to do?" Alex asked her, her face still a light pink. "Yeah, but I originally came in here to tell you S.H.I.E.L.D called and left a message, your phone is on the table, Jane got to it before Erik got to it, I'd call them back." Darcy said as she turned her attention to Alex.

"Thanks now get your butt back to Jane." Alex said as she walked past her into the kitchen. Darcy still stood there for a few minutes just staring at Loki. "I believe you should get back to work, for I believe my "Hotness" as you are so blatantly thinking about, distracts you any further." Loki said, as he leaned forward with his head resting on his palm. Darcy turned red before babbling about having to get back to work and quickly making her way back to the lab.

'Mortal women are so amusing." Loki thought with a smirk as he started to put back on his shirt.

In the kitchen

Alex picked up her phone and dialed back and to her relief it was Tony who picked up, he was always easier to deal with than anyone else. "Hi Tony! Sorry I missed your call." Alex said as she paced around the kitchen thinking of what to say. "Hey kiddo! You didn't call after you arrived in New Mexico, I got worried." Tony replied back, she could hear him laugh at the end of his sentence.

"No, I'm fine Tony, I got in and checked on that site and just forgot to call." She said as she leaned on the counter. "Oh, ok, well the other reason I'm calling is because you haven't sent any type of report in, Fury was starting to think of sending an agent down there to check on you." "No!" Alex exclaimed too quickly but recomposed herself, "I, uh mean no, no there's no need for that, Fury will get his report." She said as she tried o stop the hammering of her heart. "Alright, hey forgot to ask, did you find anything at the site?" Tony asked casually, "Nope! I sensed some energy indicating that maybe something did pass through but nothing was found at the site." Alex said trying to beat back the guilt and fear that gnawed at her.

Alex HATED lying to Tony. Tony, from the moment hey met, had never treated her any different, even after learning about her origins, he was not afraid of her like she knew the rest of the team was. She saw him as a bit of a fatherly-type, but he sometimes acted more like a brother, an old brother, but a brother none the less.

"Oh well that's good, well I have to go before Nick chews my ass out for to much chit-chatting and not enough working." Alex could practically hear the eye roll in his sentence and smiled. "Ok Tony, I'll talk to you later, tell Nick I'll have his report and not to worry." Alex said as they exchanged goodbyes before hanging up.

Alex slumped down in front of the sink, letting out a deep breath and tried not to think of what would happen if the Avengers found out what she was hiding and she prayed that Nick really hadn't sent anyway out here. She wanted to first learn from Loki and than make everyone pride by letting them know that she was safe and not as dangerous as everyone thought she was…

To bad she would know only too late how her good intentions would clash with Loki's plans.

**Chapter is now out and chapter three is currently in progress along with fighting hearts :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please be a dear and click the review button and leave me your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue fire and Green Ice**

** Ch.3**

**_Chapter three here we go_!**

Alex left the kitchen and was greeted by Loki who now sat on the couch, his shirt back on and his hands folded neatly in his lap. "You lied to your team?" He asked. "Yes, they do not know you are here, so for now, you are safe." Alex said as she crossed into room, taking a seat in the chair opposite of him. "Good, I will begin teaching you in about a few days so my whole body can finish healing, I will warn you though when we began it will be rigorous, like nothing you've probably ever had to do in your little mortal life." Loki said as he glanced at her, looking for her reaction or if he she would show any fear.

"That's fine. I can endure." Alex said as she put on a determined face and leaned back into her chair thinking. Three days ago she had been working in S.H.I.E.L.D, the one place that protected her but didn't exactly treat her in the kindest regards, and than the next she somehow found the one man who tried to destroy earth and now she had help nurse him back to health, made a deal with him to keep him safe and hidden while he teaches her

'Oh...If anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D finds out…there will be nowhere to hide and I'll be on the run again…' She thought as it finally hit her like speeding train. Alex took a deep breath and quickly reassured her that if Loki could teach her like he promised than it could outweigh anything might go wrong…or so she prayed.

The next week flew in a blur; Alex watched Loki closely as did Erik and Jane, Darcy avoided him after she claimed that he had threatened to disfigure her to which Loki denied, but Alex could see the little evil smirk he would give her when she walked by. But than it was finally the day that Loki said that they would begin, Alex borrowed Jane's truck and had driven Loki and herself far out from the Lab and town as a request from Jane.

They drove for about an hour and a half before stopping in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but mountains and sand-cracked ground around them to bust into if things got ugly. They exited the car and Loki started walking away from the car, she quickly followed, excitement building in her.

He was dressed in his black boots, he had almost left the lab in his armor but she had ran into town and bought some black pants and had quickly persuaded him into wearing them so that he wouldn't look out of place among everyone else, but he still wore his dark green tunic, he had simply refused any shirt she had given him. She had decided that if his training was going to be as hard as he had been warning her about all week she had decided to come out in her boots and camouflage pants that she used for training and a tight black shirt, her hair bound up in a high pony-tail.

They got a few feet from the car before Loki stopped; Alex stayed a foot behind him. He turned and leveled his gaze at her, "I want you to show me EVERY ability you have. NOW!" He barked and the young woman jumped at how harsh his voice sounded but instantly went to work. Alex extended her hands and the fire instantly engulfed them. "Show me what you can do." Was all he said and Alex did just that.

She spun the flame around in her hands, than when she had nothing but a small ball of flame in her hand she focused and than she let it loose like an explosion, letting it whip around her in a wild frenzy, she spun and let the flames grow bigger, she reached out and gabbed at the tail of her flame, grasping it and twirling it around her like a whip, she brought it in closer to her again.

She brought it back to her hands let the flames grow higher incasing her hands and up to her elbows, she fired off a couple of shots and kicked high in the air slipping into a trance or more like a dance that only she knew, She let her body fall to the ground, beads of sweat collecting on her brow, she landed on the balls of her feet and sprung shooting more fireballs out of one hand while tugging at the energy that surrounded her hand forming new flames, she inhaled the flames and than let the energy flow through her like cold water and opened her mouth letting the energy transform into flames deep in her chest and than released fire that blasted out from her mouth like a dragon, she closed her eyes and before the flames that she released from mouth disappeared she grabbed the energy that surrounded it and pulled the flames back to her till all she held in her hands was a small flame, her face dripping with sweat, her breathing fast and harsh, she felt it beat in her hands like a little heart, Alex felt calm…at ease….

That was till Loki stormed over to her yelling.

"What was that! You had barley any control; your skills are sloppy compared to an Asgardian child! You let out so much energy and barley managed to capture any of it back." Loki sneered as he towered over the girl. "What are you talking about? That was my best and frankly it tops any mutant or human skill!" Alex countered back. "Granted it was better than any mortal skill but it would've been child's play to someone like me." Loki said coolly. "Well isn't that why I got you to agree to teach me!" Alex asked gritting her teeth, as she continued to try and catch her breath. Loki merely gazed at the fiery girl coldly. "I said show me all your talents."

"I did! You already know I have a sensing ability for certain emotions and I can hear thoughts if they are strong enough and after that is just my fire ability." Alex said as she felt her heart hammer. "Fine if that's what you say." Was all Loki said as he turned away. Alex let out a breath of relief and at that moment Loki whirled around firing bolts of ice at her and to his shock she disappeared and than reappeared 7 feet away to his left.

"You didn't show me THAT ability."Loki said as faced Alex, who was now glaring at him, breathing heavy. "Now we can begin your training." He said as he gestured the woman over to him. Alex stood where she was, still breathing hard from Loki's surprise attack. "I didn't show that ability because it takes too much energy!" Alex said as she took more deep breaths, feeling even more tired.

"That's only because you have no idea how much energy is actually needed and how much you don't need. Now come, we have work to do." Loki told her again. Alex kept her glare but slowly moved toward him. "What I'm going to teach you first is how to control your energy properly, we can't move forward till you get that down."

He told as he took her hands in his. Alex shivered; his hands were freezing and it so hot out today which peaked her curiosity but she didn't say anything. He didn't say anything and just stared at their hands with a look of wonder. "Loki?" Alex asked snapping Loki out of his thoughts. "L-lets begin." Loki stuttered out as he avoided Alex's questioning stare. "Now I want you focus on the energy around me and try to pull it to you and calm it and transform it." He instructed.

Alex focused on the energy around her and instantly hooked on to Loki's. It felt cold, like a frosty winter morning but refreshing like cool mint. She sunk herself in it and shivered at the chill it brought. She brought it into her and couldn't suppress the shiver that racked her body causing her teeth to chatter and without thinking she tightened her grip on Loki's hands. "Calm it, my energy and your energy might feel different, but it's all from the same source that flows throughout the universe and realms."

He said as stepped in closer to her, whispering in her ear, Alex instantly took notice of the height difference that she hadn't really bothered looking at before and felt smaller, she glanced up and took notice of how his pale skin contrasted with his black hair that now shined in the New Mexico sun and how his eyes were like two pieces of ice that were colored with deep green, and in its depths hid his feelings, 'He really is handsome..' her mind whispered.

Alex felt heat rise to her cheeks and mentally slapped herself. 'Focus!' Alex thought as she tried to turn Loki's energy into her own. But the chill only got worse and she knew that she was shivering without control and her teeth chattered. Suddenly she felt weak as the cold now overpowered her fiery energy. She felt a slight tug on her suddenly, not on her body but on her energy.

She opened her eyes, not realizing till than that she had shut them, she stared at their hands and saw fire flicker between their palms and glanced at Loki's face realizing that it was he making the fire. She took another deep breath focusing, shutting her eyes and focused past his cold energy and started focusing on making it warm; slowly her shivering left and her teeth stopped chattering as the frost around her turned warm. She opened her eyes and for the first time since using her fire powers, she didn't feel that hot-tempered fieriness and the need to move to use her powers, she felt calm.

"Hmm…not bad for a mortal, you got that down pretty fast." Alex's head snapped up at Loki's voice. "Was that a compliment?" She asked, teasing him feeling his and her own energy flowing around them calmly, warmly. "Perhaps." Was all he said and she sworn she saw a small smile almost grace his lips.

It was than at that moment that she realized that they we're still holding hands. Alex slid her hands out of his quickly. "So, uh, what's next?" She asked looking away from him still fighting down her blush. She didn't see the look on his face when she pulled away.

"I think we will now work on your fire ability. Try and conjure a flame now." He said, his face neutral but his eyes flickered with an unidentified emotion. Alex nodded and felt it was now so much easier to bring her small flame to life. "Good your energy is all calm, now I want to see how you fare with it." Was all he said before he started attacking her. "Wha-! W-wait!" Alex cried out as she narrowly dodged his magic which he used to make ice.

"Fight back I want to see how your skill is now." Loki said again as he advanced on her. Alex shook off her surprise and instantly had her fire in her hands blasting it out smoothly at his ice and instead of it disappearing she held on to it and continued to fight with it. Dodging, attacking, whatever she needed it for. She spun under one of Loki's blast and let loose a stream of fire which he extinguished quickly.

The two fought on for hours and usually after three hours of continuous fighting Alex would be wiped out.

But now she felt renewed, using only what she felt she needed which is than when she realized was just enough. The Trickster God kept up his side of the fight the whole time, merely blocking and delivering few blows and giving her instructions as any mentor would.

The two kept fighting till it was almost dark, Loki felt exhausted at the end, he was healed but his stamina was not yet up to par, He sat on the hard desert-cracked land, resting. Alex was laying on the ground letting the cool New Mexico wind blow the hair that had come lose from her pony-tail across her face, She was pleased, not only had she learned the proper way to use her fire power she had lasted longer in fighting than ever before.

The sun soon disappeared behind the mountains and the two were now left in the dark, a half moon hung in sky as bright stars littered the black expanse. Alex put her hands behind her head and gazed up at the sky, she heard Loki stand and come over to were she was laying down and take a seat next to her.

"How do you feel?" He asked. "Good, I've never lasted that long before in fighting." She said as she continued staring up at the stars picking out constellations in her head. "That's because you were expending far to much energy, which was wasteful." Loki said as he turned to look at the woman. "Tomorrow we shall work on you transportation ability, depending on how well I can train you to use it you might not have to wait for your little friends to find a way to Asgard." Alex eyes brightened at that news and she turned her gaze to Loki.

"And if I can travel to Asgard with my ability I can get that thing you were talking about and you can show me how to use my powers more?" She asked her voice laced with excitement and hope. Loki faltered as he stared at her bright hopeful eyes. 'She is only a pawn focus!' His mind screamed at him. "Yes…yes when you get me what I need I can teach you more of what you wish to know."

Alex smiled and in that moment it felt like for the first time since she found Loki that it wasn't tense. The silence that fell over them was comfortable. 'Maybe all he needed was a friend.' She thought as she went back to looking for constellations, but her thoughts were interrupted. "Why do you keep looking at the stars with such fascination?" Loki asked and it took her a moment to realize that it wasn't his usual sarcastic or mocking tone that he used to ask her questions. It was genuine. "I'm looking for all the constellations." She said. She looked at his face and could see by the little moonlight that he probably didn't know any of them, seeing as he gave her a confused look.

"Well, um, ok look over there in sky to the right. There's the little dipper see how the stars form a box-shape and those over there form a handle?" She said as she pointed to the night sky. Loki nodded and she went on, she pointed out every constellation she could find, she showed were Orion's belt was, the big dipper, the milky way, Canis major and Canis minor, Hercules to which he scoffed about how Greek gods didn't deserve to be named after stars and to which Alex reminded him Hercules was a demi-god. She continued to point out more constellations as Loki listened carefully following to wherever she pointed occasionally asking a question. About an hour in she sat up and shivered, she wrapped her arms around herself to warm up a little.

Alex summoned a fire to her hands to help warm up. "Perhaps we should be heading back?" Loki asked standing up. "Yeah, its starting get really cold out here." Alex agreed, standing up and took notice of how he looked completely unaffected by the quickly dropping temperature and remembered how his hands hand been so cold earlier.

They made their way back to the truck and as soon as they got in, Alex started the ignition and turned up the heater letting the warm air filter through the car before putting the truck into drive. They drove back in silence. Nothing but the hum of the heater and the sound of the truck moving on gravel.

She pulled into the side of the lab and the two exited the car, Alex walked in first and flipped on a light, Loki trailed silently behind her like a shadow watching her movements. She proceeded to walk into kitchen while he took a seat on the couch thinking.

Alex walked through the kitchen turning on the stove and setting a small kettle on it, she shivered still feeling cold from the dropping temperatures. She leaned on the counter and thought about everything Loki had taught her. Her faced warmed when she remembered how they had held hands and realized how childish she must have seemed as she explained all the constellations with so much enthusiasm.

'He probably new all those constellations already and was probably just humoring me.' She thought as she watched the water come to a boil. She let her mind drift to how back at S.H.I.E.L.D and how everyone had always told her of how evil Loki was, how he could unmercifully end so many lives for his own gain. How he would never help a human or ever change. But…that was not what Alex had seen today, he had patiently taught her, helped her, and even listened to her as she rambled on about the constellations. Things that few people had ever done for her.

She took the kettle off the heated top as it began to whistle not wishing to wake anyone as she than took notice of a small note on the small dining table. She set the kettle on a piece of not-heated stove and picked up the note and instantly saw the writing as Jane's "Hey, tried to wait up for you but got to tired, if your not back by morning I'm assuming Loki has killed you and left your body to rot in the desert so be back before morning or I'm calling the team." It read and Alex chuckled. The few people who really cared about her well-being were Jane and Tony and it always made her happy to know that they did.

She set the note down and went to the cabinet to pull out two cups; she set them down and poured the hot water into them as she fished around for any tea bags. Once she located the tea she ripped open the packages and dipped the little bags in before walking back into the living room where she found Loki going through some books that Jane kept near the couch to read.

She took notice of the book selected. "Romeo and Juliet?" Alex questioned as she came to sit down on the couch with him, placing their tea near the couch on a small table. "Why do the two simply not run away at the beginning if they truly loved each other, why do they both die, we're they're parents hate truly that strong?" He asked quietly still looking through the book with intense concentration.

Alex was taken aback from his question but answered with what first came to mind. "It's a tragedy that was written a really long time ago, they are star-crossed lovers doomed to die by their love, they didn't run away because they did not want to abandon their families and well its a lot more complicated about their families feud, but if you wish to read it you can, it's pretty good and I think you might find it interesting." She said as she took a sip of her tea, a question of her own brewing in her.

Loki still stared at the book and Alex couldn't stop her herself from asking the question that fell from her lips next, "Why did you try to take over the Earth?" And she mentally slapped herself for being so blunt. Loki looked at her startled before his features turned cold. "I tried to take over this pathetic mud ball as to show my DEAR father that I was a worthy son, you humans crave subjugation because when you are ruled you all strive to reach that one lie that you all believe in so strongly…freedom. You all want it but know you can never have it, you are always ruled and when ruled you fight harder for your goal, by ruling over you I would be giving you what you wanted." He said and suddenly to room felt very cold.

Alex let his words sink in before answering. "That may be true…but in end. Everyone probably still would've fought back, clearly you must of see that, people will always rise to the challenge to defend what they believe and why would taking over our "Pathetic mud ball" as you put it, make you father think you are worthy son?"

"Because I am not his real son, I am surprised my dear brother has not shared this secret with you seeing as you and all the little Avengers are friends and work together." Loki said as his voice took on a harsher, cold tone, but she caught the small sound of pain behind it. "I'm not told a whole lot." She said quietly and Loki was genuinely surprised by this. "Well than since I have misjudged the trust your little Avengers put in you and I have already told you that I am not Odinson I am surprised you do not ask who I truly am." Loki sneered having already expected some type of jab at him like everyone else did once they realized he was nothing more than a monster's son.

"I do want to know…but I won't ask unless you want to tell." Was all she said as stared into her tea. Loki looked at her surprise. "Maybe…I shall tell you after we get to…know each other more." He said, he had never really bothered to try and get to really know or acquainted with someone but he found this girl interesting. She was bright, brave and had a thirst for knowledge and seemed to show nothing but kindness when he was harsh or rude with her, she did not fear him like he knew most did even with what information he was sure she had been told.

"Alright I can handle that." Alex said as she stood up from the couch. "But lets get more acquainted later, I am tired and as curious as I am, I don't think I could do another training session with you unless I get some sleep."

She started to walk away to go to the kitchen to put her cup away but Loki stopped her by speaking. "Take my cup also if you will, I am not fond of cold tea, seeing as that is what it is now." He said as he extended the cup to her.

Alex smiled before flicking her wrist and a small little tornado like flame came swirling toward the cup instantly making it steam with warmth again. "Now you can finish your tea, good night." Was all the black-haired woman said as she walked into kitchen put her cup in the sink and went up to bed.

Loki stared into his cup of tea and suddenly he was overcome by emotions that he had never felt before, and silently cursed the tea for evoking such emotions even if he knew the little cup of tea was not to blame. He looked up at ceiling confused and miserable about the emotions he felt and he found that he did not sleep well that night with all the thoughts that came to his head and when he dreamed they were only filled of a certain black-haired girl with piercing blue eyes.

**Chapter three! Whoo-whoo!**

**Ok so I'm not gonna lie I was just going with what came to my head while writing this so I'm sure if this any good or not. If it was good, great! If not I promise to do better on the next chapter! And if anybody is wondering about how the whole energy thing works I'm just going on a limb there with how Asgardian powers work and how their connected and their sources. Plus if you guys haven't already noticed Alex is a bit too trusting but she'll grow out of it eventually.**

**Oh and like the little silent-almost-not-there avatar reference, anyone remember what episode that was from?**

**Until next time my dear readers!**

**Please be a dear and click the little review button it always bring joy to me and thank you for the wonderful reviews on the last chapters too! :)**

**Jay out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Fire and Green Ice

Ch.4

**Loki POV**

I had been left on the couch after Alex had finished telling the other mortal woman with the glasses to go back to work before going into the kitchen to recieve a call. I slipped back on my tunic, buttoning it up and sat on the couch, thinking about how my plan would work. I had sensed that the girl held many abilities when she used her fire power, I was going to use her for my plans to get the Tessaract back, she was merely the pawn and she would do the work for me once I taught her.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alex came back out and took the seat across from me, "Did you lie to your team?" "Yes, they do not know you are here, so for now, you are safe." She said as she fidgeted slightly in her face. "Good, I will begin teaching you in about a few days so my whole body can finish healing, I will warn you though, and when we began it will be rigorous, like nothing you've probably ever had to do in your little mortal life." I warned her leveling her with a serious stare hoping to see any glints of fear in the girl's eyes.

But to my surprise she lifted her head up, a determined look crossing her features, her blue eyes flashing as she leaned back into her chair. "That's fine. I can endure." She said.

**ooo**

A week on this planet flies by so fast, I had gotten so terribly bored that I had resorted with messing around with the Darcy-woman, she had come by me in the night, saying that I was quite pathetic for a man that was, "Hot as hell." I had ignored her to the best of my ability but one can only take so much stupidity and annoyance for a certain amount of time. "Dear woman if you do not cease your pointless ribbing I shall make you so disfigured not even your mother will love you." I told her boredly one day when I had finally had enough.

And to my surprise the foolish mortal had the ADUCITY to stand up to me telling me that I wouldn't DARE if I wanted Alex to continue hiding me, so when she had left my presence I had snuck into her room under a cloud of mist and shadows and put a small spell on her mirror and waited for my trick to unfold, she soon came up and when she looked into the mirror her reflection was so hideous that I felt even myself gag a little but I couldn't help feeling proud of myself, even if it was such a simple trick.

After that the woman had run down stairs screaming at her other companions to come up to her room and see the mirror but I had taken the spell back by than, they had stared at her as if she was crazy and even though she had yelled at me accusing me of the trick which I lied through smoothly, for the remainder of the week she avoided me much to my delight.

By the end of the week my strength was back and I had informed Alex that I was ready to train her. She borrowed one of the metal vehicles from her friend, Jane. We had driven out to the middle of nowhere, the whole time spent in silence as I thought of various teaching methods and finally picked the one that would help her and give me access to whatever powers she had hidden that she would try and hide.

We came to a stop and I got out instantly, taking a few strides forward, stretching my legs and trying to get used to the pants that Alex had given me. I heard her jog a little to catch up to me but staying a few feet behind. I had walked a good distance from the car before stopping. I turned sharply to her, "I want you to show me EVERY ability you have. NOW" I barked at her, and took a little pleasure in how she jumped at my tone like a small child who had gotten in trouble and was eager to correct it and instantly obeyed. 'Yes, a good little pawn indeed." I watched as she brought her fire to her hands. "Show me what you can do." I told her and watched as she began her demonstration.

She brought the flames to her so all she held was a small ball in her hands before letting it burst forward, she grasped the tail end of it but I noted how she released far to much energy and lost half of what she had conjured, what she did mange to bring back to her she used as a whip and spun and moved with her fiery whip as she demonstrated a few moves.

She brought it back to her letting the fire engulf more of her arms, she shot a couple of fire balls and kicked high in the air, and I took notice than, that she instantly seem to fall into her own rhythm her footing was graceful, her stances and movement solid but I could see she was expanding far too much energy that was not needed, she swallowed her fire and breathed it out much like the destroyer did back on Asgard, I was impressed by that ability and jotted it down mentally as something that might be an advantage to me. She performed a few more moves before bringing back what little energy that she had managed to keep back to herself, she than stood still cupping the flame that was all she had kept, her breathing was harsh and I could see the sweat that shined off her face from the sun.

She had good power.

But I couldn't believe how someone could WASTE so MUCH energy.

I stormed over to her yelling. "What was that! You had barley any control; your skills are sloppy compared to an Asgardian child! You let out so much energy and barley managed to capture any of it back." I towered over her; she lifted her face to mine, growling back "What are you talking about? That was my best and frankly it tops any mutant or human skill!" She was steaming and I took on cool looked. "Granted it was better than any mortal skill but it would've been child's play to someone like me." I said as I crossed my arms. Well isn't that why I got you to agree to teach me!" She yelled back, her energy crackling around her and I felt through it just like planned on doing. 'Hmm, you have another ability how about you show it.'

I gazed at the girl, "I said show me all your talents." I said and watched as her eyes widened in surprise before gritting her teeth. "I did! You already know I have a sensing ability for certain emotions and I can hear thoughts if they are strong enough and after that is just my fire ability." She said, while her tone was convincing I could she the lie plain as day. I quickly thought of a way to expose the ability she had hidden and smiled on the inside. "Fine if that's what you say." I told her keeping a neutral face, walking away and as soon as I heard her take a breath of relief I turned and let lose a stream of ice using my own magic.

I watched in shock as she disappeared before my eyes and than I heard a loud crack as I turned to my left to see her bent over, hands on her knees panting. "You didn't show me THAT ability." I said. I was intrigued there weren't many with such a talent, I only knew of myself and a couple of my old masters that had such an ability, 'An ability that could get me what I want faster.' I thought. She glared at me, "Now we can begin your training." I told her as I gestured her over to me. I didn't show that ability because it takes too much energy!" She still breathed heavily as she straightened up.

"That's only because you have no idea how much energy is actually needed and how much you don't need. Now come, we have work to do." I told her as I gestured to for her to come to me again. She hesitated before running over to me and I started to explain what I was going to do.

"What I'm going to teach you first is how to control your energy properly, we can't move forward till you get that down." I instructed her as she came to stand in front of me and I realized I had to look down a little at her while she had look up, her blue eyes seemed so clear as they reflected the sun, her black hair glinting harshly in the light, I took her hands in mine and was surprised how soft they were, she seemed like a fighter, someone whose hands should be rough but they were soft and small, warm, much like herself. I felt a foreign emotion swell in me but before I could figure out what it was she broke through my thoughts. "Loki?" Alex asked and I felt myself stumble over my words, "L-let's begin." I stuttered, looking away from her.

"Now I want you focus on the energy around me and try to pull it to you and calm it and transform it." I instructed after composing myself, I watched as she closed her eyes focusing and could tell when she latched onto my colder energy, she shivered, and within a mere minute shivers racked her body and I heard her teeth start to chatter, her grip increasing on my hands.

I stepped in closer to her, leaning to whisper in her ear, "Calm it, my energy and your energy might feel different, but it's all from the same source that flows throughout the universe and realms." I noticed her give me a small wondering glance and suddenly her face turned a light shade of pink before she looked away and I felt curious as to why she blushed.

I felt her tug more at my energy but she only shivered more, her teeth chattering harshly. Usually if I had been teaching anybody else by this method and this happened I would let them past out from the cold, letting them succumb, but I felt something in me that compelled me to do what I did next.

I gathered our energy together between our palms and formed a small fire between them. I listened as her chattering slowed and her shivering stopped. She opened her eyes, staring at our palms before taking a deep breath, I felt a tug my energy and felt as she transformed it from its colder state to her own warm one, it was calm…soothing even, and I took note of how her energy instead of being in a frenzy like before, was now calm.

"Hmm…not bad for a mortal, you got that down pretty fast." I told and she snapped her head up at me, a small smile on her lips, "Was that a compliment?" she asked, and I felt her energy warmly swirl around us, I had a suppress my own smile as I answered her. "Perhaps."

We stood like for a minute before a look of shock crossed Alex's face and she pulled away form me. "So, uh, what's next?" She asked as she looked away form me and I felt like all the warmth in air leave me and go back to her, I felt…cold and I felt my face drop into a solemn look but shook it off into a neutral look before she looked back at me. "I think we will now work on your fire ability. Try and conjure a flame now." I asked trying to keep the emotions that beat at me away, at least till I could sort them out later. Alex nodded and conjured a flame. "Good your energy is all calm, now I want to see how you fare with it." I said as I begun my attack on her.

She stumbled back into surprise but than instantly started her own attack with little hesitation, she aimed at me and I extinguished her flame and from there our little sparring match only kept growing.

I paid attention to her energy making it sure it didn't go back into its frenzy state and I was pleased that she had finally figured out the proper amount of energy to use.

We kept sparring, I occasionally giving her little hints and delivering more blocks than hits so she could work on her fighting. Alex had kept up a good pace and we continued our fight into early evening to where I had called break, I had taken a seat on the ground, trying to catch my stamina, 'I needed to keep better check on my stamina' I thought and Alex had flopped onto her back, laying down, catching her breath as she stared at the sky.

We sat in silence for awhile, watching as the sky of Midgard turned black and many little stars started to litter the sky, a half moon hung reflecting little light, I looked over to where she lay on the ground, hands behind her head as she gazed at the sky. I stood up and made my way over to her. I asked her how she felt and she replied that she felt good, that she had never lasted that long fighting before and to which I pointed out to her that was because she had been using far too much energy. She only merely gave a little grunt, acknowledging me as she continued to gaze at the stars.

"Tomorrow we shall work on you transportation ability, depending on how well I can train you to use it, you might not have to wait for your little friends to find a way to Asgard." I told her as I thought about my own plans, "And if I can travel to Asgard with my ability and get that thing you were talking about than you can show me how to use my powers more?" she asked, her blue eyes reflecting the light from the moon showing her hope at the news, I faltered, feeling guilt seep into me as I told her yes while my plans where on my mind 'Focus, she is just a pawn.' My mind screamed at me.

Why must this mortal always show so much in hope in everything.

I watched as the girl went back to staring at the stars with such intrigue that I could not help but ask why she looked at the stars like that. "I'm looking for all the constellations." She said and I was further intrigued. Back on Asgard when I was lonely, I had gone star-gazing and named every constellation I found, writing each done while studying them, I had studied many other realms constellation but I knew none of Midgard's constellations.

A minute later without hesitation she began to point out a constellation called the big dipper, pointing to the sky and explaining its shape. I followed to where she pointed and nodded, after that its as if with my one nod that she began to point out more, explaining what they were and allowing it when I had a question to ask to which she answered patiently, she pointed out one named Hercules to which I scoffed, telling her that Greek gods where nothing more than disgusting, unloyal gods who didn't even deserved to be named after a star, she than pointed out that Hercules was a demi-god but that didn't make it any better in my mind.

I watched and listened as she pointed out more, enthusiastically explaining their history, her face a light with life, warmth and the excitement of a small child as she continued on with her impressive knowledge of the stars.

I felt drawn to her.

And that did nothing to ease all the emotions I had suppress over so much time.

I felt a chink in the walls that I held up for so many years.

After awhile she sat up, shivering, she summoned fire to her hands to warm up and I told her that maybe we should head back; the cold didn't bother to me due to my frost giant side. We stood up making our way back to the vehicle that she had brought with us, and once we got in she had pressed a button and warm air filtered through the car, I sat in silence as she started up the car and started driving.

We arrived back at the labs, the lights were all off as we entered, she switched them for the living room where I went and sat down on the couch and she kept walking into the kitchen, while she was there I sat and thought.

'What is wrong with me? I am the God of lies! I never feel guilt for my actions, why does one mere girl make me feel so weak?' I had always been good at distancing myself, at holding back the emotions that I knew that would hinder me from the time I was a child, so why now did I feel now that my walls are crumbling!

I felt all my emotions churning in me, I needed to distract myself! I looked around the room and noticed some books on the small table near the couch, I picked the first one that I found and opened it up an started to read. I quickly found what I was reading did distract me but confused me also. I took a glimpse at the cover, "Romeo and Juliet" it read and I went back to flipping through it and only succeeded in confusing myself more, just as I was to throw the ridiculous piece of literature at a near by wall Alex came in holding two cups of what smelled like tea.

She took a seat next to me, setting my cup down near me as she held her own she peered at the book I held. "Romeo and Juliet? She asked. "Why do the two simply not run away at the beginning if they truly loved each other, why do they both die, we're they're parents hate truly that strong?" I asked quietly, embarrassed that I had to ask but I needed to know, and for some reason the book disturbed me.

She hesitated before speaking, "It's a tragedy that was written a really long time ago, they are star-crossed lovers doomed to die by their love, they didn't run away because they did not want to abandon their families and well its a lot more complicated about their families feud, but if you wish to read it you can, it's pretty good and I think you might find it interesting." She told me as she took a sip of her drink. Suddenly without warning she asked a question of her own, "Why did you try to take over the Earth?" and I felt a pain in my chest as I relived the battle with the avengers in my mind, I was hit with fresh memories of how I lost and than dragged back to Asgard on a leash like dog and a muzzle over my mouth by my brother and as my so-called father delivered punishment.

"I tried to take over this pathetic mud ball as to show my DEAR father that I was a worthy son, you humans crave subjugation because when you are ruled you all strive to reach that one lie that you all believe in so strongly…freedom. You all want it but know you can never have it, you are always ruled and when ruled you fight harder for your goal, by ruling over you I would be giving you what you wanted." I told her, explaining my reason for trying to take Midgard.

Alex was silent and I took triumph in how my logic on why I tired to take over her planet must've won any argument she might've had but to my surprise she only replied back calmly while locking gazes with me. "That may be true…but in end. Everyone probably still would've fought back, clearly you must of see that, people will always rise to the challenge to defend what they believe and why would taking over our "Pathetic mud ball" as you put it, make you father think you are worthy son?"

She asked calmly and felt rage at how she clearly knew why, seeing as she was in the Avengers but wanted to hear me say it. "Because I am not his real son, I am surprised my dear brother has not shared this secret with you seeing as you and all the little Avengers are friends and work together." I sneered and to my surprise she only looked away before quietly telling me that her team didn't tell her much, I was surprised that her own team had not told her, but than another question came to mind. "Well than since I have misjudged the trust your little Avengers put in you and I have already told you that I am not Odinson I am surprised you do not ask who I truly am."

But the mortal girl only seemed to enjoy surprising me more, by telling me she wouldn't ask me unless I wanted to tell her, this time the emotion I was hit with, I knew what it was, apprehension. "Maybe…I shall tell you after we get to…know each other more." I said, going out on a limb to get to know her better, she interested me, and maybe getting to know more about her would help with these troublesome feelings.

Alex nodded her head, "Alright I can handle that." She said as she stood up taking her cup with her, but she turned around a small smile playing on her mouth as she informed me that we could get more acquainted later, that she was going to bed but I stopped her as I finally took notice of my cold cup of tea. "Take my cup also if you will, I am not fond of cold tea, seeing as that is what it is now." I informed her as I extended it out toward her.

She flicked her wrist a sent a small tornado of fire to my cup, heating it up instantly, leaving it steaming. "Now you can finish your tea, good night." She said as turned and walked into the kitchen to where I listened as she put her cup away and I heard as she flicked off the light.

I stared at my own now-steaming cup and felt the flood of the emotions I had tried to distract myself earlier from come back, I cursed my cup even though I know the poor cup of tea was not to blame, I leaned back on the couch staring at the plain ceiling before closing my eyes, I drifted later on in the night after finishing the tea but even though I slept through the night I was plagued by dreams of a black-haired girl with piercing blue eyes who always seemed to stay out of my reach…

**ooo**

**So…..like I wanted to work off the last chapter and show more of Loki's thoughts and well… I don't if it was any good at this chapter but I had the worse time writing it because I wanted to make sure I got him in character, I REALLY hope I did, for some reason his character seemed so hard for me to write, so if this was bad I will work on it nda produce a better chapter later!**

**Why Loki! I only wished to get you in character! D:**

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter, the story will now start to hopefully pick up more, the avengers will appear more and more of Alex's past will appear and how she came to be with the avengers.**

**I do not own Avengers**

**Please be a dear a click the little review button it always brightens my day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Fire and Green Ice

Ch.5

**S.H.I.E.L.D HQ**

"What do you mean Loki isn't in Asgard anymore!" Fury roared in rage at the thunder God, A couple of days ago it had been finally realized by Asgard that Prince Loki had escaped through one of his own secret passages that he usually used to travel to different realms. "I am deeply sorry Son of Fury. Heimdall was been searching everywhere but all he knows is that Loki is back on Earth, he just doesn't know where because he has hid himself." Thor said standing to full height to show Fury's yelling didn't affect him.

"Thor, you took him back so that Earth could be safe, we are already having to deal with a new threat from the past that has come back to haunt us, we DO NOT need to have to be worrying about your brother's antics as well." Fury continued to shout as he threw his hands in the air. "I will find him! He is my responsibility, so he will be found." Thor said, crossing his arms, becoming annoyed with Fury quickly.

Before Nick could continue yelling Maria came in, "Fury we think we know what Schmidt is finally after!" Maria said, looking tired from her run through the halls. Fury gave Thor a hard look. "We'll continue this later c'mon!" Fury ordered as they made their way to Tony's and Bruce's shared lab.

They entered and were met with Steve and the rest of the team who had grim expressions. "What have you guys found?" Nick asked. "Well recently Schmidt broke into one of your guys top notch little facilities and extracted all the info you guys had on us..." Bruce started and Tony picked up from where he left off, "Schmidt has been leading us around like a pack of dogs on his trail while he does the research he needs and what he was looking for every time we managed to run into him was actually him looking for a certain one of us, just every time he ran into us we never had the one person he wanted."

"But he saw Steve when I and Natasha had gone with him to Germany, and he hadn't even tried to kill him." Clint said looking confused, for it was a well know fact that all Schmidt's wanted was two things.

1) Ultimate power

2) Destroy Steve

"That is because Schmidt's isn't targeting one of us." Bruce told Clint. "Than just tell us who it is!" Fury demanded not in mood for games. "Schmidt's went through our files Fury; he got his hands on Alex's. He knows about all her abilities and he plans on using them, he was luring us apart in hopes she would be with one of us or in one of the bases, but he doesn't know we sent her away, and that's the only reason he hasn't found her." Tony said leaning on one the tables, a worried look on his face.

"Than we need to bring Alex back to base along with Jane and her team." Nick said as he was about to order Maria to do so Bruce stopped him. "Sir that might not be the best move, he expects us to hide her in the bases once he realizes that we know his plan, we'll just end up playing into his hand, Alex is safer in New Mexico with Jane and the others." Bruce said as he waited for Nick to see his reasoning. "Fine, but I do not want her alone there, so I will send Agent Coulson." He said in a no-nonsense tone as he turned but not before turning back to the team, like he remembered something.

"Oh, and Thor's brother is here on Earth so Tony, Bruce. Please start on locating him too along with Schmidt." Was all he said as he left the room.

The avengers all stared at Thor, "I thought you said your psycho brother would be locked up on Asgard." Tony said as he gave Thor an annoyed look. Thor scowled, "Just locate my brother and I don't want to hear any more of your smart remarks Howardson." Thor said as stalked out of the room, his cape swishing behind him.

"Guess Thunder-Jesus already got his ass chewed out before he came here." Tony stated a matter-of-factly as he went to set up some satellites to start searching for two people. Bruce joined him while Steve, Clint and Natasha went out in their own separate directions. The team was worried, if Schmidt's was after Alex to benefit from her powers, than if Loki was really here on Earth than he would find out eventually too, wouldn't he do the same as Schmidt and try and find her, but what they did not realize, was that was just what Loki was already doing…

**Ooo**

Alex snuggled into her blankets, she was comfy, warm and toasty. 'Nobodies woken me up yet, I get to sleep in a little!' She thought happily but just as she was about to catch some more Zzz's her phone went off. Alex fumbled slightly, groping for her phone as she tried to keep to her cozy little cocoon of blankets, when she finally managed to locate it and flipped it open she brought it up to her ear. "Herro?" She slurred groggily, willing herself to wake up. "Hello agent Nixon." She heard Nick say on the other side of the phone. Alex eyes snapping open, Nick Fury was last person she expected to contact her. "Hello sir, is there something you need?" She asked.

"Agent Nixon, it was recently discovered that our enemy from cap's past, Schmidt, is back and is searching for you." Nick informed her. Alex sat up at this point wide awake and listening. "Why is he looking for me?" She asked urgently, she was met with silence, "He…broke into one of our labs and stole information on everyone even your files. He must have found something that could be useful to him." Fury said but she could sense that he was trying to block a certain thought from being shown and she instantly knew he was hiding something "Fury, what else is there?" She asked keeping her voice leveled.

"All we know is that he took your files and everyone else's, there is nothing else." He said harshly, clearly showing he was not going to share his thoughts. "I am sending Agent Coulson to where you are currently staying to help…watch and protect Jane and the others." He said, Alex heart sped up, her thoughts instantly went to Loki who was only downstairs, he was teaching her, she couldn't just let this happen, Loki had taught her more in a day than in all her years and he was going to teach her more, she couldn't let this happen.

"Sir, that is unnecessary, I can look after Jane and the others just find." She told him quickly trying to get him to change his mind. "No Alex, we're not just sending Coulson out there just because of Schmidt's, we have recently found out Loki is back on Earth somewhere, if Schmidt's has interest in you, we fear what Loki might do if he also finds out about your gifts." He told her.

Alex tried to think of another excuse, "Sir I must insist if you're trying to hide us than less people out here is good, one more is too much, please sir, there is NO need to send Coulson!" She protested. "No! This is final, the whole team agreed on it!" He said his voice rising through the phone. "Well I'm on the team and I don't agree!" She said her panic and anger mounting. "You LUCKY to be on the team, they are all here, they have all fought together, they have MORE say than you do, so this discussion is over, Coulson should be there in a day or so." Fury snapped as he ended the call.

Alex snapped her phone closed tossing it aside as her hands grew warm, she was on the team too! Her opinion mattered too, did it not? She grit her teeth. Swearing at Fury in her mind with every swear word she could think of.

So much for getting to sleep in.

It took her a whole hour to calm down, her hands had lit afire with her anger and she had to wait for them to stop, they were still slightly warm but it was fine, she flung away her blanket, as she started to get dressed. She stripped out of her pj's while she tugged on some jeans and pulled a black tank above her head, she tied up her shoes and put on last her jacket that she had received from S.H.I.E.L.D when she joined.

Alex tromped down stairs and everyone at the table looked up at her. They're expressions had already told her that they knew. "Alex I-!" Jane began but Alex held up a hand. "It's ok Jane, I'm a newbie on the team, and my opinion does not matter." Was all she said as she sat down reaching for some coffee.

Jane stared at her sadly, even though Jane had only come to know Alex in a short period of time, Alex felt like a little sister to her along with Darcy and she was the only one who could read her body language along with Tony and judging by how harsh and quick Nick had been on the phone and how Alex was acting it wasn't hard to piece together that he had called her first.

"What are you going to do about Loki?" Erik asked. Alex stare down into her cup silently. "I don't know yet.." Was all she said as she stood up, dumping her cup and walking into the living room to find Loki reading "Romeo and Juliet". He looked up at her sensing her presence. He was actually surprised at how riled looking she was, her shoulders where tense and square. And her jaw was set tight. "Can we leave now to practice?" She asked abruptly. Loki stared at her, her eyes seemed off in the distance and he could practically see the wheels spinning in her head.

"If you tell me what's going on in your mind." Loki said as he set the book down. "Fine, get some shoes on I'll tell you in the car." Alex said briskly as she turned to get the keys for the truck and tell Jane she was leaving for awhile with Loki.

Alex walked past him and out the door, he stared after her retreating figure before tugging on his boots and meeting her in the car, she had the engine started already. Loki had barley gotten a chance to buckle before she tore out of the dive way. She kept going at a neck-breaking speed till they hit the off-road that would take them to where he had been teaching her yesterday.

"They are sending an agent." Alex said out of blue calmly, Loki eyes widened I surprise. "They know you're here, your brother finally figured it out, and I'm now apparently being stalked by a bad guy from like the Nazi time so they are sending someone out here." She continued as she kept her eyes forwarded staring off into the distance. "Than what do you suggest I do? You expect me to just turn myself into this agent?" Loki demanded angrily.

"Look you were able to teach me in one day about how to control my energy, Agent Coulson is suppose to be here in one day, so you must be able to teach me how to teleport properly, quickly." Alex said in a rushed tone, explaining her plan. "I thought I killed an Agent Coulson already." Loki said coldly. And Alex's eyes widened, she looked at Loki for a moment. He returned her shocked stare with a lazy one. Alex shifted her eyes back to the road and had to remember that this was Loki, The god of lies who had just murdered thousands a few months before, who had tried to enslave the human race.

She had grown too comfortable around him in such a short time…

They came to a stop and she turned off the car, neither moving. "I might be able to teach you faster, but teleportation takes more work than just simple energy control." He said, but there seemed to a chill in air now, for Alex had to suppress a tremble. Loki came out of the car first taking the chill with him and Alex followed silently behind.

"The first steps to teleportation is concentration." Loki informed her as they began. "If I can visualize where I'm going I can go there." Alex said. "That's good than, what is the farthest you have ever traveled?" He asked. "Out of country. But I was so tired afterwards I had to sleep for two whole days afterwards." She told him.

"Than we will work on that, long distance. I want you to travel to a different country and come back." Loki ordered. "What? I just told you that drains me!" Alex exclaimed. "You wanted to be taught faster, did you now?" Loki growled and Alex flinched back. Silence fell between them and Loki backed off looking away, an unreadable emotion in his face. "Ok." Was all Alex said as she started to concentrated. She had asked to be taught faster, but she wasn't sure if she could do this without passing out.

Alex closed her eyes and visualized snow, frozen tundra covered with fresh snow deep in the heart land of Russia. She felt her body being tugged and suddenly she felt like she was sucked through a tube, bit by bit of her following. She opened her eyes in time to see that she had fell face first into the snow. Alex stood up slowly. She felt dizzy but she could still form coherent thoughts unlike last time she did this.

She looked around before starting feel the snow that was on her, start to seep into her clothes. She scooped up some snow before teleporting again. The next she found herself crumpling to the ground of the harsh New Mexico desert. She felt ten times more dizzy, her head spinning and her body felt weak but she was awake. She stood up on shaky legs. "Here" She said as she let the snow drop from her hands to the ground.

Loki was staring at her with a look of shock. She had not just teleported but had opened what had seemed her own exclusive Bifrost. "Do you realize what you just did?" He managed to chock out in shock, Loki was not even capable of such a feat. "Um, teleported to Russia and back?" She asked as she tried to bring more energy to herself. "You opened your own Bifrost, a bridge only able to be open on Asgard!" Loki said still in awe at the talent. "What's a Bifrost?" She asked answering his question.

Loki quickly thought about her gift, 'If I can teach her to fully rip into the Bifrost with her gift, I will soon have my Tessaract! 'He thought smugly but than felt the gnawing of guilt again but shoved it aside. "I want you to practice transporting things between long distance, when you feel yourself being sucked up into what is the Bifrost, stop using your powers you won't have to and that's what you have doing and that has lead you to being more fatigued." Loki instructed quickly, eager to see her perform the ability again just to make sure his eyes did not deceive him.

"What do you want me to transport?" She asked. Loki had to think for a moment, 'I need to make sure she can transport and touch other powerful magical things as she travels.' He reasoned before summoning the casket. "Take this, travel to as far you know and come back without losing it." Loki said and secretly prayed that she could travel with magic-like items through her private Bifrost or his whole plan would fail, that and he would lose the one weapon that gave him hold over his brother and the Avengers.

"Ok." Alex said as she took the casket and shivered. It was FREEZING! Alex concentrated again and felt the pull and just before she felt the full feeling of flying she got before being sucked away, she stopped her powers and was sucked through, holding the casket tightly. She landed hard through a canopy of trees and finally to the forest floor. "Ugh…next I'll ask how landing works…" Alex mumbled as she stood up and retrieved the casket which she had dropped on contact with trees and was relieved to find it unscathed. She picked it up and took notice of how she felt less tried and the only reason she was sweating was because of the humidity. She picked up the casket and welcomed the cool chill as she teleported back to Loki.

She landed hard again.

But for some reason the ground was breathing.

And felt soft.

'Oh shit.'

Alex had managed to successfully travel with the casket and back but unfortunately the poor girl's landing skills were less than…satisfactory.

As Loki came to realize quickly considering one moment he had been standing, waiting for her to come back with his casket, minding his own business, musing over his plans and feelings, only for said girl to come crashing on top of him screaming like a hell-monkey as she knocked the air out of him.

Alex quickly sat up. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'm not very good at the whole landing thing!" Alex exclaimed as she felt her face grow warm in embarrassment. Loki sucked in air, "Hm, no, really? I would've never guessed judging on the facts you came from above and proceeded to try and crush me with your mass." Loki said sarcastically. He suddenly took notice of how she was straddling him and his eyes went to her already red face, and an evil thought entered his head.

"You know if you wanted me this bad, all you had to do was beg and I probably would've conceded." Loki said in cool tone but watched in devious satisfaction as the poor girl's face now turned another shade of red as she now took notice of the way she was sitting him.

Alex stumbled off him, falling to the side as she tried to sputter out a proper retort. "I-in your twisted nightmares!" Alex cried out indignantly as she tried to fight away her blush. Loki let a smirk take over his face. He felt like messing with someone and this was just perfect and somehow watching the girl get flustered and scrambling around for the right words made him feel lighter. For how long had it been since he actually had some fun like this.

He couldn't remember, that was how long it had been.

"Now, now, it is perfectly fine for you to feel that way, for mortal woman have always found us Gods attractive." Loki purred in a dark way. He felt like the cat in this cat and mouse game he had started. Alex puffed out her cheeks. "As if! I'd sooner go for your brother than you!" Alex declared. Loki felt something a keen to…jealously at those words.

"Well I'd rather have a fully grown mortal WOMAN than just some silly girl like you." Loki said his gaze turning hard. "I am a woman!" Alex declared refusing to lose in this verbal war now. "I'd rather go for your brother than you, he is strong and brave, and he is a man who knows what to do!" Alex countered back. Loki snorted.

"Ha! My brother is an idiot, he got dumped here on earth because of his idiocy one time, and the day he gets to rule Asgard is the day the nine realms will fall." He said as tried to push away Alex's declaration of rather having Thor than him, it fueled a fire in him that he felt growing and he was now becoming angry. "My brother wouldn't want you anyway, he wants your friend. So you would be alone!"

"So than no one wins because we would both be alone." Alex said as she fiddled with the casket angrily. Loki felt as if the one sentence struck him and he stood up and took the casket from her making it disappear. He glared at her and she glared back. They looked at each like that for a few more minutes before Loki was the first to break their staring contest and turn and walk away.

Alex suddenly felt bad. Just the other night she had felt she was becoming friends with him and now he was angry, though he did start it. She stood up from where she had been sitting. Suddenly she felt a vibration in her pocket. She snapped open her phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Alex, it's Coulson, I just came in and I am on my way to the labs, I'll be there soon." Coulson said and Alex froze. "Oh, uh, sure Coulson, see ya there, Bye!" Alex said as she hung up.

"Was that the agent?" Loki asked his face unreadable. "Yeah, c'mon we got to beat him back to the labs." Alex said as she quickly started walking to the truck followed by Loki, they climbed into the truck and she quickly put the truck into gear. "What do you plan on doing?" Loki asked as he clung to his seat, Alex was driving at a neck-breaking speed and while Loki was impervious to most mortal injuries he did not wish to push his luck. "I have a plan, you'll see!" Alex said, nervousness lacing her voice.

'Well that informative." Loki thought sarcastically, but he already had a back up plan if Alex's didn't work. They reached the labs in record times. She parked the truck and instantly ran in, followed by Loki. "Agent Coulson is almost here, what are you going to do?" Jane was the first to ask, but before she could answer, Erik started shooting off his own questions, "How are you going to explain to him about Loki? Are you going to tell him? Alex what have you decided to do?" Alex became frazzled and before she could answer there was a knock on the door.

"I believe that would be the agent." Loki said as he stared at the door. "I got this!" Alex yelled as she opened the door. "Hi Alex how- Holy shit is that Loki!" Phil screamed as he saw Loki who stood behind Alex. "Alex what the dev-!" Coulson began question but was suddenly cut off by Alex, who had reversed punched him across the face in the jaw. Coulson fell to the ground out cold.

"Alex what the hell did you do that for?" Darcy exclaimed as she stared wide-eyed. "I needed more time to think!" Alex said defensively as she reached down and started dragging Phil into lab. "So you knocked him out? If you're not already going to be in trouble for Loki you realize knocking him out probably doesn't help you?" Erik asked as Alex dumped Phil on the couch.

"I-I know but I don't have a plan!" Alex admitted. "Alex, having no plan and just explaining things to agent Coulson would've been better than knocking him out." Jane pointed out exasperated. Alex ran a hand through her hair trying to think but than Loki cut through her thoughts. "I will go willingly with S.H.I.E.L.D, as long as I am able to continue teaching you." Loki said shocking everyone. "W-what, why?" Alex couldn't help but ask.

"You have a unique ability and while there is nothing more I would love to do than to kill the Avengers, I see true potential for your gifts and will willingly come if I am able to continue teach you." Loki lied smoothly. 'I need to develop her powers more, even if I am trapped I already have her under my thumb and she will still end up serving me the way I intend her too, even if I am imprisoned." Loki thought but than another thought came to mind that he just realized now, thinking from every angle of his plan now.

'That also requires I befriend her so I can keep her close and controlled…'

Loki swallowed, he could do that, he was the God of lies!

"Than I guess…I didn't need to punch him, oh boy." Alex groaned. After that they all waited afterwards for Phil to come to and when he did Loki instantly gave himself up like he said he would under one condition.

"I will only go willingly if I am allowed to continue teaching the mortal girl about how to use her powers." Loki said and Phil was surprised by this, realizing that Loki had been here longer than anybody knew about, or that Alex had bothered talking about. "That will be decided after my higher-up speaks with her." Phil said as he threw Alex a hard looking promising her that she was in for it.

"Fine." Was all Loki said as he took a seat on the couch and Coulson went and called for S.H.I.E.L.D. Within 20 minutes S.H.I.E.L.D operatives were crawling all over, followed shortly by the Avengers and Fury. Alex stood up at attention as Fury came up to her. "Fury looked at her before glancing at Jane and her group, they were now being escorted away to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ by some agents.

He turned his gaze back onto her. "Nixon you have violated so many codes that you better have a damn good-excuse for hiding a man who is on our most wanted list." Fury growled. "I found him two weeks ago, he was hurt badly, and I couldn't just turn him in, not in the state he was in!" Alex explained standing tall. She felt the eyes of the Avengers staring into her but she ignored them. "That was not your call to make and yo-!" "No!" Alex cut him off. "It was MY call, I am allowed to make my own decisions and this one was mine, he was hurt, he was too weak to do any harm, and even though he has his powers back he hasn't tried to hurt anybody! He hasn't done anything but help me!" Alex explained quickly.

She was still angered by what Fury had told her this morning and she was not going to roll over submissively like she had been doing since they met, she meant business now. "My brother truly has tried not to bring harm to anyone?" Thor suddenly cut. "No…I mean he pranked Darcy once I'm pretty sure but he hasn't tried to harm anybody, not me and not Jane, even when he was teaching me and using his powers he never hurt me." Alex told Thor, and a surprised look crossed his face.

"That still does not excuse that you did not tell us he was here." Fury said grabbing her attention again. Alex glared at him, "He turned himself in and all he wants to do is teach me!" Alex said defending Loki who had been dragged away as soon as the officers came. "Fury, please just let me work with him! He knows things about my gifts that I didn't know about until two days ago, please I'll guard him, I won't let him get away, and I will take any punishment you want to give me." Alex pleaded trying now to bargain with him. Fury looked down at her, his brow furrowed in thought, his jaw set tight.

"Fine, but as for punishment I will discuss with you in private later, until than I leave you with the team."Fury said as he walked away to check on things. Alex looked at her team, Steve wore an expression of disappointment, while the two assassins kept cool poker faces but she could feel anger radiating off Natasha, Thor seemed to be lost in thought and Tony was the first to speak.

"Well I have to say bravo for finally standing up to Fury, but maybe you should've stood up for something different, Alex, Loki is DANGEROUS, you are lucky he didn't just kill you, which I have to admit is strange, but hey if this is your call and you're willing to go through with it, I support you." He said. But than Steve cut in, "Stark you are insane, do not encourage her! Alex you must reconsider we have other things to worry about! You have other things to worry about, like Schmidt; you can't be bothered with Loki right now." Steve told her, trying to change her mind.

"No, this is my decision, I'll worry later about Schmidt when I need too, I'm sorry if you don't agree with me but I'm sick of people manipulating my decisions so this is my choice!" Alex declared as she turned on her heel and headed to find a car that would take her to HQ.

As she walked away she felt all her emotions hit her at once, she was terrified about Fury's verdict, and she was hurt that everyone thought she was foolishly making a rash decision, she would prove them wrong, or so she hoped.

**ooo**

**This chapter was ridiculously long, I'm sorry if this one seems a little…unbalanced, I needed to distract myself today, I recently found some kittens and they all died, the last one past away today and I felt terrible, I'm not usually sensitive but when it comes to animals I try to care for it tears my heart to shreds when they don't make it, so I needed to distract myself, I bawl like a baby when it comes it animals. /: So if this chapter seems kind of weird I apologize.**

**Ok so from here I plan to advance Loki and Alex's relationship from here, and Schmidt's will show himself more.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that every one as usual is in character.**

**Hope the humor I put in here fits, oh and I'm not really sure how long I'm going to make this story but I am aiming for at least 20 chapters so wish me luck and thank you everyone who reviewed, reviews make my day and make me want to update faster. You guys are awesome.**

**Well till next time!**

**Be a dear and click the review button please!**

**Jay out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Chapter 6**

**S.H.I.E.L.D HQ**

Alex fidgeted in her seat, she sat at a small table waiting for Fury, after she had caught a ride back base before she could bolt to go look for Loki she had been dragged in a small room and told to wait for Fury. Alex had contemplated just leaving but thought better of it when she noticed the camera in the room. She had started to drift off into her thoughts about what Fury might deem a good punishment but than he came forward through the doors and stood on the other side of the table of looking down at her.

"Nixon, to begin I have to ask, you do realize that what you did is worth being detained for the rest of your life." Fury asked leveling his gaze on her. "Yes, I know." Alex said as she fidgeted with the sleeve of her jacket. "Than why did you do it?" He asked as he leaned forward on the table.

"He promised to teach me and he did, I learned so much in only two days, and…he doesn't seem as bad as you all said." Alex said as she still stared down at her hands "Nixon he killed thousands in a matter of days, he tried to enslave the human race, and you want to say that he "Doesn't seem so bad" are you out of your mind?" Fury asked as stood up abruptly massaging the bridge of his nose.

"He can teach me things that I've spent YEARS struggling with! Fury he showed me how to CONTROL my powers! How my teleporting ability works!" Alex said looking up, trying to figure out a way to win with Fury. "You told him bout your teleporting ability! Nixon that is a top secret ability that people all over would want to harness from you, you're suppose to keep that a secret!" Fury said now pacing across the room.

"I didn't tell him, he KNEW, me and him, it's like we have similar abilities, energies! He knows more about my gifts than I do!" Alex exclaimed. Fury stopped pacing and looked Alex over. Alex met his stare and took a deep breath before continuing. "Please Nick, he can teach me, and like I said I promise I'll watch him and make sure he doesn't cause trouble, just please let him teach me."

Fury continued to stare at her, contemplating his choices, suddenly he let out a deep sigh, his shoulders sagging a bit, "Fine you are to watch him, and he may teach you but Thor or another member of the team must be with you when he does, and as punishment you are confined to stay on the base for a month, you are not to leave even if there's an emergency that should arrive that calls for the whole team." Fury stated. "But that's no-!" Alex began but was cut off by a quick withering glare from Fury. "Fine." She mumbled

"Glad that we understand each other, you may go see Loki tomorrow but for the remainder of the day you are to stay away from him, we will be interrogating him later and I don't want you interfering." Fury said as he opened the door and beckoned Alex to leave first. "Ok." Was all Alex said as she walked briskly past him. Alex had to fight down the anger she felt towards Fury, he infuriated her to no end but at the same time she had to be grateful for what he had done for her in the past, but now she had to find a willing person to stay in same room as Loki.

**ooo**

Alex walked along the halls, she wanted to go see Loki, but than again she noticed how Fury had left out where he was being held, so she would just have to ask later or risk being caught while looking for him. She decided she had pissed Fury off for now and decided to go find Tony instead, he seemed the less irritated out of everyone right now.

She walked down the halls to his and Bruce's shared lab but when she tried to enter it wouldn't let her in. Alex rolled her eyes, the door was normally locked when the two scientist where deep into her work, 'Well, I've pissed off plenty of people today so I guess two more isn't going to hurt.' Alex reasoned as she focused her energy into the small keypad next to the door and listened satisfied when she heard the circuits pop from the heat and the door open.

The two scientists looked up in surprise at her. "You guys might need to fix the door later." Alex said sheepishly as she entered. "Well, what's up kiddo, what brings you to our boring lab?" Tony asked as he put down some tools he'd been using. "Oh you know the usual, boredom, being detained to this place for a month and having the team mad at me." Alex said she poked a few buttons on one of the unused laptops. "So that's eye-patches punishment?" Tony asked as he looked over some satellites as Bruce moved over to search some cameras that they had set up. "Yep." Alex said and instantly took notice of how through-out the whole conversation that Tony hadn't really looked her in eyes and Bruce hadn't said anything to her.

"Are you guys mad at me too?" Alex asked quietly, to Alex, Tony and Bruce were the only two people she felt would accept her no matter times she screwed up but now it seemed she had messed a little too much. Tony sighed before looking over to the crest-fallen girl. "Look Alex, I'm not angry per say and neither is Brucey here I think, but you do realize that Loki is a guy that tried to kill us all before we met you so its not like we're going to be thrilled with you bringing him here." Tony said as he leaned on a table looking at her. "Alex he tried to get me to lose control and hurt people so like Tony said it's not like we're going to be pleased with his presence. Bruce also chimed in.

Alex looked at the two, "I'm sorry guys it's just…there so much I can learn from him, and if I can learn what I can maybe Fury will finally treating me like some type of animal on the verge of losing it, and I can contribute more to the team!" Alex said quietly. Tony sighed, he HATED it when women got upset, whether it was Pepper or Alex or the occasional lady-friend he brought over for the night he didn't enjoy it if they got upset, Tony came over and slung an arm around her.

"Hey, look eye-patch hates all of us, it's a fact of life, maybe it's because he lonely but I'm not sure I've tried setting him up before and it didn't work but that's beside the point, Fury's an ass but hey! If you think that you can keep Thor's insane brother in check and learn what you want than do it." Tony said and was pleased to see the girl's spirits lift up a little.

"So…hypothetically speaking if I needed one of you to be in same room as Loki and I while he trained me would you do it?" Alex asked slyly, craning her head up to look straight into Tony's eyes. "Nope!" Tony said as he quickly removed his arm and went back to work. "Oh, c'mon!" Alex exclaimed in exasperation, "You said hypothetically." Was all Tony said as he monitored some computers? "Ok, than instead of hypothetically…how about will you just do it because I highly doubt anybody else will?" Alex pleaded following Tony as he continued to move about.

"Alex while I support your insane choice I do not wish to be in same room as the guy who took over my tower to open up another dimension and who also threw me out the window." Tony said as he turned and faced the pleading girl giving her stern look. "C'mon Tony! They're won't be any windows where we'll be training!" Alex said giving a tentative smile. "No. Maybe if somebody else does it and comes back and tells me that he won't try to kill us all, than I'll reconsider." Was all the billionaire had to say before leaving the room. "Bruce would you do it?" Alex asked Bruce, who through the whole thing had stayed quietly hoping to be overlooked.

"Look Alex as much as I would love to help, I'm on the same page as Tony, perhaps you should ask Thor." Bruce suggested before turning back to his work signaling that the conversation was closed. Alex shoulders sagged in defeat, she REALLY did not want to ask Thor, and Loki had practically spewed venom when he had mentioned him.

But it looked like the fiery girl was out of options, she could ask Steve but he had been the first to try and dissuade her and the assassins had practically oozed hatred for Loki when they saw him. 'Guess it really is Thor, I just hope this works.' Alex thought as she stepped out of the lab and went to search for the Norse God of Thunder.

Alex scoured the halls for a good few hours with no sight of the Thunder God, she had found Steve and had asked if he had seen Thor and Steve had said no and when she asked the assassins they reported they hadn't seen him all day. Alex was on the verge of giving up when she pasted an empty storage room, or at least she thought it was empty till she heard two voices. Alex crept into the room silently and to her surprise, heard that the voices belonged to Thor and Jane.

"Jane, I want you to go back to New Mexico while my brother is here, you are in danger!"

"No Thor, here I can study more about the astronomical patterns with the equipment, besides Fury has already informed me of the new threat, if Schmidt knew I was with Alex, he would go after me and the others, so either way I am in danger."

"But Jane-!"

No, Thor I am staying here."

Alex was surprised by Jane's stubbornness in the short time she knew Jane, she always kind of seemed timid and sometimes a bit of a push-over, but she guessed when it came to her studies, Jane was even willing to argue with a Thunder God.

Alex tried to move a closer to hear them a bit better but she ended up knocking over boxes instead.

The two jumped in surprise and Alex prayed that they wouldn't pay any mind to the fallen boxes, "Show yourself!" Thor ordered as he stood protectively in front of Jane. Alex sheepishly stood from behind her hiding spot. "Hey…" Alex said lamely as she gave a little wave, Thor gave her an unreadable look while Jane looked exasperated.

This is why Alex was not any type of spy.

"Is there something you need Alexandria?" Thor asked, and Alex cringed, she HATED that name. "Thor I've told you before not to use that name, it's NOT my name, it's Alex, just Alex Nixon, ok, and yes I have a favor to ask of you." Alex said as she crossed her arms. "Well what is it you have come to ask of me?" he asked and he regarded her with the same look of interest from when she first announced she had been housing Loki.

"I need someone from the team to be in the same room as Loki and I when he teaches me and everyone else has turned me down, will you please help?" Alex asked. Thor seemed to get lost in thought for a second and looked like on the verge of saying no before Jane suddenly piped up. "Thor you should help, I spent the week around Loki, he did seem to help her out quite some, and maybe being around Loki with Alex could help you with trying to make him good again." She finished looking up at Thor hopefully.

"Well…yes I suppose it could help. I will assist you Nixon." Thor said with finality. Jane threw Alex a small smile and Alex nodded in thanks. "Thanks Thor, come meet me tomorrow in the training hall at around 10:00 am." Alex said gratefully as she left the room.

Now she just had to find where Loki was being kept and knew just the place to look.

**Ooo**

Alex burst into the control room to find Coulson playing Tetris on one of the computers and walked up behind him silently. "I didn't realize that we got paid to play games on the computers now." Alex said silkily as she watched in satisfaction as Coulson almost fell out of his seat. "Yes, and I didn't know that punching another agent AND hiding a fugitive wouldn't land you a bigger punishment, guess there's a lot of things we didn't know." Coulson replied sarcastically.

"Aw, c'mon Phil I said I was sorry! Besides the bruise makes you look kind of cool for once!" Alex said trying to cheer up Coulson who only gave her annoyed look. "Sure Nixon, what is that you want?" He said knowing that Alex didn't usually come to the control room unless she was looking for something. "You caught m! I only need to know one little thing!" Alex said with a tony smile, "What level is Loki on?"" Alex asked. "Fury ordered me not to inform you of Loki's whereabouts until tomorrow." Coulson said as he turned back to the monitor.

Alex frowned.

She wanted to know now.

So she was going to know now.

"Coulson, you know I heard Steve saying that he was looking for you so he could finally sign those cards of yours." Alex said while leaning on the monitor. "Sure Alex, I wasn't born yesterday." Coulson snorted but she could sense his eagerness at the mention of Steve and those cards of his. "No, seriously dude, I'm not lying I had been looking for Thor and ran into Steve and when I stopped to ask him, he asked if you were on base so he could sign those cards of yours since he wasn't busy." Alex said bordley before standing up. "But it's cool if you don't believe me; I'll just tell him you were too busy." Alex said as she turned to leave.

She counted silently in her head as she made her way to the door.

'Three…two…one.'

"Wait!"

'Bingo.'

She paused by the door. "Yeah?" she asked as she watched him like cat, trying to suppress her smirk. "Where is he?" Alex had to fight down her smile. "Well I'm sure he still in the rec room you can probably still catch him." Alex said nonchalantly. Phil paused. "I can't leave; I know that you'll just go through the monitors." He said but she sense his gloom at not being able to get his cards signed. "Look, I feel really bad about punching you and I'm trying to make it up." Alex said, she let her shoulders slump, and looked down at the ground shamefully. "Fine. But you better not touch the monitors." Coulson finally conceded and Alex watched him practically dash out the room like an over-excited school girl.

Alex smirked.

She felt kind of bad about lying the Phil.

Kind of.

"Hm, I may not be able to trick the god of lies, but that was way too easy." Alex thought with an evil grin as she took a seat at the computer and got to work. She searched through the data bases and checked the dentition level first, she maneuvered the cameras in each cell but found nothing, and she than switched to the interrogation rooms and found them. She zeroed in on them, but it looked like they were done, for officers suddenly flooded the room and escorted Loki out. She switched to the hall cameras and tracked them to where they left Loki.

"Level 3, storage level." Alex mumbled to herself, she watched as they put him a plastic cylinder, one of them gestured to a button and than left. She watched as Loki stood there for a minute more before just sitting down. She maneuvered the camera to survey the room and saw a way she might be able to get in. Alex quickly logged out of the monitors and switched back on to Coulson's Tetris game just as said person came back in.

"He wasn't there." Coulson said fixing her with a scorching glare. "Dude I just told you what I knew." Alex said as she stood up. "Maybe you'll catch him later." She said as she walked past him and out the door. Coulson glared after her before settling back into his game.

Alex walked away from the control room and started to make her way down to the storage rooms. She past some officers on the way day but one of them stopped and grabbed her arm. "Sorry miss but we've been informed to not let anybody on this level." The first officer said. "It's cool guys, I'm on my way to guard Loki." She said surprising her them. She wasn't fully known throughout the base here so she would use it to her advantage, by the feel of their surprised energy they seemed to instantly think that she was just a guard.

"Alright." The second officer said and the first officer let her go. "Do you need assistance finding the room?" Officer two asked. Alex mused over the question for a second but decided on no, because if they decided to stay it would just mess things up. "No thank you, I know the way, you two may go." Alex said politely as they nodded their heads and she continued on her way to the room.

She arrived at the door and pushed it open a crack, she peeked her head in and to her relief no one was in sight. She slipped in quietly. She went and stood in front of the cylinder. Loki eyes snapped open startling her and he stared at her. "Hello." Alex said trying to figure out a way to start a conversation. "I had been informed that you wouldn't be allowed to see or train with me till tomorrow." Loki said smoothly. "I just wanted to tell you that when we train tomorrow…Thor will be with us, I had to have someone else from the team be there and he's the only one who would do it." Alex said, the way his green eyes seemed to darken ten fold disturbed her.

"Very well." Was all the god of lies said as he stood up and she than noticed for the first time his armor was all back on. "Are…you alright?" Alex asked tentatively, she knew it was probably a stupid question, he didn't even look comfortable. "Hm, well lets see considering I'm in this plastic cylinder which they informed me could kill me with a series of toxic gases that would be released if I so much as tried to break out, not to mention there is nothing to sit on in here and now I'm going to be babysat by my older brother while I teach you, I am doing just fine." He spat out and Alex backed up a few steps.

Alex felt the room growing ice cold, it suddenly felt like a giant weight was on her shoulders. She felt his own powers crushing her and fear seeped into her and before she knew it, she let a blast of her own power forward, knocking away the cold. She watched Loki wobbling slightly as if she had pushed him and he stared at her wide-eyed, an unreadable emotion in his green eyes.

Alex took a deep breath. "Look maybe I can convince them to give you a cot or something, but you doing stuff like that won't help." Alex said sternly but she couldn't believe that Loki seemed to have tried to attack her using his magic. Loki gave her an unreadable look. Alex held his gaze and than it occurred to her why he tried to attack her.

"Was it because I talked about Thor?" She asked gently and she saw his eyes widened and she knew she hit the mark. "I think it is perfectly understandable if I do not wish nor want to be anywhere near that idiot but it seems I will have to, I…apologize…for my earlier attack." He said in a strangled tone, he had felt that blasted emotion of guilt when he saw her move back in fear.

"That's fine, I will be back here at 10:00 am. I should probably leave before somebody else comes down here." Alex said as she turned and started to leave.

"Ok." Was all he said as he watched her leave.

**Ooo**

Thor had gotten up early the next morning, he had been plagued the night before with worry for Jane but mostly because he knew he'd see his brother today. He had wondered into the kitchen, ate all pop tarts that would much later dismay a certain Tony Stark and when the time rolled around for him to head to the training room he was surprised to find a certain fiery girl now threatening an officer who had Loki in cuffs and a mouth guard on, her hands alight with fire.

"Take those stupid cuffs and mouth guard off! For Christ sakes he's not _Hannibal Lecter_!"

"Sorry agent Nixon but we were given carful instructions to keep him cuffed and guarded till someone from the avengers showed up." The brave (or foolish guard) said holding his ground.

Thor looked at Alex who looked on the verge of just frying the guard while Loki looked on in disinterest. "Whoa! Good men I am here so you may let my brother go." Thor announced, potentially saving the officer from suffering third degree burns. The officer nodded shakily and backed away from Alex and started working on the cuffs and mouth guards.

"Good morning Alex." Thor greeted her. "Hey Thor, so like all I need you to do is just kind of watch and that's it, sounds good?" Alex said as she kept her attention on the guards. "That is fine, for how long?" He asked, but before Alex could answer Loki did. "For as long as I need to work with her brother, or are you so eager to get away from me." Loki said spiting the last part like it was a dirty curse.

Thor stared at Loki silently but just nodded as he bite back a retort, as he took a seat near the far back. Loki threw one last glare before turning his attention to Alex. "We will continue working on your transportation, but this time I want you to try and teleport outside your realm." Loki said and Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "Loki…I don't think I can do that." Alex said, 'Travel out of realm! That's insane, I just barely learned how to teleport to a different COUNTRY!' she thought in a panic. "Brother I do not think it wise to teach her such a thing so fast with so little instruction." Thor piped up, also surprised at what Loki ordered.

Loki threw another glare Thor's way. "I am teaching her, you are to keep your opinions to yourself." Loki hissed and Thor looked like a kicked puppy. Loki whirled back on the girl. "I want you to focus, think of an icy realm guarded by giants, imagine a frozen land covered by nothing but ice and guarded by giants who are blue. Imagine it, visualize it and go." Loki ordered.

Alex nodded and hoped when (if) she teleported that as soon as she left war wouldn't break out between the brothers. She focused past the energy of Earth out towards space, she felt the tugging of the Bifrost and let it take her, but her destinations was unfocused, she tried concentrating on a realm of nothing but ice and giants but it seemed the bridge was blurring, closing, her power waning, she felt cold now, fear crept into her as the Bifrost started collapsing and she willed herself back, back to the base, back to the training room and as she hurled through the crumbling Bifrost she swore she saw a frozen land and maybe a glimpse of frost giants.

She continued to force herself back but the Bifrost was quickly crumbling, she felt power wane away faster almost to nothing and for a second she thought she was dying as she shut her eyes, coldness overcoming her senses.

'I traveled too far too soon; I'm not going to make it back!' She thought frantically but just as she felt the last of the Bifrost disappear she felt like someone had grabbed her and was now holding her, she heard voices, frantically yelling, and a cool hand brushing over her head as she was being cradled.

"Go get a healer Thor! Go now!" She heard somebody yell and a set of footsteps run away.

Alex felt like her mind was swimming in a haze, was she dead?

"Wake up! Wake up foolish girl! PLEASE!" She heard the voice again.

Funny she never pictured God sounding like Loki…

And than it hit her, it WAS Loki who was yelling.

Alex cracked her eyes open, she felt so weak, like her limbs had been turned to jello and her head felt like someone was beating her with a sledge hammer. She opened her eyes more and was met with Loki's dark green eyes that seemed to be alight with anger and…fear? She felt her mouth move, unsure if she was speaking but than Loki seemed to answer back, but by than she had let herself succumb to the darkness.

**ooo**

"Alex wake up! Can you hear me?" Loki asked frantically as he cradled the half-conscience girl.

He had seen her open the Bifrost again but it seemed unstable this time and before he had time to grab her, sensing that the bridge was going to collapse, she was sucked through, but he reached into it, using his own powers to maneuver to try and bring her back and when she seemed to have pushed herself back to where he was he grabbed her just as the portal closed. She felt so cold and for one minute he thought her to be dead but the small rise and fall of her chest told otherwise.

He had instantly felt relief wash over him but before he could register why, Thor was by him checking Alex too, "Go get a healer Thor! Go now!" he had yelled as he swept one of his hands across her face moving away her bangs. She was so pale. He had frantically yelled at her to wake up and when her eyes opened she only seemed to stare past him.

"Alex, if you can hear me blink twice." Loki ordered and to his further relief she did. "Am I dead?" She croaked out. Loki took a deep breath, "No you foolish girl, you are alive, if just by the skin of your teeth." Loki said as he cast a small healing spell, she was extremely weak from her overuse of her powers; to switch directions in the Bifrost was a huge feat! Even for someone like him, 'If anything she should be dead.' Loki thought and for some reason the thought of her death brought a cold chill into his heart.

Just than Thor burst back into the room followed by the on-base medic team. One of the members tried to take Alex from him and Loki grabbed at the man roughly throwing him down while he held onto the girl protectively. The team froze. Loki's skin had taken on its ice giant blue and his eye's were red.

"Brother…they are here to help Alex, you must give her to them." Thor said gently, he had never seen his brother react in such a way. Loki slowly went back to his human state, still watching the medics warily.

Thor watched in rapt attention as his brother looked down at the girl in his arms with such softness in his face that Thor was certain that not even Loki realized it. He eyes turned cold when he regarded the team of medics, he slowly released his grip on Alex. "Well are you not going to come and get her or am I to drop her on the ground." Loki said in a chilling voice.

One of the braver medics came forward and took Alex from his arms. The rest instantly swarmed putting her on a roller gurney and taking her to the medical room, leaving the two brothers alone. Loki looked in the direction they had taken Alex and Thor watched as his face held a look of guilt. 'Is this truly the brother who only months ago had tried to kill us all?" Thor thought to himself but focused again. "They will take good care of her brother, you need not worry." Thor announced his voice vibrating off the empty walls.

And like that it seemed he had snapped Loki out of his trance. "She better be." Loki whispered almost to low for Thor to catch before turning away. Thor was at a lost, he had never seen his brother react in such a way. Loki had always made his view of Midgard quite plain, his opinion had been that they were primitive little mortals whose biggest achievement had been able to make fire. But now Thor was looking at his brother who seemed angry, but not at him or Alex but himself and a guilty expression stuck to his face.

Thor did not have a magical gift like Loki or Alex but he could sense a slow but strong change in his brother.

"Would you like to see her? To make sure she is ok." Thor asked trying out his theory and expected Loki to snarl at no but to his further shock Loki looked up at him in a way that he hadn't done since they were children. He took it as a yes.

"Follow me." Was all Thor said as he started to leave the training room and listened to Loki's steps as he followed.

They arrived at the medical level and found Alex, she was fully awake now but still looked pale, she was speaking with Tony who looked livid. She noticed them and than Tony took sight of them, Tony turned his eyes on Loki and he left the room briskly, walking out to them. "What the hell did you do to her! The doctors don't know what's wrong with her, but they say judging by her blood levels she almost went into shock and she so pale and cold she could pass as dead!" Tony yelled as he got into Loki's face. Thor quickly intervened, pushing in between the two. "I had her over-extend herself in my anger, I never intended for her to get hurt, I did not realize in time that she was not ready." Loki said his eyes darting over to Alex in the next room briefly.

"Sure! I bet you were just trying to kill her!" Tony continued to yell as he struggled to reach Loki. "Foolish man I would not get captured for some girl that I bargained to train only to kill her the next day." Loki growled his eyes taking on a red tint. Loki took a step closer and Thor wasn't sure if he could stop an all out war between the two.

"Stop!" Alex yelled.

All three men whirled around to look at her. She was leaning against the wall, "Quit it Tony, it was not his fault, so just calm down." Alex said fixing all three with a stern gaze. "Alex you need to rest." Tony said worried, his attention now shifted from Loki to Alex. Alex stood up a little straighter. "I'm fine." She said but by the way she leaned on the wall and how pale she looked it screamed her lie out loud. Loki locked gazes with her. The guilt grew but a part of his mind screamed about his plan which in his moment of panic over the girl had practically disappeared and now that it was back Loki felt the guilt deepen.

"You should listen to him, you need to rest, and we will begin anew in a day or two." Loki said.

"What! You still think you'll still be training her after this! Forget it when I tell fu-!" Tony started screaming again but Alex cut him off.

"Enough Tony, that's fine I should be better in a day or two." Alex said as she addressed Tony first than Loki. Loki nodded in acknowledgment while Tony looked about ready to yell again but Alex continued speaking. "Thor can you take him back to where he is being held, I don't think I can do, oh and see about giving him a cot." Alex ordered as she step back into the medic room to rest, the yelling only making her more tired.

Thor had nodded and beckoned Loki to follow. Loki had locked gazes with Stark in a death glare once more before turning on his heel and following, leaving a very much angry Tony behind.

Thor escorted Loki back; Loki had not said a word and seemed lost in thought as Thor put him back in his glass prison. "I'll see about the cot." Thor told him but it seemed the words had not registered with him as he seemed too far off in space. Thor turned and left to ask who ever supplied such things, while his own head spun with thoughts.

'Could it be the girl is the key to bringing back the brother I once knew…' Thor thought, new hope building in him as he left the room.

**Author's Note**

**Well here we are! Chapter six! I don't think I've posted this many chapters so fast since my Akatsuki zombieland fic! Well, I hope you are all still liking this. I actually fairly like this chapter. So I hope you guys do too, I probably will have more time to update seeing as I recently broke my toe, I swear my summer is starting off pretty bad, bleh and I was really looking forward to leaving school injury free.**

**I'm more accident prone than Mary-sue bella from twilight .-.**

**But I hope once again that everyone is in character and that you all like this chapter, and sorry if Loki seems heavily guilt ridden, it won't remain like that forever and if his feelings seemed to be one-sided at the moment its because they are, Alex is just a bit slower with the feeling stuff because I'm trying to make it develop slowly but not so slowly it seems non-existent.**

**I do not own Avengers just Alex **

**Alex fails at teleporting to different realms by the way xD.**

**Well until next time my awesome readers and thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**Be a dear and click the review button please!**

**Jay out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch.7**

Alex woke up in the infirmary feeling groggy and weak, she laid still for a minute, trying to recollect on what had happened in the last few hours and how she got in the infirmary, she remembered Loki ordering her to travel to another realm, she had entered the Bifrost and it started to crumble and from there things came in bits, she remembered somebody holding her, calling to her. She blushed as she realized that Loki was the one who had been holding her but than she couldn't remember anything from there and the next time she woke up she had been surrounded by medics, she told them to go away when Tony came bursting through med bay.

He had been LIVID, that she remembered, he had started yelling (much to her headaches dismay) about how he was going to suit up and kick his ass and she had started arguing back, she had almost managed to calm him down but than the two Norse brothers had come into the bay, as soon as Tony had seen Loki he had marched out of the bay and started screaming into Loki's face.

Loki said something that she couldn't hear but his face was etched with a look of regret, all of sudden Alex watched as Tony lunged at him and Thor instantly tried to intervene and Loki looked ready to engage in battle with Tony, the next moment she remembered she had stumbled off the bed and out the door, leaning against the frame for support.

"Stop!" Alex remembered screaming and how the boys had instantly stopped, Tony had instantly gone from rage to worry telling her rest, she remembered saying that she was fine but than Loki had recommended the same and she knew she was outmatched, from there she remembered vaguely Loki saying that they would resume training in a day or two and after that all Alex remembered was just going back into the bay and passing out again.

'Ugh, I feel like shit.' Alex thought as she sat up slowly, her head spun and she closed her eyes as she placed her palms over them. "Glad to see you've awakened Lady Nixon." Thor said, and Alex jumped which did nothing good for her head, she hadn't even seen Thor who was calmly seated next to her bed. "Oh hey big guy, heh, didn't see ya there." Alex mumbled weakly as she tried to soothe her headache.

Thor studied Alex, who was obvious to his staring at the moment, after Thor had spoken to the supplies men, they had promised the thunder God that they would deliver a cot to Loki and with that Thor had come back to the med bay, it was the only quite place here and he needed to think about what he had seen the day before.

Loki had displayed a protectiveness over the girl that he had not shown since he and Thor use to be children, even going as far to show his frost giant side, from what Thor had gathered from Fury, Loki had been on earth for a total of two and a half weeks at Jane's base (Much to his displeasure) and the whole time it was Alex who had pleaded with them to stay quite, so she could nurse him back to health, and than even when Loki had been restored to good health he had made no move to harm any of Jane's team (except for pranking Darcy, but since she had no evidence of it she didn't tell anybody about it) or Alex, even when the two had spent a whole day training he had made no move to harm Alex.

Needless to say it had blown Thor away with disbelief.

But Thor had no reason to think Jane would lie, but it had been merely months ago that his younger (adopted) brother had tried to destroy the realm Thor had come to love, and now that Loki was back he wasn't out causing mayhem, he wasn't trying to subjugate the human race, he wasn't even trying to kill him! All he was doing was teaching Alex.

Thor (no matter how lovable, the friendly battle-loving sometimes-idiotic optimistic God could be) had been wary of this, his first response to the response had been joy at the thought of Loki becoming good again but when Thor had stopped to think about it…it suddenly seemed suspicious. In all the time Thor had spent around Loki as a child, Loki had always had an ulterior motive to many of his plans, he could display a brilliant plan but suddenly have an entirely different one under it waiting for the right moment to unfold it, like when he let the frost giants into Midgard, his plan was something that no one had seen coming!

But the way he had protected Alex so fiercely didn't seem like a ploy…but than again Loki WAS the god of Lies for a reason.

"Why are you in here Thor?" Alex asked, breaking through his thoughts. "My brother has done nothing to harm you has he?" Thor asked leveling her with a serious stare. "No…Thor what's wrong?" Alex asked, the few times Thor had visited Midgard, he had always seemed the most un-serious person in the group and his stare made her uncomfortable. "Alex, while I see how you can gain knowledge from my brother I must warn you, he is DANGEROUS, I know you have heard that from everybody, but Lady Nixon I want you to watch Loki closely, he is not what he always seem." Thor said as he stood up. "Have a good rest Lady Nixon." He said as he walked out the door.

Alex stared after him, her headache just got ten times worse.

Ooo

Loki lay on the cot the supply workers had brought, 'She did really mean to give me a cot…' Loki had thought as he watched in pleasure as the men quickly set it up, moving fast, their fear rolling off of them in waves despite the guards that were dispatched to watch him closely. They had left quickly afterwards and a guard stood by.

Loki lay still on the cot, an arm behind his head, a leg bent as he stared at the plain metal ceiling. 'I…am…a…idiot!' Loki thought angrily to himself. He had gotten SO angry and protective over one silly MORTAL girl when the medics had come to get her. He even as far to let himself slip into his frost giant form. 'She is a pawn, only a stupid girl who will get me my Tessaract! I only behaved like that because I can't let her get hurt when she clearly demonstrated that she CAN travel to other realms, they just had to work on it, that's the ONLY reason he had acted so protective he didn't want the medics to somehow make her worse!' Is what Loki had been telling himself for over half an hour now.

'If that's what you believe than why do you feel so guilty for her getting scared of you when all she wanted to do was help you or when you thought she was dead?' His mind whispered and Loki grit his teeth willing such thoughts away, but it was too late.

'Why did I feel such fear over her…?' Loki thought.

Loki had just started to abandon his thoughts as he decided to take a nap, but than the guard moved and Loki listened to his footsteps as he headed to the door, "Oh! Hello Sir!" The guard exclaimed as Thor entered the room. "I am here to speak to my brother…in private." Thor said and Loki's eyes snapped open at his voice, anger filling him. The guard quickly left the room at Thor's request.

Loki sat up hands clasped in front of him as he leaned forward on the cot, his eyes following Thor's movement like a hawk, trying to determine what he wanted. "Brother how are you?" Thor asked, his booming voice echoing off the walls. Loki let a sneer grace his lips.

Why did everyone insist on asking him that idiotic question!

"Oh just peachy, I'm stuck in a cell talking to one person I hate." Loki said; hate dripping his words like a well-aimed dagger that was cover in poison that had hit its aim, seeing as Thor looked hurt by the words. But before Loki could bask in how he had hurt Thor, Thor quickly composed himself again.

Loki could sense a question on Thor's mind, but it seemed the Thunder god seemed to be debating over whether to ask or not. "Ask your question, I may have all day but the less I have to look at you, or hear your annoying voice the better." Loki drawled out in a bored tone. Thor chose this time to brush off the words.

"What is it you are planning brother?" Thor asked his expression serious. Loki regarded Thor much like someone might regard a fly.

Annoying

"What is you think I am planning dear brother?" Loki said in a sweetly-sick tone. "You are helping a mortal girl whom you have no connections to what so ever, you are only doing this for two things from what I can guess, you are either genuine or you are waiting to use her in some way." Thor said his blue eyes were stormy with his emotions.

Loki studied Thor for a second before answering, "Her gifts are unusual and they intrigue me, she posse's powers that can only be found on Asgard, I wanted to teach her, I didn't mean to make her over-exert her powers, if anything she'll be out for a day or two." Loki said his face betraying nothing. Thor had heard the sincerity in his words but after everything could he be certain that Loki wasn't lying.

Thor wanted so desperately to believe his brother.

But was it worth the risk to even let the possibility that his brother had change enter his mind again.

Loki was tiring of this conversation, he had NO desire to talk to Thor, he was tired and he wished to rest but he knew he still had to stay alert, so that he would give nothing about his plan away.

"I will believe you for now brother, but I will be watching you closely to insure everyone's safety, especially Alex and Jane's." Thor said, his eyes flashing with danger but Loki ignored it by simply throwing a cold glare in response to which Thor ignored as he took his leave.

Loki watched him leave before lying back down on the cot. 'You can watch me all you want you fool, but you will never realize in time what it is I have in store for all of you.' Loki thought coldly as he let himself drift off into an unpleasant sleep.

Ooo

Alex awoke again a few more hours later and felt significantly better. Her headache was gone and she felt less weak, Alex sat up and stretched and letting loose a massive yawn. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes before swinging her legs to over the side of the bed, placing her bare feet on the cold ground; the medics had taken off her shoes for comfort and had removed her jacket. She searched for her stuff for a minute or two before spotting it all sitting neatly on a nearby counter. She tugged on her shoes and pulled her jacket on. She passed by a mirror and paused to quickly flatten the bed-head that had taken over her head; she left the room still combing her fingers through it as she absent-mindedly walked through the halls.

She entered the kitchen area of the base and found Steve sitting at the counter in his pajamas pants and white tank with a coffee cup, 'Is it night time?' Alex thought before coughing to alert the captain she was there. Steve looked up in surprise. "Oh, hello Alex, how are you feeling, Tony said you had a bit of a mishap…when training with Loki earlier." Steve said voicing his concern and displeasure. Alex took a seat at the counter on the other side of Steve. "Look I'm pretty sure Tony probably made it sound a lot worse than it was, I pushed myself far too soon and I just became extremely weakened." Alex explained as she opened the box of pop tarts to find they held nothing.

Who leaves an empty box of pop tarts on the counter?

"Tony said that it was Loki who pushed you too soon." Steve said as he took a sip from his coffee. Alex frowned. Dammit Tony wasn't going to stop till Loki wasn't allowed to come within a 5 mile radius of her. She rolled her eyes, "Ok so yeah it was Loki, but Steve I found I can travel to other dimensions or almost!" Alex said in defensive. Steve just frowned.

Alex sighed, "Look Steve I know your not at all in joy over Loki being here and just being able to use his powers to teach me, but if you want proof that he won't hurt me or cause trouble than come to the training room, I'll tell you when, come and see." Alex said as she left the kitchen, leaving Steve to think over her offer.

Alex wandered the halls and realized it was not bustling as much and determined that it was night time. Alex yawned, she might've felt better but that didn't mean that she was 100% yet. She paused for a moment trying to remember where her room was; the halls all looked the same and went in the assumed direction.

She wandered down the assumed hall and found (to her relief) her room, she keyed in her code and than walked in as the door closed behind her, she flopped back onto her bed, not bothering with her shoes or jacket and let herself drift asleep.

Ooo

Thor wandered the halls thinking over the conversation he had with his brother, he was conflicted on whether to believe him or not, it still boggled him the behavior Loki had displayed with the girl and he wanted to know what had went on between the two, and he knew just the person with the answers.

Thor went to the med bay only to find it empty and Alex's jacket and shoes missing, Thor frowned, and with how much energy that Loki had said she had used she should still be knocked. Thor left the room and walked past the kitchen where he found Steve. "Ah! Steve perhaps you have seen Lady Nixon?" Thor asked and the captain looked up, "Yeah she was just here, she was still looking a bit tired, I think she might've gone back to her own room.

Thor nodded in thanks before setting out to Alex's room.

Ooo

Alex had fallen into a deep sleep, complete with awkward sleeping pose and a puddle of drool that now covered her pillow and crazy bed-head hair. She heard a sharp knock on her door and ignored it, writing it off as her imagination, than two more sharp knocks came and she merely burrowed further into her warm blankets, more knocks came and she groaned in dismay and covered her head with a pillow. Suddenly she heard pounding on her poor door and saw dents now forming, she growled wordlessly and stumbled out her nice warm bed to fry who had disturbed her rest. She opened her door and was met with Thor's hulking form.

Thor's eyes widened in surprise, he had found her room and he had started with a polite knock but no answer came from inside, so he knocked a little harder, he heard movement and started knocking a bit harder, and than harder and next thing he knew he was face to face with a very disgruntled looking girl. She had a small trail of drool still forming a trail from her mouth to her chin, her clothes were askew and her hair was a mess.

"Uh…you got a little uh..." Thor said trailing off as he gestured to his mouth, Alex was confused for a minute before realizing she still had drool on her face, she hastily wiped it away with her sleeve and ran a quick hand through her messed up hair. "What do you want Thor?" Alex said harshly, she usually tried to be polite to her teammates seeing as they were all older but at the moment all she wanted to do was let the door slide shut in his face and go back to sleep but two things were preventing her from doing this.

1) Thor was standing right in her door way with a very serious expression.

2) He was a thunder god he could easily break down her door.

"I wish to speak about what transpired between you and my brother and the two weeks you spent around him." Thor said as he made a moved to enter Alex's room but Alex braced her palms against the doorway preventing him. "I nursed him back to health; he taught me stuff that's all." Alex said with finality, she didn't know why but she REALLY didn't want to have to discuss how she had over-enthusiastically talked about him the stars…even if during that he had seemed equally interested, or when Loki had wanted to get to know her more.

She really didn't want to talk about it, it was between her and Loki and to be honest…while the Thunder God gave off a warm vibe of cheer and happiness, Loki clearly didn't like him and if she wanted to get to know Loki better she would need his trust, and if she said something that Thor brought back to Loki that Loki would've rather not have had her said, it wouldn't help.

"Please lady Nixon, I jus-!" Thor tried again only to have the young woman light her hands briefly waving them at his face which caused him to take a couple steps back in surprise which than let Alex quickly close the door. Thor stared the door, half of him wanting to rip the door off its hinges and the other half telling him she was still weakened from her little attempt at trying to go to a different dimension and that it probably wasn't wise that he had tried to talk to here in the dead of the night when she was clearly still resting.

Thor resigned himself to the fact that maybe asking the still weakened girl to talk with him in the dead of night probably wasn't that smart. Thor turned and left, deciding he try again later.

Ooo

Alex had flopped back onto her bed, she was tired and the burst of power she used to get Thor to leave, even though it had been merely a small flame trick, had left her weakened. She closed her eyes, willing herself back into a deep sleep.

Alex awoke a good few more hours later feeling much better, she took a quick shower and than quickly brushed her hair and checked the time on her phone which she had left plugged on her dresser, it was still in the early morning with few people most likely up yet.

She crept out of her room, and sighed in relief to find Thor nowhere in sight, she pulled her jacket tighter around her, zipping it. She moved swiftly past the kitchen and rec room, making her way down into the lower levels of the storage rooms, moving fast, avoiding the guards, she entered the room where she knew Loki was and hid, a guard stood near a panel his hand poised over a button.

"I don't understand why they keep someone like you around, you tried to destroy New York, you wanted to take over the planet and now the Avengers just let you walk around like you're a harmless pup and not a dog ready to turn at the right moment." The guard snarled.

Loki held a cool look but he seemed completely fixed on the guards hand, "I just don't understand it, they only keep you around for that girl, there's a rumor going around you know that there something wrong with her, and that's why she watched so closely." The guard said, trailing off absent-mindedly. "But I can't see how keeping you around is good, you see I bear a bit of grudge against you, when you were out to destroy New York my father was a cop who died in the line of fire and since its your fault I'm going to make you pay." The guard finished and Alex watched in horror as the guard pressed the button.

Loki instantly held his breath. He couldn't break the glass that would only worsen things, "Hey what the hell you think your doing!" Alex shouted as she came out from her hiding place. The guard spun and faced her, pulling out a gun. Alex froze. "Whoa dude, I have no idea how a nut job like you came to work here but you need to chill out just put the gun away dude and turn off the poison gas." Alex said calmly raising her hands in surrender while formulating a plan.

'Well clearly the guys on some righteous justice kick, I need to get past him to the panel.' Alex thought as she took a set forward and the guard cocked his gun. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" He yelled his hands shaking. Alex focused she just needed one quick teleportation to get past him…

Loki held his breath but it was increasingly getting hard he squinted through the gas and watched in rapt attention as the guard who had started off with threatening him was now aiming a gun at Alex. She looked like she was formulating a plan and he knew how he could help. He started pounding on the glass violently and the guard was distracted for a mere minute, but that minute was enough and next moment Alex was behind him, she aimed a punch at him as he turned and she kicked in his knees and gave one more good bash to his head to knock him out.

Alex worked quickly on the panel, she had no idea what button did what and started pressing anything that looked like it could turn it off, she had thought about just frying the circuits but she needed a way to get the gas out. She suddenly heard Loki pounding on the glass again and saw that his face was red from him holding his breath; she ripped off a panel that protected the circuits and stated working on them, she wasn't a computer wiz but she knew a thing or two about mechanics and what wire could do what. She played with the wires listening to Loki still banging against the glass but than she reached the right combo and listened in relief as the vents in his cylinder sucked back the gas.

The gas cleared and Loki took in numerous gulps of air, he had tried conjuring a spell to make a shield but nothing had happen and assumed that Thor was behind it. Alex gave a sigh of relief. She turned her attention to the guard and searched him for a walkie-talkie, "Yo, Nick you got a psycho down here, who just tried to kill Loki; I have him subdued please send someone down here." Alex said and than waited for a response which came quick. "Fine, sending someone right now, watch him and Loki." Nick ordered. "Roger!" Alex replied back. She turned her attention from the walkie-talkie and reached for the gun, she seen enough horror movies to know you did NOT leave a gun with a crazy, even if they were knocked out and shoved it in her jacket pocket. She stood up from the ground and walked to the cylinder and looked to see Loki still taking in heavy gulps of air.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Loki's attention snapped to her, he took in another gulp f air, "Fine." Was his curt reply and for a moment she worried if the cylinder still had traces of the poison gas but before she could ask, new guards came into the room followed by Nick. "Get him." Nick ordered gesturing to the knocked out guard. The officers nodded and carried him away. Than nick turned his eye on her. "What the hell are you doing down here and what the hell happened?" Fury demanded.

A couple minutes later, Alex recalled all that had happened and than explained the reason she came down here was to fulfill her promise, which she reminded him was that she would watch Loki. Fury listened before massaging his head. "Agent Nixon you are a real piece of work, but I guess it's a good thing you subdued the guard, even if we kept Loki here as just a regular prisoner I still wouldn't want one of the guards trying to fulfill some vendetta in name of a family member." Fury said as he shook his head.

"Maybe I should just guard Loki, not like you know just check on him but maybe it be safer if I did as a guard seeing as I have nothing else to do." Alex suggested. Fury studied her for a minute; he really couldn't afford for another guard to try and kill Loki or have Alex knock another one out. "Fine." Fury conceded finally. He turned to one of his officers, get her some supplies since she'll be staying down here and tell the team so they know where she is." Nick ordered and the officer hurried away to complete his task.

"Well unless there is anything else you wish to discuss I'm going back upstairs, somebody will bring you supplies." Fury said curtly before turning away his trench coat making a dramatic swishing sound as he left. Alex watched him lead and his officers follow before she took a seat on the ground, Indian-style.

Now it was just her and Loki.

Loki leveled his gaze to hers; he still stood while she sat on the ground looking up at him.

"I think my brother put some type of barrier on this, I wasn't able to use my magic." Loki informed her nonchalantly. "Yeah I figured or I'm pretty sure you would've down something to help you breath." Alex said as she continued to gaze at him, it was weird, only mere minutes ago he had been in a position that could've gotten him killed and now he was all calm like they had been discussing the weather.

"Were you not afraid that he would kill you?" Alex asked, she wanted to know. "I hear nothing foolish girl, I am a God!" Loki said with a harsh tone. "I wouldn't allow myself to die such a mundane death."

Alex quirked an eyebrow at him, "Why were you down here?"Loki asked, he had sensed her lie to Fury when she said it but had determined it better not to point it out till they were alone. Alex frowned, "I thought you said you couldn't use your powers in there." She responded back. "You're a terrible liar." Loki replied back quick.

"I came down here to talk." Alex said, "I remember you saying back at the labs that you wanted to get to know me better so I decided what better time than when you're in solitary confinement with nothing else to do." Loki was taken aback the words, he had said that he wanted to know more hadn't he and know that he thought about it, he did he wanted to know why the Fury man always kept her on such a short leash.

"Hmm, I see your reasoning." Loki said as he already started coming up with questions for her that he wanted answers for. "Well, since I was the one who wished to get to know you better ill start this little conversation. Why does the man you call Fury keep such a close eye on you like that guard said?" Loki asked and he watched as the girl whole frame became rigid. "He does not trust me, or more like he is quite paranoid of me." Alex answered but Loki wanted to know WHY.

"Why?"

"…I didn't get this job by my good looks, he was originally ordered to have me terminated."

Loki eyes widened, now he had even more questions but before she could ask him Alex wanted some of her own answered.

And one in particular that had been mothering her.

"Did you know the Bifrost was going to close on me like that, when we were training?" she asked, ever since Tony had gone off in a rant about how he had probably been plotting her death she wanted to know, whether he lied to her she would see.

"Of course not!" Loki said, he actually sounded genuinely offended. And Loki actually was, he felt rage build in him, his plans disappearing to the far corner of his mind. "I would not get captured and treated like this for my own amusement unless I had something gain, and what I have to gain is offering my knowledge to you as you keep the Avengers or more specifically, Thor from taking me back to Asgard." Loki said indigently

Alex was actually shocked too, but only because Loki had seemed so offended so she decided not to press the matter. "Thor came to me early, he wanted to know more about what happen during the days you were training me back in New Mexico. I told him little." Alex said, she had originally came down here to inform him of this but she had been truthful when she had said she had wanted to come down there to talk more with him.

"Hmmm, that's good." Loki said, but he still sounded annoyed. The two fell into a strained silence. A guard came back shortly after that and had delivered a pillow and small sleeping mat and blanket, along with a walkie-talkie. "You supplies." The guard said as Alex had taken the items, the guard than just left.

Alex set the sleeping supplies by the broken panel and just sat on her crudely made make-shift bed. Loki had taken a seat on his cot. Alex placed the walkie-talkie nearby and than she pulled the gun she had taken out her pocket and stared at it. She took the clip out of it and shoved it under her pillow along with the now-empty gun.

She hated guns.

Loki watched her movements and couldn't help but be bothered by how she had to sleep on the floor, he had been given a cot, why was the girl not offered the same thing. "Why do you keep staring at me?" Alex asked, snapping Loki from his thoughts. "I was able to get a cot, why were you not able to get the same thing?" Loki asked.

"I'm most likely getting punished for something, though I'm not entirely sure what, whether its because I came down here, or if its because I knocked out a guard or destroyed the panel." Alex said coolly as if she was discussing the weather.

'I tried to enslave a whole planet but yet all she did was minor things yet she is treated as if she is less than me…' Loki thought. "Because I am not seen on the same level as them, I am the girl that was given a lucky second chance." Alex said and Loki looked at her in surprise before realizing she had seen his thoughts, how could he have let such a thing happen! He was one of the best in magic yet an amateur had gotten past his shield that he had been using and than remembered the cylinder took his powers, he'd have to be more careful about his thoughts.

"You always speak as if you have only been with the Avengers for a short time, how did you come to become part of their team, because you clearly weren't here when I had attacked?" Loki asked he had taken notice of how Alex had spoken about the Avengers as if she was someone new who they had found and decided on a whim to take in.

"I'm not talking about that." Alex replied in a curt manor, her whole demeanor seemed to intensify, it was a touchy subject and he had a feeling it was a question like the one he had asked last time about her powers, she hadn't want to answer that too but he had bargained and learned more about her, but he seemed to figure out what she wanted in exchange was to know about his past which was something that he was not willing to talk about either at that time. So he decided to leave the subject.

So he changed his tactic.

"I will not ask again until you are ready to tell me." Loki said reciting the words she had said to him the night he had told her that Thor was not his real brother.

Alex eyes widened in surprise, that is what she had told him, in what seemed like a whole life-time ago now, she was surprised that he had remembered that.

"How about this, for every new thing you teach me, I will tell you one thing you want to know." Alex said but paused. "But nothing on S.H.I.E.L.D. Intel." She added quickly.

"I agree to your bargain." Loki said and now he realized he'd been roped into teaching her more things to get the answers to his questions.

"Good." Was all the raven-haired girl said as she laid down on her make-shift bed before fiddled with a wire that dimmed the lights just low enough for her to get adequate sleep. Loki lay on his cot thinking of quick of things to teach her, things that wouldn't interfere with his plans and that could actually help.

He sighed in the low darkness, this was just becoming more complicated, but if he was ever going to prove his worth and show his father that Thor was an idiot he would do what he needed to do. He also started to think of questions that he would want answered first starting with her origin, than maybe that would answer another one of his questions of how she came to have her powers.

Hmm…perhaps this little bargain could help in even more ways if he played his cards right…

**Chapter 7!**

**I won't lie I honestly don't know where I was going with this chapter but it did help me figure out what the next few chapter will be, but i hope this was decent .-.**

**So I hope this chapter was ok, and that you all enjoyed it, Thor learned to leave non-morning people alone and according to Alex it is sick for leaving an empty box of pop tarts around, which is true, you get all excited over pop tarts only to find an empty box of broken dreams xD**

**So anyhow, like I said hope this was at least ok, next chapters I will bring in another character and debut a little piece of one of the upcoming chapters to Schmidt because I really haven't spoken about him much and he is the main bad guy. Next chapters will be a lot better, more action and moving forward in the relationships more time for all characters if I can.**

**So please be a dear and drop a review**

**Jay out!**

**I do not own Avengers**

**I just own Alex**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch.8**

Alex awoke the next day; she sat up slowly, popping her back and than working on the kink in her neck. She looked over to where Loki was still asleep, she flipped open her phone, it was around noon.

She continued to work at the kink in her neck as Loki slowly awoke himself. Loki opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to rid himself of the sleep in his eyes. He sat up and looked at Alex who had turned to look at him when she heard him rise.

"Good morning." Loki said, "More like good afternoon." Alex corrected as she stood, she arched her back and raised her arms above her hand as she stood up on her tip-toes, stretching her legs and letting out a yawn at the same time. Loki cracked his neck. He stood up and walked up to the glass and Alex stopped stretching.

"Will I be able to go back to training you today?" Loki asked, he was unusually calm this morning and he credited this to being able to sleep so long without disturbance. Alex paused, thinking. 'Well I am technically in charge of Loki now so I guess its fine.' Alex thought and grabbed the walkie-talkie off the ground.

"Yo! This is Nixon please send Steve down to training room thanks." Alex spoke into the walkie-talkie and was meant with a response instantly. "Fine, if you're taking Loki don't forget to cuff him." Fury replied on the talkie.

Alex frowned, she really didn't want to cuff him but she was already buried six feet under shit with Fury and he seemed almost at his breaking point with her, so she searched for the cuffs. She found them near the entrance of Loki's cell.

"We're going to the training room but I have to cuff you." Alex said and Loki face took on a cold look as he stared at the cuffs. She didn't wait for a response, she entered the code on the cell and the door slide away and Loki stalked over to her.

He walked out of the cell and held his hands out. Alex put the cuffs on and took notice Loki winced. She still had to put on the mouth guard. She looked at the mouth guard than back at Loki. "Just put it on." Loki said quietly startling her. Alex swallowed, she moved closer to him as she had to stand on her tip-toes to lock the mouth guard.

She hated the mouth guard remembering how at one point it had been used on herself.

She pulled back, looking at Loki. "C'mon." She said as she let Loki walk in front of her. She lead him to the training room and when they entered Steve was standing against the wall. Alex noted he looked worried, as he kept constant vigilance on him. Alex didn't feel the need to talk to him for Steve just watched and that's all he needed to do.

She removed the cuffs and the mouth guard quickly. "So are you going to have me try and teleport again?" Alex asked as Loki popped his jaw. "No, we are going back to the basics, I was thinking about how disastrous last time was and decided while you may be able to travel to different countries you clearly need to learn to use your powers to stabilize the Bifrost to a different realm, that means while you can travel here on Midgard without expending your energy, you will need to when traveling to a different realm, so I will have you do an exercise that will help you keep up your power while traveling." Loki explained.

"So what's the exercise?" Alex asked. "I want you hold a flame in your hand." Loki said simply and Alex was puzzled. That was it? No sparring, no trying to teleporting? Just hold a flame?" "Uh…ok." The young woman said uncertain. She conjured a small flame in her hand and held it.

"Done!" Alex announced and Loki merely walked over to one the benches and lay down. "Good now hold that till I tell you to stop." Loki said as he laid an arm over his eyes. Alex looked at him in surprise.

Was he joking?

Loki dozed off and Alex quickly realized that he wasn't. She looked over to Steve who just gave her a look that said, "You-wanted-to-keep-Loki-around-for-this?" Alex just stared at the little flame in her hands and sighed, 'Well so far he has been teaching me useful stuff maybe he wants me to just hold it for an hour or so.' Alex mused and took a seat on the ground just staring at the little flame.

5 hours later.

Alex's eye twitched and her leg moved restlessly as her other hand tapped on her thigh, the flame in other hand still flickering. She stood up abruptly, still keeping the flame. She looked over to Steve who had fallen asleep out of boredom and Loki still slept on the bench.

She walked around in a circle a few times. Trying to ease the boredom and growing annoyance.

She heard Loki let out a snore.

And than she snapped.

The fire in hand instantly disappeared as she marched over to Loki. "HEY!" she barked angrily. Loki stirred slowly open his eyes. He had been sleeping so peacefully and noticed the fire in her hand was gone. He looked up her dark look. "Did I tell you to stop?" He asked darkly. "I have no idea what the hell your having me do! Its completely useless, I can hold a stupid flame! I can manipulate a flame, this…is…STUPID!" Alex yelled angrily fire bursting out of her hands scorching the floor.

Loki sat up. 'Does this girl not see the bigger picture!' Loki thought annoyed. "It is a teaching a method that has been used before this planet even existed, it is NOT stupid." He said as the fiery girl glared daggers at him.

"What purpose does it serve?" She asked, trying to calm down. "You will see, now you have to start all over, hold that flame till I say so." Was all the trickster god said as he laid back down, draping his arm over his eyes once again. Alex had to use every shred of her self control not send a nice little fire ball up his ass.

She conjured a flame again and went and sat back down, cursing the trickster god as he went back to his nap.

**Ooo**

Hours past and Steve had informed her that he was leaving, he would send a guard and if Fury got angry that he could take it up with him and with that he had left and a few minutes later a guard came in.

That had been four hours ago, and now the guard was fast asleep. Loki was still asleep and Alex wondered at one point if it was normal for a God to sleep so much. She stared at her flame and it mockingly flickered back in response. 'Hmm…he's asleep I could just a take break and he'd never know.' Alex thought happily and let her flame die out and snuck a glance at Loki who seemed to be still sleep.

'Ha! Idiot." Alex thought smugly as she relaxed. She lay down on the floor, closing her eyes.

**Ooo**

Loki slowly awoke; he had been keeping track of her energy even in his sleep and felt it suddenly disappear. He quietly sat up; he frowned as he took in the sleeping girl. 'How dare she blatantly just ignore my teaching!' He used his magic to make his steps lighter and walked over to the girl. She snoozed on, obvious to everything and more importantly the annoyed Norse god.

Loki kneeled down gently lower himself to her ear and took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP YOU DISOBEDIENT FOOLISH LITTLE BRAT!" Loki screamed into her ear.

Two things happened.

1) Alex was pretty sure she just had a heart attack because she sat up, her hands alight and her heart pounding.

2) The guard woke up and shot to his feet to fast and fell squarely on his face.

Alex swallowed down the lump in her throat as the fire in her hand slowly died down, Loki stood up, his arms crossed as he glared down at her. Alex was at first frightened by his yell but now rage filled her.

She was pretty he just shaved about ten years off her life.

"What the hell was that for!" Alex yelled as she scrambled to her feet. "I didn't tell you to stop." Loki said coolly.

Alex lost it.

"You have got to be shitting me! I just took a little break! You've been sleeping all god-damn day! Why was I not allowed a break! I'm not learning anything! This is completely stupid I don't CARE if it is some ancient teaching! Your probably the only one who uses it because you so damn OLD!" Alex ranted her fire swirling around her, small sparks flying from her mouth.

Loki anger swelled in him at her yelling, wasn't she the one that had begged him to teach her? "Hmm, you begged me to teach you but haven't the patience nor the intelligence to at least listen to my teachings, clearly you're to much of a CHILD to even think about why I was having you do that exercise! You are so incompetent that its no mystery to why your own teammates question your choices and why they watch you so closely you foolish girl!" Loki snarled back coldly.

Alex flinched back at the last part, that had been salt on an old wound, she grit her teeth, her eyes welled with tears but she fought them back. "At least I have a team, what do you have? NOTHING. If it wasn't for me you'd probably would've died, but your so caught up in yourself you don't think about that!" Alex said in a low dangerous tone. She marched away from him and grabbed the cuffs.

Loki felt his anger grow and burst as she had hit a nerve too and she had turned her back on him, he saw her grab the cuffs and wasn't about to play nice now.

Loki summoned his magic and sent a blast at her; she had just turned in time to dodge it. Her eyes widened in shock but she didn't let that stop her from using her own barrage of fire on him. She teleported behind him and hit him in the back with a jet of fire, HARD. Loki stumbled forward on his knees. He got up quickly and set a blast of ice at her which she ducked under and ran at him determined to get the cuffs on him.

She ran right through him, crashing to the ground harshly. Loki stood a few feet away. Alex got to her feet. "You're not going to beat me foolish girl." He spat and Alex knew of only one way to temporarily stop him. She noticed quickly the guard had left and knew she could go ahead with her plan. Loki started walking over to her, ice forming into a knife in his hand and Alex summoned all her power to her core and just as he was about to strike she exploded.

A giant blast of fire hit him like a bomb, Loki flew back and crashed hard into a wall, smacking his head hard against it and blacked out. Alex fell to her knees, breathing hard, almost blacking out herself. She rested for a minute before weakly walking over to him placing the cuffs and mouth guard.

She hoisted him onto her shoulders and surveyed the room; everything was burned to a crisp. The walls scorched black and the gear burned.

She was pretty sure she now stood 12 feet under shit with Fury now.

She carried Loki through the halls as quickly as she could and was grateful it was night, everyone was asleep. She managed to get down to the storage level without running into anyone and get Loki into his cell. She removed the cuffs and mouth guard and shut the cell, she slumped over to her make-shift bed and than allowed herself to let a few tears fall as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Ooo**

Loki was the first to awake, his head hurt almost as bad as when he fell from Midgard and he took a minute to recollect on what had caused the pain. He remembered the girl slacking off and than she had yelled at him, and than from there it had escalated violently, the girl displaying power he had not realized she wielded it. But than he cursed himself, he was supposed to befriend the girl to gain her trust to use her. He felt anger at losing control and jeopardizing his plans.

But than he felt a pang of regret.

Loki sat up gingerly rubbing his head to see the girl was asleep on her mat, her back to him.

'Did I injure her?' Loki wondered as he placed his palms against the glass to try and see any visible injuries on her.

Alex stirred, slowly opening her eyes, she had not slept well, her wrist hurt horribly most likely due to when she had gone flying through Loki's hologram, she sat up, her back still to Loki but she could sense he was awake, she cradled her wrist gently against her chest. She couldn't believe she had blown up like that. He was right, she had asked him to teach her and that's what he had been doing and instead of just following his teaching she had gotten angry, impatient; her temper getting the best of her.

And just when she felt that she was gain getting closer to him, why was it that when she felt that she had taken three steps forward she ended just going three steps back with Loki?

She felt terrible not because her wrist throbbed like crazy but because Loki had been right, he got captured and he hadn't put any fight while he had been here and how did she repay him? By being a short-tempered, impatient student.

She turned her head to see him and she saw him staring intently at her, she sensed his discomfort from his head and remembered she had practically destroyed the training hall knocking him out. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Loki was taken aback from her question, expecting her to continue yelling at him from earlier and he felt his heart drop, her eyes were kind of red, and like she had been crying and she cradled her wrist to her. His mind screamed that she was a pawn, that it was her own fault for getting hurt, but his heart twisted on its self.

He should be angry with her.

But he was worried and he hated himself for it.

Alex stood up, done waiting for an answer, she walked over to the entrance of the cell and keyed in the code, she entered the cell and manipulated the door to stay half-open. Loki watched her the whole time. "Are you okay?" She asked again.

"I am fine." Loki replied but felt the sharp pain the back of his head; Alex picked up on the discomfort. Alex swallowed and walked right to Loki, her mind screaming that she really WAS being an idiot now, but she had to apologize somehow.

"Let me heal you." Alex said in the calmest voice, trying to stay cool considering she just kind of locked herself in a cell with Loki, her only comfort that Loki could not use his magic.

"I said I was fine, did you not hear me?" Loki said coldly, his gaze sweeping to her injured wrist that she unconsciously still kept close to her chest. "Besides it is not me that seems to need healing, that and this cell limits magic." Loki pointed out. Alex snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared. "The cell is only powered to your gifts." Alex explained.

Loki stared at her hard, this not at all what he had been expecting, she had seemed so angry back in the training room but now she was being kind and offering to heal him. Loki was puzzled and felt like she was trying to get closer to hurt him more.

Loki took a step forward, looming over her letting a sneer cross his features and Alex faltered. Well CLEARLY someone was still pissed, but Alex was determined to make amends.

"Just let me help you!" She said making a grab for him and Loki stumbled in surprise trying to fend her off as he had deemed her the threat, but she tackled him to ground causing him to hit his head again. "Oww..." Loki moaned in pain and Alex winced. "Sorry." She said as she took advantage of his weakened state and slipped to the side of him, sitting Indian style and slipped her hands behind his head, working her gift into the tender spot of his head.

She cradled his head gently and Loki stayed still, the feel of the heat against his head helping him but also because while he didn't have his powers, she did and he remembered that blast of power well.

Slowly his head healed and it stopped throbbing, Alex pulled back, rubbing her wrist tenderly. Loki sat up and felt the back of his head, it felt significantly better. "Why did you do that?" Loki asked slowly, he had been so sure that she had been trying to trick him so she could hurt him more but all she did was do as she said and healed him.

"I…apologize…you were right about me being foolish, I asked you to teach me and yet I got impatient, and lost my temper like a little child." Alex admitted looking down, not wanting to look at Loki. Loki was in shocked.

When was the last time anybody had done such a gesture for him?

"…Are you still not angered by what I did? I attacked you." Loki couldn't help but ask. "No." Alex stated simply. "I knew I was wrong yet I let my emotions get the better of me and provoked you and for that I apologize." She repeated and this time she looked at Loki.

Loki did not know what to say, the trickster god had gotten so used to people apologizing and than turning around and betraying him, than again he wasn't any different, but the girl had the upmost sincerity that he had heard in a long time.

"I want you to continue teaching me if you will, I will understand if you chose not too." Alex suddenly said out of the blue catching his attention. He studied her, she seemed serious, sincere. "I will." Loki finally saying. Alex nodded and summoned a small fire in the palm of her hand to work on her own injured wrist as her other hand held a small flame.

"I don't think it's wise if we go back to the training room right now." Alex stated with a lopsided smile. Loki was surprised by the small grin. "I agree." Was all he said as he stood up and lay back down on the cot. The two settling in for a long silence.

**Ooo**

Alex focused solely on her flame for the next few days, Loki had told her she didn't need to stay still and that she could move around, but she would have to keep the constant flame. She left the cell after two days and ordered a guard to watch him and left the storage room walking down the halls with her little flame.

She walked into the kitchen to grab a bite, balancing her small flame but when she reached for a box of ramen she hissed in pain, she hadn't used her wrist in the past few days and now that she did she realized that it was still quite tender, even with her healing.

She looked at the little flame in her good hand and for a split second thought about just putting it out temporarily but than decided against it. She struggled with a box of goldfish and just succeeds in mangling the poor box with her teeth, she was ready to try and burn the box when Steve walked in.

"Fury wants you, c'mon." Steve said, and Alex instantly knew what for. 'It has been a couple days since I burned the training room; it's not a surprise that somebody has realized it now.' Alex thought as she followed Steve out the kitchen, and down some halls to the same room she'd been thrown in when they first found out she had Loki.

"Alex what the hell happened with the training room!" Fury yelled before she even got both feet in the doorway. Alex cringed. "I was training with Loki and I messed up with my fire." Alex lied, not wanting to say what actually happened.

Nick glared, "I know Loki attacked you, we have a guard that said so." Alex quickly retorted back, "He was asleep through the whole thing, I barley got him out of the room in time he was probably just freaking." Alex snorted. Nick stared at her than his eye went to the small flame in her hands and the goldfish in the other and he couldn't help but feel confused by the sight.

Alex followed his gaze, "Its part of my training, but could you please open the goldfish box?" Alex said as she held the box out to him. Nick sighed, "I want you to be more careful about your powers Alex." Nick said as he took the goldfish box and opened it for her.

"I will thanks." Alex said as she turned and left not waiting to be dismissed, breathing a sigh of relief that Nick had believed her. She made her way back down to the storage room, and when she got there she dismissed the guard and took a seat on her mat with her box of goldfish crackers.

Loki sat bordly on his cot and just watched the girl tip the box and emptied all of the contents into her mouth and was briefly reminded of Thor's eating habits. Alex set the box down and stared at the flame in her hand.

She stared at it for a few minutes and than all of sudden it went out and Alex's heart stopped, she didn't do that! She didn't want to start all over AGAIN.

She tried to conjure another flame.

Nothing.

Not even a spark.

Alex's heart dropped.

"I swear I didn't put it!" Alex quickly exclaimed but Loki already knew that. "I know." Was all he said. "Than what do I do now?" Alex asked confused. "You need to let me out so I can use my own magic." Loki told her, now he could begin the real training.

Alex bite her lip uncertain, "I'm not going to hurt you." Loki stated pulling her from her thoughts. Alex stood up, she couldn't conjure her flame and she was frightened by the thought that he could probably repay her back for when she blasted him.

Loki noticed the girl's hesitation, "I'm not going to hurt you, I apologize for what I did back in the training room, just let me help you know." Loki said, his voice sincere.

Alex heard the sincerity but she had never felt this vulnerable before, she crouched near her pillow and silently pulled out the gun, loading it and putting it in her jacket. She went to cell door and unlocked it, letting Loki out.

Her body was tense, as Loki stepped closer to her, her hands itched to pull the gun out as a precaution but she fought it down. Loki knew she had a weapon on her, but a mere bullet would do nothing to him, so he continued to walk toward her.

"I had you hold that flame to see how long you could hold up your gift, than that in term would tell what type of supply of energy that you had, you held it for four days, which should be more than enough for a travel through the Bifrost, now that you have expended all your energy now you will have new energy to use, think of it as I had you recycle your old energy into newer energy." Loki explained.

Alex now understand, but felt kind of of like an idiot for not realizing that the exercise was something like that, he had just wanted to see how much power she had. "So why can't I summon my fire?" Alex asked as she snapped her fingers again, no spark came.

"You still have your gift of fire but because I had you use all your power it is currently rebuilding up, becoming stronger. Usually it would take quite some type for it all to regenerate but I will help you." Loki said, as started to focus his magic to him.

"Like how long is quite long? I'm sure I can wait." Alex asked. Loki gave her a small smirk. "Almost a full year." Alex eyes widened and was instantly grateful that Loki was going to speed up the time.

Loki took her hands and focused. At first Alex had struggled to get away but instantly calmed down realizing what he was doing.

Loki was focusing his own energy into her, giving her power.

Alex felt a surge of strength that she hadn't felt since she was a child. She focused on pulling more of the power into her, she felt powerful, strong, and her power did feel stronger, newer!

Loki was shocked but how much the girl actually held when he started off with only giving her a tiny bit of power, but her energy was practically replenished, and it was POWERFUL.

Definitely strong enough for Bifrost travel.

He pulled back and Alex focused on gaining control of her energy, she snapped her fingers and a huge flame burst from it. A giant grin covered her face as she summoned a fire ball to her hand, she hadn't felt this much power since she first realized she had powers. Loki was an awe of her strength, 'She could probably even match Sif in sparring!' He thought.

Alex was enthralled with her new surge of power, but than a dark thought entered her mind. "I could probably beat everyone in the Avengers now…" and that effectively killed her joy, she hadn't had a thought like that since joining them.

Alex reigned in her power and ignored the thought not wanting it to completely spoil her joy. She turned to Loki. "What do we do now?" She asked excitedly.

"Now we get serious about your teleportation training." He replied.

**Ooo**

Two days later the two spent countless hours in the messed up training hall (due to the fact that Fury refused them access to the new one) training, she could effortlessly travel from country to country, she visited all of Europe in one day without tire and now they were back to trying to travel across realms.

Alex was frustrated, she seemed to be getting closer everyday but every time she thought she was in sight of the frost giants the Bifrost crumbled and she had to push herself back which was still quite taxing.

She came crashing back out the Bifrost (she still couldn't land to save her life) this had been her third try today and she felt exhausted. "You need a break foolish girl!" Loki snapped as he helped the girl to her feet. Alex jerked from his grips, "No! One more time!" She said focusing again but all she got was a pathetic spark in response, she was out of juice.

Alex growled as she kicked the ground angrily. "Why can't I travel! I see the giants! But I never make it!" Alex yelled in frustration. Loki had been wondering the same things, she could see them but the Bifrost wasn't allowing her movement. "You need a break, we will try again later." Loki said again as he took a firm grip on the girl, dragging her over to a charred bench.

Alex collapsed on the bench, the fatigue washing over her. She started to fall off the bench but Loki steadied her by slipping his arm around her. Alex fought down a blush as Loki avoided her gaze. The two sat like that for a minute, a small moment of peace between the two before an alarm went off, starling them.

"That's the alarm to assemble the team!" Alex said as she struggled to her feet. "Wait! Didn't you say that you banned from missions?" Loki asked as he stood close to insure she wouldn't fall. "Doesn't mean I can't know what's going on! C'mon I'll take you with me." Alex said as she gripped the tricksters arm and started tugging him out of the training hall.

Alex arrived in the conference room and all of sudden it went from loud noise to dead silence as the team stared at the sight before them. Alex had coming bursting through the doors while holding Loki by the wrist, the trickster god didn't seem all the bothered by the contact and stood off to side of her.

"Why the hell did you bring him!" Tony exclaimed. "I heard the alarm, and I wanted to know what was going on, it would've taken too long to take him back to the storage level and get him another guard." Alex said coolly as she dragged the Norse god over to a chair near the back.

They took a seat and the room watched Loki like hawk, Natasha held her gun close while Clint looked ready to shoot an arrow between his eyes, Tony looked like he wanted to call Jarvis to get his suit while Steve looked ready to kick ass, Thor just looked on cautiously.

Fury came in a second later, he threw a glance at Alex and for a brief second almost yelled at her but he was actually glad she was here. "Schmidt is here in New Mexico, he has found out where you are and is currently looking for you." Fury said addressing Alex. "Than are you going to send me out to get him?" She asked ready to fight.

"No you are still on restriction, I'm sending everyone else." Nick said and Alex felt her heart sink. "No! You can't do that! He is looking for me! He isn't going to have any interest in them!" Alex shouted.

"You WILL stay at the base, Alex he is looking for you; he wants you to come to him." Nick growled. Alex clenched her fist, she stood up knocking her chair back, grabbing Loki and started marching out to the door, Nick followed, "What are you doing?" Nick yelled, "I wasn't done yet!"

Alex stopped and turned to him. Her features cool and calm. "I'm merely doing my job and taking Loki back to his cell." Alex said coolly and continued on her way. Nick didn't follow but had a bad feeling.

**Ooo**

Once Alex got Loki back to the storage room she rummaged around for the gun she had and pocketed it. "So I'll be gone for an hour or two, behave yourself." Alex said as she clicked on the safety, "You're not strong enough right now, you've expended too much power already, don't be an idiot." Loki said as he glared at her through the glass.

"That's what the gun is for, and there's no need to worry about me, I know you don't mean it anyway." Alex said coldly as she stalked out of the storage room with Loki staring after her. Alex looked around and saw a guard coming down the hall most likely to watch her.

He stopped her, "Sorry agent Nixon, I have orders to make sure you don't leave." He said blocking her path, "Than I'm terribly sorry for what I'm about to do." Alex said and before the guard could call for help Alex landed a square punch to his jaw, knocking him out, she dragged him into an empty room, she took his jacket and gun along with his shades and headed back out into the hallway.

. Alex walked silently through the halls, passing other guards but none paid her any mind. She snuck down into lower level where they had the vehicles and hopped into a jeep.

"Damn." She cursed as she realized she had no keys but she quickly slipped to where the wires would be and snapped a few together, the jeep roaring to life, but than an alarm sounded. "Shit!" She swore as she stepped on the gas, the jeep roaring through the hall that would lead to the outside.

"ALEX YOU BETTER STOP THAT VEHICLE RIGHT NOW!" She heard Fury scream over the com.

Alex managed to get the jeep outside, her heart pounding violently, she had NEVER disobeyed Fury like this but if Schmidt wanted her than he would get her with a fight. Alex drove fast, wanting to get as much space between her and the base, fear and anger fueling her adrenalin.

**Ooo**

Alex drove out to the town, it would most likely be his first target, as she neared the town she saw fire and smoke, she drove faster, she parked the car and hopped out taking the gun with her and took off through the chaotic streets. She opened fire on who she assumed were Schmidt men, considering that they were the ones shooting at civilians.

Alex moved behind cars and objects to avoid the bullet, she managed to hit a couple but they were everywhere. They were spilling out of random places like roaches and surrounded her. 'Damn I really didn't want to use my powers just yet but…' Alex thought before focusing her powers to her core, she let her energy pour forth blasting away a majority of the men.

Alex fell to her knees, wiped out. "Well, well, it looks I have finally found you." A German accented voice said and Alex's face snapped up to see a hideous man. His face was blood red, the skin (if it could be called that) stretched over his skull like a thin layer of paper.

Alex had heard about Schmidt, but seeing the man now in person, he was quite fearsome.

Alex struggled to her feet but before she could react his foot shot up catching her chin sending her head snapping back as she fell backwards. "Hmmm, my research says that you are supposed to be quite powerful but it seems it was just simply over exaggerated." He mused.

Alex sent a blast of fire at him which sent him flying back into a nearby parked car. "You just caught me off guard." Alex sneered as she struggled to her feet pulling out the handgun. Schmidt stood up from the car, he didn't even looked faze. "Hmm, maybe it wasn't over exaggerated. " He mused in a sweet-sickly voice. Alex shot a round of the handgun at him but he dodged the bullets by ducking around nearby objects (Alex didn't have a good aim to begin with considering she never used a gun).

Alex lost sight of him and was out of ammo. 'Fuck! Maybe coming out here with only at half-strength was a bad idea.' Alex thought as she strained her ears and eyes to hear him.

Suddenly he struck, his fist connected hard with the back of her head, sending her sprawling to the ground. Alex started to move but than felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her head. "I would just come quietly now if I were you." He sneered as he cocked the gun.

"You should take your own advice Schmidt, come quietly now if you value your life." Captain America said the team had shown up right after Schmidt had sent Alex sprawling. Schmidt looked around and his heart pounded. Hawkeye was situated on a rooftop near- by with an arrow drawn in his bow, while Thor stood another, hammer in hand. Iron man stood off his right while Black widow had her aim on him from behind him.

He knew he was outmatched. He tugged Alex to her feet keeping the barrel pressed her head. "Nobody move!" He snarled as he started to back away. "Let her go red skull." Captain America said as he slowly moved to follow him.

"Oh I will." He sneered and before anybody could react, he shoved Alex away and threw a smoke bomb the ground, "Quick somebody get him!" Steve yelled through the smoke. Alex felt an arm wound its self around her waist and for a minute she struggled before realizing it was Clint.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here." He said gently as he tugged her through the smoke. Alex struggled to keep up through the smoke and before she could react he scooped her up in his arms, bridal style.

He got them out of the smoke while the rest stayed and looked for Schmidt. He carried her to a nearby S.H.I.E.L.D car and set her on the ground. He kneeled in front of her. "Are you ok?" He asked. Alex felt dizzy, her jaw hurt and the back of her head throbbed violently.

"I've been better." She mumbled as she let her head droop. "Why did you go after him?" Clint said, his voice cold. Alex lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I am truly sick of being controlled by Fury, I thought I could take him but I used too much energy training earlier." She said her voice cold.

Clint stared at her before opening the door and getting her inside. He went to the driver side and climbed in and started the car. "Wait! What about the other?" Alex asked worriedly. "I just received a message saying that Schmidt got away." Was all the archer said as he drove forward.

Alex fell silent, she knew she was going to be in so much trouble when they got back, she'd be lucky to see the light of day again, that and it felt awkward in the car, she really hadn't been left alone with Hawkeye since he first brought her to S.H.I.E.L.D, and than had seemed so long ago, it didn't help that he had been cold to her since she brought Loki to the base.

The duo soon arrived back at base. Clint silently got out and opened the door for Alex, she climbed out and walked silently next him. They walked to Fury's office and suddenly Alex felt the urge to turn and hide but Clint must've sensed it because before she could bolt he grabbed her arm and dragged her the rest of the way.

They entered his office but as soon as the door opened Alex's fear of Fury was replaced with hot white anger and shock for who else she saw standing in there, fire erupted in her hands as the man turned and gave her sickly-sweet smile.

"Hello project Alexandria-13"

**Alright everyone chapter 8 is here and is the longest chapter I've ever wrote!**

**It's amazing I've made it this far, I'm so happy to keep going with this.**

**And you guys are so awesome, I love all the reviews I get and I read each and every one of them even if I don't always reply, you guys are my motivation.**

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter, I actually really liked this one quite a lot, there will be one more oc.**

**I also feel like I'm doing pretty good with updating this frequently, I hope I am, I feel like I type slow… .-.**

**Well please be a dear and drop a review, tell me how you feel about this chapter.**

**Oh and I'm sorry if Schmidt is out of charcter or if my info is wrong him, I'm kind of rusty on his charcter **

**I do not own the Avengers just Alex and the new oc.**

**Jay out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch.9**

"Hello project Alexandria-13."

Alex snarled. "Why the fuck is HE here?" she said as she looked at the old man, wrinkles lined his face, he wore a long white lab coat, his hands resting on a solid black wood cane, he was bald, his eyes small and beady and in his smile held promises of the devil.

"Nixon control yourself!" Fury ordered but Alex charged forward, knocking the old man into Fury's desk, her hands alight burning his coat, "Why are here?" She growled in a low voice. "My, how you have grown A-13. Last time I saw you, you barley reached my knees." He said, no fear whatsoever in his eyes.

"Alex let him go!" Fury yelled again. Alex ignored him, her hands growing with more fire but before she could burn the old man into a crisp, Clint stepped in grabbing her from behind, he slipped his arms under her arms and caught her in a headlock.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she attempted to kick Clint but failed. "Calm down Alex!" Fury roared. Alex kept trying to struggle against Clint, "Tell me why he is here." She said as she twisted around Clint still trying to get away.

"Doctor Ivanski has come to S.H.I.E.L.D to offer information he has on Schmidt." Fury explained. "In exchange, I get to use all the wonderful equipment that S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer to make weapons." Ivanski said as he straightened himself out.

"You can't be serious? Nick he a nut case! He experimented on little kids!" Alex exclaimed as she was in too much shock to struggle now. "Now, now A-13, I was researching a way to make people stronger! Better! You merely took in the wrong context." He said cheerfully.

"You call starving a kid and having her run from people who are trying to shoot and kill her for an experiment, "research"!" Alex snarled. Ivanski merely smile. "My how you've grown into such a fine strong specimen." He said his face soft but his eyes pierced her.

"Enough!" Fury yelled again before Alex could yell again. "The doctor has promised to not cause trouble, he will stay away from you Alex." Fury said as he stepped in between the two. "I have sworn to not try anything on you, even if I itch to see how well you have developed." He said and Alex shuddered in fear.

"Well I believe I will make my way down to weapons labs, good day to you all." Ivanski said before taking his leave, Clint slowly released Alex. "Now to discuss your punishment for what you did today." Fury started but Alex cut him, the room suddenly grew hot. "I did what I thought needed to be done, I knew it was foolish to go at such low power, but I do not think you can dish out a punishment when you have let the man who wrecked my life just waltzed in here to work. You really think he'll keep his promise, you should've just let me kill him." She said, her voice low and dangerous, the room grew hotter.

Clint swallowed, Alex hadn't shown the temper-prone violent part of her since he brought her here, but the way she acted now reminded him of how she had been when he found her. Fury leveled his gaze with her and even he felt the heat, "Fine." Was all he said as he waved his hand to dismiss her.

Alex turned and quickly left the office. Her heart pounded, her worst nightmare, the one person she hated with all her heart was now working in the same place as her. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder a whirled to see Clint.

"Are you ok?" Clint asked softly. Alex bite back the fear shook her. "I'm fine Clint." She said her voice rough. Clint looked like he wanted to say more but before he could she suddenly broke from him and darted down the halls.

Seeing him again had brought to surface so many memories she had always fought to suppress. Was this secretly punishment from Fury? How did Ivanski even know she worked here.

She soon found herself on the lower levels, she stopped in front of the door. Why had she run here? She knew it would've been more rational to go to Tony, but for some reason she wanted to talk to Loki

She pushed open the door and entered.

**Ooo**

Loki had paced around his cell all day, her last words replaying in his head, "I know you don't really care." Her words echoed and for some reason they had struck a chord. He didn't care…did he? He had tried to beat back the worried-ness he felt, she wasn't strong enough to use her powers right now and yet she gone charging into the fray.

'She is just a pathetic girl! Control yourself!" His mind screamed.

He was on the verge of yelling when he heard somebody enter and looked to see Alex entered. He took in how her uniform was all dirty. Her face scuffed. Her chin looked badly bruised. But the one thing that caught his attention was her posture.

Usually the girl held herself with confidence but her body screamed fear, her eyes widened in terror as if she had seen a ghost. She walked over to the entrance of his cell and keyed in the code and entered letting it shut completely behind her. "What do you want?" Loki asked, Alex wasn't sure WHAT she wanted…she wanted to talk but she didn't know how to start.

Loki noticed her hesitation. "Just spit it out." Loki growled disturbed by the girl's silence. And than she did something that only disturbed him further…she started crying. Now Loki really was highly disturbed. He hadn't even insulted her! She had entered HIS cell obviously wanted to tell HIM something.

"Foolish girl, why are you crying!" Loki said taking a couple steps toward her. The girl only continued to cry. What in Odin's name was he suppose to do?

So he took a minute to think and did what he thought was right.

He took the girl by the shoulders and pulled her towards him.

In a hug.

Alex's sobs instantly choked off into a gasp of surprise as Loki's arms tightened around her.

**Ooo**

When she entered Loki's cell she had no idea what she was going to do. She really wanted to talk to him but had no idea why. He asked what she wanted and suddenly it's like somebody broke the last of strength and next thing she knew she was crying.

She felt so weak, Alex hadn't seen Ivanski in 8 years, since she ran away from him when she was ten. Now she saw him once and she was terrified, remembering all the tests, all the pain.

Loki asked why she was crying and for some reason she just started crying more.

And the weirdest thing happened next.

Loki grabbed her by the shoulders and she was certain he was going to either slap her or shake her but than he pulled her into a hug.

Her crying had died in gasp of shock. "W-what are you d-doing?" Alex hiccupped out, slightly muffled by his chest. "Trying to calm you down so you can explain why you busted into my cell and started crying." He answered roughly. Alex was in shock, she was being hugged by Loki, evil Loki that everyone claimed could never show compassion, but now here he was trying to help.

Her head spun.

She calmed her crying and hiccups and Loki pulled back. "Are you calm." He asked. Alex surprisingly did feel better, much calmer. "Do you still want to know how I got my gifts?" She asked and Loki was taken aback. She had burst into his cell, crying to talk about her past?

Alex felt stupid, especially because Loki now was looking at her as if she grew an extra head or something. She swallowed but continued. "You know how I told you I was made artificially with my powers?" She asked.

Loki nodded, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"The man…who gave me my gifts is back, I'm afraid of him." She whispered like child telling an adult a silly secret.

Loki stared at her unsure of what to do, he did want to know more than ever now who this man was so he guessed maybe this was her way of wanting him to ask her without her asking him to. "Will you tell me?" He asked and she seemed relieved that he had asked.

"Yes." She said before beginning her tale.

**Ooo**

"My parents sold me away before I was even born, my father had wanted a boy, he had been solider and he wanted a boy to one day grow up and continue the tradition of going to war, but than I was a determined by the doctors to be a girl, he didn't want a girl and apparently I had an extremely low immune system for a baby like me, the doctor told my father I would always be sick, its was what the doc had been looking for, a weak baby to work out his project on and had been scouring the hospitals looking for a perfect candidate, he found me.

He talked with my father and when he found out what my father wanted he played on it. He told them that he could make me a solider, and my father instantly took the bait, he sold me away for 20,000 dollars, just like that, signed a paper and it was a done, my mother hadn't care she followed my father's word, believing that selling me was for the best, I wasn't even born yet, but they sold me and let him already experiment with me by messing with my genes."

Loki listened in rapt attention, reminded by how his true father had left him to die just because of how small he had been her father had sold her for a similar reason.

"My low immune system was something he'd been looking for, he wanted to fuse his unique serum to form a new type of super solider that would be strong from birth, kind of like the serum used on Steve, I was born and I was taken away, he would test me in survival, Killing, strategizing, I was merely a toddler when I realized I had gifts, he was overjoyed and the tests increased and as I grew older I tried using my gifts to get away but he was always there in the end after id get re-caught, smiling…" Alex said her face twisted in pain as she remembered the memories.

"And than one day, I think I was ten, I really don't know my true age, I teleported, they had dropped me in a forest and hired hunters to kill me to see how I'd fair, I am known as Alexandria-13 because they had twelve candidates before me who faced this last test, they closed in on me and one them was about to shot me and I remembering wishing to be anywhere in the world and suddenly I was. I crashed to the ground and I found myself in a jungle, I had landed in Costa Rica." She said pausing to take a breath of relief, "I remembering getting to my feet and waiting for the hunters but I had finally got away, I had never been so damn happy in my whole life." Alex said looking at Loki and he could see all the pain in her eyes but joy at the memory.

Loki understood, Loki knew what it felt like to be abandoned, his own adoptive father had raised him but anyone could see Thor had always his favorite, no matter how hard Loki tried he was never good enough, but she had been sold before she was even born. "How do you even know that they sold you?" Loki couldn't help but ask.

Alex looked up at him and her eyes shined with tears, "I spent years after that honing my skills killing to live, burning, destroying whatever got in my way, ending innocent lives, I broke into government bases and one day I found it, my files, and I read everything, I also found out that his program should've been shut down after the first three kids. But he hid it, which is how I know…" Alex said trailing off.

"I never understood after that what I had done wrong, I hadn't even been born yet, yet just because I wasn't something my father wanted he sold me away without ever holding me, I often wondered what I did wrong…I killed, fought for my right to live freely yet I am always chained, and now the worse part is he is back and when he saw me I could see it in his eyes, he looked at me the way he used to do before coming up with another one of his experiments for me to run through like a lab rat, he says he promises not to come near me but I know he is lying." Alex finished, her fist clenched, trying to control the lump in her throat.

Loki just stared at her, the girl was like him, she fought, she tried her hardest to prove herself yet deep down she knew that everyone looked at her like a monster much like people who knew about his secret on Asgard did. "How did you come be with the Avengers?" Loki asked, his interest peaked.

"I was violent as a child, knowing nothing but killing and fighting that is what I did, I slaughtered whole villages to get food because I didn't know how to kill to just to survive, I killed because that was all I knew and for years the law could not get me.

That was till almost half a year ago from after the time you attacked New York, Hawkeye was sent on a mission to kill me, he traveled to Costa Rica but he didn't expect me to have such power, I tried to kill him!" Alex laughed humorlessly, "But he managed to pin me down, I thought he was going to kill me but he told me he was going to take me somewhere safe, I don't know if it was pity or duty that compelled him but he took away from the jungle I had traveled through since a child and to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And now the man you've spent years running from has come back." Loki said, it wasn't a question more of a statement.

"Yes." Alex said, and than looked down.

"Why did you feel the need to tell me this? Why not go seek comfort from one of your avengers?" Loki felt compelled to ask. "I don't know, I guess out of all them…I just thought you'd be a better listener." Alex said, she was still confused herself as to why she had sought him out and not another. Loki was shocked by these words.

Back on Asgard he was the last person anyone ever went to unless they needed his help in magic.

He suddenly felt lighter in his heart.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." Alex felt the need to add, she felt silly for just coming in here and bursting into tears, but now that she thought about, the last time she cried was back when she had been used as lab rat, she had learned quickly to stop, but just crying and than having someone hug her had felt good.

She looked at Loki who had turned his head from her, he seemed lost in his own thoughts, suddenly he spoke, "I am Loki Laufeyson, I was taken from the frost giants as an infant by Odin, I was abandoned by my father because he thought I was too small to be a true giant, since I was a child I have been in the shadow on Thor, nothing I did would ever match Thor's skills and even when I became a master in magic I was only seen as a joke, my only wish was to ever please my father." He said quickly and Alex was shocked, she hadn't known any of this, and she was surprised that he had told her his past (albeit it had been a brief explanation) but she hadn't expected it.

"Guess we've just been kind of screwed by life." Alex said cracking a smile. "Yes." Was all Loki said but his expression was softer, Alex felt at ease with Loki, she was seeing a side that everyone seemed to think didn't exists, he could be nice when he wanted to be and seemed protective, he even had a sense of humor, even if it was twisted sometimes.

"You know you can be nice when you want too." Alex said gently and Loki looked shocked first than to Alex's surprise he seemed to pout. "I am not nice." He said crossing his arms. "Yes you are." Alex countered back, Loki gave her an odd look but before he could talk her walkie-talkie went off, "Nixon you are needed down in the labs." Tony's voice could be heard. "What for?" She asked and Loki looked away from her.

"You're just needed." Was all he said. Alex stared at the walkie-talkie weirdly, Tony didn't sound like himself. "Ok, be right there." Alex said as she pocketed the talkie. She manipulated the door to open and just as she leaving she looked back at Loki. "Thank you." Was all she said before leaving, Loki just nodded before sitting down.

**Ooo**

Loki watched her go as he took a seat, the girl had first come to him spilling her guts, than he had hugged her and than she told him that she thought he was nice. His head spun with all his thoughts, he hadn't felt this conflicted since he first found out that he was a frost giant. A part of him still wanted to use her for his plans but a bigger part of him wanted her for entirely different reason now.

Loki had fought down the emotions for so long but he couldn't help it now, since the moment they met she had been nothing but kind to him, she helped him even when he snapped at her, nobody but his own mother had down that, no matter how hard he tried to beat back his feelings he couldn't help it.

The girl had someone broken down his walls like they were paper, she had surprised him more often than any other time in his long life, she did the opposite of everything he had thought would happen, she had grown on him.

But now where did that leave him with his plans….

Ooo

Alex headed down to the labs and when she opened the labs it took everything she had not to turn and pretend that she never even entered, Tony stood near the Doctor Ivanski with angry expression on his face while Bruce looked like he was trying to calm down. "What the hell is going on in here?" Alex said as she went to Bruce.

"This bastard tried to provoke Bruce." Tony said angrily, Ivanski smiled, "I merely wanted to see what a rare specimen such as him could do in his rage, I heard such wonderful stories." Alex grit her teeth, "Bruce is not a specimen, and if you call him that one more time I'll fry your old ass." Alex snarled summoning her fire. "Well if I can't see what he could maybe you would like to enlighten me on your abilities." The doctor said as he stepped closer to her.

"I don't think so doc. Fury might've invited you to our base, but if you think you can do what you want, you will be sorely mistaken." Tony said dangerously. Ivanski looked surprised. 'That's right you sick prick, you might be allowed to roam the base but step out of lines with these guys and they won't hesitate to mess you up.' Alex thought smugly. Knowing that out of the whole team Tony really didn't care if he got in trouble of not.

The doctor frowned, "Fine." Was his curt reply before taking his leave. Alex turned her attention to the guys, "What happened?" She asked. "He started bringing back things from my past, and than he started to push certain subjects, he wanted to see me angry and he was winning." Bruce said, still focusing on calming his rage.

"Fury is nuts for bringing that guy in here, are my weapons not good enough for him?" Tony said annoyed. Alex just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but did you guys just call me down here for this or something else?" Alex asked. "We know you were the first to know that prick was going to be here, we just wanted to know if you were ok, Clint said you took off after you got reacquainted with the old prick, also said you almost burned Fury." Tony said.

"I'm fine, I just don't trust him, that and how would you guys feel if the guy you spent your whole life running from suddenly started working in the same place as you?" Alex asked. "I can understand Alex." Bruce said he himself spent years on the run from the government, but to only get roped in by a similar group, except this time it was only to work with them.

The three stood in silence before Alex asked one more time if they needed anything else before taking her leave, she walked down the halls but as she rounded a corner she ran into Clint. Alex swung her arms in an attempt to stabilize herself but before she hit the ground Clint wrapped an arm around his waist pulling her against him. "Are you alright?" He asked. Alex turned her face up to him, he seemed worried as he stared at her. "Um, yeah I'm ok." Alex said awkwardly. Clint didn't look convinced and she had a feeling that he wasn't asking her if she was ok because he bumped into her.

"I'm alright Clint." Alex repeated again, but he didn't look convinced but he slowly let her go, "Look Alex if you need anybody to talk to I'm here you know." Clint said his expression serious. "I know, you told me that when we first met." Alex said reminding him. "Just reminding you again, you must get bored looking after Loki down there, maybe you'd like to do something else for a change, you know to clear your mind." Clint said coolly.

"I would love to, but I have to get back to watching Loki." Alex said but Clint held up a finger to signal to give him a minute and pressed a button on his Bluetooth, "Send a guard down to Storage level 3 to Loki's cell, Agent Nixon is busy." Clint ordered to whoever was on the other side and than turned back to her.

"Now you're free." Clint said as he took her hand and pulled her along to wherever he was taking her.

**Ooo**

Loki waited patiently in his cell, he had mused over his feelings, he was still going to go on with his plans but now he was stuck on the dilemma of what he was going to do with his feelings for the girl.

He heard somebody enter and he sat up and was dismayed with the sight of a guard, "Where is the girl?" He asked the guard and at first the man was startled by Loki, not expecting the Norse god to speak to him, he debated whether to answer him but saw no harm in telling him. "Agent Nixon will not be present for the rest of the day, she is with Hawkeye." The guard said before taking his post by the wall.

Loki's face darkened, Wasn't Hawkeye the name of that pathetic archer he had controlled? What was he doing with Alex. This time Loki knew very well what emotion was brewing in him.

He felt jealousy.

**Ooo**

Hawkeye took her to the new training room, "How about a friendly sparring match, those have always helped you feel better." " Clint said keying in the code, Alex followed behind him, the walls were white, training boards and weights rested in one corner while various training weapons rested in the other. "Sure." Alex said as she stripped off her jacket.

"I think we should just practice your hand to hand especially with how much power you've been expending lately." Clint commented as he walked over to the middle of the room. "Alright, besides wouldn't want to burn you." Alex said adding a lopsided smile as she joined him.

"Ready?" Clint asked and Alex cracked her neck. "Always." She said before charging at him, Alex was a long distance fighter thanks to her ability so hand to hand at close range was always a weak point for her, she charged quickly, but Clint sided stepped her but Alex anticipated as much and spun quickly on her feet, aiming a high hook kick to his head, Clint reeled back in time catching her foot, she kicked off her other foot and spun kick, but Clint shoved the foot he had in his grasp away sending her sprawling.

"Is that all you got?" Clint said, a small smirk playing on his lips, Alex got up, "Just getting warmed up." She said smiling, coming back at him.

The two engaged in the play sparring before taking a break after a few hours, Alex felt more at ease. Fighting with Clint had helped her unwind and now she felt calmer. The two sat side by side, "Feel better?" he asked. "Yes." Alex said smiling at him. "You know its been quite some time since we've really trained or talked." Alex said out of the blue. "I know." Was all Clint said before pausing. "I've missed it."

Alex looked at the archer, "Remember the first time you brought me to the training hall, when we first met?" Alex asked. "I do, you tried to burn me than, I had been trying everything I knew to try and get you to talk but all you did was growl and glare at anything within 10 feet of you, we sparred and you tricked me, you jumped me from behind snatching my bow and than you tripped me. It was the first time you laughed." Clint said, he had a small smile on his lips at the memory.

Alex laughed, "I remember that, I think after that you were the only person I felt comfortable being around until I met Tony, and because you didn't angry when I tripped you, and hey the only reason I growled a lot is because I always had that stupid mouth guard on." Alex said, "I know, after that it was impossible to get rid of you but of lately, it seems you're always in trouble or out and about." Clint commented. "I guess….I'm just trying to prove to Fury I can help." Alex said slowly. "How does Loki fit into that?" Clint couldn't help but ask slightly sarcastically. "He knows more about my gifts than I do, he helps me and he isn't as bad as he seems Clint, I've seen a different side to him that I think nobody knows is there!" Alex exclaimed.

Clint rolled his eyes, "Alex he killed people, he put me under a spell and almost had me kill Natasha if he's being nice its because he trying to trick you and you're falling for it!" he said coldly. Alex grew quite, "No he's not Clint, and I just know it." Alex said quietly. Clint frowned. "Alex, you can't trust him."

Alex frowned, she knew she shouldn't trust him but she did. "You were told not to trust me but you did." Alex said staring at Clint in the eyes, he stared at her, he had no comeback for that.

Alex sighed and stood up, "Thanks for the sparring but I think I should go." She said as she reached for her jacket but Clint stopped her but grabbing her wrist. "I'm sorry…I'm just worried, I don't want to see you hurt…" He said, his expression serious but his dark eyes soft. Alex was surprised by the look but took a deep breath, she gently tugged her wrist out of his hand but before he could protest she grabbed his hand.

"Clint you are my first friend, the first person to give me a chance, and that is what I am doing now." Alex said gently. Alex saw a flash of emotion in his eyes but he hid his thoughts from her, than again that was normal. "Let me walk you down to the storage level."He said as he stood up and handed her jacket to her. "Ok" was she said, they walked hand in hand to the storage room, Alex thought nothing of it, but little did she know that the person she held hands with did.

They entered the room and Loki sat up but his eyes darkened at the scene in front of him. He saw the two holding hands, Alex walked a little in front of him but Loki see the longing in the others eyes as he stared at her.

"Hey! Guard dude! You're relieved for the rest of the night." Alex said as she clasped the guard on the back, the man nodded and took his leave. Alex paused and noticed than that Clint held her hand still and she pulled her hand from his. "Thanks for walking me down here, I'll see you later and thank you for the sparring." Alex said smiling, "Anytime." Came his reply as he turned and took his leave but he turned and locked eyes with Loki in a death glare which Loki returned.

Alex tapped on the glass to catch his attention. "Hey." Alex said cheerfully. Loki looked at her, his expression aloof. Alex was taken aback at his expression, he looked pissed. "Hey, you ok?" She asked. "Why were you holding hands with the little mortal man." Loki asked.

"Who? Hawkeye?" Alex asked confused. "Yes." Was all the trickster god said, expression still dark. "He was just walking me back, no big deal." The young woman said, shrugging her shoulders. At first Loki was certain the girl was toying with him, but than it dawned on him that she really was telling the truth, did the girl really not see how the archer looked at her. He decided to test it.

"He likes you." Loki pointed out coolly. Alex eyes grew wide, "W-what? No he doesn't were just friends." Alex protested. Loki crossed his arms, "You're as dense as Thor sometimes, do you not see the way he looks at you?" Loki asked.

"No, because he doesn't look at me in anyway, geez you must be suffering from delusions if you're seeing stuff that's not there." Alex commented, her eyes searching for any traces that he was messing with her. "No, I just watch and I see, he likes you." Loki stated. Alex shook her head. "Sure." Was all she said as she took a seat on her mat. "Besides why does it matter to you?" She asked.

Loki paused.

Alex waited.

After about five minutes of silence she just rolled her eyes and lay down on her mat, her back to Loki. Loki didn't know what to say. The Norse god took a seat on his cot, his jealously eating at him along with an evil little plot forming in his head.

**Ooo**

Alex awoke the next day, she sat up and stretched, "You know I would really like a tour of this place, perhaps you were right and that I am just being imagining things due to be stuck in here, how about you show me around?" Loki asked addressing the still-sleepy girl. Alex rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her mind slowly registering what he was asking. Once she did, she paused to think about it. 'Hmm, probably would be a good idea, that and if we run into Ivanski maybe Loki could kill him, I wouldn't mind that…' She thought to herself.

"Fine, hold on a second." She told him as she tugged on her sneaker and jacket before standing up, she keyed in the code to the cell. She stepped aside and let Loki out watching him closely he held out his wrist to be cuffed but Alex dismissed the action, she merely clipped the cuffs to her belt. "I'm not going to cuff you under the condition that you don't try and do anything funny, also no trying to kill anybody though if we run into this Old Russian guy, feel free to kill that one." Alex said nonchalantly.

Loki nodded his understanding and the two left the room, they walked in silence through the hallway, Alex fell in step with Loki so he was always in her peripheral vision, she took him to the kitchen first where they found Natasha sitting eating breakfast but as soon as she caught sight of an un-cuffed Loki she pulled a gun that she always carried on her waist and aimed it at him. "Alex what the hell is Loki doing un-cuffed and about?" She asked her gun trained on the calm trickster.

"Chill Natasha's I'm showing him around, he not going to do anything." Alex said coolly. Natasha gave her a look like she had grown three heads or something. "I worry sometimes that you've been hit to many times in the head." The Russian woman said before leaving. Alex puffed out her cheeks; her mental stability was just fine!

"Well this is the kitchen, the team eats here and some of the cabinets are locked because Thor eats way to much sometimes." Alex said as beckoned Loki to follow her again, she showed him the new training room (that they were still banned from) and than the control rooms, getting yelled at in front of everyone had been so worth it when the mighty unshakable Fury seemed to almost have a heart attack at the sight of a free Loki.

Alex showed him the labs and had to quickly deflect an attack from one of Tony's blasters because he thought Loki had her under a spell, she showed him various rooms, Loki paid attention to each thing Alex said but he still hadn't ran into the person he wanted. Loki was just about to give up on his plan as they made their way back but just as they came to the rec room Loki saw the man he had hoped to see.

Clint.

"Hey Clint." Alex said, the archer looked over from the TV and as soon as he saw Loki he jumped up, hoped over the couch and pushed Alex behind him in one smooth movement a gun pushed in Loki's face. Alex huffed, she quickly maneuvered around Clint and stood in front of Loki. "Chill out Clint, just showing him around." Alex said knocking the gun from Loki's face.

"Alex you shouldn't have him un-cuffed." Clint said frowning as he still gripped his gun. "You're just paranoid." Alex said rolling her eyes as she took Loki over to the couch, Loki took a seat but watched Alex go back to Clint. 'Time to show what a fool that puny mortal is.' Loki thought deviously.

Ooo

Alex stood in front of Clint, her hands on her hips, "Don't freak out Clint, he not doing any harm, I just decided to show him around, evil masterminds get bored too you know." Alex said coolly. Clint opened his mouth to speak but all of sudden he felt him lose control of his body and fell on Alex, his arms wrapping around her and he pinned her to a wall. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Alex screamed as she pushed against him.

Clint didn't even know what he was doing, his body was moving on its own accord, his arms tightened around Alex and he leaned in close to her face e, heart pounding and than he ended speaking the few feelings he never had any intention of speaking to her.

"Alexandria Nixon! I have always liked you more than friend; you are incredible, smart, funny and beautiful!" Clint yelled into her face, his mind screaming at him to stop but he kept going, "When I first brought you here, I had wanted to protect you but than I quickly realized my feelings for you went farther than protection, I WANTED you, I have always found you amazing!" Clint continued his face red from embarrassment and from his yelling. Alex stared at him wide eyed. But just as Clint thought he was ok he did the one thing that he had always wanted to do but had tried to fight back.

His arms went from wrapped around her and his hands cupped her face, Alex was too shocked to move and than Clint kissed her.

Alex immediately froze.

Clint froze too, he slowly pulled away from Alex, and he was in control again. Alex could only stare at him with wide blue eyes. Clint could only stare back at her, he had confessed his long harbored feelings and not only that he had kissed her, but the whole time he never felt in control.

Than Alex spoke.

"I'm sorry Clint…but I just don't think of you like that." Alex said quietly, still in shock over his declaration and kiss. Clint slowly backed away from Alex and before Alex could say more he quickly walked out of the room in shame and confusion. Alex had no idea what had happened till she heard Loki snicker.

**Ooo**

Loki had taken a seat on the couch and watched Alex go back to Clint, they were talking but Loki had planned this carefully. He focused his magic and whispered a spell of truth and reveal on Clint and watched in delight as the spell took effect, revealing his true feeling and intentions, he watched as the archer had pinned Alex to the wall and than proceeded to declare his feelings for Alex, the girl had a look of utter shock on her face, but than the pathetic mortal had done something that Loki had not anticipated, he grabbed Alex's face and than kissed her.

Loki had felt a flame of jealousy churn in his heart but his anger and jealousy quickly was replaced with a strange happiness when Alex had told him quietly that she did not feel the same way as the archer did. Loki could practically hear the mortal man's heart shatter into pieces his face turned into a mask of hurt and shame. He had pulled away from Alex and had quickly left the room. Loki snickered in amusement and Alex turned her eyes on him and he could tell that she knew what had happened now.

Loki watched as the fiery girl stood in front of him, "What did you do to him!" she yelled and Loki merely gave her amused look, "I merely assisted in helping the man with his feelings, I told you he liked you." Loki said smugly. "That wasn't funny! He looked seriously hurt! Why would you make him do something like that!" Alex said angrily, jabbing a finger in his chest and Loki frowned, why did she care so damn much for the archer.

"I proved I was right and that you were wrong, why do you care so much for the archer anyways! You said it yourself right now, you do not return his feelings?" Loki said now getting annoyed. "Because he is my friend, I may not have the same feelings as him but I still care about him a lot, he means a lot to me!" Alex said angrily. Loki couldn't help it now, his jealousy coming to the surface.

"He doesn't deserve your feelings! He is weak, he was not even strong enough to reveal his feelings let alone take your rejection! WHY WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOMEONE LIKE THAT?" Loki yelled back. Alex was taken aback from his blast of emotion. "Why would you care what I care about?" Alex retorted back. Loki had nothing in response to that. He just turned around and started to walk away. "Hey where are you going!" Alex yelled after him. "Back to my cell." Was all Loki said in a monotone voice as he started to walk again, Alex frowned but followed him

They reached the storage room and Alex put Loki back in his cell, he hadn't spoken or even looked at her. Alex locked the cell and left the room needing to be away from the trickster god. She made her way to the training room, she entered the room and took off her jacket, she needed to unwind and she knew just the way.

**Ooo**

Alex had spent five hours working on her teleportation, she had needed to just forget about everything and this was the perfect way, her concentration was completely focused on her task, but she still wasn't getting any closer. Alex took a seat on the ground and took a deep breath.

She let her mind drift, thinking of why she couldn't travel, she focused her energy, she used the proper amount, she visualized, but yet she couldn't make it. Alex thought it about some more but than an idea came to her mind, she had always used a separate power to generate her Bifrost, she had never bothered to mix her fire into it and she wondered if that would help, she had this idea before but Loki had dismissed it, saying that there was a reason she had a separate branch meant just for teleportation.

She stood up, she was going to give it shot, 'Maybe I just need more power for it.' She thought as she summoned her power again, she focused the branch of power meant for Bifrost first, she felt the sensation of being sucked into the Bifrost and as she traveled half-way through she started to feel the Bifrost crumble but than she switched to her fire power, she felt the Bifrost stabilize and Alex than realized that she had finally found the way to travel, she felt herself falling out of the Bifrost, the sensation she always felt before reaching her destination and braced for it.

She felt herself crash onto a cold surface and she tumbled and slid a few feet before stopping. Alex opened her eyes and sat up and looked around and realized that she had finally managed to reach the land of the frost giants.

"I did it!" Alex cheered, her voice echoing across the landscape. Alex shivered from the cold and stood up but as she did she felt a sharp point digging into her back, she slowly turned around and looked up at a frost giant. "State your business." It growled in a deep voice, its red eyes trained on her as it moved its spear in front of her face.

Alex smirked and punched at the giant expecting fire to burst in his face but not even a spark, Alex gave a weak laugh.

The giant smirked, "My turn." He said before reeling his spear back to strike.

'Ah crap.' Alex thought as she instantly took off, now on the run from the giant as she still continued to try and make even a spark to try and get back to earth.

**Chapter nine!**

**This is amazing! I have never gotten this far on a story. (Usually I would've given up by now) but thanks to your reviews I have continued, they inspire me to continue!**

**I want to send a little shout of thanks to a few of my readers who always leave a review when I write a new chapter.**

**Stephanie, you don't have an account so I am unable to reply to any of your reviews but I always read them.**

**Alyssagirl123**

**Angie007**

**Bubbles1843**

**Thunderyoshi**

**And every other person that has reviewed or added this story to their fav alerts thank you!**

**Well until the next chapter, hope you all liked this one, more action to come and I hope Loki was ok in this chapter I feel like I went a little off course with his character and I hope Hawkeye's character was good too. Oh and more on the evil doc to come and what he really is doing there. Oh and sorry if Alex's back-story was kind of clichéd I apologize for that.**

**Be a dear and drop a review please :)**

**Jay out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch.10**

'Aw crap!' Alex thought as she took off from the giants, she zigzagged as she ran, just in case the giant threw his spear, she slipped an climbed her way through ice rocks while the giant behind her merely smashed through them like nothing.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alex screamed as she tried to summon fire again to her hands but was met with nothing still, the giant threw his spear, narrowly missing her by inches but the impact of the spear caused her to go flying and land hard on the ice, her face scrapping painfully on the ice, she felt warm blood seep from her cut as the giant picked her up by a leg and raised her to his face.

"Caught you." He said while smiling his jagged teeth gleaming at her menacingly. Alex swung at the giant but he merely laughed at her attempts and started to walk in a different direction now. "Where are you taking me?" Alex yelled as she swung back and forth by the one leg he had in his grip, "I take you too my ice king." Was all the frost giant said as he continued to walk.

Alex tried to summon fire again but she was met with a sad little fizzle that quickly evaporated.

'Dammnit it, I'm going have to wait for my power to build up again before I can even THINK about teleporting back, I just hope I can get enough juice before I meet more of these things.' She thought drily as she focused on trying to get her power to regenerate faster.

The frost giant carried her for a while and she soon noticed a tall structure in the distance, it looked almost like an ice castle. As they neared the structure she suddenly became extremely aware of all the frost giants coming out of crevices to look at her.

She tried her fire power again and almost screamed in joy when she was able to produce a little flame, as they got to the structure Alex guesstimated that she would have at least enough power to get out of the hold of the giant and if she got lucky and used every bit of the strength she had, she could probably get through the Bifrost to home.

She saw them nearing what looked like gates and decided if she even wanted a fighting chance she needed to act NOW. She summoned fire to fire hands and swung herself up at the hand that grasped her leg, she set fire to his whole hand and he abruptly let go of her, Alex pin wheeled her arms and came crashing to the ground her arm crumpling underneath her with a sickening snap.

Alex screamed but now she felt adrenalin coursing through her veins and quickly scrambled to her feet, she ran a few feet away as she desperately summoned the energy she needed to open the Bifrost, she looked behind her for a split second and her eyes widened in horror as the giant and many behind it that had been standing at the gate now charged at her, she noticed more coming from everywhere and just as the group closed in on her she was lifted into the Bifrost.

She flew through the crumbling Bifrost, she used the last bit of her fire power to stabilize it but even with the extra power she could see it quickly crumbling away and she felt herself fall from the Bifrost to the floor of the training room. She laid there for a few minutes, breathing heavy as her arm and cheek throbbed painfully, she slowly moved to her feet but apparently it was too much to soon because before she could stop herself she leaned over, clutching her stomach as she threw up all over the floor.

After she finished she stood up straight shakily, she made her way out the room, clutching her arm to her chest, blood still oozing from the gash on her cheek, the only thing keeping her on her feet as she made her way to the infirmary was the adrenalin that still flowed through her.

She got down to the infirmary and when she opened the door, she was surprised to see Tony laying down on a cot with a nurse stitching up his stomach, he looked up and noticed Alex tried to sit up but the nurse quickly pushed him down and shouted for another medic to assist Alex, next thing she knew two nurses were working on the gash on her cheek and a doctor was looking at her and telling another nurse to get a cast ready but Alex quickly told him no, she told them to just wrap it up, she didn't want to be restricted by a cast, the doctor began to protest but Alex shot a hand out and growled at him.

The doctor quickly complied.

The two nurses applied a gauze to her cheek and the doctor wrapped her arm up and placed it in a sling, after they were done and had left Tony came over, he was tugging his shirt down covering his stitches and she noticed how the section of his shirt that covered where he got stitches was all burned and torn.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she sat up. "I could ask you the same thing, but if must know I might've messed up with a new toy of mine and it backfired, it almost sliced Bruce in half, its amazing!" Tony said coolly. "Well I traveled to a whole new dimension Tony! It was amazing!" Alex exclaimed and Tony looked at her in surprise. "Really?" He asked surprised. "Yes!" Alex said smiling as she shifted her bad arm and Tony glanced at it. "So than I take it your broken arm is a result of it?"

Alex nodded but before she could speak Thor came busting through the door yelling, "STARK! SOMEONE HAS OPENED THE BIRFORST, QUICK TO YOUR MAGICAL BOX OF WISDOM!" Tony looked at Thor like he was idiot, "We've discussed this before thunder-Jesus, it is a COMPUTER." Tony said while shaking his head. "And don't panic it was just Alex, she just defied every law of physics and traveled to a different dimension." he said as he leaned on Alex's cot while staring at Thor with a lazy look.

Thor looked shocked, "You're an enchantress?" he asked Alex, she sighed and began to explain how she was able to make a Bifrost.

**Ooo**

Tony bid them a goodbye after Alex finished explaining and she was than left with the god of thunder, she made a move to get past him but he blocked her path. "Now that Stark is gone, I must speak with you in private." Thor said and Alex sat back down. "What is it?" She asked and Thor looked uncertain for a second before steeling himself.

"I spoke with my brother today...I sense a great change in him and I believe you are the cause if it." Thor said and Alex looked at him surprised. "Why would you think that?" she asked. "I believe my brother holds deep feelings for you lady Alex, I think his heart has shifted from the evil and is going back to the brother I use to know." Thor paused and than continued, "I think my brother likes you, he has displayed protectiveness to you I have not seen since we were children, he watches you with such softness in his eyes, have you not seen it?"

Alex just shook her head in disbelief, "I'm sorry Thor, but I think your just imagining things, I don't think he likes me, I mean you should've seen the big argument we got into earlier, he's probably still angry with me." Alex said and felt a twinge of pain in her chest to her surprise. "My brother likes to hide his feelings but I do believe that he harbors deep feelings for you, I wouldn't worry to much about any argument you have Loki, he has always liked to ague." Thor said as he turned and left a very confused Alex behind him.

Alex stared after him before shaking her head, she got off the cot and walked out the infirmary down to the storage level musing over what Thor had said, 'As if…Loki doesn't look at me in anyway other than just some mortal girl he agreed to train, he even said so himself…or does he?' she thought as she reached the storage room. She opened the door and went over to the guard, she quietly dismissed him and than just stood there, facing Loki who stared at her arm intently.

"Hey." Alex said, she couldn't think of anything else to say, Loki shifted his eyes to meet her gaze; he noticed that her cheek was heavily bandaged, her clothes were ripped in some places and he could see she was covered in scratches, he frowned. "What happened to you?" he asked his voice neutral. "I did it, I travelled to Jotunheim…but I ended up getting captured by a frost giant and had to wait for my power to regenerate because I had expended too much beforehand." Alex said as she shifted uncomfortably, the way his gaze moved over her making her self-conscious.

Loki noticed how she spoke little, her usual demeanor of being loud or curious replaced with wary, Loki suddenly felt guilty about yelling at her earlier.

Was she being so closed off because of the argument?

He looked back at her and he noticed how she looked away, a frown on her face as she shifted from foot to foot.

He suddenly felt like he needed to do something to make up for it.

Loki cleared his throat, "I can heal your injuries if you want." He said he felt uncharacteristically unsure of himself. Alex looked at him surprise. "Why do you want to do that?" she asked and Loki frowned.

Why did the girl always feel need the need to question him?

'Oh yeah, God lies….'

Loki shook that thought away, "Maybe I just want too." He said as stood right against the glass. "Are you still angry?" she asked and Loki realized why she was being so wary. "I promise I will not hurt you, I only wish to help you." Loki said as he placed his palms against the glass, his face filled with sincerity and he felt weird, he felt he should be angry still about the argument from earlier but as soon as she had entered injured and wary of him, all he wanted to do was mend her injuries.

Alex heard and saw the sincerity in his voice and she suddenly became hyper-aware of Loki thanks to Thor's words. "Ok." Was all she said as she walked over to the entrance to his glass cell, she keyed in his password and Loki stepped out and stood in front her, his gaze caught hers and she saw a brief flicker emotion in his eyes but it was gone to fast for her to be able to tell what it was.

"You should sit down when I do this." Loki said and Alex walked over to her mat and sat down and Loki followed. Loki reached for her arm and when he touched it he felt her stiffen and slowly pulled it out. He used one hand to hold her arm out, and the other to start summoning his magic. "This might hurt." Loki said and she heard how he left out if it was going to be a little pain or not. She felt her bone start to snap itself back together and she hissed in pain as she grit her teeth and shut her eyes.

IT HURT SO DAMN MUCH.

Alex felt white hot pain course through her and without thinking she leaned into Loki for support, Loki froze at the contact but made no move to shy away from her. The bone slowly mended itself but in fifteen minutes it was completely healed, Alex breathed heavily, the pain had shaken her and it had felt worse than when she broke it.

Loki finished healing and wrapped an arm around her, and Alex's face snapped up to look up at him surprise, "I need to see the wound on your face." He said calmly as he peeled the gauze away, fresh blood still seeped from the cut ad it had turned purplish on the outside and than black closet to the gash. Loki cupped her face gently as he worked his tendrils of magic in it. Alex looked at Loki's face while he focused on healing the gash and she noticed how the coldness in his eyes was almost non-existent, his expression the softest she had ever seen it.

She suddenly felt extremely sleepily and realized that the doctor had probably sneaked a pain-reliever in her when he working on her or that now her adrenalin from earlier had finally all worn off, she leaned on Loki completely now, her mind swimming in a warm haze.

**Ooo**

Loki had froze when the girl had promptly decided to use him as a pillow, he had healed her arm and tried to do it as quickly as possible but now he worked on the gash on her cheek, he shifted his grip on her waist as he kept his hand still on her cheek working his healing magic. It was silent for the moment.

Than Alex spoke.

"You know…I spoke with Thor today and he said something interesting." Alex stated in a completely relaxed way and despite feeling Loki go rigid at the mention of Thor she continued. "And?" he said in a tight voice. "He said he came by here earlier." She said as she fiddled with the fabric of his tunic, her expression sleepily.

Loki frowned, Thor had come by earlier, he had told Loki he had sensed a great change in him, he told him how even though Alex did not notice the way he acted around, he noticed how he was with Alex. Loki grit his teeth at the memory, the fool had the audacity to point out that he could see that Loki held deep feelings for Alex and that because of her, he was changing. Loki quickly told him that he was only kidding himself, that all he was seeing was something he imagined and wanted while on the inside Loki hated the fact that Thor was right.

"He was saying that you seemed to harbor DEEP feeing for me!" she said as she imitated Thor's deep voice as she giggled at Loki's horrified expression.

His hate for Thor instantly grew.

Alex continued, her drowsy and comfortable state removing all seriousness or reservations that she held from her earlier nervousness. "I believe it too." She said as she playfully poked his cheek, her serious side screaming at her to stop but her hazy mind had more control at the moment.

"Stop acting foolish girl!" Loki yelled, hoping to intimidate her she only laughed in response. "Your so cute when you pout." She whispered and felt triumphant at his shocked expression which quickly turned to a weak glare, "I am not pouting." He said but Alex just gave him a look that said she didn't believe him at all.

Alex just smiled at him lazily and merely cuddled against in him in response and Loki felt like couldn't do anything even though he knew he could probably easily push her away, even slap her away but a big part of him didn't want to. He had healed the gash on her cheek but he still cupped her face, his green eyes now taking in every detail about her.

Her face was calm and the lopsided smile that she displayed on her face made her look so peaceful, her bangs falling and covering her eyes but shifted the hand of her cheek to sweep them away, letting his hand trace its away back to cup her cheek, her bright blue eyes locked with his ice green.

Loki shifted closer to her face and Alex bumped his head gently with his, he shifted the arm warped around her waist to the middle of her back to lift her closer to him, her palm laying flat on his chest, but she made no move to use it to push him away.

His gaze never leaving her face and he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge take over him as he brought his face closer to hers. Alex closed her eyes and tilted her head, their lips not even inches apart but just before they met the door swung open and it was like someone poured ice cold water on the two because Alex's eyes shot open in shock and she quickly stood up and Loki rose to his feet swiftly.

"Hello agent Nixon, I was told to come down her to relieve you of you duty by Hawkeye." The guard said as he eyed Loki warily. Alex quickly searched his mind to see if he had seen anything and to her great relief he didn't but than she felt annoyance at the mention that Clint had sent the guard when the guard was not needed, meaning that Clint was trying to separate the two, she had half a mind to tell the guard to go away but than she realized what she had almost done and her face turned red as mortification hit her like Thor's Mjolnir.

She glanced at Loki from the corner of her eye and saw he kept a cool face.

She suddenly felt the urge to run away.

"That's fine." Alex replied quickly and walked over to Loki's cell who followed behind her. She put him in his cell and noticed how he didn't look at her, his face void of emotion. Alex locked the cell before leaving the room, as soon as she was out the door she felt all her emotions and thoughts crash down on her. 'I almost kissed Loki! He almost kissed me! What the hell is wrong with me!" She thought as her heart swelled with confusion.

'I need to talk to somebody, somebody who can give me advice and not freak out!' she thought and than she quickly realized who she needed to talk too.

**Ooo**

Jane had been working when Thor had busted into her own little lab and loudly requested, "LADY JANE! I WISH FOR YOU TO PARTAKE WITH ME IN THE WATCHING OF MOVING PICTURES!" It had taken Jane a full minute to realize what he was asking and when she realized that he wanted to watch a movie with her she quickly said yes.

The two now sat in the rec room, relaxing on the couch watching some sappy romance flick that Thor had thought she would like, it really wasn't her thing but she was glad to just have time with the god of thunder, his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

It was so peaceful.

Until Alex teleported into the room, grabbed Jane and teleported away with her.

Next thing Jane knew she was in a cramped little supply closet. Her head spun and she felt nauseous. "Are you going to throw up? Because if you are please don't puke on me." Alex said and Jane threw a glare at her. "What the heck are you doing?" Jane shouted as she focused on not losing her lunch. "I needed to talk to somebody, somebody who I knew wouldn't freak out on me." Alex said and Jane gave her curious look. "What happened Alex?" she asked and Alex hesitated, "I almost kissed Loki." She said and Jane had to take a moment to process the information. "You kissed Loki!" she asked incredulously. "I said ALMOST!" Alex said indigently.

"Alex how could you have almost kissed Loki! He is dangerous he is crazy and can't be trusted!" Jane stated seriously. "I don't know Jane! I don't know what came over me, I blame Thor!" Alex shouted. "Why are you blaming Thor?" Jane asked now confused. "If he hadn't said anything this probably wouldn't have happened!" Alex said angrily and Jane frowned, she knew what Alex was talking about but she didn't think Thor was to blame. "You do realize you are blaming Thor for something he didn't do, he didn't make you almost kiss Loki." Jane pointed out.

Alex frowned; she knew she didn't really have any right to blame Thor. "I know…but I feel like if he hadn't spoken to me about Loki might having deep feelings for me, I feel like I wouldn't feel like this." She said softly. "What do you feel?" Jane asked.

"I don't know I'm so confused Jane, I feel so comfortable around Loki when I know I shouldn't, I feel safe believe or not, and today after Thor spoke with me I became aware of things I hadn't seen before and when Loki was close to me I felt all warm inside, oh god! I sound pathetic don't I!…" Alex said as she tugged frustrated on her bangs.

Jane just stared at Alex in surprise. "Alex you sound like you have fallen in love with him…" Jane said trailing off, Alex felt her face go red and her heart sped up, "That is stupid Jane, I've barley known him for what? A month and a half I think." She said as she looked away.

"I fell in love with Thor in three days." Jane pointed out. Alex looked at Jane and took a deep breath. "Yeah but Thor's a good guy who didn't try to take over the earth so everyone approves." She said slightly sarcastically. Jane took in how the normally fiery girl seemed so beat down and confused. Jane was at a lost on how to help her. "And the worst part is that I think Clint is trying to get at me now too." Alex added and Jane looked at her in surprise. "What?" she asked.

Alex quickly explained the whole ordeal from the other day and the only reason she ended up not kissing Loki is because she believed that Hawkeye sent a guard down there to watch them. "So first I found out Clint has had some huge crush on me for the longest time and now Loki!" Alex said exasperatedly.

Who else had a secret crush on her!

Nick fury?

Alex quickly pushed that thought away. The thought of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D crushing on her disturbed the food in her stomach.

"Look Alex, personally, I don't have much advice for you, your in a pretty complicated situation, but what I can give you is that you need to be even more careful around Loki because even if does have feelings for you if he knows you have the same feelings for him, he could use that against you, he is the god of lies but on a different side maybe Thor is right and you're the one to change him, just be careful and as for Clint, well I'm not entirely sure what you should do about that." Jane said frowning.

Alex sighed, "Ok, thanks I guess, that kind of helps…" she said and Jane was relieved that the conversation was over. "But promise you won't say anything to anyone!" Alex quickly added and Jane nodded. "Now if you excuse me I have a movie to get back to." Jane said and made a move to get out the door but Alex quickly blocked her. "You might just want me to teleport you back." She said sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I might've teleported us to the lowest level of the base and it's an hour's walk back up."

"Alex!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want anyone to stumble in on the conversation and any cameras or listening devices are disabled down here!"

"Just take me back Alex, RIGHT NOW!"

"Ok!"

A second later Jane was deposited on a surprised and annoyed Thor and Alex was out the room, making her way back down to where Loki was. She walked down to the storage level and paused at the door. Her hand curled on the handle. She took and deep breathe and opened the door, she snuck a glance at Loki who stood in the middle of his cell, his hands clasped behind him, Alex walked past the cell and over to the guard. "You're relived of your duties, you're dismissed." Alex ordered and the guard protested saying that Hawkeye said to stay down there but Alex pulled rank on him and quickly got the guard to leave, leaving her and Loki alone.

"I think we need to talk about earlier." Alex said, trying to calm her nerves. Loki turned his gaze on her. "I agree."

**Ooo**

Loki had waited for Alex to come back, his heart in turmoil, his mind a mess, he had almost kissed her and he knew it was wrong. But he didn't care deep inside of him and cursed the archer for sending the guard.

Loki knew why the archer did that and he wasn't pleased.

Loki paced back and forth, his thoughts on the girl, he knew that this was a good thing for his plans in his mind but his heart only saw her in a different light, in his heart his plans didn't exist. Loki sighed frustrated.

The girl was gone for a good half hour before she entered again, she didn't look at him and told the guard to go away, her back was to him but than she turned and faced him saying that they needed to talk and he agreed. "I want to know something first." She said and Loki nodded in consent. "Was Thor right?" she asked and Loki felt his heart skip a nervous beat but his expression betrayed nothing.

"I already told you my brother is fool." Loki said and Alex frowned. "That doesn't answer my question." Loki frowned, his heart beating fast. "Alex I…" Loki said trailing off when he noticed a shadow creep behind her. "Watch out!" He yelled but it was too late a hand shot out and grabbed Alex around the throat as she whirled around. "I-Ivanski?" Alex choked out as the old man lifted her off her feet, her back pressed against the glass.

"The specimen lacks global attention her surroundings, such a shame, I thought I trained you better." Ivanski purred as he tightened his grip, his other hand resting on his black cane. "Let go of me you twisted fuck!" Alex swore and tried to burn him but as soon as the flames rose to her hands she felt electricity race through and she screamed in pain. "Uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you A13." He said.

"Let her go mortal!" Loki yelled and Ivanski turned his gaze to the trickster god, "What are you going to do? Puny god." Ivanski spat and Loki felt enraged at the comment. "Let me out of here and we'll see if you will still call me puny god when I get my hands on you!" he yelled as pounded his hands on the glass.

Ivanski merely smirked before turning his attention back to Alex. "Specimen displays knowledge on how to make friends and interact with people." Ivanski said as his beady eyes roved over Alex's angry face. "S-Stop calling m-me that you sick p-prick!" she choked out but next she knew she felt his cane slam her in the gut and she choked on the air she had trapped in her as he lungs screamed for air and her airway burned in wanting release from the old man's death grip.

She felt Loki pounding on the glass but knew that without his magic he wasn't going to get out but than she glanced out the corner of her eye and noticed the keypad that would open the cell was in reach, she reached out to it and distracted Ivanski from the movement by attempting to kick him.

Her hand found the keypad and her fingers worked on trying to hit the right combination.

"You will learn manners girl, you were my ticket to a better life, and buyers from all over wanted you! China! Iraq! Russia but than you just had to get away, but not this time! This time your mine!" He cackled evilly as he raised his cane to strike her in the head but just as he swung she hit the right combination and Loki sprinted out of the cell and caught the cane in mid-swing, he side-kicked Ivanski and the old man went flying into some old crates. Alex fell to the ground, trying to catch her breath.

Loki breathed heavily in rage, when he watched the old man shock and hit her he felt a rage like none other and wanted to do nothing more than to give the old man a slow painful death. He broke the Cain he held in two and stalked over to the man and pulled him up by the collar, Loki filled his hands with his magic and as he got ready to show him what a "puny" god could do but before he could he was tackled away.

Loki was knocked away and saw that he was tackled by Thor who wielded Mjolnir, "Brother Stop!" he thundered by Loki instantly began to try and fight his way from Thor. Alex watched in shock as the rest of the team filed in followed by Nick. "What the hell is going on!" he yelled.

Ivanski shakily got to his feet, "She attacked me! I was trying to find the way to the labs and accidently ended up down here and before I could react she attacked me and than released Loki on me!" Ivanski said as he pretended to have difficult breathing and held himself like he had been severely injured.

"He's lying!" Alex screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "He snuck in here and tried to kidnap me! I let Loki out so he could help me! Loki saved me!" Alex stated as she got to her feet, Loki stopped struggling when he heard Alex defend him. "She tells the truth, the old mortal tried to take her!" Loki said joining in with Alex.

"Look how they work to together Fury! How they defend each other! She probably asked the god to kill me! She is evil!" Ivanski exclaimed and Alex couldn't stop herself now, she ignited her hands and charged at him, screaming a battle cry but was quickly stopped by Clint who came up behind her and quickly bound her hands.

"See! Look she just tried to kill me right now!" Ivanski shouted and Loki started to struggle again from Thor who had managed to get cuffs on him. "He lies!" Loki spat but Nick didn't know what to believe, Loki was not a convincing person, he couldn't believe a word he said and Alex just kind of proved Ivanski right by charging at him ready to kill him.

"Doctor I will have Steve take you to the infirmary and as for you Alex you are forbidden near the prisoner Loki, a guard will look after him for now; I believe you've learned enough from him." Nick stated and Alex's heart broke. He believed Ivanski more than her and suddenly she felt heavy inside.

Steve took Ivanski to the infirmary and when no one was looking he gave Alex a sickly-sweet smile. "Thor put Loki back in his cell, Clint bring Alex." Nick ordered and Alex suddenly felt like a prisoner again and looked at Tony who was all suited up for help but the iron man merely looked away and she watched as the team slowly left.

Thor threw Loki back into his cell after taking the cuffs off when they were right by the entrance. Loki spun around and gave Thor a look of pure hate and Thor just looked away sadly. He glanced at Alex and just shook his head as he left the room, Nick turned and left too and Clint escorted her out.

He took her to one of the interrogation rooms and cuffed her to the table. "I told you Loki was no good." He said monotone, and Alex turned her gaze of him and it shocked Clint for second, her normally bright blue ices were ice cold now, her expression of hate, the same expression she had worn when he first found her. "I know your happy that I won't be allowed near Loki now, don't try and hide it." She said coldly and Clint just moved away from her.

Nick entered and stood across from her. "Alex what the hell do you think you were doing! Attacking Ivanski!" Nick asked, "I told you he attacked me, why do you not believe me!" She screamed and Nick frowned. "I think you really have spent to much time around Loki, Alex I'm sorry but for the safety of everyone I'm placing you under arrest, you are to be in sight of a member of the Avengers at all time, if not I will treat you like I did when you first came here." He said and Alex gave an empty laugh.

"Isn't that what your doing now?" she asked a sick smirk on her face, fire burning in her eyes. Fury only stared at her before leaving the room. Clint was silent, he had wanted for her to be banned from Loki but this was extreme he did not believe that Alex attacked Ivanski and than unlocked Loki just so he could finish him off but the decision was left to Fury and Fury had made a decision.

He un-cuffed her from the table and Alex stood up. "Alex I-!" Clint started but Alex cut him off. "I don't want to hear it Clint." She said anger and hurt stabbing at her like a rusted blade. Everyone she knew was turning on her…her hate grew for Ivanski, she was going to kill him, make him pay but first she knew the only way to do that was to get what Loki needed and than he could finally teach her all she needed to know.

The only problem now standing in her way was every member she now had to be in eye-sight of at all times.

She let Clint lead her out the room, and while he thought she was staying silent out of anger she was now plotting her revenge of the old doctor.

**I did it! I typed up this chapter again! I'll admit I almost didn't finish it, I hate having to do things twice over and this is my fifth time rewriting it, in school I get in trouble for not doing drafts for papers but if I do I don't want to retype or write what's on the paper so I just type or write everything once.**

**I think this chapter is good, the part where she is talking with Jane I feel like sucked, I had typed up a better version on the first one that I lost when my laptop crashed and I couldn't remember what I had typed but all I know is that it was better than this one.**

**But here it is! Finally chapter ten!**

**Ivanski is an evil old twisted fuck, and Fury does not believe Alex and Alex's more darker side is beginning to show, I'm sorry if Clint seems like such an ass he'll change don't worry and feelings are beginning to be more prominent.**

**And I seriously have to thank all of you for being so understanding and supportive you guys all deserved a cookie and a certificate of awesomeness certified by Prussia from hetalia, you guys are just all awesome!**

**I do not own Avengers, just Alex and Ivanski**

**Please be a dear and drop a review. :D**

**Jay out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch.11**

**A week later**

Alex had been shuffled between Clint and everyone on the team for the past week, the first day she was with Clint and had gave him the cold shoulder, she didn't speak to him she didn't give any sign of acknowledgement towards him.

The next day she had spent the day with Natasha, the Russian spy had just sat with her quietly, she had asked why she had attacked Ivanski and Alex told her she didn't and that was the end of it, she knew that Natasha knew that she was planning something and if she continued talking with her she'd let something out so the day consisted of yes and no answers in the most neutral tone and facial way ever.

The day she spent with Steve had been the most nerve-wracking on her plans, instead of her playing the silent game, he did and she avoided his gaze at all times, she could feel his eyes on her all day long and it took everything not to snap and yell, "Why do you look at me like some kind of monster!" but when she finally glanced at him all she saw was disappointment in his eyes.

When she had been shuffled to Tony he had tried everything to speak with her, and she had accommodated the conversation but unbeknownst to Tony throughout the whole conversation she had been studying the monitors, she tracked them like a hawk knowing that they were being used to find Schmidt and she knew that they were the monitors used to know when a Bifrost was opened or when the system crashed, she kept her tone a mixture of friendly and calm, bantering with the scientist, distracting him while she rigged certain things and manipulated certain control panels, by the end of the day half her plan was laid and Tony believed that Alex was on her way to going back to what he considered normal.

Bruce had been next and he would play a very important part in her game, he usually stuck to his labs and she needed to play her cards right to get what she needed. Bruce was not as easy as Tony to distract, he had pried about what happened between Loki and her and she had been curt, saying that nothing had gone on and Bruce only shook his head, she watched him work on the computers and took a seat across from him and when she reached for a keyboard he had stopped her, "No, I can't have you trying to rig the system." He said seriously and Alex had let her face fall down-casted, "Bruce all I wanted to do was play a game…please don't treat me like some criminal like the others, even if you think I did attack Ivanski I don't want you to be afraid I'll do something to hurt the others…" Bruce had paused. He knew what she felt like and this was the part where Alex feared that he wouldn't let her go on the computer because he took so long answering her, but finally he nodded and Alex had to suppress the grin as she played Pac man while getting into the system and setting the second step of her plan.

When she spent time with Thor it had been the most awkward time of her life, the thunder god kept talking about how he was so sure that she would've been the one to change him but instead his brother had changed her, Alex took calm breaths and tried to beat at the feelings that threatened her plans and had small talk with him, slowly working her way to the topic of Asgard, she had begun with talking about how Loki used to talk about how Asgard was and how they mistreated him which Thor had countered back with many stories of Asgard, during the stories she asked for him to describe Asgard to her and he did in great detail, she felt smug knowing that almost all her plans were in motion now but before she left Thor that day he said something that had shocked her, "I'm sorry Lady Nixon…I could see in your expression and the way you started to act around my brother that you felt something for him…I'm sorry that you two were taken apart…for I really think that you could have broken the darkness surrounding him…and I do not think you attacked that old man, for I could see the truth in yours and my brother's eyes as you two spoke to defend each others honor." He said his normally booming voice solemn.

The last day she planned to execute her plans she had been saddled with Thor, they had been strolling along the corridors when the alarm went off, red lights flashing, Thor had turned to Alex to tell her to follow him down to the avengers meeting room but Alex had super charged her punch and had landed a perfect punch to his jaw, he fell back and raised Mjolnir to strike but Alex quickly teleported behind and hit the god right in back of his skull with a giant burst of power that drained the god and knocked him out, it was a move Alex hated using because it was extremely deadly but Thor was a god and judging by how much of power she got from him he was still very much alive.

She dragged him to an empty room that she had planned on using, she opened it and grabbed a pair of cuffs that were used on Loki and placed them on Thor and took out the mouth guard, as much as she hated the thing, she needed to keep Thor quiet in order to have her plan make it and that included making sure Thor could not interfere for as long as possible.

She took advantage of the alarms to make her way as fast as possible down to the storage room, suddenly the power went out and Alex summoned a small flame to her hand so she could see her way and smiled, happy to know that the rigged programming on the security mainframe went off at the right time.

She moved swiftly past frantic guards and personnel that had no idea what was going on. She reached the storage room and pried the doors open and than closed them, she froze in the dark and heard the click of a gun.

"Who's there!" a guard yelled in the dark, Alex smirked before creeping over to his position silently and came right behind him. "Sorry." She whispered quickly before knocking him out and taking his gun, she lit a flame in her hand and saw Loki looking at her in surprise, "Look, you said there's some object on Asgard that can help with my training right? Well I'm going to get it now, I want you to help me get stronger so I can finally show that I'm not some wild child that likes to set fire to things, so I have guesstimated that I have at least 20-25 minutes to get to Asgard and back with the item, I need to know what it is so I can retrieve it and I need to know if there might be anything protecting it." Alex said her tone serious and Loki hesitated for a minute.

He almost seemed not to want her to go to Asgard but he didn't know how to back out and proceeded to tell her quickly that she was searching for an item called the tessaract and that she would also have to get a scepter that would have a blue gem in it, he told her to let him out so he could cast a cloaking spell on her and she let him free after that he told her the vault was on the lowest level of the palace and what it looked like and that it was protected by what was a called a Destroyer, "It has the same unique energy that you carry in your fire power, I believe you will be able to manipulate it but I'm not sure so be careful." He said and Alex nodded before summoning the Bifrost.

**Ooo**

Alex flew through the Bifrost and when she saw what looked like Asgard she let herself fall from the Bifrost into a field of tall grass, she slowly picked herself up and froze for a minute, stunned by the scenery, it was beautiful, the sky was so Blue and clear and when she looked across the field she saw a magnificent kingdom, that had to be where Odin and Frigga lived, she slowly shook herself from her sight-seeing and broke into a run across the field remembering that she was a time schedule.

She reached the castle in a short time, she had sprinted most of the way, she had ran through the kingdom and was assured that Loki's spell worked when she bumped into people or when she shouted in surprise at things, they could not see, hear nor feel her.

She paused at the castle, it was amazing, tall and shined as bright a star, it was golden and shimmered in the sun, as she walked up the stair she was convinced now that everything was made of gold, it something out of a fairytale!

She quickly entered the building and had to stop herself from pausing to look at everything, she needed to find the vault and needed to find it fast, she had searched several stairways now and still found nothing, knowing that her time was dwindling she hurried on but just as she passed a room she froze when she heard a deep old voice speak and back-tracked and peered inside, there she found what she assumed was the throne room and sitting at the throne was Odin, the kind of Asgard, his face was worn and looked tired, he looked so intimidating but as she dared to get closer she saw that he looked grief- stricken and suddenly a woman walked past her, slightly brushing her shoulder and the woman took Odin's hand in her small one, "Please, you must rest, you can not stay like this, you can not continue to punish yourself like this." The woman said and Alex realized that the woman was Frigga.

"I failed Frigga, Loki has ran twice now, he tried to destroy the Jotuns and tried to enslave the mortals, I wonder where I went wrong and yet I know the answer, I took hi child yet I never treated him as a true son, I let Thor overshadow him and I ignored him and look what that has got me, my two sons fight with each other in hate, one trying to bring back the other while the other fights to run and stay away, he despise all and I know it is my fault…" Odin spoke, his voice thick and heavy.

Alex was in awe of this, she had heard stories of the mighty Odin, the all-powerful Odin yet what she saw before her was a father who seemed to think he had lost everything. Frigga looked lost at what to say and Alex wanted to yell that Loki has changed and that maybe he would come home now but she knew it would probably be a lie, that and they couldn't hear her, she quietly moved away form the two and went back to her search.

She walked down one of the winding hallways and saw a guard; he stopped to talk to another.

"I'll take over the shift for the vault now."

"Fine."

Alex followed the guard who said they were going to watch the vault and prayed it was the weapons vault.

She followed the guard from behind and when he reached the vault she shouted in joy, it was the weapons vault, now to just open it. She came behind the guard and grabbed his throat, she watched as the man frantically clawed at her hand, confusion and fear in his eyes as he tried to fight off an invisible foe, he passed out and Alex let him drop to the floor, she went to vault door and started working on opening it, remembering what Loki had told her about how to work it, she finally managed to open it and stepped back so the doors could open.

She entered the vault and instantly hunted for the scepter which she found on a display and grabbed it and to her relief didn't see any type of Destroyer some out, she move on looking for the cube now, she finally saw it, the tessaract, she move towards it and when she reached it she suddenly felt herself grow ten times more powerful, she felt like someone had doused her with cold water as she felt refreshed, she grabbed it and that's when she heard the vault doors slam close and she watched in a mixture of horror and awe as a giant metal-like being came out of the wall.

She dashed to door and tried to open it but it would not budge, she whirled around as she heard the sound of a furnace heating up she barley managed to dodge out of the Destroyers' blast and quickly set the scepter and cube down, she focused on the cube and was surprised to find it practically pouring energy into her, she turned to the Destroyer and when it released a blast of fire she countered back, the heat built up quickly and she felt sweat pour down her face, she forced more energy into her attack but she was pushed back.

Her foot bumped the cube and like that, she suddenly sent out a massive blast of fire that forced the Destroyer back, she used her power to shove it's own fire back into itself and manipulated it so that the metal-giants mask snapped close, she felt through it energy and pinpointed the source of it power, it heart.

She slowly squeezed her hand shut and watched in glee as the metal being begin to melt, it clawed at it face mask, trying to force it open but slowly it fell to one knee than the next and she watched as it still try to get her and she merely backed more into the cube, taking more power from it and just as the giant reached out to grab her she squeezed her hand shut and the Destroyer exploded.

Alex ducked behind a pillar and when she was certain it was over she grabbed the tessaract and scepter, she hadn't felt this powerful since she was a child and she hadn't used her power like that since her time in Costa Rica, the vault was opened and she watched as soldiers filled the room followed by Odin, she took this time to run out of the castle and back to the field, she had no problem summoning the Bifrost as she held the cube and even when she travelled back through she didn't need to add more power to stabilize the Bifrost thanks to the cube.

'This will definitely be the thing that will make me stronger…better…' she thought as she saw her destination soon appear. She crashed to the floor from the Bifrost and felt two strong arms start to pull her up. She looked up at Loki and he was staring intently at the tessaract. "You did it." He said and Alex straightened up, "This is it right? It's amazing when I hold it I feel so powerful, like its practically pouring energy into me!" Alex exclaimed and Loki looked at her surprise.

She looked like an excited puppy and he couldn't help but smile and nod, "You have done every well." He said his eyes soft but still one question in his mind.

'The tessaract molds to her power?' he thought but he didn't voice this thought, he just took the cube and than the scepter, he let his armor appeared, complete with his helmet and he felt the power of the tessaract. "Excellent." He said, an evil grin took over his features and Alex didn't like the look. But before she could speak the avengers came crashing through the door and Loki spun to meet them.

"What is going on here! Why does Loki have the tessaract!" Steve yelled in confusion, Loki smirked and set a blast of power at Steve which sent him flying back and Iron man step forwarded charging up his blast but Loki knocked away the blast where it exploded half the wall, Alex grabbed Loki's arm as he raised it to attack again and Loki turned to face her, Alex was shocked by what she saw, his eyes were not the warm green she had just seen, his expression twisted and a sick smirk on his lips, but when he saw Alex his smirk disappear.

"Loki! Please you must stop! What the hell is wrong with you! Stop attacking them!" Alex yelled as she tried to hold him back, Loki felt himself stop his attack, he felt himself start to surrender and than a part of him that told him he was weak, telling him that because of the girl he had become soft and now when he surrender he would taken back to Asgard in shame. Loki barred his teeth at Alex.

"Foolish girl, did you honestly believe that I would change, that I was training you because I felt you needed it, HA! I was training you because I knew your powers would get me what I wanted, you have no idea what the tessaract and this scepter can do, you played right into my hand, believing every word I said, and I laughed at it all, how you were so trusting of me how you confided in me even the feelings I know you have for me! That was the best part knowing that because you felt something for me, and you thinking I felt something back, it only made it easier to use you!" Loki snarled coldly, laughing.

Alex froze, she felt like someone had just taken her heart and shredded it bits than stepped on all the pieces until they were dust. Loki faltered at her expression and hated the guilt that gnawed at him and growled when Alex still didn't let go of him, he slapped her away sending her flying into his glass prison, Alex slammed against it and Loki paused when he saw her slump to the ground his mind screaming in triumph while his heart pounded with guilt.

He threw the avengers (Thor in particular) one last glare before using the tessaract to teleport away. Clint was the first to move after hearing Loki's speech, he felt a rush of anger at the god but moved quickly to Alex, "Alex are you ok?" he asked as he helped into a better sitting position.

Alex did not feel fine.

She felt like someone had punched her in the heart.

She looked at Clint and his face was a mask of worry, she opened her mouth to speak but Fury came in, she hadn't even notice him enter and it looked like Steve had already explained what had happened. He turned to Alex and he had a stern but regretful look on his face. "I'm sorry Alex, but you stripped of your status as an Avenger and an agent, you are also now under arrest for the association and freeing of Loki." He said and Alex felt something in her snap.

No…

No she wasn't going to let them arrest her and keep her locked up…

She knew even if she explained how Loki had tricked her it wouldn't mean anything.

She looked the avengers who looked at her in a mixture of disappointment and surprise.

Clint looked at her regretfully as she notices him start to pull cuffs from his belt.

And that's when she sprang into action.

Alex summoned all the power in her and released it in a blast of pure energy sending everyone flying back into the walls and temporally off-lining Tony's suit. Alex wobbled to her feet as she ran out the door, her head spun from the overuse of power, she tried to teleport but the last blast of power had rendered her power useless, she made her way to the vehicles underground, already planning her escape.

'I'll go Mexico! I already know Spanish from Costa Rica, or I can go to Canada, it a small population and I could change my name easily, stay on the down-low.' She thought as she heard the alarms blare. She rounded the corner to the vehicles hangar and when she opened the door she didn't even have time to react as a long black object slammed into her head.

She crumpled to the ground, moaning softly as she clutched her head, she felt a sharp kick to the stomach and the air left her body, "Poor little specimen… specimen shows that it was capable of falling in love for another and than allowing her feelings to be manipulated." Ivanski purred as he knelt beside her head as he brushed a gloved hand over her head and she flinched, she had no power and she couldn't focus.

"Don't worry little A13, I'll make sure to rid you of all those troublesome emotions so you can be the perfect little solider." He said before he placed his hand on her the side of her head and next thing she knew was a burst of electricity was coursing through her, the last thing she heard and saw was the sound of her screams and Ivanski black beady eyes staring at her with evil joy as he watched her pass out.

"Nighty-night A13"

**Ooo**

Loki found himself back at the old base he had arrived on earth the first time when he came to enslave the mortals. It was abandoned and Loki let the silence fill him. The look of Alex's shocked and hurt face still fresh in his mind, he stared at the tessaract in his hands and than at the staff in his other, he gotten what he wanted and while in his mind he was pleased that his plan had gone through, his heart was being ravaged with guilt.

"I have what I want yet I can not get the girl from my mind…" Loki said to softly to the silence. He thought about what he said and he knew that most of it was a lie…when she had come to him telling him that she could go get the tessaract a big part of him had held him back, knowing what he would have to do…SAY after he took the cube and scepter…but she had already thought out a plan and like a coward he didn't stop her, he let her go because he did not want to tell her why he didn't want her to go.

She had tried to stop him and he had almost back down, but than the part of him that still wanted to prove that he was just as good as Thor and to father and that he was an equal to Thor had won out and the next thing he knew he was spitting lie after lie in her face, watching as he knew he had deeply hurt her and than he thrown her away from him.

Physically, mentally but emotionally she was still there in his mind, Loki grit his teeth as he tried not think about it but the silence mocked him and he raised the scepter sending a blast of energy from him that destroyed a nearby wall, he spent a good half hour destroying things in his frustration and rage before calming down.

He sat down heavily, the cube at his feet and the scepter still gripped tightly in his hand. Loki took a deep breath as he tried to think of what he would do next but his mind kept drifting back to the girl.

"Why can't I get her out of my mind! Loki yelled as he picked up the cube and threw it away from him, it crashed in a pile of debris and the sound of trash and broken cement ruined the silence, he breathed heavily, his mind and heart torn between his plans and his emotions…the silence returned after all had settled down.

Loki placed his head in his palms, "What have I done…" he whispered and all he got back in reply was silence.

**Ooo**

Alex slowly woke up, her head throbbed slowly and she winced as she was met with a harsh light, she tried to move her arms so she could shield her eyes but when she went to move them she than realized that she was bound to a metal chair, her hands cuffed together behind her, "Well hello sleepy head." She heard a voice say and she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Ivanski and than Schmidt. "Hmm…I worried that you might've accidently killed her." Schmidt said and Ivanski looked offended. "Hardly! She is my greatest creation!" Ivanski said and he smiled proudly. "She is like a daughter!" he declared proudly.

Alex glared at him, "I'm glad that you're such a psychopath, because if you even managed to snag a lady and have a kid, I'd feel real sorry for the child." Alex said coldly and Ivanski glared at her. "Seems if she lacks manners." Schmidt pointed out casually. "She will only need some more discipline, than she will learn her place." He replied curtly. "Ha! What would you know about discipline, it looks like you can't even stop yourself from taking a second helping of desert!" Alex declared a smirk on her lips and Ivanski lashed out, slapping her across the face and splitting her lip.

"You will behave!" He yelled but she merely turned and spit blood from her split lip into his face. "Fuck you old man." She snarled, her head hurt, she was bound to a chair, she felt utterly broken and betrayed so she now acted on the one emotion she trusted the most at the moment.

Anger.

Ivanski grabbed her shoulder and sent a jolt of electricity through her and Alex screamed in pain as he did it three more times. She stayed silent. "See, discipline." Ivanski said as he wiped the blood from his face but as he turned his back on her she kicked him in the back of the knees, her legs being the only thing not bound and the old man went crashing to the ground.

Schmidt laughed and Ivanski looked pissed. "Ha! Why aren't you just a brave one!" Schmidt said as Ivanski got to his feet, the doctor went to shock her gain but Schmidt held him back. "You are excused doctor, go clean yourself up while I talk to her." Schmidt said and Alex gave Ivanski a smirk as the doctor left the room swiftly.

Schmidt turned his attention to the girl, Alex met his gaze with a glare, "Hmm…such power, you know the doctor only wishes to use you as a means to get money but I see you doing something bigger in the future than just being used as a pawn for money." He said a calm smile on his face and Alex didn't like the look. "I'm not helping you!" she snarled and Schmidt laughed.

"Dear girl you are going to help me whether you want to or not, you are going to get me my tessaract and I might be able to offer you something in return." He said and Alex snorted, "The avengers won't come for me and even if they did they do not have the tessaract, Loki does." She said and her heart gave a painful throb at the mention of Loki. "I know that already, but I also know what had transpired between you and the Norse god…" he said and Alex's head snapped up at those words and her expression darkened.

"If you think he would hand over the tessaract in exchange for me, your delusional, he was only using me to get the cube and his scepter." Alex said bitterly, looking away. "Hmm…I don't think so girl, some people just say things they don't mean, but if that is true it does not matter, I have been informed of your gifts and you will supply the way to Asgard for me and my skrulls." He said as he looked at her a smirk on his gruesome face, "I can only travel that far by myself, I don't even think I could just transport you so your plan fails." Alex said, smug that she had thwarted him.

Schmidt smiled.

"Did the doctor ever tell you what he used to give you such powers?" he asked casually and Alex looked at him suspiciously, "No." she said. "Do ever wonder why you are able to make a Bifrost, something that can only be done on Asgard or with the use of the tessaract?" he continued to question calmly. "Maybe." she answered again, unsure where he was going with his questioning.

He came to stand in front her and leaned in close to her face but she looked away, he grabbed her chin in his strong grip, forcing her to look at him. "The doctor's program was to be quite a success but he needed a very strong component to make the perfect solider, he couldn't get Howard Stark's formula so he got something from the government as a starter. A piece of the tessaract that was found years after Steve was dug out, they gave it to him to study and he infused it with your embryo, you were the only test subject to be born healthy and able to use the powers the cube bestowed to you." He said and Alex's eyes widened in shock.

That would explain why her power seemed to mold so well with cube and why the cube's power had been so easy to channel through her.

"You hold immense power you haven't even touched, you can open a Bifrost big enough to transport me and my army and you will if I can not get my cube!" he said and Alex was still reeling at the fact that she had a piece of one the most powerful objects residing in her.

"You know…I wouldn't need to do this by force if you just joined me.." he said and Alex opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "The avengers turned on you, they only took you in because of your abilities and because one of them wanted you and even if you got away from me, you'd be on the run from them, from Ivanski, and if I let Ivanski keep you he will only make you a drone, a weapon with no mind…I can offer safety…I can offer you a high seat in my army, second-in-command! You would help me in my quest and you would never have to worry about betrayal as long as you served me loyally."

He said as his grip became softer on her chin, his eyes locked with hers. "I see you serving better as a commander in my army than as some cheap lab experiment that will tossed around or as some animal that the Avengers all took pity on, so please reconsider my offer." He said before standing up and taking his leave.

Alex looked down, left with only her thoughts on the offer and her still hurting heart.

**Chapter 11! Whoo! I really like this chapter to be honest, a lot; I think it came out good especially the last part. I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter and was surprised by the anger for Nick, Ivanski was expected but Nick wasn't, I don't if that was a good thing or not to honest, I was having him treat Alex like I think he would treat any dangerous person with a temper and dangerous powers, I was trying to get him in character, he treats her how he treats Tony in way was what I was aiming for.**

**Well any who thanks to all who reviewed that last chap, my heart soared with how much everyone really likes this story because I'll be honest when I wrote it I didn't expect to get so many reviews and favs and followers of it, most of my stories don't have many reviews so when I wrote this I was just kind of like "Eh, I'll do it for fun and see what happens." But I am deeply happily that so many people like this story and are always asking for updates, I try to make every chapter as long or as good as the last and I'm always happy to know I have when you guys review, seriously guys, your guys reviews make my day.**

**And I know this a really long author note but I'm not done, I'm not sure if this asking for too much but I want to see if I can get at least 100 reviews before the story is over, I think I can do it. Oh and after this story is finished I'm currently collaborating with a friend of mine for a new fic that I will premiere after this, all I'm going to say about it is avengers + teachers +ocs +humor= should be a funny fic, it'll be very light hearted and funny and than some mini fics.**

**Oh and before I forget, next chapter might take a little longer getting out because I'm going camping for the week.**

**Well I don't own the Avengers, only Alex and Ivanski**

**Be a dear a drop a review please!**

**Jay out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch.12**

**S.H.I.E.L.D BASE**

The avengers had slowly woken up, Nick slowly got to his feet and quickly ordered everyone to search the base for Alex, they searched for over an hour before Nick called them to the monitor room, they all entered and Nick wore a grim expression on his face.

"Watch." was all he said as he pointed to a recording of a security tape near the vehicle level, the team watched as they saw Alex run and as she opened the door she was smacked in the head with a cane, they saw Ivanski kneel next to her and than they watched in horror as the youngest member of their team was shocked in the head and even though the video had no audio the way she withered and the way her mouth opened in a silent scream was enough to tell them that the shock had been lethal.

"That bastard..." Clint swore as he watched the doctor pick her up and take her to a nearby vehicle, he placed her in and than turned to look at the security ca8mera, a sick smile on his face as he got in on the drivers side and than drove away, the chaos from earlier assuring that until now that no one would see him go.

"I have made a terrible mistake..." Nick said regretfully as he turned off the video, "And this isn't all, about half an hour ago we received a transmission from Schmidt, he was working with Doctor Ivanski this whole time, Ivanski had been waiting this whole time for the perfect opportunity to take Alex and this was it." Fury said as he looked away, deep in thought.

"Than we need to go save her! We messed up and now we need to fix it! We can't let Schmidt use Alex and who knows what Ivanski will do with her!" Tony yelled, the first to speak up. "We don't even know where Schmidt is Tony." Steve said, he had, had a bad feeling about the doctor from the moment he met him and Steve had tried to push the feeling away, telling himself that as long as he was in S.H.I.E.L.D the doctor wouldn't be able to get away with anything, but the doctor had just tricked them all, turning them on Alex, waiting for the moment that he could kidnap her.

"I don't care, we'll get right on the monitors! Don't those vehicles have trackers in them?" Tony continued, anger filled him, he had not wanted Alex to be arrested or treated badly, he had been so shocked when she brought Loki and even more when it had looked like she had let Loki out to kill Ivanski, but it had been all a ploy.

"Stark calm down! We need to think and I wasn't finished speaking." Fury said taking control of the situation,"In the transmission Schmidt also demanded that we give him the tessaract and scepter and in exchange he would give back Alex, we have neither objects and even if we did...I'm sorry Tony but those objects are just to dangerous to be handed over." Nick said and Tony grit his teeth, the usual calm and playful Tony replaced with an angry one.

"She is part of this team, and we have all wronged her, her life might not meet that much to you but it does to me." Tony said getting in Fury's face. "It means a lot to me too, if I hadn't let myself be blinded by my jealousy than I probably could of seen what was really going on. I will aid Stark in getting back Alex whether you allow it or not." Clint announced, he had remained silent the whole time thinking, but now he voiced his thoughts.

"I agree as well, you might of kicked her off the team Nick but that didn't mean we did." Natasha said as she stepped up next to Tony. "I agree also." Bruce said, upset by the whole thing. Steve just nodded in agreement and Fury frowned.

"And how do you all intend of saving her, like Steve said you have no idea where Schmidt was and I already checked for a tracker on the vehicle it was disabled and you can't get her because Loki has the tessaract and specter and we need to focus on getting those things back before going after Alex and Schmidt." Fury said as he crossed his arms, glaring down Tony who was about to yell at Fury but Thor stepped in.

"I will take care of my brother, I think I might be able to find him, meanwhile son of Stark and Son of Banner may look for the red skull." Thor said and Fury looked annoyed, he knew he had lost and he knew that just trying to restrict the team wouldn't work, they would just do what they wished just like back in Manhattan.

"Fine, but I'm only giving so much time Thor, we need that tessaract." Fury said before breaking eye contact from Tony and leaving the room.

"At least we have time now, we need that cube to get Alex, but how do you intend to find Loki?" Clint asked as he turned to look at Thor. Thor was silent for a minute. "I have a idea where he might be...but I must go alone." Thor said solemnly. "Thor your brother hates you, and he has the cube and scepter, at least let me come with you." Clint said, he wanted to rescue Alex and apologize and if Loki decided to be difficult Clint would be there to...reinforce what Thor wanted and now that Clint knew about the scepter he swore he wouldn't end up under Loki's control again.

Thor looked like he was going to say no, but than again it might be better to have an extra man, he reasoned before nodding yes. The two left the room and Tony turned to Bruce. "I know Fury said that Ivanski disabled the tracker but if he didn't take it out we could easily online it, after all its still my technology, what do you think Bruce?" Tony said as he looked at Bruce already going over possible ways to track Ivanski, who would take them to Schmidt when found.

"Sounds like a plan." Bruce said as the two scientist left for the labs. Steve looked at Natasha, "Since everyone else is off, how about you and me start formulating a plan of attack, knowing that half of these guys will just want to charge right now?" Natasha asked. "Sounds good and I'm sure that by everyone that you mean Tony and Clint?" Steve asked slightly amused. "Yep." Natasha said as she started coming up with a plan with Steve.

**Ooo**

Clint had started heading down to the vehicle wing when Thor stopped him. "I will call on Hemidall to transport us." Thor said and Clint just nodded. The two made there way outside and within a couple minutes Thor called to Hemidall and Clint found himself on the ground outside the old base where Loki first appeared.

"Why did you bring us here Thor?" Clint asked and Thor straightened up. "My brother always did better in silence, when upset he preferred to be alone, this place is abandoned yes?" Thor said and Clint nodded and strung an arrow in his bow. Thor looked at him.

"Son of Barton, I wish to go in alone, I know you quarrel with my brother over Lady Nixon, it will do me no good for you to let yourself be blinded in your anger, I am leaving Mjolnir out here with you, if I need you, you will know when I summon Mjolnir to me, but if I do not, stay out here." Thor ordered and Clint looked ready to argue but than backed down, seeing Thor's logic.

Thor set Mjolnir down and than made his way into the abandoned base.

**Ooo**

Loki had been stewing in his emotions and thoughts when he heard someone come crashing through the rubble, he grabbed his scepter and transported the tessaract away. "Who goes there?" Loki shouted and was surprised to see Thor, it had only been a few hours since Loki had fled the base, how had Thor found him so fast?

"Hello dear brother." Loki drawled out in a sick tone, a sneer on his face. Loki noticed Thor's lack of weapon when Thor raised his hands to signify he meant no harm and Loki smirked. "You come before me without Mjolnir, I guess it will just be far more easier to kill you now or do you have a death wish?" Loki snarls while smirking as he lifts his scepter.

"Brother I come not to fight, I come to you asking a favor!" Thor says immediately when he sees Loki raise his weapon. "And why would I wish to help you?" Loki asks, a part of him yells that he should just kill Thor now but another part wonders why Thor has come alone and without his precious hammer.

"I have to ask that you relinquish the tessaract and the scepter." Thor says and Loki laughs. "What makes you think I would give you the cube and the scepter!" Loki asks, a cold sneer upon his lips as he now lets his magic encircle his hands, ready to blast Thor and is pleased when he sees Thor tense up.

"Because...the doctor has kidnapped Alex and taken her to the one with skull of red, and if I do get the cube and scepter...I fear Lady Nixon's life will be in danger..." Thor says slowly, watching Loki's expression. Loki feels is heart hammer with anger, 'That sick mortal has Alex! How could the Avengers let him take her!' he thought angrily, on the inside Loki was a turmoil of anger and fear for the girl but on the outside he kept a cool expression.

"What does one mortal girl mean to me brother? So what if the doctor took her, was it not you and your little avengers who did not believe her when she told you that the doctor was evil?" Loki said, hate and anger lining his words. Thor flinched a little at the accusation, "But now the avengers and I are trying to save her, we need the tessaract and scepter to save her, brother surely you will not be so cold to such a matter, I know you felt something for her!" Thor declared, trying to reason with Loki.

"Why do you keep assuming I feel something for the girl when I do not!" Loki yelled raising his scepter.

"Because I know you brother!"

"Know me? You KNOW nothing about me!"

"I know you love her, I see it brother!"

"You only see what you want to see Thor, I do not love her!"

"You are the god of lies brother...that does not mean you must let your own lies rule you..."

Thor stared down Loki who met his gaze with a challenge. "I see the way you look at Lady Nixon...why must you lie brother?" Thor asked in a challenging tone. Loki only glared at Thor, Thor spoke the truth...and deep in Loki, his heart swelled with fear for Alex, the thought that she had been captured made him want to leave right away and kill the doctor as painfully as he could and than bring him back to life and do it again many more times.

But...somewhere in him, the part that kept telling him even if he did save her, she probably hated him now, and than another part whispered that she was probably off better with the archer, they worked together and cared for each other while Loki could not even admit his feelings.

"Save her yourself brother..." Loki said in a low whisper and before Thor could stop him Loki summoned the cube and teleported away.

Thor stared after him, Thor was really starting to doubt himself on whether he really knew Loki or not.

Thor left the abandoned base and when Clint saw Thor come out empty handed he frowned, "Was Loki there or not?" Clint asked and Thor nodded silently as he picked up his hammer. "Than why do not have the tessaract?" Clint asked again, his voice tight with annoyance. "My brother would not listen and I fear that I no longer know Loki like I use too, I thought mentioning that Alex was in danger would spark something in him, but I believe he was telling the truth when he told Alex his true plans for her, he teleported away and now it is up to us to save Lady Nixon." Thor said as he turned away from Clint.

The two left the base and headed back to the main base to tell the others and form a new plan.

**Ooo**

Loki teleported away from the base and to the main base, he cloaked himself in his magic and made his way inside, he moved among the many personnel and found himself in the lab of Tony and Bruce. "Bruce I've pinpointed the vehicle, its in a remote location, near the mountains, the signal is a little fuzzy due the mountains but I can hold it." Tony said and Loki moved next Tony to look at they monitor.

"Do you think Thor managed to get the cube from Loki?" Bruce asked quietly as he moved silently to look at the monitor. "He better have! We need the cube!" Tony said as he adjusted some stuff to try and get a better signal. "What do we do if Thor didn't get the cube?" Bruce asked as he moved over to a different computer.

"Well, you can go all giant-green-rage monster and smash Loki again and that could solve that problem." Tony said as he still played with the tracker on the screen. Bruce threw Tony an amused look but just shook his head but than shook his head again and turned serious.

"Tony I was trying to be serious."

"So was I."

Bruce just shook his head in exasperation and turned back to his computer, a few minutes later Bruce let out a cry of triumph. "I've pin-pointed it Tony!" "That's good Bruce now all we need is-!" Tony was cut off by Thor entering with Clint and while Loki knew he was cloaked he backed as far away as he could from Thor.

"I am sorry Son of Stark, I could not get the cube..." Thor said and Tony looked at Bruce and than back at Thor. "Thor you can easily over-power your brother..." Tony said trailing off giving him an annoyed look. "I was foolish enough to think my bother had changed and was simply lying, but it seemed for once he told the truth, we must figure out a different way to save Alex now." he said and Clint bristled beside him, still angry.

Tony was silent for a second, "We have found Schmidt base, even without the cube I'm sure we have a pretty good chance of getting Alex back, go tell Steve and Natasha while Bruce and I try to hack into where Schmidt is hiding." he said and Thor nodded and left with Clint.

Loki decided he would stay at the base hidden and wait for the moment to reveal himself as he was already coming up with a plan of his own...

**Ooo**

Alex had tried to fry the binds around her hands but it seemed the chair was rigged to zap her much like Ivanski's glove, she tried a couple times and gave up after falling unconscious from the pain, she awoke soon after to the sound of someone opening the door, she slowly opened her eyes against the harsh light and saw the doctor enter.

"Hello little A13! Just came to conduct some test so don't worry!" he said cheerfully as he started to move closer with some equipment. "Get away from me!" Alex yelled as she kicked out at him but he caught it with his glove hand and sent a painful jolt of electricity through her.

Alex screamed in pain and when he let go she did nothing but breath heavily. "Now, now A13, just calm down." he said in a calm playful voice. Alex glared at him through her fringe of bangs. She allowed him to get close and when he knelt the put something on her ankle she uppercut his chin with her knee, sending him falling back on his butt. "Screw you old man." she growled, Ivanski gave her a calm smile and it confused her but she watched as he pulled a small remote from his coat, he pressed the button and the binding around her hands sent a painful jolt through her causing her to scream again.

He did this several more times, the whole time a calm smile on his face, after he was done all Alex could do was just breath heavily, trying to force back the tears of pain that threatened to spill from her eyes.

Ivanski attached what looked like bracelet to her ankle and than some wires attached to some medical tape to her temples. "Now A13, you might experience some...discomfort and pain but in the end it will be all worth it when I teach you not to care about pain, soon the shocks from the chair will feel like nothing to you!" he declared happily.

Alex stared at him in horror as he pressed the button, all Alex knew was pain in that moment, she opened her mouth but was unsure if she really screamed or not, white light passed across her vision, it seemed like an eternity before it stopped.

"Now A13, I'm disappointed all I did was shock you for a minute, how will you survive when I make the time longer..." he said, a calm smile still intact on his face as his black eyes stared down at her. "Y-you m-monster..." Alex ground out, her head hurt so much and if that was merely a minute how was she going to survive, she had gone years without having to endure treatment like this once she got away from him, her mental state remembered this and didn't react too bad but her physical state burned all over in pain.

"I do not want to called such a nasty thing..." he said as he leaned into her ear, "I will teach you discipline with this and you will learn to be more respectful..." he growled low into her ear as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"You will learn.." he whispered as he pressed the button again.

Alex's screams could be heard throughout the base for the remainder of the day.

**Ooo**

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

"We can break into the base here, I can disable the security for probably ten minutes at the most, it will give us time to get in but once we're in, we will need to figure out a way to get out." Steve explained as he pointed to an outline that Tony and Bruce managed to get of the base.

"Eh, if we really get desperate, old Brucey here can just smash us a way out!" Tony said as he inspected the map. Steve threw Tony a disdainful look and Bruce just ignored Tony antics. "Clint, Natasha you'll need to distract or take out any guards near the front, Tony I want you to disable the security charges and cameras on MY signal, Bruce you'll be with me, and as much as I hate to admit, Tony's right and we may need to to "smash" us a way out or through any obstacles to where Alex is being kept." Steve said and Bruce's expression tightened, he hated having to turn into the "other guy" but accepted his role.

"We'll leave in 20 minutes, so suit up avengers." Steve ordered.

**Ooo**

Loki lurked in the shadows, he had finally decided on what to do, he may have refused to give the cube back to Thor, but the way Loki saw it was like this.

Save Alex.

Get chance to explain things to Alex.

Kill doctor in process.

Leave with Cube and Scepter in his possession still.

Loki growled silently, his hands already itching to send the mortal who dared to cross him and attack Alex to Niflheim.

Loki planned on following the Avengers and getting into the building with them and while they handled Schmidt and his men, he would follow the captain and the angry one to Alex, once there HE would free her, he would get her out of there and after that...well he was entirely sure what he was going to do...

Confusion still ate at the God of lies and he pushed it back, needing to focus for the plan.

He waited till the team boarded a small helicopter and than snuck aboard.

**Ooo**

Alex's throat burned from her screams, sweat poured off her brow, her hair drenched from her fighting, mid-way through the torture she had tried to burn the bindings again but all she succeed in doing was making her wrist raw and shocking herself more.

But she still didn't crack, the shock time had gone all the way from a minute to an hour (at least that's what it felt like to her) she lost track of time but she still did not cry, she stopped calling Ivanski names hours ago, mostly due to lack of energy and dry throat.

"Now address me as Master." Ivanski growled for the umpteenth time as he grabbed her hair and forced her head up to look at him. Alex breathed heavily as she glared at him, "P-p-prick..." she croaked out and Ivanski's face turned red and Alex prayed that he would have a heart attack due to stress.

He back-handed across the face and she only glared back at him. "WHY WON'T YOU LEARN!" He screamed as he pressed the button to shock her again, she let out another throat-burning screech. She tried to tune out the pain but just as she felt herself about to give in the pain stopped and she felt herself go limp.

She heard another voice in the room, sounds and shapes were now disoriented. She heard a door slam close and a shadow fell over her, she felt strong fingers curl around her chin lifting her face to meet another. "Poor girl...you looked terrible." she heard a thick German-accent say and in a tiny corner of her mind she knew who it was but couldn't remember the name.

"You know I could make all the pain go away..." the voice whispered in her ear, her mind was working in hyper-drive, trying to match the voice to a face or name. "The doctor is trying to make you a drone and no matter how hard you fight it, I can see already in your eyes that it is working, do you even know who I am?" the voice asked again and Alex's vision slowly cleared to show a smooth face, hair slicked back and dark eyes.

Her mind finally computed who it was. "Schmidt." she mumbled out her mind trying to work properly. "Have you thought about my offer? Or do you not remember it?" he said humorously.

Alex remembered the deal.

But she could not articulate it, so she just nodded.

"Have you come to a decision? I would say it would probably be a good thing if you did, the doctor is eager to get back to his testing." Schmidt said as he studied Alex's weakened form.

Alex's mind swam, on one hand if she agreed she would be under Schmidt's control but on the other hand if she refused she knew at this point her mind would succumb. But than the cold calculating part of her, the part that kept her alive all those years as a child, that allowed her to kill without remorse or regret came surfacing...on a much bigger playing card she could accept...she could get away from the doctor and wait, wait to strike, wait to kill.

Schmidt watched in surprise as her glazed eyes turned a cold blue, her eyes locked with his, something flickering in the depth of her eyes that he could not interpret.

"I agree to your deal..." she said, her voice rough but had an edge to it that held untold promises. Schmidt was pleased but he was not comforted by the look in her eyes.

"Do you pledge your undying loyalty to me and my cause." he whispered in her ear.

"Yes."

"Do you agree to serve me and my every order?"

"Yes."

"Do you agree to helping me getting my tessaract?"

"Yes."

"Do you agree to KILLING the Avengers?"

"YES."

Schmidt smiled.

"Good." he said as he undone the bindings on her hands, Alex stretched her arms and rubbed at her raw wrist, she tore the tape from her head and undid the bracelet around her ankle. She looked up at Schmidt, who smiled.

He offered her his hand.

She took it and he helped her up.

"Now we can get to work my loyal Second-in-Command." he said, a chilling smirk on his lips.

"Yes...now we can get to work..." She said her voice quiet, but her demeanor dangerous.

Together the two left the room.

One now thinking his plans were about to be realized.

Another plotting her escape and the deaths she would cause if she failed or succeed when she tried.

Neither knowing what the other was thinking as they walked down the hallways as comrades.

Things were about to get messy...

**I did it! Chapter 12! I have to say I was extremely pleased by the reviews I got for the last chapter, I was happy to know I did a good job and that everyone loved it. I left for my camping trip and turned off my phone, (no signal) and when I got back I was greeted by all your lovely reviews, I am very humble for all the good reviews, especially one where somebody praised me saying I had good talent, that was a first for me, I try my best to make every chapter as good as the last and I'm pleased when you guys let me know that I have done that.**

**Well I'm overall pleased with this chapter, Loki's part I feel was a little ooc so I apologize. Loki will try to save Alex, he's not terrible, he's just got problems expressing emotions. He will go all protective-like in the next chapter.**

**Ivanski is a terrible person, I've never made an Oc where after I made them I wanted to kill them. I want to kill Ivanski, I just have to choose a good death now or decide if I want to keep him. Feel free you give me suggestions for his death, if I choose death for him. I also realized that I kind of modeled him after Ivan/Russia from hetalia, I didn't even realize it till I was writing this and I was like , "Damn he reminds me of Ivan.." and than it hit me like a ton bricks.**

**Schmidt is a smooth son of gun in my mind.**

**Also I had way to much fun writing the torture parts... that's what happens when you watch a bunch of Ivan/Russia tributes on YouTube while writing Ivanski...Also if any of you are wondering about the electricity that Ivanski uses, he had a glove made that delivers up to a lightnings equivalent of power and below, he uses to "discipline" Alex.**

**So until the next chapter my loyal readers, seriously I love you all for all your support ,because without it, this story would be in the pile of unfinished stories that I have.**

**Also I recommend reading the story while listening to "Winter Character Song" or Red "Break me down"**

**Be a dear and review please**

**Jay out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch.13**

Alex and Schmidt walked down the hall, Schmidt was on cloud nine, he had done it! He had gotten Alex to join him willingly. He smirked as he glanced at Alex from the corner of his eye, she walked along side him, but he could see her limping, her body tense from the pain she had endured but when his eyes travelled to her face it betrayed nothing, it was stoic, stern and she held her head high.

The perfect solider.

Schmitt couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he thought about how all his plans would now run so much smoother now, he knew leaving her with Ivanski for a couple of hours would break her eventually.

Nothing could wreck his good mood.

Well at least that's what he thought before he saw a certain Russian doctor come storming down the hallway at them, the man's whole face was red and Schmidt could see that the man looked ready to blow

"Schmidt! What is the meaning if this! Why is MY specimen walking around freely? I wasn't done testing on her!" Ivanski roared as he got in Schmidt's face, Schmidt straightened up, clasping his hands behind his back in a calm manner, "Calm yourself Ivanski, Miss Alex has just agreed to become my second in command, so there is nothing to worry about." Schmidt said in a pleased tone but to his surprise Ivanski only seemed to grow angrier and redder in the face.

"You can't just make deals with her! She is my product, if you wish to use her; you needed to hammer out a price with me first!" Ivanski yelled and Schmidt couldn't believe that was what Ivanski was really angry about.

Greedy old man.

"Fuck off old man, I am not some shiny new toy that you only give away in exchange for money, жадный ублюдок your just a disgrace to the human race." Alex said her eyes narrowed in boredom as she looked at the doctor. "You disobedient brat!" Ivanski spat, a cold aura erupting around him.

Schmidt swore he saw steam rise off the man's bald head.

He needed to calm Ivanski quickly and keep the situation from escalating because it looked like the old man was getting ready to shock Alex.

"Careful знахарь, you might have a heart attack." Alex said in sickly-sweet voice.

Ivanski snapped and charged at her and Schmidt quickly pushed Alex out of the way as Ivanski made a grab at her with his electric glove; he deflected his attack by grabbing his wrist and twisting around the doctor and twisting Ivanski's arm painfully behind him.

"Now doctor please calm down, let's discuss this calmly." Schmidt said as he restrained the doctor. "No! This betrayal!" Ivanski yelled as he struggled against Schmidt grip. Schmidt thought fast, he needed the doctor but he also needed Alex, he could not afford to lose either one.

"Doctor, I will pay whatever you wish but only on the condition that Alex remains as my SIC and you will need to face the reality that you will not be able to test on her anymore." Schmidt said and the doctor stopped struggling. "You'll pay me anything?" he asked slowly.

"Yes."

"We have a deal than."

Ivanski stopped struggling and Schmidt released him slowly. Ivanski fixed his clothing as he turned his attention to Alex, who had made no move to intervene through the whole thing. "You are lucky Mr. Schmidt is such a generous man little A13." Ivanski said in a sweet voice, his usual cold smirk on his lips.

Alex narrowed her eyes at him, "жадный ублюдок" she repeated and Ivanski stiffened, "сука" he retorted back sharply before, stalking away. Alex glared at his retreating form before turning her attention to Schmidt.

"Thank you." She said quietly and Schmidt turned his attention to her, he walked up to her and took in their height differences, he had to look down while she had to look up. "I made a deal that I intend to keep." He said as he locked his gaze with hers.

Alex's gaze didn't shift her gaze from his as she spoke, "Good, than I am assured that I made the right choice in joining with you." She said and was starting to grow uncomfortable with how he kept staring at him but she refused to break away first.

Schmidt was the first to look away after a full minute.

"Come." Was all he said as he started to walk down the hall again.

Alex followed.

**Ooo**

Schmidt led her to a room where he than told her that it was hers, he told her he was giving her a day to recuperate her powers and than from there took his leave. Alex entered the room he had given her and took in her surroundings, the walls were gray, the floor was basically cemented, she walked over to the small bed and noticed the covers were gray and thin.

Clearly man preferred to keep all his soldiers depressed.

She noticed a small dresser next to it and opened it, inside it she found a uniform neatly folded up. She picked it up and laid it on the bed and let a cold smirk cover her lips, 'Cocky bastard, you knew I would join you so you had everything ready for me, even a new uniform.' She thought coldly.

She left the uniform on the bed as she made her way to a door that revealed a small bathroom, she entered and stopped when she saw herself in the mirror, her skin was pale, her eyes cold and dark circles under her eyes, her face was bruised from where Ivanski had slapped her multiple times for disobedience, her black hair was a mess and it made her look feral with her already cold complexion.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a couple more seconds before turning away and noticed the shower and a couple of towels next to it, she instantly started stripping out of her bloody and grimy clothes. She turned on the water and waited for the water to turn hot before stepping under the refreshing jet of water.

She braced herself against the tile as she let her thoughts wandered, she would need a plan of action first she reasoned and started there, Schmidt had made her his SIC in and now all she had to do was get closer to him, make him trust her more.

She no longer had to worry about Ivanski at least for the moment, she was grateful for that. She would need to learn the layout of the base, the exits, the entrances, where gear was kept, how security worked and what people she would need to approach to get the information she wanted.

She started to w ash the dirt and blood that had built up on her as she continued to plan.

Most likely Schmidt would use her to get the tessaract, the avengers would come for her but only because of the fact that they probably knew this whole time she had a piece of the tessaract in her and they wouldn't want her to be used by Schmidt.

She might've joined Schmidt but she far from being his puppet.

She knew that when the avengers came they would try and break her out and she hoped that they had gotten the tessaract back from Loki…" her thoughts trailed off there, her heart giving a painful squeeze but she took the pain and added it to the fuel of anger she had growing.

Alex thought about how she agreed to help kill the avengers and knew that no matter how much she might hate them right now she wouldn't be able to kill them, she would figure a way out of that rule and she knew if they didn't come with the tessaract she would need a plan of action to get her out of the situation of transporting Schmidt and his men to Asgard, because no matter how powerful Schmidt thought she was, the mere thought of how much strain that would put on her made her really hope that the avengers would have the cube….maybe Loki would bring the cube…

Alex quickly shoved that thought away.

The water started to turn cold and she turned off the water, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, she grabbed her old clothes and mentally beat herself for thinking Loki might rescue her, she threw her old uniform on the bed as she continued to push away the hope that had bubbled up in her at that thought.

Part of Alex really hoped that what Loki had said had been a lie and that he might save her.

The more reasonable, angry as hell part of Alex hoped to never to see Loki again.

Alex bottled up her anger, knowing that, that one emotion would strengthen her when she needed it, she looked at the new uniform and her old uniform as a means to distract herself, the new uniform was basically dark green trousers, a black belt, black tank and a dark green jacket.

She looked at her old grimy outfit before deciding on the new one, she slipped on the trouser and belt followed by the black tank, the last thing was the jacket…she paused before putting it on, she looked at her old S.H.I.E.L.D jacket, she didn't want to wear Schmidt's uniform but she knew she couldn't wear her S. .L.D one either, she slipped don the dark green jacket and zipped it up.

She walked back into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she hated how she now just looked like another one of Schmidt little soldiers, she ran a hand through her still-wet black hair and let some loose strands fall in front of her face, her eyes looked so cold still…

She left the bathroom and took off the jacket and threw it on the small dresser before throwing herself on the small bed, she propped her head up on one arm while the other she draped it over her eyes.

Alex willed herself to sleep knowing that beginning the next day she would need to commit herself to remembering everything that she saw and heard, slowly Alex felt herself drift asleep and that night was the first in many that she slept peacefully…she didn't know whether it was due to exhaustion or something else but she didn't care.

This would be the last time for awhile she slept so peacefully.

**Ooo**

The next day Alex woke up, she felt extremely well rested if not a little sore still from the shocks but it was tolerable, she untangled herself from the thin blankets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor, she stood up and walked into the bathroom where she used her fingers to comb out her hair, she couldn't find any type of hair band and just left her hair down.

She exited the bathroom and took notice of something under the bed.

She crouched down on all fours and grabbed at what was a pair of black boots, 'Part of the uniform.' She thought to herself as she pulled them on, they fit and she was slightly disturbed by the fact that she just realized that everything she tried on had fit her perfectly.

What the hell did they do?

Take her measurements while she had been knocked out?

She grabbed her jacket and threw it on, she didn't bother to zip it up and moved over to the door but just as she opened it she came face to face with Schmidt, he had just got ready to knock on the door when she flung it open.

"Good morning." He said politely and Alex nodded, "Good morning." She repeated with little emotion, she moved to get pass him but he blocked her, she gave him a slightly annoyed/confused look. "You can't leave looking like that." He said as he pointed to her un-tucked shirt and un-zipped jacket.

She gave him an annoyed look but proceeded to tuck in her shirt and zip up her jacket, she felt stuffy now.

Schmidt gave her an approving look before letting her pass him. "See! Now you look professional!" he said cheerfully. Alex just shook her head but quickly reminded herself she would need to play nice to get what she wanted. Schmidt looked her over and Alex became uncomfortable with the way he looked at her.

"So what are the plans for today sir?" she asked to distract him from his staring, he snapped his attention to her, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Today you will help me figure out a plan of attack that will be used when I get to Asgard." He said as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her in the direction he wanted, his hand still lingering on her back.

Alex had to fight the urge to slap his hand away.

"Sounds good sir." She said keeping her tone neutral, careful not to show any distaste or annoyance to the fact that still hadn't removed his hand from her. "Good, I will also need you to give me a list of all the avengers' weaknesses, and triggers for the hulk." Schmidt continued in cheerful tone.

Alex nodded and soon the two came to what she assumed was the forefront of the base, she watched as dozens of men worked, some working on weapons, some moving supplies and gear, she memorized where she saw most the men coming and exiting from and that the doorway was blocked by two large men with guns.

"Come, I will take you to the labs." Schmidt said as he nudged her away from the main room and her thoughts. The two arrived in one of Schmidt's labs and he took a seat, Alex stood, unsure of what to do. "Take a seat fräulein." He said as he gestured to a seat next to him.

Alex walked over to the seat and instantly scooted the chair away from him.

Schmidt noticed it but did not comment, he pressed a couple of buttons of the table and Alex was meant with a blank diagram, she quirked an eyebrow at it, it looked a lot like stark technology, "I want you to give me a layout of the Asgardian castle, I know you've been there, I want you to show me where the throne room is and where the weapons vault is." He said as he stood up and moved behind her.

Alex just nodded and started working; there was a couple minutes of silence before Schmidt spoke, "I want you to start telling me about the avenger's weaknesses right now." He said still looking at the diagram she was working on.

"I will tell you the Avengers weaknesses after I'm done with this." Came her calm reply, well obviously that was not the reply he wanted because one moment Alex was peacefully constructing the layout of the throne room and wondering if she could get lunch and the next her chair was spun around (almost making her fall from it if she hadn't gripped the sides in time) and was face to face with an annoyed looking Schmidt.

"Yes?" she asked annoyed. "You can mulit-task; I do not have time to wait for you to finish one thing to start another thing." He said a frown on his face. Alex really just wanted to burn his pretty little face off, "I'm sorry but you assigned me to this task first, why don't you run off and do something else." She growled and instead of Schmidt getting angrier he laughed.

Alex really couldn't wait to get out of here now.

Dealing with a creepy, German man's mood swings was not on her To-do lists.

"You are feisty, I like that." He purred and Alex felt bile rise in her throat. "W-what?" she stammered out trying to scoot herself further back in her chair but he only leaned in closer. Schmidt smirk grew but he backed off a little. "I will be back in an hour; I expect a full layout of the Asgardian Castle when I get back." Was all the German said as he walked out of the room?

Alex stared confusedly after him and decided to scratch out the part of her plan that involved getting closer to him as she got back to making the layout.

**Ooo**

Schmidt stood among his men, watching their progress as his thoughts wandered back to Alex, he had to admit the girl was quite pretty, she was feisty and smart and he was attracted to her for her power.

'Hmm…maybe I can her to be more than my SIC...' he thought with evil grin on his face.

Schmidt mused a little more on it before he was interrupted by Ivanski, the doctor had been far more tolerable now that he believed that Schmidt was going to pay him, Schmidt couldn't help but laugh at how the doctor acted like he was a king, Schmidt couldn't wait for the man to finish serving his purpose so he could kill him, or maybe he would let Alex do that honors of killing him.

"I have almost perfected the machine that will transport you to Asgard with the use of the tessaract!" Ivanski said excitedly.

Schmidt day was just getting better and better.

"Show me." He ordered and Ivanski quickly led him to one of the underground labs that he had been using, the machine was huge, it looked like a portal, the structure was octagon and Ivanski quickly started to explain how the portal worked.

"It is quite simple actually; any one of the idiots that work for you could operate it with no problems! The way it works is this here panel near the portal has three switches, "Open." "Close." And "Start" than from there you simply calculate how many light years you are travelling which I have already done and preset it, once we have the tessaract it will be placed this holder here, it will be safely locked in this holder and it will only open with a password, it is nearly indestructible, even the hulk would have difficulty opening it and it is weather proof." Ivanski said excitedly as he showed Schmidt everything.

Schmidt was very impressed, in the allotted time Ivanski had delivered everything he promised, "What is the password to the holder?" Schmidt asked as he knelt to inspect it. "That my dear comrade is something that only I know…and will not share." Came Ivanski smooth reply.

Schmidt stopped inspecting the holder and stood up, he pulled a gun from the holder that was attached to his belt and took the safety off. "I think you might want to reconsider that COMRADE." Schmidt said while pointing the gun at the doctor.

Ivanski gave a small, gentle smirk, "Kill me and you will never know the code, so even while you can activate the machine, you will never be able to power it, I know what you do to people who have served there purpose to you, I will get my money and I will leave unharmed." He said in a sickly-sweet tone.

Schmidt still had his gun raised; he wanted to shot the doctor so badly….but he knew than he would never achieve his plans. Schmidt snorted, "Brilliant plan doctor but I hope you now know that you are now on my bad side and ANYBODY that gets on my bad side, regrets getting on that side eventually." Schmidt said coolly as he pocketed his gun.

Ivanski only continued to grin, "I do not regret anything comrade."

The two just stared at each other.

"I will speak with you again later doctor, I leave you to continue working on the machine." Schmidt said as walked past Ivanski and out the lab.

**Ooo**

S.H.I.E.L.D

Loki wandered the base, lost in thought. The God of mischievous had gone over his plan multiply times, most of the time he questioned why he was doing this and than other times he would just quit and start to leave the base when somewhere deep in him prevented him from actually leaving by telling him to stay.

Loki would save Alex.

That he finally decided on.

But was he just going to let her go or give her back to the avengers.

That part still stumped him.

He walked along the corridors pondering that thought.

She probably hated him.

But since when that stop him from taking what he wanted?

He did want her right?

Yes, yes he did.

He could give leave her with avengers…

But they proved to be quite terrible at protecting her.

The archer could protect her.

But than again the archer had just turn his back on her.

He could take her.

Maybe she didn't hate him.

Ok that was a stupid thought on his part; he knew she had a very angry and fiery temper and after what he did she most likely did hate him.

This thought process was getting him nowhere.

Loki sighed and stopped walking. He had tricked countless people over his lifetime, crushed people to get what he wanted without care, he irritated people and had gone through numerous punishments but with Alex he just didn't know what to do.

He suddenly saw Thor and decided to follow him, Thor led him to the meeting room and when they got there it was crowded by the others, "Do we finally have a plan Stark?" Thor asked, his booming voice cutting through the chatter.

"Yes, I have managed to successfully hack into Schmidt's security and I have it rigged to my suit, so when we break in we can disable it for a couple of minutes giving us an allotted time to get in, Bruce will provide the way out." Tony explained as he pulled up a layout of Schmidt bases and Loki moved closer to look at it.

"We will move out at 0400 tomorrow, Natasha and Clint will move in first after Tony disables their alarms, Bruce and I will look for Schmidt, Tony and Thor will go look for Alex, once you have retrieved her you will come get us, Bruce you'll do your thing and after that Fury should have a helicopter ready to get us out of there." Steve explained as he pointed to various points on the layout, showing where they would enter.

Loki memorized everything on the map, he would need to find Alex before them, while they thought it would easy sailing, they did not have the tessaract and without it Alex would most likely be put in jeopardy once Schmidt knew that.

Loki could track her by looking for her energy signature and from there he could easily rescue her.

Loki left the room, he got what he needed and now he waited for the moment the avengers departed tomorrow.

**Ooo**

Alex had worked diligently on the layout, occasionally switching around rooms that would throw off Schmidt if he ever got to Asgard, she might be angry with the avengers and everybody else in the world but she had no quarrel with Asgard so she made sure to place all the most important rooms in all the wrong places to throw Schmidt off.

She heard a door open and close and she glanced up for a minute to see Schmidt come in. She ignored his presence as she added the last few touches.

"Are you finished with the layout?" she heard him ask as he moved behind her to look over her shoulder. "Yes." Was all Alex said as she tried to fight back the urge to tell Schmidt to go away. Schmidt leaned in closer over her shoulder, his head to hers and Alex grit her teeth in annoyance.

Schmidt inspected the map and took notice of how when he got closer to Alex she tensed. "Now mein fräulein, why so tense?" he asked in a smooth voice. "I prefer my personal space sir." Alex retorted back, her fist balling up as she tried to keep her fire in check. "I would also prefer you stop calling me whatever you have been calling me, I would like to be addresses as Alex." She said coolly.

Schmidt spun her chair around so she faced him, "But I LIKE to call you fräulein." He said with a smirk on his lips as the hand that was placed on her shoulder moved to cup her lower jaw. Alex was not liking where this was going, "That god was foolish to give up such a thing as you.." he said in a low whisper and Alex narrowed her eyes.

"You don't know him." She growled and Schmidt quirked an eyebrow, "I know he lied to you and used you." He said coolly and Alex felt her heart hammer in anger and sadness. "I know you hate him…so why defend him?" he continued as he braced his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning in close to her face.

Alex didn't know what to say.

WHY did she defend him…?

She DID hate him.

Didn't she?

Alex swallowed as she tried to shrink back into her chair. "I thought you wanted to know the avengers weaknesses?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Schmidt didn't speak or move for a minute but than an evil smile slipped onto his lips.

"It still hurts you to speak of him…how weak." He said in soft voice as he used one hand to stroke the side of her face. Alex felt her hands get warm; she wanted to melt his masked face.

He pulled away from her before taking a seat, "Alright mein fräulein, start telling me all about the avenger's strength and weaknesses." He said as he reclined in his chair. Alex glared at him but just kept telling herself if she could hold out she could back in hiding in no time.

She began to list the avenger's weaknesses.

The whole time entertaining the thought of just throwing a fire ball in his face.

**Hi everybody! So here we are chapter 13 and I just want to say something before I get into this author note….I AM SO SORRY! DX**

**This chapter seems like it sucks so much…I had no idea where I was going with it…especially the parts with Schmidt….I know what the next few chapters will be but this took forever to write and its not even that long T_T….my computer crashed again so it deleted this chapter and I had to rewrite it.**

**My laptops against me, the last few chapters I had saved them to Google docs and than I wrote this chapter and was too tired to save it to Google docs and the next day my computer crashed and I had to delete EVERYTHING again…**

**It waited for me to slip up I swear…**

**But anyways I hope maybe you guys liked this chapter if not the next will be better, The avengers have a plan now and will go to rescue Alex but will Loki's presence help or just mess things up more this and more in the next chapter!**

**Alex wants to burn Schmidt pretty little fake face off.**

**Schmidt again is a smooth son of gun in my weird mind.**

**Ivanski knows what's up and wants his money.**

**_жадный ублюдок_- Greedy bastard**

**_знахарь_- quack, witch doctor (meant as an insult since Ivanski thinks of himself as an amazing doctor)**

**_сука_-Bitch**

**Translations are from Google translate, I do not speak Russian and yes Alex speaks Russian (raised by crazy Russian doctor) and knows Spanish from being in Costa Rica**

**Oh and the next chapter might take more time getting out so I apologize if it does. So anyways once again I hope you guys like this chapter I tried to make it from Alex's point view mostly and her thoughts.**

**Be a dear and drop a review they fuel me and allow me work faster and help me work on anything I mess up on.**

**Jay out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't normally place a note up here but on Clint's part, his thoughts from his past will look** **like** _this_** so you guys don't get confused from when** **he speaks in the present or does something.**

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch.14**

Alex told everything she knew about the avengers to Schmidt but along the way she tweaked things, lied about various strengths and weaknesses, the only avenger she couldn't lie about was Captain America since Schmidt had been Steve's enemy for such a long time.

After Alex was done she just reclined back in her chair, she was tired, and she had spent half the day working on the model of the Asgardian realm after talking with Schmidt and than spent the rest with Schmidt talking about the Hulk's triggers.

Her stomach growled and Schmidt looked at her amusedly, "How rude of me, you must be starving, you haven't eaten since Ivanski brought here have you?" he asked with a smirk on her lips. "I'm fine." Alex said but her stomach gave a sound akin to the one a dying whale makes.

"Hmm…I'm sure your fine but I cant have my SIC in command passing out due to hunger now can I?" he said as he stood up and walked over to her an offered his hand, Alex coolly rejected the hand and got up herself and started to walk to the door but when she went to open it she found it locked.

"Heh…why I am locked in here? Have I been locked in here the whole time?" She asked and for a moment she thought Schmidt was not going to answer. "Just as a safety precaution." Came his smooth reply and Alex turned her head to look at him. "A safety precaution for whom?" she asked again and Schmidt didn't move, "For you fräulein, I don't want you getting into trouble…" he said as he kept his voice calm.

"I thought you trusted your SIC." Alex said as she debated with herself how fast she could blast open the door.

"I do."

"Than you shouldn't worry."

"Fräulein…"

"What sir?"

"Don't push the matter."

"I would like to be able to move around the base freely."

"In due time."

"How about now?"

"I said don't push the issue."

"What if I get hungry?"

"Fräulein…"

"What if I want to train?"

"Fräulein …"

"What if I get cabin fever in being in the same room all the time and turn into a rabid dog like Cujo?

"Fräulein!"

"What if I have pee?"

"ALEX!"

Schmidt snapped, fed of her childish and sarcastic attitude and only grew angrier when he saw her smirk. "You might want to tread carefully Miss Alex, I am not someone you want to anger…" he growled and Alex just kept smirking, "What happen to "fräulein" sir?" she said in sweet voice.

Schmidt grit his teeth in annoyance, "Perhaps you'd like to left in the care of Doctor Ivanski again?" he asked in a tight voice. "Now sir, no need to get so angry I merely pointing out obvious things, I would just like the door to be unlocked if I get hungry or if anything else should arise." Alex said as she casually leaned on the door handle.

"I will escort you back to your room and have someone bring you food." Schmidt said as he moved towards her and Alex tensed, she moved aside and let him open the door using a passcode. He gripped her forearm and non-too gently pushed her ahead of him, Alex smirked, he had annoyed her, made her uncomfortable and even pissed her off today, and she felt it was only right to get even.

They walked past the main room again and she noticed Schmidt soldiers were each standing in line to receive what looked like a high-tech powered gun. "We will need more than just simple firearms if I am to take Asgard." Schmidt said as he noticed her look down at the soldiers.

'That's if the avengers even let you get that far…" Alex thought darkly as he continued to lead her back to her room, they reached her room but before she could even get her hand on the door handle she was spun around and knocked roughly back into the room, she felt a piece of cold metal press against the underneath of her chin and opened her eyes to see Schmidt holding her against the wall by painfully pressing a sensitive piece of her shoulder and the other hand held the gun that was pressed under her chin.

She heard him cock the gun and froze. "Ivanski was right…You seemed to never learn respect and while that can be an admirable trait in some situations you will show me proper respect when speaking to me." He growled as he pressed the barrel of the gun harder against the underneath of her chin forcing her to look up at him. "I am not somebody you want to anger, I saved you and you would do good to remember that I can easily place you back in that previous position." He growled.

Alex narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth, "I am NOT afraid of you, I may have chosen to work for you but I am a far cry from this drones you call soldiers, YOU would do well to remember that SIR." She said in low voice as she spat the last word in his face.

Schmidt stared down at her, her eyes were ice cold but determination burned deep in them. He moved the gun to the side of her head on the temple while the other hand went to grip her throat, he leaned into her ear, "I love how feisty you are but if I have to…I WILL break you mein fräulein…" he said as he increased the pressure of her throat but Alex did not struggle nor did she betray anything but a cool façade.

Schmidt moved back a little to look at her face, "Don't make me break you fräulein." He said softly with a smirk on his lips, he pressed a small kiss to forehead. "Good night fräulein…" he said with a dark smirk on his lips as he released her and pocketed his gun.

Alex opened her door and noticed him still standing there; she gave him once last glare as she shut the door and heard him say, "I hope your attitude adjusts mein fräulein…" he said darkly as the door clicked shut.

Alex leaned against the door, breathing heavily from her building rage, her hands alighting with her fire and before she could stop herself she let forth multiple blasts of fire and before she knew the room was covered in dark scorch marks the bed was burned badly and she had tore off the jacket in her rage and burned that too.

Alex breathed heavily as she fell to her knees, her mind frantically whispering over and over that if she just waited and just went along with Schmidt advances that she could be home free, but Alex was wrong about herself, she couldn't play puppet to Schmidt, he would not scare her, he thought he could break her he was DEAD wrong.

Alex stood up shakily, if Schmidt thought he could intimidate her he would just learn the hard way that Alexandria Nixon could not be broken nor scared that easily.

**Ooo**

It was a few hours later after her burning spree, hunger gnawed at her and her stomach wouldn't stop sounding like a damn dying whale. Alex had grabbed her charred pillow and propped herself up on the burned bed, "Ugh….I'm so hungry…" she mumbled to herself as she clutched her stomach, clearly when Schmidt said he would bring to food to her after she was left in her room he meant that because she disrespected him and annoyed him that he was going to make her wait and starve a bit.

"Bastard…" she grumbled sullenly, suddenly there was couple sharp knocks on the door and Alex jumped off the bed just as the door opened to reveal a young teen who had a small tray of food, "Here you are Ma'am." The young teen said quietly as he held the tray out towards her.

Alex took it and looked at the boy; he couldn't have been much older than herself, he only looked about 16 or 17. "What's a young dude like yourself doing in place like this?" Alex questioned him, holding the door open.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I'm not allowed to speak to you casually." The boy said quietly and Alex didn't like how submissive he was. "You work for Schmidt as a solider right?" she asked and the boy looked uncertain as to if he should answer. "Just answer me, I promise I wont tell your insane German boss." Alex said coolly.

"Yes." He said as he shuffled from foot to foot. "You know most of the soldiers I've seen Schmidt hire are super muscled and tall looking, your bit scrawny and short aren't you?" she asked and the boy glared at her. "I won't be like this for long! That doctor that Schmidt hired is supposed to be working on a super solider serum! I'm going to be one of the first to be tested!" the boy declared and Alex's heart sank.

"Boy that's not a good idea..." Alex started but the boy cut her off, "Be quiet! I'm going to be strong! Schmidt promised it!" he yelled and Alex was taken aback. Her eyes softened as she took in how the boy stood with almost no confidence and he avoided eye-contact but tried to act tough.

A lost soul

"I don't know if you've heard boy but the docs a quack, he won't help you, he'll hurt you, make you nothing more than a drone and trust me, I know him, I was raised by him and the only thing that guy will succeed in doing is making you wish you were dead…" Alex said coldly and the boy looked at her in surprise.

"Look…Schmidt lies I don't know what insane things he's promised you and all you guys that work for him…but when he's done he'll just kill you…and again you don't exactly scream world domination like Schmidt so what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" She asked again and the boy took a deep breath.

"I don't have a home…and at least here I might be useful, I know commander Schmidt isn't the kindest guy in the world.." he said and Alex snorted, "That's an understatement dude, take it from me, get out while you can, you look like you could be smart guy, so just get out while you can, because you can be more than a test dummy." Alex said and the boy looked at her surprise.

"I have to go Ma'am, I have been here for to long and I can in trouble." He said quietly and Alex just nodded. She stepped back and she heard him lock the door.

Alex frowned; she really hoped that the boy would see her reasoning and leave.

She sighed as she walked back to her bed and looked at the tray and made a face at the food.

It was basically some cold meat and lumpy-looking mash potatoes and a rock-hard piece of bread.

Yum.

Alex sighed as she dug in, too hungry to care and thought about the boy and wondered if maybe she had just made a friend.

**Ooo**

Alex managed to get some rest (she quickly regretted burning the bed) knowing that she would need rest if she had to fight anytime soon, Alex lounged on the bed, she had tried to go back to sleep but after awhile just gave up and just resigned herself to just staring up at the ceiling.

Her clothes were dirty and she noticed that unlike her S.H.I.E.L.D clothes they weren't fire proof, shortly after her nap she discovered this when she looked down and saw huge burn marks covering her pants from when her flames ricocheted, there was a huge hole in the knee of the pants and the boots were slightly melted, the side of her black tank now contained a huge hole and where little embers had landed on her had caused more little holes.

"You got my measurements but you forgot my power is fire based…idiots." She mumbled as she sat up and than wondered if her old uniform had survived her rage, she had stashed it under the bed and quickly rolled onto the floor on all fours and reached a hand under the bed and gripped her old uniform.

It had survived.

She stared at it and that back at the current one she was wearing, both were wrecked but at least one could handle her powers.

She took off the current uniform and put on her old one and than placed the one Schmidt gave her over it, so than at least when she had to be around Schmidt she looked like she was uniform (well as uniform as she could considering there were now giant holes in it) she looked at her S.H.I.E.L.D jacket and realized that was the one thing she wouldn't be able to hide considering she had burned the green one.

She stuffed it back under the bed and laid back down on the bed to try and get more rest.

**Ooo**

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

**0200 hours**

Thor was in some room fastening his armor on, his hammer rested on the floor by his side and his helmet rested on the bed that he sat on next to him. He was still upset by the fact that Alex turned out not to be the one to change his brother, he had gotten his hopes up so high and after the whole mishap he had been wrongfully angry with her, after she had been kidnapped he knew that he had not been right to be angry with her in the first place and that because of everyone's anger or suspicion with her, they wrongfully judged her.

Thor was just clasping on his arm guards when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" he said as he focused on tying the knots in place. He heard someone quietly open and close the door. "Thor…" Jane said softly and Thor snapped his attention to her.

"Jane what are you doing here? I thought you with the chattery one working on a project." Thor said and Jane seemed to fidget a little. "I was but are you going to help save Alex?" Jane asked and Thor gave her a funny look. "Of course I am! Why would you ask that?" he asked confused.

"Because you told me you were angry with her."

"I am no longer angry."

Jane just stared at Thor unsure of what to say, she had come down here wanting to talk but she suddenly found it hard to focus on the topic of which she wanted to speak of.

"I know you thought Alex was the one to change Loki and I know everyone here thinks that Loki was the one who had change her…but I spoke with her awhile before the incident, she loves him Thor…and I think your brother loved her too." Jane began softly.

Thor looked down. "Jane I know my brother, he did not change, and he used Alex and just fled leaving her to take the blame…" he said solemnly as he worked on strapping the shin guards on.

"I think your wrong Thor, I think Loki did change but didn't know how to deal with it." Jane said persistently. Thor sighed. "What is your point?" he asked exasperatedly and Jane paused.

What was her point?

"I don't know…but I just wanted to say…don't give up so fast on your brother changing and just bring back Alex safely..." Jane said and with she wrapped her arms around Thor.

Thor was surprised by the gesture but quickly returned her affection and realized that Jane was probably just worried about him going into Schmidt lair and Alex's being.

"Don not worry Jane…she is strong." Thor said as he held Jane close.

**Ooo**

Alex lay on the bed, out of breath and hurting all over, she had come up with the brilliant idea of just teleporting out of the base a couple minutes of ago only to find that the base was rigged.

"Ha! I'm such an idiot I'll just teleport out of this place!" she had said to herself but quickly after a few attempts learned that Schmidt and the doctor had anticipated her trying to teleport away because after the first few tries she had been painfully zapped and growled at the realization that most likely that Ivanski had constructed some type of field that would prevent her from leaving.

She took a deep breath; a puff of fire blew from her mouth but quickly evaporated.

Alex suddenly heard the door being unlocked and sat up too fast which caused her to become dizzy for a few second but once her vision cleared she noticed Schmidt standing there with a non-too happy look plastered on his face.

"Hello sir." Alex said casually as she moved off the bed to stand. "Ivanski says that you tried top escape." Schmidt growled quietly. Alex shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted some fresh air." Alex said as she leaned against the wall. "I thought we had a deal mein SIC." He said darkly as he advanced into the room.

"Yeah that's what I thought too when I found you didn't trust me and preferred to keep me locked up wherever I went." Alex retorted back sharply while she took a step towards him. "I saved you; I have made accommodations for you and look how you treat my generosity!" Schmidt said, his voice rising as he gestured to her clothes and the room.

"This place is a prison and your just as sick as Ivanski." She growled, in her hands energy began to build up more. "Now fräulein…I thought we could be friends! I'm disappointed." Schmidt said sounding hurt while his face held a frown. "So sorry to wound you sir, but I did not lie when I said I would not be easily intimidated." She said as she let her hands catch fire.

"Oh fräulein…you are going to regret going against me…" he murmured while he took his gun out from his holster. "All I regret is letting you near me." Alex said as she took a defensive stance.

Schmidt took the safety off his gun and Alex tensed.

"I will give you one last chance fräulein, surrender and I'll make your punishment less severe." he said as he aimed his gun at her and Alex smirked, adrenaline already soaring trough her. "Come at me bro!" Alex challenged with a childish smirk on her lips.

Schmidt sighed. "Guess you really do need more discipline before I can truly make you my SIC." Was the last thing the German said as he fired at her.

**Ooo**

**Half an hour till departure**

Clint inspected his arrows one by one as he currently sat in the bases archery range, each was sharp to the point, each one as strong as steel, he checked his beloved bow, testing the string, adjusting it like how a musician tunes their beloved violin. His hand swept over it, gripping it tight.

His rage had been building ever so quietly since they began to prepare for the mission, Clint had seen and heard what Ivanski did to her first-hand, the dark girl he found half a year ago, killing, slaughtering innocent people because she had no concept of right and wrong and all because of the way the doctor had raised and trained her and now she was back in his clutches.

Clint took an arrow from his holder and strung it slowly.

Clint at first had blamed himself but quickly kicked those feelings away.

He did not become a top notched assassin by letting his emotions get to him.

So instead he built up all his anger for the doctor for Schmidt and for Loki.

He aimed for one of the targets.

His muscles taunt and tensed, the string slowly pulled back with the arrow sitting in it waiting to be fired.

He would get back Alex if it was last thing he ever did…as an assassin he had made sure to harden himself against his own emotions and the emotions of others…but that changed when he first found Natasha, she had become quite the trustworthy companion after awhile and he started to feel a little better about letting emotions through.

He zoned in on his target, he took deep breaths as everything around him became nothing but silence.

The only thing registering with him the sound of his breathing and quick heart beat.

Than he had been assigned to find and kill Alex, he thought nothing of the mission, it would easy and fast in his mind, locate target, capture target, kill target.

Nothing hard about it.

He had gotten to Costa Rica, he had found the target, and he had captured her.

But he didn't kill her.

Clint in that moment let one emotion through that was forbidden to all assassins.

Pity.

The girl was a mess, long, black, wild hair, her eyes ice cold, her clothes dirty and shredded, covered in blood, a feral look on her features yet once he had raised his bow to kill her she stopped struggling and her eyes widened in anger, sadness and hate.

_"Kill me…"_

He felt his fingers ease off the bow and the arrow start to move forward.

_"What are you waiting for! If you're going to kill me do it!"_

He watched in what seemed like slow motion as the arrow zoomed forward.

_"I have already had a hard life so do it! You'll just be like all the rest who kill for money! Well I kill to survive because I have to! So if you came to kill me because I kill than you are stupid and if you pity me than you are fool for you do the same things as me for not so different reasons!"_

The arrow came closer to its target.

_Her eyes had been filled with anger and years of hurt._

Clint had slowly knelt in front of her seeing that it was safe, as she was currently bound and could not move to hurt him.

_"What if I told you I won't kill you and that I could take you away from here and to somewhere safe?"_

Her eyes had widened in surprise.

But her expression was one of a cold smirk.

_"I'd just end of killing you, anybody that has ever tried to help me ends up dead because I can't control myself."_

_"I managed to capture and almost kill you. I think I'll be fine."_

The girl had given a playful smirk that had a feral look to it.

_"Ok I accept, just remembered I warned you."_

He had nodded in agreement and just as he went to stand up she spoke again.

_"What's your name?"_

_"Clint Barton"_

_"Clint? That's kind of a stupid name but my names Alexandira13 but please call me Alex."_

Clint nodded and noticed the girl smile in a less feral way.

The arrow slammed dead in the middle of its target.

Clint slowly lowered his bow, the memory playing over in his head, he grit his teeth, his anger bubbling just below the surface now. He slung his pack of arrows over himself and secured his bow to him as he went and retrieved his arrow, he pulled it from the target board and placed it with the rest of his arrows and made his way out of the archery range, his features dark with his anger.

'Don't worry Alex I may have messed up but I promise we'll get you back.'

**Ooo**

Alex sent a jet of fire in front of her to melt the bullets but as the flames cleared she barley had time to react as she saw Schmidt charge at her, swinging his gun at her face. She ducked and moved off to the side sending more fire in rapid succession.

Alex did a spinning-roundhouse kick and sent the fire blasting from her feet, Schmidt's barely dodged, the flames burning his jacket and his face.

Alex saw him pause as he started clutching at is face and Alex started advancing on him, she punched out fire from her fist rapidly as she neared him, he was barley managing to doge and Alex felt the blood-lust course through her.

"I'm going to melt your pretty little face off!" she yelled as she summoned forth a large amount of energy and let it blast out from her fist, she breathed heavily as the flames dissipated, expecting to see a burned and charred Schmidt but all that stood in front of her was a charred wall.

"What…" he heard her self say but next thing she new she felt something whack her in the back of her head, she stumbled forward and than she felt a firm kick land onto her back forcing her to land face-first, she rolled around and looked up while clutching her head.

Schmidt stood in front her, his gun raised, half his face (the masked he wore) was melted, slightly sticking to his face, his red skull peeking through. "Impressive little fräulein, but I'm afraid that you have let your anger and rash decisions blind you, I am faster than I look." He said in a calm voice that was laced with anger, he cocked the gun and aimed it at her.

"Looks like I got you pretty good for being blind." She in a snarky way, Schmidt swung his gun, the muzzle smacking her painfully across the cheek. "Argh!" she yelled as she clutched her cheek, her head pounding in pain.

He raised the gun again and Alex threw him a glare, "Go ahead, shoot me, if the avengers don't have the tessaract you're screwed." She growled and Schmidt feigned a hurt and shocked look, "My dear you are the most important thing in the world to me right now, I would never kill something so powerful and useful!" Schmidt declared and Alex gave a confused look.

"What the hel-!" Alex began to shout but he fired and next thing she knew her body was coursing with electricity, her body spazzed uncontrollably, before falling limp, her mind in haze, she felt an arm wrap around her waist pulling her up.

"Who ever said that I had bullets in my gun fräulein?" she heard him say in a smug tone, "Well looks like I'll just have to leave you with Doctor Ivanski for awhile, you clearly need to still learn some respect, but don't worry after you have learned some proper mannerism, your spot will still be waiting for you." She heard him whisper in her ear and she weakly sent a jet of fire from her fist at his face but he was able to catch her fist and extinguish the weak flame. He tsked her, "You are making things very difficult fräulein…" he said as he aimed the gun at her again.

"I hope you know this hurts me than it does you." He said as he got ready to fire.

Alex spat in his face and he shot her two more times.

Alex's vision blurred and she felt darkness creep into her vision until all she saw was blackness.

**Ooo**

**0400 hours**

**Avengers depart for Schmidt's base.**

Tony was flying over head in his suit, closely followed by Loki while the rest of the team rode in the car.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Steve asked and everyone nodded and than everyone just lapsed into silence.

The ride was about an hour long and they left the vehicle about half a mile from Schmidt's base so that nobody could find it.

They walked the rest of the way on foot till they paused to use Tony's map to find the entrance, it was guarded by at least a dozen men with large guns, and they hid in the brush of the forest for a couple minutes preparing one last time.

Tony got ready to short-circuit the security on Steve's command.

Bruce stood back nervously, trying to get his heart-rate to be stable just a little longer.

Clint readied his bow.

Natasha pulled a gun from her holster.

Steve gripped his shield while placing his mask on.

"Ready capiscle?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Steve nodded and Tony disabled the security, Natasha sprang from the brush and charged the men followed closely by Clint.

The two assassins quickly dispatched the guards and the Captain and the rest ran from the brushes, Tony hacked the doors using his suit and they sprang open.

"AVENEGRS ATTACK!" Captain America cried as they charged into fray.

**Ooo**

Alex woke up awhile later in a small dark room, her head hurt and her anger flared, she summoned a small flame to her head and tried to stretch out and quickly realized that she was in a room meant for solitary confinement, she remembered faintly being thrown in the room by one of Schmidt men and Schmidt saying, "Perhaps a little time in here before I let they doctor really have his fun with you will change your mind fräulein" he said coldly and Alex than faintly remembered just hocking a beautiful loogie in his face before he yelled at the solider to close the door.

Alex increased the flame and found herself barley able to sit up properly.

She sighed but than she heard yelling outside the door and scooted closer to the door to listen.

The voices were muffled but she was able to catch the only words that really mattered to her.

"Avengers."

"Broke into base."

"Tessaract."

Her heart soared.

They had come for her and they had the tessaract!

She quickly started slamming herself into the door and screaming "I'm here! I'm here!"

She may not be able to open the door but at least they would know where she was when they searched for her.

Now if only she had heard the part about them NOT having the tessaract.

**Chapter 14!**

***Spazzes out on floor* I REALLY like how this chapter came out, I think it came out super well compared to the last chapter.**

**Especially Clint's part.**

**I think that came out super good and hopefully not confusing!**

**I'm iffy on Thor's and Jane's part though :/**

**Well here we are folks, the avengers have now infiltrated the base, and Loki is among them.**

**Alex has royally pissed off Schmidt, but hey, that happens when you hock a loogie in someone's partially burned face.**

**The nameless boy in this chapter will play a role in the story, don't worry I didn't just make up another character because I couldn't figure out what to do.**

**Alex snapped at Schmidt, she was never one for patience, even when it came to her own plans.**

**I have a feeling I'm going to have waaay too much writing about how some men's death…. :D**

**Also if you want to kind of get more of a visual on Alex's fighting style think of when Korra from legend of Korra when she Firebends**

**But till the next chapter people!**

**Please be a dear and review, they make me write faster and I love to hear what you think of the story.**

**Jay out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING-INTENSE VIOLENCE**

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch.15**

Alex banged on the metal door, screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Alex screamed as she slammed herself into the door multiple times, she backed away after a few minutes and summoned her fire, the metal box heated up like an oven and when the flames disappeared the door was just the same minus it being extremely hot to the touch now.

"You idiots can't remember to make my clothes fire proof but you can remember to put me in a fire proof room!" she screamed as she resumed her attack on the door. Finally Alex slumped to the ground breathing heavily.

She looked up when she heard someone bang harshly on the door, "Finally you stopped that annoying banging! God dammnit you were giving me a headache!" a guard outside yelled and Alex growled before talking a breath and screaming as loud as she could, "I HOPE I GIVE SUCH A PAINFUL MIGRAINE THAT YOUR FUCKING HEAD EXPLODES YOU PRICK!"

"Why you little brat! If you don't stop yelling I'll come in there and kick your little ass!" the guard yelled back. "I'd like to see you try! I'd fry you!" she yelled back. Alex waited for the guard to reply but to her surprise she heard instead a loud yell and than something slam hard into the door and than a bullet fire.

Alex backed up and listened to somebody slowly unlock the door, her hands lit up just in case it wasn't one of the avengers on the other side and was shocked when she saw the boy who had brought her food except now he looked deathly pale, his eyes glazed looking and dark circles were now formed under his eyes, his skin looked sunken in, as if he had been starved but that couldn't be possible considering she had only seen the boy but only mere hours ago.

"C'mon we don't have much time before more of Schmidt men come down here." The boy said in a raspy voice and Alex snapped from her staring to nod. "What happen to you?" she asked as they ran down a hallway but than stopped because the boy had tripped and could not find the strength to get up. "You were right….about the doctor." Was all the boy said and a horrified look covered Alex's features.

"I thought about what you said and I had just come to the decision to leave but than…some of Schmidt's men came and took me to the doctor's lab…I tried to get away but I wasn't strong enough…the doctor…he injected some type of serum in me but shortly afterwards I started puking, my skin felt hot all over and the doctor was telling Schmidt I wasn't going to survive." He said as he coughed, blood spilled from his mouth and Alex was trying to figure out a way to save him.

"Hey…look the Avengers are here! I can take you with me…and we can find a cure, you're going to be alright!" Alex said in rushed speech as she put one arm behind his head and another under his legs and picked him up. Alex started running down the hallway, the boy lying limp in his arms, "Don't worry, and hang on kid I'll get you out of here!" Alex said as she continued to run down the hall with him in her arms, but suddenly Alex felt pain shoot through her leg and she stumbled forward, the boy tumbling out of her arms and Alex screamed as she looked down at her a leg and noticed she had been shot, she looked up when she heard a man laugh and saw five men a few feet away with guns in their hands.

"Surrender girl." One them growled and cocked his gun, Alex tried to stand but the man fired another bullet, this time grazing the side of her face. "Surrender." The man repeated again as the other men with him cocked there guns too.

Alex grit her teeth and slowly began to summon a large mass of energy to herself, the men advanced on her, thinking she had surrendered and when the leader stood right in front of her he pointed his gun at her head. "I can't see what Commander Schmidt sees in you, you are weak." The leader growled smugly while he pressed the gun against her head.

"Hmm…there's a lot of commotion going on…I bet if you died he would take it as nothing more than an accident if you died." He said and slowly squeezed the trigger but Alex her hand out and from it burst forth a massive flame that sent the men hurtling down the hall screaming in agony as they burned.

Alex breathed heavily and slowly made her way to the boy she shifted an arm under him and tried to pull him up but when she went to put pressure on her bad leg in crumpled underneath her and she and the boy both stumbled to the ground.

"No!" Alex yelled as she clutched at her leg, she turned to the boy and helped him into sitting position. "Don't worry kid, I will still get us out of here but give me minute ok?" Alex said as she rolled up her pants and inspected the wound. 'Maybe I can pull out the bullet.' Alex thought to herself and reached her index and thumb finger in the wound, she grit her teeth as she delved around for it, tears streaming down her face.

She managed to find the bullet and tug it out and as soon as it was free blood gushed from the wound and her head spun, she pressed a palm to it and cauterize it, she tore a piece of her shirt and wound it around her leg.

"Alright I think I can move you now." Alex said to the boy while she tried to ignore the pain in her leg but when she went to reach for the boy he stopped her by grabbing her hand, "Get out of here yourself, you won't be able to walk while carrying me with your leg like that…and I can feel it…I am getting sicker by the minute and I'm not going to make it, I can feel it." He said and Alex just shook her head.

"Don't say that! I may not know you that well kid but I'm not going to let you die, not after you risked your neck to break me out! I'll save you." Alex said as she tried to pick him up again, she managed to stand up, her leg screaming in pain but only managed to take two steps before collapsing again.

"Dammit!" Alex cursed and the boy smiled softly, "I appreciate your help Ma'am but please…I didn't break out of the sick ward, steal a gun, shoot a guard and released you from your cell just so you would stop here and not get out because of me." The boy said and Alex just shook her head again. "I'm not going to let you give up here either kid." Alex said and before the boy could answer he coughed again, this time violently and blood from his cough got on her.

Alex watched as his skin turned paler and cold, "C'mon kid don't give up!" Alex pleaded and went to lift him again but he stopped her.

"I'm not going to live and I've got nothing to live for…so just kill me." He said softly and Alex's widened, "No!" she shouted in horror but the boy grabbed her wrist and held it in a death grip, staring at her pleadingly.

"Please? I'm just suffering at this point and I know I'm not going to make so please…" he trailed off and Alex could see it in his face and eyes.

He really wasn't going to make it.

No matter how hard she tried to save him.

"I….I'll…I'll try to make it as painless as possible." Alex said quietly and the boy smiled.

"But…but first I want to know your name." she said and he gave her a strange look.

"If I tell you it will only make it harder to kill me." He said but Alex just shook her again.

"I want to know…that way I can stories of how you saved me and in that way you don't really die." She said softly.

The boy gave a tiny laugh, "Ok, my names John." He said as he weakly held out his hand, Alex shook his hand, "I'm Alex." She said while gathering up energy in her hand.

"Well John…I promise I will make this as painless as possible but it's not going to be clean." Alex said and John smiled.

"That's fine." He said and Alex raised her hand.

"Thank you John…" Alex said and stroked down on his head and at the last minute she saw him smile.

Blood splattered across her face and clothes and she felt his body go limp.

Alex felt herself go cold as she stared at a boy that she had only just met, who had been used as one of Ivanski experiments when at the last minute he had changed his mind, and than even though they only spoke once he broke her out of her cell, risking himself for her.

Alex grit her teeth as the cold spread through her veins, her hands alighting with fire but the flame was not its usual warm self rather it felt cold to her.

She took off her tattered shirt, her original one underneath; the one that had come with the uniform Schmidt gave her, and placed it over the top part of his body.

She stood up awkwardly, tears streaming down her face.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL IVANSKI!" she screamed before taking a deep breath.

She slowly listened to where she heard soldiers running towards her and smirked.

The ice in her blood making her feel cold.

The soldiers arrived.

"Now which one of you is going to show me where the avengers and Schmidt is?" Alex asked and the soldiers just raised their guns.

"No one?" she asked and she heard them click the safety off and smirked.

"That's fine with me; I really need to kill something right now." Alex said as she increased her flames and smirked when the guards let loose.

**Ooo**

The avengers battled there way through the haze of soldiers, Natasha jumped in front of Steve who was busy fending off soldiers, she shot at the men, dozens of them falling and not too far away was Tony who was beating a pathway through the men and behind him he was being covered by the hulk who was smashing any man that dared to get to close, Clint fought Hand to hand, moving swiftly with Natasha, Thor was flying over head sending Mjölnir crashing through the men and than back to him so he could do it again.

"Tony! Thor! Go find Alex! Natasha! Clint! Hulk! You're with me!" Steve shouted to the team and Tony nodded as he engaged his thrusters, "C'mon Thor!" Tony said as he flew over head with Thor following close behind.

They managed to get through the fray and started down one of the many hallways they saw, "Jarvis I need you to hack into the security cameras and pinpoint Alex's location." Tony said as he blasted a solider out of the way but suddenly he went crashing into a nearby wall, Schmidt's stronger men who had been given the high-tech guns now emerging from down the hallway.

Iron man stood up and looked at the soldiers, "You guys really don't want to go against me and the God of thunder." Tony said and they looked at him and than Thor, they just raised their guns.

"People of Schmidt! Surrender or we will forced to use deadly force." Thor declared and that's when one of them shot Thor who went sailing through a wall.

"Hey Thor?" Tony asked casually.

"Yes man of iron?"

"I think we'll be forced to use deadly force."

Thor smirked.

"I guess so."

Tony fired one of his repulsor rays at the leader and Thor took out three men at a time with his hammer, but more just seemed to replace the fallen, "Crap! Thor how does capiscle expect us to find Alex through this!" Tony yelled as he sent a small missile towards a group men.

Suddenly Tony heard a ping in his helmet, "Yes Jarvis?" Tony asked as he continued to fend off blasts from the guns. "I have located Miss Alex it seems she is-!" Tony didn't get to hear the rest because the next minute him and Thor were thrown back as a giant blast of fire incinerated the men who could not move out of the way fast enough.

"Five feet away from you Mister Stark." Jarvis finished and Tony looked to see Alex, she was covered in blood, her leg was bandaged. "Alex!" Tony yelled in joy and a mixture of shock as he ran towards her.

Alex looked at Tony in surprise and when Tony got close enough he picked her up. "Don't worry we're getting you the hell out of here!" he said and Alex just shook her head, she seemed to be in a daze and Tony just took it as shock and briefly wondered if the blood covering her was hers or someone else's.

"C'mon Thor! Let's meet up with the rest!" Tony said and Thor nodded, Tony quickly pinpointed Cap's location and Thor and he made there way to the main room of the base.

**Ooo**

Alex was in a daze, her leg throbbed and everything was moving too fast, she felt Tony place her down gently and saw him snap his mask up, "How you feeling?" he asked quickly and Alex took minute to gather her thoughts, "I'm ok." She said quietly, finally able to focus a little.

"Look, I've placed you behind some crates, stay here and keep hidden and when this all over I come back and get you ok." Tony said and Alex just nodded. Tony gave her a long look before snapping his mask back in place and headed back into the battle.

Alex shifted up a little, well the avengers had found her and by the looks of it they definitely did not have the tessaract, bummer, maybe that's what took them so long to find her. She mused to herself as she silently used the crates to pull herself up; she peeked around the corner and instantly backed up when she saw that one of the soldiers had seen her.

"Shit!" Alex cried as one the crates by her head exploded due to a shot. She looked down and saw a pipe lying next to her that had fallen from the now broken crates; she quickly picked it up and stood awkwardly on her bad leg as she waited for the soldiers to come closer but than she heard a voice that sent her from fear to pure rage.

"Now little A13, you don't really don't want to fight do you? I know you're injured and that your low on energy, that and your precious avengers are far too busy dealing with Schmidt to bother with you right now." Ivanski spoke and Alex felt her rage grow.

"Please A13? I promise to treat you better and if you improve your attitude I will make sure to be more lenient to you, I'll even try to make you stronger!" He said and Alex felt her hands slowly melting the pipe.

"I bet that's what I said to John before you injected him with your wannabe super solider serum." Alex growled and Ivanski fell silent, she came out from behind the crates and held the pipe in her hand loosely.

"Well is that what you told him? A mere boy?" Alex growled again as she glared him down. Ivanski let out a dramatic sigh, "He was a failed project! He knew the risk." He said as he returned her glare with a cruel smirk.

"I saw him before he died, he didn't want it but you forced him." Alex said as she gathered fire in her other hand. "Again he was merely a guinea pig…but you! You are my most successful and prized creation!" Ivanski said as he gestured to her smiling.

"You sick fuck!" Alex spat and she felt her arm become engulfed in fire, the solider raised their guns and Ivanski became alarmed. "Don't kill her! I need her alive!" He yelled and the leader nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now A13, you have one more chance, do you really want to fight in your condition?" he asked in sickly-sweet voice that Alex had come to despise over years.

Alex smirked, "I spent half my fucking life fighting, what's a couple more minutes of it?" she said and Ivanski frowned, "Oh and when I kick all these soldiers' asses…I'm coming for you." She said as she pointed the pipe at him and he paled.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Attack her!" Ivanski yelled and Alex smirked.

They opened fire and Alex teleported from her spot to in-between all the men. "I don't need both my legs to fight!" Alex growled as she began her attack, the man to her left turned to fire but she slammed the wrist that held his gun and than swung the pipe across his face, another came behind her and fired but she teleported behind him and brought her fist down on his skull so it made a sickening crunch noise.

Alex was tearing her way through them and Ivanski could see her making her way to him, he saw her look up from a solider that she just killed and she smiled at him.

Ivanski was never a man who scared easily.

But now he was afraid.

He loved control.

But his love for control sometimes blinded him.

He could see that now.

He had believed up till this moment that he still had control over Alex but she was not a child anymore and if anything she had become the one thing had striven to create.

A killing machine.

Except her target was him now.

He felt his body snap from its frozen posture and he started running away, 'I just need to make it to where the avengers are and I'm home free!" the Russian thought desperately but he had only managed to get a few feet before Alex teleported in front of him, he raised his glove hand to try and strike her but she caught it, she slowly twisted it and he cried in pain.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he swung his other hand to try and shock her again but she let go of her pipe and caught his fist this time and slowly tightened her grip on it, Ivanski slowly fell to his knees, his black eyes wide with fear for the first time.

"How does it feel DOCTOR?" Alex asked quietly as she felt his bones slowly break beneath her touch.

Ivanski couldn't answer, the pain was too much.

"I don't like your silence doctor, I asked you a question." Alex said again as she broke his fist and he screamed.

Her face was stoic.

Her eyes cold.

Ivanski tried to form a sentence but he couldn't, tears sprang to his eyes as his eyes bulged out in a comical way, Alex smirked.

"I don't like you disobedience and disrespect DOCTOR." Alex said and she started to turn his gloved hand towards him that was still emitting electricity.

Ivanski finally managed to form a sentence, he started to plead.

"Please! Please! A13! I made you! I gave you your gifts, please don't kill me!" He pleaded and Alex frowned. "That's not the answer to question I asked DOCTOR." She snarled and forced his hand on his shoulder which instantly shocked him.

He fell to the floor; spit bubbling from his mouth, his eyes wide, his body paralyzed by the shock and pain temporarily.

Alex sat on his chest as he could look up at her in terror.

His greatest creation.

Was going to murder him.

She gripped his gloved hand and stripped it off carefully and threw it off to the side.

She looked down at him in boredom.

"Honestly doctor I thought you would give up more of a fight but this is just pathetic." Alex said as she grabbed his throat and squeezed.

"You never answered my question." She said again and Ivanski tried to get some words out but he couldn't.

"How does it feel doctor?" she asked again and he still couldn't speak. She squeezed harder on his throat.

"I said how does it feel DOCTOR? How does it feel to know I'm going to KILL you?" She asked again softly and Ivanski finally managed to form some words. "P-pp-please d-don't K-kk-i-ill m-me…" he gasped out as he weakly clawed at her iron grip.

Alex slapped him.

"You didn't answer me."

Ivanski felt tears streak his face. "I-it hurts." He managed to choke out and Alex eased her grip on his throat smiling.

"Now that's what I wanted! That wasn't so hard!" Alex said enthusiastically and Ivanski thought for a second she might let him live but than she increased her grip on his throat again.

"Now you know how I felt all those years…" she whispered, "A-are y-you going t-tto s-snap my neck?" he asked as he sobbed, Alex laughed.

"No, that would be to merciful for a twisted soul like your, so instead I'm going to inflict as much pain as I can on you before I kill you." She snarled, she moved her free hand to his chest, over his heart and lit it on fire and pressed to his chest.

Ivanski screamed in agony as he felt her burn at his flesh, he thrashed widely as he felt her press her hand into his melting chest and just before he thought she was going to rip his heart out she stopped.

Alex reached for the pipe that she had dropped and brought to his face, she slowly melt the metal and Ivanski tried to get out of her grip but he couldn't.

One drop on metal into his eye.

He screamed as he felt the melted metal burn away his cornea.

She did it to the other and than everything was blackness for him.

"This how I felt all those years, blind as I was trained to be a solider when I should've been enjoying my childhood, when I should've been able to live life, you stole it from me and now I will steal it to you." Alex snarled.

She shifted her legs so that she had pinned his arms by using her feet to press on the sensitive joints in his elbows. She took the pipe in both hands and melted the pipe over his face, Ivanski withered in agony as he felt the hot pieces of metal scorch and melt into his face bit by it.

Alex was unaffected by the heat seeing as she was the one who created it with her power she filled a palm with the melted substance and smeared it across one side of his face.

He screamed more.

"I had to kill a boy today…you know the one I told you about." Alex said casually as if she was just talking to a friend. "I smashed his head in because I didn't have a knife or gun to end it quickly so I hand to use my bear hands…he looked like a smart kid but you went and killed him…" she continued to smear the metal across his burning skin that was now bubbling from the heat and bleed profusely.

She took the rest and poured it all over his face.

His pleaded and screamed but after a few minutes his withering died down and she felt him slowly go limp beneath her and bit by bit he just stopped moving.

She stared at his face.

It was melted and she could still see the heated metal biting away at his skull, his head leaked blood and other liquids, blood stained his clothes and his melted eyeballs dripped from his sockets.

She stood up shaking.

"That was for me and John." She said before making her way to were she heard the sounds of battle, it was now Schmidt's turn.

**Ooo**

Schmidt looked from his spot on the bridge that served as a way to keep himself separated from the fighting below, he watched in anger as the avengers just blasted through his men and guns like nothing.

"Give it up Schmidt." Captain America said and Schmidt whirled around his gun out, "Ah! Captain America! What a pleasant surprise now I can kill you myself while the rest of your team is busy!" he said as he fired but Steve quickly threw up his shield and the bullets harmlessly deflected off the metal.

"I'll say it again, give it up Schmidt." Steve said and Schmidt grew angry, "How dare you come in here! Destroy my base and again RUIN MY PLANS! Schmidt yelled in fury and Steve just readied himself for a battle.

Schmidt charged him and the captain swung his shield striking the other man clear across the face, Schmidt stumbled back and felt his mask rip in two, he grabbed it and just tore the rest off. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled as he charged again this time dodging Steve's strike and landing a square punching to his jaw, Steve stumbled back and Schmidt quickly knocked the shield from his hands.

He went in for another punch but this time Steve deflected it and swung back missing but when Schmidt came forward again he fronted kicked him back, Schmidt crashed to the ground but just as Steve went to grab his shield Schmidt fired again and caught the captain in the side.

Steve crashed to the ground clutching his side; Schmidt smirked and got ready to shoot him the head but just than he was kicked across the face by Natasha.

He righted himself and quickly decided that he was no match for an assassin and with that he took off down the bridge and down into the fight.

Natasha rushed to Steve's side, "Are you alright?" she asked but Steve just pushed her away, "Get Schmidt I'll be fine!" he ordered and Natasha paused for a second before just nodding and running after the German.

Schmidt got down into the fray and moved among his soldiers quickly; he grabbed a new gun and started to make his way to the exit when out of his eye he saw Alex limping down from one of the main hallways.

'I can still use her as a hostage!" he thought and swiftly made his way towards her.

**Ooo**

Alex stumbled out the hallway into the fight and quickly scanned the crowd in hopes of catching one of the avengers but before she could react she felt an arm grab her in a chock hold and a gun pressed against her head. "Well hello Fräulein…" she heard a familiar German-accent growl and she instantly froze.

"Damnnit let go of me!" she screamed but she felt the gun press more into her head.

"Fräulein don't make me blast your brain all over the walls, I'm having a bad day…" he said smoothly and Alex went still.

Schmidt smirked. "AVENGERS LOOK WHAT I HAVE!" Schmidt yelled and Clint was the first to see them, He quickly pressed on his communicator, "Guys Schmidt has Alex hostage on your left, he's standing outside the hallway closet to the exit." He quickly informed them, they all came towards him, circling him and when they stood a few feet away he cocked the gun,

"Come any closer and her blood is on your hands." He ordered and they froze.

"I want you all to surrender, drop you weapons and my men will collect them, which also means you Tony Stark."Schmidt said smugly and slowly they complied, Natasha threw her guns down while she held Steve up who was still holding his bleeding side, Thor let go of his hammer and Clint let his bow and quivers drop from his hands, Tony slowly let his suit fold itself away from him into it's briefcase form, and slowly the hulk shrunk back down to Bruce Banner and last Steve let his shield fall from his grasps.

Schmidt smirked.

"Excellent." He murmured as his men went and collected their weapons, they cuffed them all including Bruce and Thor (though Thor couldn't help but wonder how these men thought cuffs would keep him from his hammer which they unsuccessfully tried to pick up)

"Now my fellow avengers as much as I loved to stay and play some more, I fear I must be leaving and taking your friend seeing as none of you have what I want." Schmidt said as he watched his men keep their weapons pointed at them as he slowly started to make his way to the exit with Alex.

Alex couldn't believe this, they had fought there way in, she had fought her way out and now all of them were trapped, she thought about using her powers but she knew he could pull the trigger faster and she had exhausted her teleportation and needed to wait for it to build up again.

It was over.

No matter how hard she tried she was to be a prisoner again.

Than suddenly she heard the one voice that made her want to scream in joy and rage at the same time.

"They may not have what you want…but I do…" Loki said as he finally revealed himself, the tessaract in one hand while in the other was the scepter; he was dressed in all his armor.

"Well, well, if it isn't the prince of lies. Now isn't this cute? Have you come to save your girlfriend?" Schmidt asked with a smug smirk as his eyes lit up with excitement as he saw his tessaract and scepter.

"Release her and you can have the tessaract and the scepter." He said and Alex's eyes widened in shock along with all the avengers especially Thor. "Loki don't! He wants to use the cube to attack Asgard! Don't give it to him!" Alex yelled and Loki just ignored her.

"Is this a trick?" Schmidt asked and Loki smirked, "I am the god of lies and mischievous, if this was all a trick I would've planned something more elaborate." He said before a serious look appeared on his face.

"Now I will say it again, release the girl and you can what you desire." Loki said again and Schmidt looked from Alex to the tessaract that Loki still held.

"Loki don't give it too him!" Alex yelled again and this time she felt the Schmidt slam the gun across her face before placing it against her head again.

Loki felt his blood boil.

"Bring the tessaract and scepter closer." Schmidt ordered but Loki did not budge, "Release her first." Loki said and he heard some of the soldiers ready their guns.

"Hmm…just give me what I want and you can have what you want." Schmidt said and Loki smirked, "I know once I hand the tessaract over you won't give me the girl and remember that I am the one who still wields the cubes power, I can destroy your whole base if I wished but I am giving you an option." Loki said.

Schmidt laughed, "You are a smart man, and fine I agree, come closer and I will release Alex." He said and Loki obliged this time, moving closer but with still a few feet between them.

"Set the cube and the scepter down." Schmidt said and Loki set them down and moved closer. "The girl now." He said and Schmidt practically threw Alex at him, Loki grabbed her and held her close as Schmidt ran past him to collect his prize.

**Ooo**

Alex was flung towards Loki who quickly caught her and held her while Schmidt ran past to get the cube and scepter, Alex tried to pull away from Loki but he held her in an iron grip, "Let go of me!" Alex said in a harsh whisper but he only looked down at her with sadness in his eyes. "No." was his simple reply and Alex redoubled her efforts but Loki held her tighter, "Stop struggling I'm trying to help you!" he growled in whisper and Alex couldn't help but let out a cruel laugh, "Help? It's a little late to help me! Where was that help when you left me after taking the cube and now your giving that very same cube to Schmidt! YOU LIED TO ME!" Alex whispered back, feeling tears spring to her eyes but she refused to cry now after everything.

Loki kept one arm wrapped around her while he used his free hand to grasp her chin so that she would look at him.

And what Alex saw made her heart stop.

His eyes that were always so cold, now reflected regret and guilt, his brow creased as his lips were set in a frown.

" .SORRY." he said punctuating each and every word, "I am sorry I left you…it was wrong….I am sorry that I lied…but I know that the chances of someone like you ever being with me are slim to nothing…I was selfish but now I am trying top help you, I know you hate me…but please….trust me…" he said in a low whisper and Alex was left speechless, caught off-guard by his apology but was quickly pulled from her shock when she heard Schmidt speak again.

"I have it! The cube is mine! Its power is MINE!" he cried in triumph and Loki spared him a glance before looking back at Alex, "Trust me." Was the last thing he said before giving a little flick of his wrist and before anyone could react the cube and scepter exploded into smoke blinding everyone.

Loki quickly picked up Alex and moved her to the exit, "Get out of here, you're in no condition to fight and I don't want to see you hurt anymore." He said quickly before running back into the smoke to find Schmidt.

Alex stared after him, she looked at the exit knowing that if she left now that she could finally get away and be free but than she looked back at the battle, a soft sigh escaped her lips before she started to limp away from the exit.

Alex was never one to miss out on an ass-kicking.

**Ooo**

As soon as the smoke had exploded the avengers had sprang into action taking full advantage of Loki's trick, Natasha spun around and quickly rendered her guard useless and quickly slipped out from her cuffs and quickly freed Steve the rest, they all sprang forward collecting back their weapons.

Steve saw Schmidt among his men making a run for it and quickly gave chase followed by Loki who was going to make Schmidt pay.

Schmidt was trying to make his way to the exit but the smoke still hadn't cleared and he couldn't figure out which way it was because too much was going on. He turned and saw Steve coming after him and than saw a very angry-looking god of mischievous quickly following from behind; he changed courses and ran forward into the fight, hoping to lose them.

**Ooo**

Alex teleported between men, taking them out swiftly, using the smoke to her advantage to reappear and disappear quickly, she made her way through the crowd as the men scrambled to dodge the flames that sprang at them.

Alex felt herself bump into somebody and turned and saw Clint, and than took notice that they were surrounded, Alex gave Clint a knowing look and he smiled, he quickly grasped her wrists and spun her and while she spun she sent forth a large circle of flame that blew a large portion of the men away.

"Glad to know we still share the same fighting thoughts." Clint remarked and Alex couldn't help but let a small smile show, "Guess we do think alike in some ways still." Clint gave a little nod and the two quickly resumed battling along-side each other.

**Ooo**

Steve charged Schmidt who quickly dodged but was meant with a solid blast to the back that sent him sprawling to the floor from Loki, Steve looked at Loki in surprise and raised his shield in defense, "Don't worry yourself mortal, I may still have anger from the time you thwarted my plans but you are not the one I wish to kill today." Loki drawled out with a look of boredom and Steve looked at him in surprise.

Steve looked at Loki in wondering for a minute more before nodding, "Well than, how about we call small truce and work together to bring down Schmidt." Steve asked and Loki looked at him in surprise before laughing, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but fine I will agree to a truce with you mortal till we kill Schmidt." Loki said and the two turned their attention Schmidt.

Schmidt couldn't believe his eyes, the leader of the avengers and the god of lies were now working together, Schmidt quickly took off among his men and the two just followed after, but soon the two found them being held up by Schmidt's men who had closed in on them after seeing their leader trying to flee.

Steve soon lost sight of the god of lies and quickly started comming his other fellow avengers to keep a look out for Schmidt and to prevent him from leaving as Steve now felt more and more soldiers crowd him, he looked over to his far left and saw the hulk now being overrun by the men's guns and to his right he saw Natasha now fighting hand to hand combat because her guns were out of ammo and further ahead he saw Thor still trying to battle fiercely as multiple men shot at him from all angles and than he saw Clint now fighting along-side with Alex who both looked run-down as Schmidt's men unyieldingly pressed forward to fight them.

Steve hadn't felt this overwhelmed since the battle of Manhattan.

**Ooo**

Loki stuck well to hiding and dodging seeing as he was not a hand to hand combat guy and slowly made his way through the battling men, still scanning the sea of soldiers for Schmidt, he suddenly found himself backed up with Thor who looked at him in surprise and Loki on instinct turned the scepter that he had summoned to use towards Thor, Thor looked at Loki in shock before holding out his hand, "Brother! I do not wish to fight, so instead please, fight with me just this once." Thor asked and Loki paused, he wanted to obliterate Thor but now was not the time, Loki just nodded and instead blasted a man who had tried to come up behind Thor, Thor looked shocked for a moment and Loki just smirked.

"Come now brother, surely the god of thunder was not afraid of such a little blast of magic?" Loki said and Thor just grinned as he realized Loki was now fighting with him.

But soon the brothers were worn down, "Thor you need to summon your thunder! It's the only way now at this point!" Loki yelled as he repelled blasts from soldiers, "Brother I can't! I could end up killing one of the avengers!" Thor yelled back as he swung his hammer in a wide arc deflecting back the blasts to their original owners, "Thor your precious friends will die anyways if the red skulls men are not thinned out immediately!" Loki yelled before taking a painful blast to the stomach which sent him flying back and his scepter falling from his grasp.

Thor cried out as he saw Loki be thrown back and quickly made up his mind, he began to spin Mjölnir, Schmidt's men charged at the thunder god but at the last minute Thor cast Mjölnir up and brought down the power of thunder and lightening.

The ground erupted under Thor's power and everyone was instantly thrown back from the force of it, dust clouded the air as the sounds of pain filled the aftermath of Thor, the avengers laid scattered about and each slowly rising, trying to collect their bearings, Steve had used his shield to protect himself from the main blast but had been thrown painfully into an nearby wall while Natasha had just barley been able to reach a high place along with Clint, Tony's system had off-lined from the blast temporally and the hulk had been thrown through a wall, Alex had managed to channel the blast a little ways away from her but she had still been thrown back into some supplies crates while Loki laid near by Thor.

Thor slowly brought his hammer to his side as the team slowly came from their spots, Loki slowly got up and Alex pulled herself from the crates and surveyed the room, Schmidt's men didn't dare move now.

"Nice going thunder Viking! I think we won!" Tony cheered as he finally got his suit fully online. "Yeah but I think Schmidt got away." Steve said as they all started to make their way to Thor, Thor turned to Loki, grinning, "It was my brother's idea!" Thor said proudly and Loki couldn't help but give a small smile, while Alex nearby sighed in relief but than she saw through the still clearing dust a figure move and than she saw Schmidt charge at Loki wielding the scepter which had landed near him during Thor's attack, "LOKI WATCH OUT!" Alex screamed but Schmidt was already far too close and than it seemed everything slowed down from there, Alex watched as the scepter neared Loki who was just barley turning around, 'No!' Alex felt her mind scream and suddenly she felt her feet leave the ground as she summoned the last of her power to try and reach Loki as she saw the scepter near his chest.

**Ooo**

Loki heard Alex's scream and whirled around and saw Schmidt aim the scepter at his chest and had no time to react and suddenly he felt himself go cold, Blood splattered across his face and clothes, his body went rigid and his blood ran cold while he felt his heart freeze.

**Chapter 15! Whoa! Longest chapter I have ever written, now I just want to say with this chapter I have a feeling its going to be a chapter that you guys are either going to hate or love, mostly because unlike most of my chapters that have they're quiet/calm moments this is all constantly action and in this Alex shows a far darker nature in this chapter than in any other chapter before this and I feel that either you guys will either hate it or enjoy it, I am personally proud of it because I have never written anything like this and also the part with Ivanski's death with the metal pipe was inspired by a comment somebody made, I can't properly credit them because they commented as a guest but if you are reading this thank you for the idea.**

**Also I'm not sure if the rating should be amped up because of how violent I made this chapter, I don't know, I'll leave that up to you guys, but I delivered a violent death to the doctor seeing as that was what people wanted and I do believe I asked in a previous chapter what you guys wanted.**

**But here we are, we are now closer to the end of this story sadly and I will let you guys know the next chapter might take much more time getting out because if I don't get it out this week it won't be out for at least two weeks because the week after this I will be gone for the week camping, that and family issues are taking my time.**

**Oh and if you're wondering how Alex is able to use her teleportation ability now, when Tony knocked out the security certain things did not come back online and the field preventing her teleportation technique stayed down.**

**But please be a dear and drop me a review telling me what you thought about this chapter.**

**Jay out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch. 16**

Loki heard Alex's scream and whirled around and saw Schmidt aim the scepter at his chest and had no time to react and suddenly he felt himself go cold, Blood splattered across his face and clothes, his body went rigid and his blood ran cold while he felt his heart stop.

**Ooo**

Alex had screamed out his name, trying to warn him but even she knew it was too late, she summoned the last of her power, she felt the familiar feeling of teleporting as she ran towards Loki and her only thought was 'Protect'.

She landed in front Loki.

The scepter was driven through her chest.

Time froze.

Alex had never felt such pain in life, but she could not find the will to scream out in pain, she let her eyes travel to look at the scepter which had buried itself in her chest, she griped it as she watched the blood gush from her chest and stream down the staff, her blood falling to the crumbled floor, her gaze went from the scepter to Schmidt who had been the one to drive the scepter through her.

In his hazy mind all he could think to do with the scepter was to stab Loki through the heart but to see Alex suddenly appear in front of Loki and take the hit shocked him, he looked beyond her and saw the shocked god of lies face but than he saw the avengers faces who were staring in shock also at Alex, he released the spear.

He took off, knowing if he did not take the opportunity he had before him, he would be most certainly dead.

**Ooo**

Alex watched Schmidt let go of the scepter and run away and saw the avengers run after him, she didn't hear, everything seemed muffled, and suddenly she found herself crumpling to the ground, strong arms caught her just before she hit the ground, she looked up and saw Loki.

He was holding her, she watched his mouth move but was too dazed to understand him, all she knew was the next moment the scepter was pulled from her chest and that's when sound seemed to filter through again and she was hit with a strong punch of adrenalin that staved only a little bit of the pain off.

"Alex! Alex look at me!" she heard Loki yell as she felt him brush the hair from her face and looked at him, his green eyes filled with worry, his lips set in a horrified frown, she suddenly felt herself convulse and blood flew out of her mouth, splattering his face.

He flinched.

"S-sorry…" Alex said in broken whisper, "Don't be, just lay still, I can save you, just lay still!" Loki said as he tried using his magic to heal her, she could feel his magic working but she could also feel her life slipping from her.

She moved her hand weakly and grabbed his wrist, she shook her head no and Loki snapped his attention from the wound to her.

She shook her head again.

Loki tried to try and focus again on saving her but she merely tugged at his wrist again.

"Stop…" she whispered, she saw him look at her, his green eyes wild with fear, worry and guilt.

"I'm….not going to make it." She told him softly and somehow she felt ok with the fact that she wasn't going to make it, somewhere in her pain induced mind she knew she should be angry, but the thought of falling asleep forever was inviting.

She felt her body grow cold.

"Don't say that! You are going to be alright do you hear me!?" Loki growled but she could she the fear in his eyes.

She moved her hand from his wrist to his face, the blood that lingered on her hands staining his pale cheeks more, "I-Its ok." She said gently but Loki shook his head, "This is my fault…if I wasn't a coward this would have never happened….but…why…why did you block his strike, I thought you hated me?" he said in quiet tones.

Alex grew silent.

She realized she didn't hate Loki when he had saved her.

She never truly did anyways now that she thinks about it.

She was just hurt.

But she never hated him.

She felt a smile small tug at her blood stained lips, she felt her vision dimming as she looked up at him.

"I never hated you…I forgave you...and….I couldn't stand the….sight of seeing you die, my life means nothing…but your life means everything to me…." She whispered as she trailed off and felt her eyes close, her world turned dark and the last thing she heard was someone shout as the darkness took over.

**Ooo**

Loki watched as Alex took the hit, the scepter's point inches from his face, but he was too shocked to move, the blood splattered his clothes and face.

He watched as Schmidt let go of the scepter and Loki was about to run after him but he quickly noticed Alex start to collapse to the ground and quickly caught her before she hit the ground, he heard Steve yell to catch Schmidt and a few of the members ran off to catch him.

Loki brushed the hair out of her face as he tried to wake her, he called for her in a frantic voice, not caring in that instance how weak he sounded or how scared, because he felt weak and was scared in that moment, her eyes fluttered open but than she coughed and the blood that sprayed from her mouth stained her lips and his face.

"S-sorry." She whispered and Loki felt his heart crack.

She shouldn't be the one apologizing.

He gripped the scepter and than looked back at Alex, "I need to remove the scepter." He told her but she made no response, he swallowed and then tore the scepter from her chest blood further spraying him, she coughed up more blood and he quickly placed his hand over the wound focusing his magic, he could see through his magic that the scepter had torn through the left cavity of her heart and on its way out to her back it had snapped three rips which had ripped her left lung while a shard nearby was dangerously closing to puncturing her right, the scepter had been millimeters away from tearing her spinal cord but had thankfully miss.

He was terrified for the first time in millions of years, the damage was so great, and she was not a god or a special being.

He quickly redoubled his efforts trying to be careful not to cause more damage but than he felt Alex's hand wrap around his wrist weakly.

He looked at her and she shook her head 'no'.

No! He couldn't stop, he tried to go back to healing her wound but she stopped him again, she told him to stop and than the next words she said made his heart crack even further, "I'm….not going to make it." She whispered.

Loki felt as if the world was crumbling.

"Don't say that! You are going to be alright do you hear me!?" he shouted, his mind working in a frantic way to think of a way to save her, he locked gazes with her and she gently whispered it would be ok.

Loki could've laughed at the fact that she was trying to comfort him when it was her that was lying on the floor in his arms dying, bleeding out, but he could not find the strength to.

"This is my fault…if I was never a coward, this would have never had happened….but…why…why did you block his strike, I thought you hated me?" Loki whispered brokenly but than he felt her hand move from his wrist to his face, gently pulling his face closer.

"I never hated you…I forgave you...and….I couldn't stand the….sight of seeing you die, my life means nothing…but your life means everything to me…." She said in a quiet voice, her breathing becoming labored and short, she smiled at him and with that one sentence Loki felt like someone had just crushed his heart.

"No!" He yelled in rage as her eyes shut.

Her hand fell from his face.

He looked at her body frantically and cupped her face as he thought of a way to save her.

He had not noticed the avengers gather around him.

"Cap, Schmidt got away." Natasha said quietly as she watched the scene before her.

Thor stepped forward, he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder and the sight that meant Thor's eyes shook him to his core.

Loki face was contorted in grief and anger; his eyes reflected nothing but pain as he held Alex.

"Brother…she is gone." Thor said gently and Loki felt like he had taken a hit to the heart.

He turned away from Thor and focused his magic on Alex again.

She can't be dead.

She can't!

His mind cried over frantically in a mantra, he didn't feel a heart beat and after two full minutes he was on the verge of giving up.

But than he felt through his magic.

Her heart give a small beat.

He concentrated more and he felt her heart beat slowly.

She was alive.

Loki quickly decided where he could get her healed and steeled himself for what he had to do.

He picked up Alex in his arms, he looked over to the scepter and with small flick the scepter was gone.

He summoned the tessaract and Thor looked at him shock as he realized what Loki was about to do, he reached out to stop Loki but the next minute Loki was gone.

**Ooo**

Loki arrived through the Bifrost holding Alex and quickly made the cube disappear but just as he was about to make his way out of the Observatory he was stopped by Hemidall.

Loki looked at him pleadingly, "Please! Let me pass! This is no tomfoolery or trickery, I only wish to save this girl and after I promise to leave and never return just please….let me save her!" Loki pleaded and Hemidall paused.

He was the all-seeing-being, but what he saw before him was something he had never seen in his time of knowing Prince Loki.

Honesty.

Loki was quickly becoming convinced that Hemidall would not let him pass; he tried to think if he could beat him while still protecting Alex but than Hemidall moved aside.

"You may pass." He said and it took a moment to realize that he had been granted access but once he had Loki wasted no time in getting to the castle, he ran past the guards who ran after him but he ignored them as they ordered him to stop.

He reached the healing room and was meant with the sight of his mother who looked startled by the appearance of him and the guards that filed in behind him.

Frigga looked at the girl in Loki's arms and than took in her son's face, it was covered in blood, his clothes were covered in blood but his eyes were pleading.

"Please…save her." He asked weakly.

Frigga didn't even hesitate.

"Leave! This girl needs serious medical attention!" She ordered and the guards paused. "Did I stutter!? I said leave!" Frigga ordered again this time with more force and they quickly scurried away.

Frigga went to Loki and took Alex from his arms, Loki watched in a daze as she placed Alex on a medic table, she called to other healers and they quickly arrived, at first they were hesitant with the presence of Loki but as soon as they saw Alex they snapped to attention and got to work.

He watched as he knew the finest healers on Asgard work hard to save Alex's life.

He also than realized that one of the healers had pushed him out of the room and now he stood in the corridor outside the healer's room. He had half a mind to march back in there but what could he do, suddenly he heard the sound of Odin's voice and he froze, "Loki is here on Asgard?! Why?" he heard the All-father ask in surprise and Loki knew what he had to do if he wanted to make sure Alex lived, he made his way to the sound of Odin's voice and when he reached it he found himself standing in the throne room.

The guard that he assumed that Odin had been talking to readied his weapon but Odin told him to stand at ease, he looked at Loki and than ordered the guard to leave.

Loki quickly dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Great All-father, I have come to ask for a favor I know I do not deserve one but I promise I shall make it worth your wild if you promise that the Midgard woman I brought here will not be tossed out and will be allowed to heal!" Loki asked in a quick voice.

He stood up and instantly brought forth the scepter and the Ice casket, he quickly placed the items at Odin's feet and than he summoned the tessaract, he held it out in an offering to Odin and the all-father just stood and looked at him in pure surprise.

Finally he took the tessaract and than he looked back at Loki, Loki had his head bowed waiting for the answer but to his surprise and shock he heard the cube clatter to the ground and was instantly engulfed in a hug by Odin.

"All I want is my son back…" Odin said in a deep voice that held sorrow and than Loki felt his eyes water, tears streamed down his face before he could hold them back, but when Odin finally released him from his embrace he was shocked to see the great all-father was also in tears.

"Than I shall stay as long as the Midgard woman receives treatment." Loki said in quiet voice. "Than she may stay." Odin said again before embracing Loki once more.

**Ooo**

After speaking with Odin, Loki returned back to the healing room where he had taken a permanent seat next to the door.

Hours past but he still made no move, he sat Indian style on the ground his helmet resting in his lap while nearby some guards stood, watching him in fascination and wary. Loki paid them no mind, for his mind was only focused on the woman beyond the door.

He didn't sleep and at one point a healer finally came out and tried to shoo him away but he had stood his ground and finally the healer had given up and just went back inside.

More hours past and Loki grew more worried, finally Loki couldn't take it anymore and just as he flung open the door to the healing room he was meant with the face of his mother had had been just about to open the door to tell him he could come in.

"Be quiet, she is asleep, you may go and see her now." Frigga said quietly and Loki nodded, the last of healers dispersed when they saw him draw near, he placed his helmet at the foot of her bed and looked over her sleeping form.

Her skin was pale and her arms laid on-top of the covers which were heavily bandaged, Frigga came from behind Loki, "We took care of the bigger more fatal injuries but I have to warn you that she may not make it, at this point the rest is up to her and to how strong her will to live is, but you may sit with her." Frigga said and Loki looked at her, "Thank you Mother." He said and Frigga hugged him tight before leaving him with Alex.

Loki waited a moment after she left to take a seat on the edge of Alex's bed, he grasped her hands as he looked over her injuries, his heart swelled with rage for the red skull and the doctor, if he ever meant either one again he'd make sure their deaths would be the most painful thing they'd ever experience.

**Ooo**

Frigga had been shocked to see Loki burst into the healing room while clutching a mortal girl, his eyes pleading and raw with an emotion that took Frigga completely by surprised, the guards had entered fully indented on arresting Loki but he had pleaded for her help and from there her motherly instincts took over, she ordered the guards away, took the girl, called the other healers, afterwards she had sent a healer to send him away to get rest only for said healer to say that the prince of lies refused to move or eat.

Frigga than looked at the girl she was working on healing, she was mortally wounded, her heart just barley beating, her body showing that it had been through severe abuse physically, Frigga knew that by all means the girl should be dead, she should not be breathing, if anything the scars that showed on her body when they had to remove her shirt were even more surprising, long cuts and puncture wounds that littered across her body that should've killed this girl years ago.

They worked hard, every few minutes a healer would cry out that they were losing her and the first time it had happened the healers were almost positive the girl was not going to make it but when Frigga thought about Loki, Loki the son that tried to kill Thor, Loki the son that lied and caused mischievous, Loki the son that didn't care for any other people, this Loki that had out-run the guards and even more shockingly came to her with the most broken expression she had ever seen him wear, asking, pleading! That she'd save the girls life, that Loki was nothing like the Loki she had seen grow up.

She had quickly pulled the healers together refusing to lose the girl, this girl had changed her son and she was going to make sure she made it.

Hours past and even Frigga was wearing down, her team was wearing down, the girl's condition hadn't changed from a faint heart beat and even Frigga was now despairing the girl was too far gone to save, she focused all her power on the chest wound while watching the girl's face.

"Please…please make it for Loki's sake…" Frigga had whispered and than to her immense surprise she felt the girl's heart beat stronger, the other healers looked up in surprise and when they looked back at the girl they watched in shock as in seemed for the first time in hours the girl's injuries finally seemed to be cooperating with the treatment.

Frigga looked down at the girl in surprise, she was mortal but the girl seemed to have the heart of a god, as they went further with the treatment she seemed to be responding better, her wounds now closing and for the first time in hours she was finally out of the red zone. Once the healers felt certain that the wounds wouldn't open from their treatment they began to bandage her chest and arms up and leg up.

After all of them had finished Frigga dismissed the ones that looked the most exhausted and went to go tell Loki that he could come in but just as she went to open the door Loki flung it open, she looked at Loki with a startled but bemused expression as he looked around in surprise that there was no healer blocking the door or yelling at him to get out.

"Be quiet she is asleep, you may go and see her now." She told him and Loki gave a nod of acknowledgment as he stepped forward, the rest of the healers dispersed and she watched Loki as he stood by the girl's bed, just looking down at her, he placed his helmet at the foot of her bed and than went back to just looking down at the girl.

"We took care of the bigger more fatal injuries but I have to warn you that she may not make it, at this point the rest is up to her and to how strong her will to live is, but you may sit with her." Frigga informed him, while she and the rest of the healers had managed to stabilize her condition it was all up to the girl now, whether she had the will to live or not was up to her.

"Thank you Mother." He said, still not looking at her, his whole focus still on the Midgardian woman, Frigga silently excused herself, she had so many questions but she would wait.

**Ooo**

Loki took a seat and gently took Alex's hand in his, her skin felt cold, its usual warmth severely diminished; Loki frowned, his mother's warning playing in his hand.

His gaze went from her hand to her face; she looked so peaceful, the most peaceful he had ever seen her despite the bandages. Loki cupped her face gently, leaning in close, his lips mere inches from hers' but he paused and than pulled back.

He still look at her face intently, her last words replaying in his head like a broken record, _"I never hated you…I forgave you...and….I couldn't stand the….sight of seeing you die, my life means nothing…but your life means everything to me…."_ He looked down at her before removing his hand, letting his fingers linger slightly on her face and than proceeded to stand.

"Your life is important to me…" he murmured softly before leaning over and placing a small kiss on her forehead, he straightened up and made his way to the door quietly leaving the room like a ghost

**Oh jeez…this isn't even 4,000 words….why did my mind just die on me!? I had so many ideas what the hell just happened!? Ok so here we are chapter 16, I think I did ok, I hope I murdered all your feels with this chapter.**

**It was my intent.**

**I actually felt a lump rise in my throat while writing this chapter, but I didn't cry so I guess I'm ok.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really liked how the part with Frigga turned out, I think she was the one person who really showed Loki motherly affection as a child and encouraged him in my mind unlike ANOTHER certain parent-figure *looks at Odin* and I could see her just not even questioning Loki if he came in bearing a girl he fought to save, she would just be like 'MOTHER MODE ACTIVATE!"**

**Yep that's how my mind works.**

**Next chapter should be longer.**

**Jay out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch.17**

Alex was floating.

She drifted along in the darkness.

Her eyes closed.

She was relaxed.

She opened her eyes.

She felt so tired.

'_Well you were just stabbed through the chest with a scepter, of course your tired_.' her mind whispered quietly.

Oh yeah, Schmidt had stabbed her and that's how she got here.

Wherever the hell here was anyways.

Alex continued floating.

The pain was gone, the way people at S.H.I.E.L.D stared at her in fear or annoyance was gone, no more running, no more taking orders.

She felt happy, Alex wanted to stay in this quiet place forever.

But than her thoughts drifted to a guy with pale skin and black hair.

Who was that?

Oh right.

'That's Loki isn't it?'

She felt like falling asleep forever but fought to stay awake a little longer.

Her heart suddenly felt heavy, she missed him, the last look she saw on his face was utter grief and anger.

What a bad way tor remember somebody looking-like when you die.

She floated along but no longer content, 'I hope Loki isn't mad and is ok.' she thought and suddenly she felt the over-welling urge to see him.

_"Please…please make it for Loki's sake… "_ she heard someone whisper to her through the darkness and suddenly the urge to see Loki grew stronger.

She felt the tiredness fade, slowly allowing her wake fully, she stopped floating.

Alex stood up in the dark expanse, momentarily surprised by how solid the ground felt despite there not being any ground but just more darkness below her feet and started to make her way through the darkness in the direction of where the voice had come from.

**Ooo**

Alex wandered the black expanse for what seemed like an entirety, the voice didn't speak again and finally she sat down in defeat.

She felt the tiredness come back but refused to close her eyes for fear of what she knew what would happen.

She stood up again and started walking once more, praying that the voice would come back to guide her out of here.

Suddenly she felt and odd sensation in her hand and looked down at it, it was normal but it felt like somebody was holding it.

She looked around the expanse but saw nothing but she felt a tugging sensation, on her body on her heart.

On her soul.

Without a second thought she took off in the direction she felt herself being tugged in, running as fast as her legs would let her.

The further she ran the more the darkness seemed to grow darker as she felt herself grow tired, exhausted.

She felt like the darkness was trying to swallow her.

She collapsed, her eyes closing against her will but before she truly fell asleep she heard a voice again.

"Your life is important to me…" she heard HIS voice through the darkness, it was as if with that one sentence that she felt the darkness start to lighten, she slowly got up and looked forward, there was a bright light.

She stood up and saw the darkness behind her almost seemed to shrink away from the light, she ran again, ran straight for the light and just when she entered it that's when she realized that she was truly awake.

**Ooo**

Alex slowly fought her way to true consciousness, her eyes slowly opening against the light, her body thrumming with pain.

Her eyes became completely open but her vision still was still trying to focus on making everything clear, she blinked slowly, still trying to focus.

"Glad to see you're awake." Alex heard a voice say and turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw a beautiful woman sitting by her bed and it took her a minute register that this was Frigga, Loki's mother.

She smiled, "I was afraid that you had died after we fixed you up, but looks like you made it." She said and Alex slowly tried to sit up but was wracked with too much pain.

"H-how long was I out?" she asked in a pained voice, "Three days." Frigga said as she watched Alex.

Alex's widened in shock.

Three days, it had only felt like hours.

"Where am I?" Alex asked as she finally seemed to realized that she clearly wasn't at Schmidt's base or S.H.I.E.L.D, "You are on Asgard, Loki brought you here when you were on the verge of death." she answered quietly and Alex's mind raced to Loki.

"Where is he?" she asked and Frigga looked a little saddened, "I do not know, I know he still resides here on Asgard but I have not seen him since he brought you here, he wanders the grounds but it has been hard to talk to him." Frigga said and Alex frowned.

Frigga stared at Alex and watched as the young woman seemed equally upset by Loki's behavior.

She finally decided to ask her the question that she had been holding in.

"I notice a change in my son, when he came in here with you in his arms, covered in blood, all he did was plead for your life, no lies or trickery behind his request, it seems you are the blame for how he has changed." Frigga mused quietly, "My son was in utter despair when he saw you...how did you change my son?" She finally asked.

Alex stared at her, quietly thinking the question over in her head before answering, "I didn't change him...I merely gave him my trust when I know he did not earn or deserve it and from there I think I finally made him comfortable enough for him to express himself in a way I don't think he's ever really had the chance too before." Alex answered back slowly.

Frigga looked at the wounded girl in surprise, not at all expecting an answer like that.

Frigga smiled, "I will leave you to rest and if I had find Loki I will tell him you are awake, I'll send some food here later." Frigga told her as stood up leaving Alex to rest.

**Ooo**

Alex slept for awhile shortly after Frigga and when she awoke again she was meant with the sight of food and a small bottle standing next to it.

She sat up slowly, trying to ignore the pain and grabbed the bottle which had a small note attached to it.

"Drink." it said and Alex was reminded briefly of Alice in wonderland, she uncorked the bottle and sniffed it suspiciously before draining the contents quickly due to its disgusting taste but instantly the pain in her body subsided.

"That was worth it." she mumbled to herself as she dug into the food, now feeling incredibly hungry, she had just finished her meal when she finally took notice of the helmet that sat at the foot of her bed.

It was Loki's.

Alex pushed away her tray of food and picked up the helmet, cradling it in her hands as she brought it closer to her face to inspect it.

She just stared the helmet for a long time before setting it off to the side, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and paused, the pain was numbed but did that mean she had the strength to walk yet?

She carefully stood up and instantly fell back as her knees buckled, "Dammit." Alex grumbled as she sat up again, she wanted to go find Loki, she stood up again, more slowly this time and waited for her legs to stop trembling, when she finally felt stable enough she took a step and felt herself falter, she paused and than took another step.

Alex managed to walk to a nearby wall that had a mirror attached to it and surveyed herself, her skin was still quite pale but its natural color was coming back, she had bandages that covered her arms, shoulders and more that covered her whole entire chest, she noticed that they had also bandaged her leg where she had gotten shot, she also had a couple bandages that covered her cheeks and she could see a bruise on the side of her face where Schmidt had slammed her with the gun.

She just stared at herself.

Her pants were still ripped and dirty, her hair had grown and looked slightly wild and she was covered din bandages.

Damn...she hadn't looked this messed up since her time growing up in Coasta Rica.

She pulled away from the mirror and made her way to the door, she opened t slowly and peered about, she stepped out and started to make her way slowly down a hallway, she walked around the castle for awhile till she started to hear voices.

Alex sped up her walk but the voices just got closer.

"Hey! Girl what are you doing wandering around the castle dressed like that!?"a deep voice yelled out , Alex whirled around and saw three men coming her way, the one who addressed her was a huge fellow with a big red beard, the one next to him was much smaller had black spiky hair that was tied back in pony-tail and the other man she saw was a well-muscled man dressed in green with short blonde hair and had a mustache and beard

Alex didn't know whether if she should stick around to meet these guys or make a speed/hobble/run for it.

"Hey isn't that the Midgard woman that Loki brought back to Asgard?" The dark haired man asked, "Oh yeah, man Loki has weird taste, she isn't even that pretty, than again this is Loki were talking about." The blonde said with a laugh and Alex felt her blood boil.

She made her way over to the blonde man while he was laughing and when she closed the space between them she grabbed his shirt and lighted up her hand.

"Hey buddy, you wanna talk like that about Loki, the man who saved my life, we're gonna have some serious issues, I may look small and weak but I won't think twice about frying your ass." Alex snarled as she threw the blonde away from her.

The other two stared at her in surprise and Alex was sure that they would attack but before anyone could speak, a voice that she knew very well cut through the silence.

"Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral! What are you guys doing!" Thor yelled as he approached the group, but as soon as Thor caught sight of Alex he rushed forward and hugged the small woman tight.

"You are alive!" Thor yelled joyously as he spun her around and Alex sputtered and gasped for air. "T-Thor! Y-you're Ki-killing me!" Alex gasped out and she started to feel the effects of the drink that she had from earlier start to give way to sensitivity.

"Ah! Sorry!" Thor said as he set the woman down, Alex was just glad to be free of his grip.

"Thor you know this girl?" Fandral asked in surprise, "Yes! She is one of the Avengers I work with and one of the fiercest fighters I know next to Sif!" Thor said proudly and Alex was shocked to hear him say that he still thought of her as an avenger.

"Why are you dressed like that Lady Nixon?" Thor finally asked, taking notice of her appearance finally. "It looks like you just escaped out of the healing room." He said, his tone amused, "Hehe, I guess you could say something like that." Alex said sheepishly.

Thor clasped her on the back, "Well than we better get you back! Don't need to overdo it on the injuries." Thor said as he steered her past the Warriors Three who only watched the two walk off.

**Ooo**

Once Thor got Alex back to the healing room she had headed straight for the bed, collapsing upon it as the pain now came back.

Thor looked at her in concern, "Are you alright?" he asked as he stood closer to her. "Yeah...I took some liquid that worked as a pain reliever but it looks like it has finally wore off." Alex said as she tried to block out the soreness and pain that suddenly erupted in her chest.

She grabbed the small bottle and showed Thor, "You got anymore of this stuff, it would sure help right now." Alex said weakly, Thor took the small bottle and looked at it in surprise. "This isn't supplied by the healers, this one of Loki's special brews." Thor told her and Alex looked at him surprise.

"Really?" she asked as she took the bottle back and inspected it. "Yes, usually Loki doesn't even let close friend's or relatives have any of it." Thor told her and Alex just stared at the little bottle. Thor noticed Loki's helmet sat on her bed and picked it up. "Did Loki leave this here?" Thor asked and Alex looked from the bottle to Thor.

"Yeah, I think so, it was here when I woke up, Thor where is Loki?" Alex asked and Thor paused thinking. "I do not know, I have not seen him but Mother tells me he is still here, he is avoiding everybody, I'm surprised he was not here when you awoke." Thor said and Alex just looked away, thinking.

"Thor." Alex said quietly,

"Yes?"

"You were right."

"What?"

"You know, you were right about Loki having feelings for me."

"You just realized that now?!"

"No!" Alex said indigently, she crossed her arms and sighed, Thor looked at the young woman quietly. "I must take my leave, if I see Loki I will tell him you wish to see him." Thor told her as he handed back Loki's helmet to her and when she tried to pass back to him he just pressed it back into her hands.

"Keep it, if Loki left it maybe there is a reason why." Thor said as he made his way out the door.

Alex stared after him before laying back down on the bed, she placed the helmet near her head and stared at it, her eyes slowly closed as she thought about why Loki must of left his helmet with her.

**Ooo**

Alex slept for awhile, her dreams plagued with seeing the scepter rammed through her chest over and over again until she is woken again by someone shaking her. Her eyes flew open and her heart freezes.

Loki.

Alex does nothing but stare at him in surprise. "Are you alright?" he asks, his voice laced with concern. Alex cannot not answer, her heart is beating too fast, her mind is rushing.

Loki looks at her in worry, she didn't answer him, all she did was stare.

"Foolish girl if you don't answer me I will call a healer!" Loki threatened and that's when Alex finally snapped from her daze. "You are here." she said quietly and Loki looked annoyed, "Of course I am here you idiotic brat, do you think I am some form of an apparition?" he asked and Alex was actually happy to hear his sarcasm.

Alex tried to sit up and instantly felt Loki push her back down.

"You shouldn't stress yourself." he said sternly and Alex looked at him amusement. "I already walked around the castle, thank you for that pain reliever drink by the way, even if it did taste like crap." Alex said and Loki looked even more annoyed and surprised.

"You are hurt, you need to rest, why were you wandering around the castle?!" Loki asked and Alex immediately wished she hadn't mentioned it. "I...was looking for you." Alex said quietly and she watched as shock crossed his features before he seemed to hardened himself again.

"Why?" he asked, his voice tight.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Alex said and she watched as it seemed Loki was struggling with himself. "You should just worry about yourself." he said and Alex frowned. "I can't." she replied and she watched as Loki start to pace around the room.

Alex sat up and she watched Loki freeze as his eyes zoned in on her chest, regret flickered across his eyes. "It's not as bad as it looks." Alex said trying to reassuring him but Loki didn't look convinced.

"Once you are fully healed you will be returned to Midgard." Loki said suddenly and Alex looked at him surprise. "What about you?" she asked.

"I will remain here on Asgard and never bother you again, you will be free to live your life." he said and Alex felt confusion bubble up in her, Loki was acting so distant.

"Loki why are you acting like this?" she asked and she watched as Loki grit his teeth before taking a deep breath. "I am merely acting like I should, you will return to Midgard and I will remain on Asgard." Loki said as he made his way to the door but before Alex could stop herself she was already stumbling towards him, grabbing his cape.

Loki faltered, "I mean...why are you acting so distant...when you saved me from Schmidt you sounded so sincere and when you held me as I bled out you were filled with panic but now you act as if I am nothing more than a Midgardian that you felt in debt to save." Alex said as she pressed her face into his back.

Silence.

"That's because that is what this is, I owed you." Loki said without looking at her and Alex couldn't believe her ears.

"Loki..." Alex said trailing off, suddenly Loki whirled around and caught her her shoulders, his eyes cold. "I owed you for the trouble I brought to you. Nothing more. Nothing less. Whatever little notion you had in your head you need to get rid of it. I am a God and you are a Mortal." Loki said coolly and Alex just stared at him in shock.

Loki let go of her and quickly made his way out of the room.

Alex just stood there.

Alex's mind swam in a torrent of thoughts.

Alex felt something wet slide down her cheek and before she could stop herself, she was crying.

Her chest hurt.

But this time it wasn't because of the wound from the scepter...

**Chapter 17!**

**3 more chapters to go and this story will be done, thus marking my first ever-completed story!**

***Dances around***

**So did I murder your guys feels again with the end, I hope I did.**

**It was my intention.**

**So again I know it's not that long, I apologize, I had planned not to make the last chapters super long, thus that is why they are resulting in being only 3,000 words or less.**

**Don't hate Loki, he has his reasoning for being like this.**

**And as for the beginning with Alex picture her in a coma-like-dream-death state, I know that's weird, but interpret where she was in your own way if that helps too.**

**I also wanted to say I apologize for not replying to reviews, usually I'm on top of replying back to everybody, I have been busy lately trying to complete some over-procrastinated summer hw that needs to be down in like two days.**

**My fingers are dying from typing.**

**Just know I love you all for your reviews, like seriously I know I've said this before but if it wasn't for you guys, this story probably would've stopped after like chapter 5.**

**So I'm not ignoring you guys, I've just been busy but I promise I read each and every review.**

**So be a dear and drop a review please.**

**Thank you.**

**Jay out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch.18**

Loki had been wandering around the grounds for three days, he hadn't slept much nor eaten, his mind plagued with thoughts of Alex.

A part of him felt he should of stayed by her, waited for her to wake up but to just look at her in that state made him feel worse, he had just made a full loop around the whole entire castle...for the sixth time today, he paused and just stared at his feet.

He felt lost, he was tired, he was low on energy so he finally allowed himself to slip back inside the castle, intent on maybe getting some sleep and food later, he had just made his way past the throne room when his mother caught up with him, breathless but she looked happy.

"Afternoon Mother." Loki greeted by Frigga merely ignored the greeting as she was too excited to reciprocate the greeting, "My son, the woman you brought lives! She awoke just half an hour of go when I went to check on her!" Frigga told him and Loki felt his heart grow lighter.

Alex was alive!

"You know...she wishes to see." Frigga also added when she saw her son's expression switch from depressed and tired to happy and even slightly excited. "She...she does?" Loki couldn't help but ask and Frigga just nodded. "You should go see her but first you might want to clean up a little, her health is fragile and if she saw you in the state you are now that wouldn't help her." Frigga said as she barley stopped Loki when he instantly started to walk away to make his way to the healing room.

Loki had dark circles under his eyes, his was hair dirty and his clothing messy.

Loki looked ready to argue but stopped himself, he knew his mother was right.

"Fine, I will rest a little than I will go to see her." Loki told her and Frigga was pleased by this answer and happily let her son go.

Loki walked to his room to get some rest and allowed himself to drift into a light doze for a while before getting back up, he changed into fresh clothes and made his way to the healing room but before he got there he paused and made his way outside the castle, he made his way to a tree and silently slipped through a hole that was hidden by vines.

This was Loki's place of comfort and peace, where he spent many years perfecting his magic, it was a garden that thrived on his magic, he made his way past the blooming flowers and made his way to the section that was just herbs.

He picked his way through the herbs till he found what he looking for, gently tugging the plants from their place and pocketed them.

Next he made his way to the kitchen where the servants paid him no mind, where he pulled out a small bowl and and a tool used for grounding, Loki places the herbs in the bowl and proceed es to grind them up until they are nothing but dust.

Afterward he added a bit water and last cast a spell that would help with pain, he poured his mixture in a small bottle and decided that maybe he should bring Alex some food also, the mixture would upset her if she ate it on an empty stomach.

He received many odd looks as he made his way to the healing room with a tray of fruits and nuts, simple stuff.

He entered the healing room and quietly placed the tray down and put the little bottle by the food and left a note that said "Drink".

He took a seat by her beside, watching her sleep. He let a small smile grace his lips as he was glad that she would be alright but than he let himself think of what might happen when she awoke.

Frigga said that she had asked for him but what if she did that only because she did not remember what he had done, he felt an uncomfortable weight settle in the pit of his stomach.

He let his eyes linger on her face, what if when she truly awoke she hated him for all he did...?

Loki stood up, his thoughts crushing him and quickly made his way out of the room, his thoughts chasing after him.

**Ooo**

Hours past and Loki did nothing but go about his routine of just walking around the castle, avoiding Frigga and anybody else who sought him out, he was doing pretty until he made the fatal mistake to make his way inside for some food, as soon as he entered the kitchen he was tackled by Thor who refused to let him go until Loki agreed to talk to him.

Loki had no choice considering that half the kitchen staff also stood nearby ready to re-capture the god of lies should he try and escape.

Thor ordered the kitchen staff away so than it was just Loki and him. "Brother why have you not gone and visited Lady Nixon yet?" Thor asked and Loki felt the weight in his stomach again, "I did but she was not awake." came his curt reply as he crossed his arms.

"Brother ever since you have returned to Asgard you have not spoken to mother, father or me, you just wander the grounds." Thor said and Loki looked away, "What does it matter to you what I do in my free time?" Loki asked, his tone dripping with annoyance and anger.

Thor frowned, "Loki, you might of came home but yet you act so distant, you may roam the palace and sleep and live here but even I can see that this isn't where your heart dwells." Thor said and Loki remained quiet.

"I came home, you were always begging for me to be home but even now you're not happy and what does it matter where my heart dwells?" Loki finally snapped at him and to his surprise Thor did not yell back.

"Home is where the heart is." Thor sad quietly and Loki stared at him surprise, not expecting Thor to say something like that, "What does that mean? Is that another one of your silly Midgard expressions?" Loki sneered but Thor still don't react in the way Loki expected.

"It means you can live in a house, sleep, eat, live there but if your heart does rest with the place than it is not your home, Asgard is home for me but yet my true place is by Jane's side, she holds my heart, she is my true home." Thor said and Loki was taken aback by how wised Thor suddenly became.

"It is not the same brother, I know my heart does dwell here and while I think the both of us know where it truly is...I fear that I will never be home again..." Loki said, his heart heavy, Thor moved next to Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother I do not think that Lady Nixon hates you for what has happened...you can be with her, why distance yourself?" Thor asked and Loki was quiet again for awhile.

"Because she deserves better, she deserves more than I can give her, she is fire and I am ice, we were never meant to mix...she belongs with the sharp-eyed one, he can protect her, care for her as he wishes...I...am bad for her." Loki said and pulled away from Thor's grip.

"I think we're done talking here." he said coolly and left the kitchen quickly, Thor staring after him.

**Ooo**

Loki walked past the guards, his mind racing, he didn't even know here he was going, until he found him outside the healing room.

Why had he gone here...?

He was just about to turn and walk away but than he heard Alex scream and without a second thought flung open the door and raced to her side, she was tossing around, Loki immediately started to wake her up, her eyes flew open and Loki could see that she was terrified.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked in a concerned voice and when Alex didn't answer him he became more worried, "Foolish girl if you don't answer me I will call a healer!" he said, his voice coming out harsh but it seemed to do the trick, she snapped out of her daze, "You are here." she said quietly and Loki paused, he wanted to comfort her but he knew that would do him little good when Alex finally realized she hated him.

'She is better with the archer...'

Loki put on a annoyed face, "Of course I am here you idiotic brat, do you think I am some form of an apparition?" he asked in a harsh tone but he was surprised that she didn't even seem bothered by his tone, instead she tried to sit up but he immediately made her lay back down.

"You shouldn't stress yourself." her said and Alex looked at him in amusement, "I already walked around the castle, thank you for that pain reliever drink by the way, even if it did taste like crap." she said and Loki was was shocked to hear she had been roaming around the castle and now it wasn't so hard to act annoyed and angry.

"You are hurt, you need to rest, why were you wandering around the castle?!" he asked and he could see she instantly regretted telling him that, he waited for a response and just when he was about to ask again she answered him, "I...was looking for you." she said, her voice soft as she stared up at him.

His heart beat faster and it took Loki everything he had as the master of lies not to lose his facade.

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask and her response only made it harder for him to remain cool, she told him that she wanted to make sure HE was alright, she was the one who had been stabbed through the chest, beaten and lied to yet she still cared for him.

"You should just worry about yourself." he said, his voice growing rough, "I can't." she said frowning and Loki started to pace around the room, thinking about what to do.

He heard her sit up and when he looked at her, his heart stopped, her chest was heavily bandaged, it looked far worse than he imagined, her arms also wrapped up and bruises littered her body.

Alex seemed to take notice of his expression and quickly reassured him it wasn't as bad as it looked and Loki couldn't help but to feel guilty.

It was his fault.

"Once you are fully healed you will be returned to Midgard." he said quickly and he watched as her expression turned to one of confusion, "What about you?" she asked and Loki knew that he would have to let go of his feelings now, he had distance himself permanently from her now.

"I will remain here on Asgard and never bother you again, you will be free to live your life." he said quietly and Alex stared at him in confusion.

She asked why he was acting so distant and Loki knew that he could not tell her.

"I am merely acting like I should, you will return to Midgard and I will remain on Asgard." he said as he looked away from her, he started to walk away but suddenly he felt her grab onto his cape from behind and he felt his heart beat faster.

I mean...why are you acting so distant...when you saved me from Schmidt you sounded so sincere and when you held me as I bled out you were filled with panic but now you act as if I am nothing more than a Midgardian that you felt in debt to save." she said quietly and Loki knew that he needed to delivered the final blow before he gave into her.

"That's because that is what this is, I owed you."

Loki heard her whisper his name and he knew that he was hurting her.

'Please...just please let go...' he thought as he felt his heart crack a bit.

She didn't.

He knew she wouldn't, he didn't deserve her and he knew that the next words he was about to say would make her hate him forever.

He whirled around and caught Alex by her shoulders, speaking fast and making his voice as cold as possible.

"I owed you for the trouble I brought to you. Nothing more. Nothing less. Whatever little notion you had in your head you need to get rid of it. I am a God and you are a Mortal."

Loki quickly let go of her, he couldn't bear to look at how he hurt her.

She had been through so much and he was just adding to her pain.

He quickly left the room, he made his way outside and to his garden where he could be alone.

He had done it.

It was for the best right?

Loki remembered Thor's words, he looked around at the beauty of his garden but yet the flowers and plants seemed dull, this had always been where he felt at home and now he knew that he would never feel like he was home again.

He had given Alex his heart.

But he knew that she could never be his home...

Loki felt a tear slide down his face.

His heart shattered.

"It's for the best..." he whispered as that single tear fell from his cheek.

**Ooo**

**Chapter 18!**

**I really like how this chapter came out even if it is really short.**

**I feel really evil.**

**What have I done!? D:**

**Don't worry there will be a happy ending.**

**I'm not that evil hahaha.**

**But please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

**Omg two more chapters and this story is done...**

**I will finally complete a story.**

**I feel so very proud :'D**

**Warning the next chapter might be even shorter than this.**

**Jay out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch.19**

Two weeks past and Alex's injuries had healed up quite nicely, the only thing that didn't quite stop hurting though was her heart.

Shortly after Loki had left her, she had scoured the castle searching for him with Thor, asking Frigga where he might be but in the end all she ended up with was being forced back to rest and a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She was here for one more day before Frigga would have Thor take her back to Midgard and today she was nothing but determined to find Loki.

She rose early, slipping on the clothes Sif had been so nice enough to give her since she refused to wear a dress like all the other women when Frigga had brought her clothing.

She tied back her hair which had gotten somewhat long and made her way out the room that Frigga had set up for her shortly after her wounds starting getting much better.

She walked outside and broke into a light jog to help the stiffness of her muscles, her chest wound had healed up nicely, her arms and leg feeling much better and stronger, she had been so surprised when she discovered there would be no scarring.

The magic of Asgard healing.

She trotted to the observatory first, she had caught wind of Loki being there early in the morning and decided to venture out by herself since Thor preferred to wait till the middle of noon (after a meal too) to go search for Loki.

"Hello Lady Nixon." Hemidall greeted her, he had sensed her coming towards the observatory and before she was able to ask her usual question he answered her. "I am sorry to report that Prince Loki has not come to the observatory." he said and watched as the young woman's face fell a little.

Alex felt her heart sink.

"Thank you Hemidall." she said before gathering up her determination again and made her way out of the observatory and back to the castle.

She looked around through all the usual places that Frigga and Thor had told her about and still could not find Loki.

Finally she made her way outside, past the all the usual places and decided she would just try a new way this time.

Alex walked along what she soon found herself to be in, a garden, it was beautiful and she found herself feeling less saddened and worried but then out of the corner of her eye she saw a huge oak tree, vines hung from it branches, it was as ten times wider than the hulk.

Alex walked closer to her and was surprised by the surge of magic she felt from it.

'This has to be where Loki is!' She thought as she started searching around the tree for any type of hole or maybe even a door, but alas after about fifteen minutes her search proved fruitless...or so she thought.

Alex went to lean against the tree and instead of her back finding solid tree trunk she instead found herself tumbling through the vines and into a hole.

"Ow..." Alex grumbled as she landed face first into the dirt, she slowly got up and looked around and gasped in surprise, it was another garden but unlike the other one by the castle that was well kept and tended to this one was wild, vines covered the trees inside like streamers and flowers sprouted and clustered together in all arrays of colors than would make a person dizzy, smaller trees lined the inside of the massive oak, sun filtered through some holes near the top.

She stood up slowly, marveling at the serene, colorful garden.

"Beautiful..." Alex whispered, 'This must be what heaven looks like..." she thought as she found herself walking farther away from the way she came in towards the deeper part of the garden.

She could feel the same energy that Loki gave off from the garden, this place was definitely somewhere that the god of lies frequented a lot.

"Lady Nixon what are you doing in here?!" she heard someone call and whirled around to see Thor. "I could ask you the same thing, how come you never told me of this place, I can practically taste the energy swirling around in here, its the same as Loki's." Alex said and Thor looked a little sheepish.

"This is Loki's private garden, nobody is allowed here." Thor said and Alex frowned. "He comes here a lot, Thor I've spent nearly all my time here looking for him and this whole time he was probably here!" Alex shouted, feeling angry.

"I'm sorry..."Thor said not sure where to go with his apology.

Alex just took a deep breath, running her hand through her bangs.

"Its fine Thor..." she said quietly before making her way back to the entrance, Thor quietly following her.

Together the two of them walked back to the castle and when they got back they were meant with the sight of Frigga, "Oh, hello Lady Frigga," Alex said politely and Frigga smiled sadly, Alex looked worn out again to her and she knew why.

She had watched as the young woman searched for her son without ever finding him, she could see how tired she was and decided that maybe sending her back to Midgard would probably be the best thing.

"Hello Alex, I just came to remind you tomorrow that Thor will take you back to Midgard and to see how you were doing." she said and Alex gave a nod of acknowledgment, "Thank you Lady Frigga." Alex said before walking back into the castle and into her room.

**Ooo**

Alex flopped face first onto the bed, another day of failure, Alex rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

Her mind racing back to what Loki had said to her before leaving.

_"I owed you for the trouble I brought to you. Nothing more. Nothing less. Whatever little notion you had in your head you need to get rid of it. I am a God and you are a Mortal." _

"That can't be true...it can't..." she whispered to herself as she let her eyes shut close, falling into deep sleep.

Ooo

Alex awoke the next morning.

'Today I leave.' Alex thought to herself as she slowly crawled out of bed, her clothes crumpled from sleeping in them but she didn't care.

She stood up and looked at Loki's helmet, she had kept it around with her and decided that she would just give it to Frigga so that she could give it back to Loki.

She picked it up and made her way outside and almost immediately ran into Thor, "Oh! Good morning Lady Nixon, I was just coming to get you." Thor said and took notice of the helmet she had tucked under her arm.

"I woke up early, I guess I'm ready to go." Alex said and Thor just nodded.

The two of them made their way to the observatory where Hemidall would send them back to Midgard.

The two entered and Hemidall looked at them expectantly while Frigga stood next to the gate-keeper silently.

Alex walked over to Frigga and extended out the helmet to her. "I couldn't find Loki so here is his helmet, when you see him you can give it to him." Alex said quietly and waited for Frigga to take it but when Frigga just pushed the helmet back towards Alex looked at Frigga in surprised.

Frigga smiled gently, "If my son left his helmet with you it was probably on purpose, take it and I'm sure you can figure out why he left it with you." she said gently before embracing the young woman and leaving the observatory.

Alex stared down at the helmet and just when Thor was about to speak she spoke, "I think its time to go." she said without looking at him, Thor frowned but said nothing but just nodded. Hemidall looked at the young woman before sending them on their way.

He watched them disappear and went to gave at the stars wondering over the predicament.

**Ooo**

Alex and Thor landed neared what she recognized was Stark towers, "Thor I..." Alex began, she knew that they come to rescue her but was still hesitant to go anywhere that might lead to her imprisonment.

"Do not fear Lady Nixon, I can assure you that you need not fear." Thor said as he pushed her forward, the two entered the building and the first face they were greeted with was Tony who was have a drink, he looked over at the two and as soon as he caught sight of Alex he immediately walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"You're alive!" he said as he hugged her tight and Alex couldn't help but hug him back, "Hello Tony." She said with a small smile as they pulled away. "Hey Tony whats with your yelling? Whats going on?" Bruce asked as he rounded the corner and when he caught sight of Alex he looked surprised. "Hey..." Alex said softly feeling much like the first time she had first meant everybody.

Bruce made his way to her and just like Tony gave her hug, his being softer, "Its so good to see that you're ok!" He exclaimed, Tony smiled but than he took notice of the helmet Alex held, "Hey isn't that Loki's?" he asked and Alex grew quiet and Tony immediately regretted asking.

"How about you come see the rest of the team, we've all missed you!" Bruce suddenly piped up, wanting to diffuse the uncomfortable silence that had settled on them, they all nodded and Alex followed behind, they soon found Steve who looked delighted to see her, he asked about her injuries and was shocked when she said that there was no scarring, he noticed the helmet but said nothing for when he tried both Tony and Bruce made silencing motions across their throat.

Natasha greeted her accordingly and soon all of them found themselves in the living room, "I can't believe you're all happy to have me back." Alex finally said, "I was certain when I returned Fury would want my head..." she murmured and the group traded looks.

"He does, doesn't he?" she finally asked, "He did, but...we realized we were wrong in trying to arrest you, Fury may want you arrested but I promise that this team will make sure that doesn't happen." Steve finally spoke and Alex was surprised by how the rest gave reassuring nods.

Alex let a small smile show.

It was good to be home.

**Ooo**

Clint sat in the training hall downstairs that Tony had built, he was currently toying with his arrows, from the moment he saw Alex get stabbed, taken away by Loki he found himself on a short fuse, he was worried, where had Loki taken her and why did the rest of the team seemed so worried by the whole thing!?

He heard someone enter the room and looked to see that it was Natasha, "Hey." she said. Clint just nodded. "You know Alex is back?" she asked and Clint nearly gave himself whiplash from how fast he turned his head. "What?" he asked slowly, hoping that he had not heard her wrong.

"Yes, we all just saw her but I couldn't find you, she's upstairs, Tony showed her to a spare room." she said and Clint was instantly up on his feet heading for the exit her but Natasha stopped him. "Fury wants her arrested." she said and Clint froze, anger taking over, "It won't happen." he said and when he tried to move gain Natasha blocked him again, "Clint...I think something big happened between Loki and her when she was gone, she still has his helmet but I don't advise asking about it." Natasha said and with that she finally let Clint past, yelling the directions to Alex's room as he left in a haste.

Clint frowned as he made his way to Alex's room, 'What did happen...?' he wondered and when he found Alex's room he stopped outside her door.

He hesitated.

What if she didn't want to see him...

What if she still angry at him for it was him how had jumped at to arrest her first.

Clint swallowed, he rapped his knuckled against the door and waited, he heard the click of the lock as the door slowly swung open, "Clint?" he heard Alex say and that's all it took before he practically swept her up into hug.

"You're alive..." he whispered as he held her tight, burying his face in her hair. Alex hugged him back, slowly after a long hug, they pulled away, "Hey Clint." Alex said awkwardly, both remained quiet, Clint might of rushed to see her but he hadn't exactly thought of what he would say.

He took notice of the Loki helmet, his anger soared with the thought of the trickster and before he could remember Natasha's words he spoke, "What's with the helmet?" he asked and he watched Alex visibly tense up, her jaw locked, and he saw her fist clench slightly.

"It's a puzzle." she finally said and Clint gave her a strange look. "What...happened between you and Loki?" he asked slowly, Alex paused, thinking, finally she looked at him and he noticed that her eyes seemed to glisten, a forced smile on her face.

"Nothing, according to Loki..." she whispered and Clint's heart clinched, he loved her but he could see that her heart had already been snatched up, when he looked into her eyes he saw her sadness, he may have lost Alex, he might not like who he lost her too nor the fact that he still did not know what had transpired between the two but in that moment Clint pushed those thoughts away as he pulled the young woman to him as she cried.

**Ooo**

Alex soon found herself alone again, after finally breaking away from Clint wishing him good night she retreated to the solitude of her room and took a seat on the bed, the helmet in her lap.

She stared at the helmet, taking in all the details, the way it shined in the light, running her fingers along the ridges and curving her hand around the horns, trying to figure out what Frigga meant, "Why would Loki leave his helmet..." she whispered to herself as she stared at her expression in the helmet.

She sat and thought.

Thor refused to take the helmet.

Frigga refused also saying that their must be a reason to why he left it.

But what could it be?

Her heart ached, his words playing in her head, cutting her like a knife, it always seemed that when they were finally connecting he would coldly shut her away, push her away or even hurt her to keep her away.

Alex flopped back onto her bed, her head hitting pillow with the helmet placed off to the side, her eyes slide closed, she would figure this out, she would.

**Ooo**

**1 week later**

Loki wandered the castle, trying in vain to push Alex out of his mind but he couldn't deny it anymore, he missed her, he regretted his lie but it was too late.

He sat in his garden, a small journal laid next to him, filled with Midgardian constellations. Loki looked around at the flowers, this was his safe haven, somewhere that he had always felt at ease, this was his own secret place where he felt happy no matter what but now he knew that nothing would ever assuage the pain he felt now and convinced himself that this was punishment from some divine power.

He plucked a nearby blue flower and watched as the petals wilted away.

**Ooo**

**Beginning of week**

Alex had started to get back into the groove of things, in the first two days Fury had come by to collect her but the whole team had instantly banded together

"Dammit tony if you do not release her I will place you ALL under arrest!" he yelled but they did not budge. "She is an Avenger and part of this team." Steve said, his arms crossed over his chest, a stern look on his face. "You can not do this Cap, she is not your responsibility,she is mine, I will take her by force if necessary." He growled and Tony stepped forward.

"You're not getting her eye-patch, end of story now run back to your boy-band organization." Tony said leaning on the frame of the doorway. "Stark..." Fury growled, "I will give you 24 hours to give up Alex before I resort to force." Fury said before walking back to the other agents he brought with him.

The team watched him drive away, "Guys, Fury not playing, what are we going do?" Alex asked in an exasperated tone, Tony smiled "Don't worry fire-girl, I have a plan!" Tony announced and Alex got a bad feeling.

**Ooo**

**Next day**

Alex stood behind a curtain with Tony, she wore a new uniform, black pants with a new black jacket with the Avengers logo on the chest, it was unzipped and underneath was just a plain black tank, her semi-long hair brushed in a neat-way, Tony had tried to get her to wear a dress but she had refused and instead just requested a new outfit similar to her old one, Tony had thrown together a last minute conference, inviting every important military person and statesman, he pulled no stops saying that the reason for the conference was that he be showing the public something new.

"Tony I don't know about this..." Alex trailed off, fidgeting where she stood but Tony but a hand on her shoulder. "Alex, if the public knows about you and your struggles you will gain their sympathy and than if Fury tries to come and get you he will have shit-feast of angry people on his tail, don't worry kiddo you're with me!" Tony told her reassuringly while he adjusted his tux.

Somebody beyond the curtain announced Tony's names and Tony put on his best charming smile as he walked on stage, she could hear the crowd cheer enthusiastically, "Ladies and gentlemen I have invited you all to see something truly spectacular, evolution of the human but to also show you something saddening." Tony began, "I would like you to meet a dear friend of me, please if you will, my dear friend Alex Nixon." Tony said and Alex took a deep breath and came out from behind the curtains, she could see the confused looks on the crowds faces and she felt the urge to run.

"This is Alex, a young 19 year old woman, she was experimented on as a tiny child, not by me but by a separate organization that I am unable to name, she was abused and hurt beyond all belief but today she has shown to have reached in advancement on the human evolution scale." Tony said and Alex took a deep breath, she summoned her fire and put on a display, spinning the flames, creating shapes, the crowd was in aw of her gift.

"Alex was born with this unique gift, but when she was born she was subjected to many cruel tests that not even an animal would have to go through, she has lived with me for some time and shown that she is just like any other teenager her age, young, beautiful and strong but her safety, the safety I have provided her with was put in jeopardy this afternoon when a secret organization came and demanded her arrest, I told them no because she has done nothing wrong.

Alex was impressed with his speech, she'd never seen this serious side of Tony, "Now I will allow my friend to speak." Tony said and passed the mic to Alex.

Alex swallowed, her throat suddenly felt dry, "Um...this is kind of unexpected, Mr. Stark did not tell me I'd have to speak and I'm not used to this kind of attention." Alex began and instantly saw a reporter's hand shoot into the air. "Um...yes?" Alex asked nervously as she pointed to the woman.

"How do we know that this isn't some type of trick and that your not just some freak with gifts that Mr. Stark decided to advertise?" the reporter asked in a rude tone and Tony instantly cursed himself realizing that he had accidentally invited a reporter that was well known but also one that he had pissed off (she was not to happy to be called trash from Pepper after their one-night stand).

Alex steeled herself, "Well...that's the thing, that's probably what you people think is going on but it's not, I have been on the run my whole life, and as you put yes I am a freak, but this is not a lie, I was subjected to the most horrendous test ever created they ranged from being shot at, burned, stabbed, beaten and starved." she said and the reporter still didn't looked convinced.

Alex stripped off her her jacket and lifted up her shirt so that it only revealed her midriff and lower back she turned around and the reporters and guest gasped. Scars littered her skin, after a minute she pulled her shirt down.

"Is that evidence enough for you?" Alex asked and the reporter grew quiet. "I did not arrange this but I wanted the public to know what goes on behind the doors of the organizations of the world that are funded in secret by the government" Alex said gaining confidence, she had watched enough TV to know that a way get to people was to aim for blaming the government and it worked, people shouted their agreements.

Alex continued like this till she could see the way people rallied to her, Tony came behind her and took the mic, "This will be all for now if you would like for Miss. Nixon to keep her safety and freedom I suggest you aim for the organization that aims to take her away...S.H. .D!" Tony shouted as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, spun Alex around and lead her off stage.

Once behind the curtains Tony grabbed her and hugged her before pulling back, a smirk on his lips, "Well played Alex, the way you came off timid at first and than going straight for the throat was lovely, we'll be able to make you a public figure in no time!"

"Oh joy." Alex mumbled, she had hated every second of being the center of attention like that.

Gosh how did Tony do that all the time?

She watched as Tony strut back onto the stage his iron man suit appearing by his side in the form of a brief-case and than watched as he took off in the suit.

Right, this was Tony we were talking about.

Alex teleported back to the Stark towers.

The next day when Fury showed up he was meant with a torrent of angry people demanding why he wanted to arrest Alex, Fury couldn't tell them and begrudgingly found himself giving into Stark.

1 for Tony

0 for Fury

**Ooo**

After that, the next few days were followed by laying low and still trying to figure out the mystery of the helmet.

She laid down in bed staring at the golden head gear, she missed Loki and wanted to see him but his words still left fresh wounds in her heart.

Alex let the helmet fall from hands and stuck her face in her hands, he was so difficult and confusing, pushing her away, pulling her closer...as if...he were scared.

Alex felt like she had been hit with a house of bricks.

How could she have taken this long to figure it out.

"I. AM. AN. IDIOIT!" Alex grounded out as she grasped the helmet, she left her room in a haste and was heading to the training room, she would leave for Asgard there in quiet but she was stopped by Clint, she found him in the training room as if he were waiting for her.

"Finally figured it out?" he asked and Alex stood there confused, "How..?" she began but Clint cut her off. "You two are so alike, you understand each other, it was a clue for what he wanted but couldn't say, I figured it out last night but I figured you needed to figure it out yourself." Clint said.

"Are you here to stop me?" she asked, her voice not challenging but merely curious. Clint looked thoughtful for a second, "No, if this what you want to do than do it, I love you but I know that you will never feel that for me, just tell Loki when he sees you that if he breaks your heart again like this I'll put an arrow between his eyes." Clint said and Alex smiled, "Thank you Clint." she said before opening a Bifrost and leaving.

Clint stared at the spot from where she left.

He sighed, he had lost to the trickster.

**Ooo**

Alex arrived on Asgard, it was night time, she quietly made her way through the garden looking for the big oak tree. She soon found it and took a deep breath as she pushed back the vines that blocked her path and this time slowly made her way into Loki's private garden.

She carefully picked her way through the flowers and other brush till she saw Loki, he was sitting by a smaller tree staring up at the stars, a journal in his hands.

"You know I never took you as someone who would play hard to get." Alex finally said and watched as Loki looked at her in shock before steeling in features. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly but Alex remained unaffected.

"I figured out your clue, it took me forever, I feel like I should of figured it out faster." Alex continued and Loki stood up, his heart beating fast, he may sound cold but his heart had nearly soared out of his chest when he saw her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked trying to remain cold when all he yearned to do was scoop her up in his arms. "I kept trying to return your helmet but both Thor and your mother both said you left it with for a reason." Alex said and Loki couldn't help but feel confused, he didn't even know why he left it with her. "And pray tell? What did you figure out?" Loki said with a sneer.

"You wanted me to come and find you. You spend so much time pushing me away after we get close, you're afraid." she said and Loki felt his heart stop. "I am afraid of nothing." he growled but Alex just shook her head. "Stop trying to push me away!" Alex said with a frown.

"I'm not, I just wish not see you!"

"Dammit Loki, will you just listen, I know you're afraid of being hurt too, so am I but please just stop pushing me away!"

"You shouldn't even be here! Go away!"

"Will you listen to me!"

"Go!"

"No!"

Both were panting now, Alex felt tears prick at her eyes, she was starting to feel like she was wrong.

Loki could see the hurt he was inflicting on her with his words, she was right, he knew she was but he didn't feel like he was safe enough for her.

"Just go home." Loki said, turning his back to her and started to walk away.

"No."

Loki stopped.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I love you." she said and Loki felt himself freeze.

"I love you and I know you feel the same way, the way you would get jealous over Clint, protect me even though I was your enemy, the way you got so angry when I was taken, the way you held me when I thought I was going to die..." Alex said trailing off.

Loki's back remained to her.

Alex felt a tear slip down her cheek.

A stretch of silence spread over them like a dark storm cloud.

Alex now felt like she had been wrong.

Alex let out a shuttering breath, "I love you, even if you don't love me like I thought you did..." she said as she placed the helmet on the ground and started to walk away.

Loki's heart beat fast.

As Alex walked away she felt more tears slid down her face, she had been wrong and she knew it, but before she had just barley taken ten steps she felt a pair of arms wound themselves around her and twist her around and before she could fully react she felt Loki's lips pressed against her mouth.

Her eyes were wide in shock but slowly they closed and she wrapped her arms around the trickster god, one of her hands tangling itself in his hair, pulling slightly as she stood up on her tippy-toes, pressing her chest against his, Loki's arm wound it's way around her waist while the other cradled the back of her head, their mouths pressed against each other in a passionate, rough kiss, all the longing, pain and love felt they felt for one another pouring out like a tidal wave.

Slowly their kiss became less rough and more slow but just as passionate, their lips pressing together in slow, long kisses, Loki bumped his head against hers gently as they broke apart, breathing heavy, he held her close, both their eyes still closed.

Loki slowly opened his eyes, his hand moving from the back of her head to her face, cupping her cheek gently as he brushed his thumb over her tear-stained cheeks, wiping them away.

"I love you..." he whispered, Alex opened her eyes, her bright blue eyes locking with his emerald green just like the first time she found him bleeding and hurt in the desert.

"I am just afraid I will hurt you, I'm no good for you." Loki said, his voice still low, "I know...but you already hurt me pushing me away, please Loki...please don't push me away anymore, you are good enough for me..." Alex whispered back, she she gently touched his face.

Loki kissed her again, soft, long, and gently and when he pulled away he smiled at her.

"Than to stop hurting you anymore I will keep you close..." he said as he hugged her tight, Alex smiled as she hugged him back, burying her face in his chest and Loki held her close, the two feeling peace for the first time in their rough lives.

**Chapter 19! sweet rice crackers this took forever to write and I apologize for that guys, I also apologize if there are grammar error, but hopefully the ending wasn't too cliche or sappy, one more chapter for this, even though I know this seems like the end, you got that Loki and Alex kiss you've been dying for and for all you folks who asked for it I am planning on making sequel, problem is I need ideas, so if anybody loved to drop me one feel free to if you guys want to see a sequel too this, I'll credit you for the idea.**

**Last chapter will probably be short but sweet, it will take some time to get out since I'm back in school so please bear with me.**

**And seriously guys I love all you people, I can't believe so many people have stuck to this story till the end, you guys know who you are and because of you guys I will complete my first story ever. :) so thank you.**

**Be a dear and drop a review please**

**Jay out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Blue Fire and Green Ice**

**Ch. 20**

**2 months later**

Alex was never one to be intimidated easily, nor one to get nervous fast but today she felt both.

She sat in a dressing room, her jet-black hair now reached her shoulder blades and spilled over her shoulders while a small white head band with an orange flower with small orange jewels rested upon it, Alex fidgeted with the hem of her white dress.

Alex sighed, she really hated dresses and head-bands, any sort of frilly-girl stuff but today was a special exception, now Alex wasn't nervous about the dress nor the hair band it was more for the contraptions that were currently attached to her feet.

Heels.

Alex gulped, she stood up shakily and wobbled a little over to the mirror and looked at herself, she looked good in her opinion, her dress was white that went slightly past her knees with a frill at the end, she liked it mostly for the design, it had what looked like bedazzling flames coming from the bottom and than from the top of her dress it looked the same but with the flames swirling downwards.

She stared down at the heels.

She had faced down whole armies of men who were shooting at her while having broken bones an internal bleeding, she had gone through the worse tortures imaginable, hell she had even been stabbed in the chest but now she finally realized that none of that compared to what she was doing now.

All this anxiety for the white little heel strap-sandals that were attached to her feet.

'I'm going to fall, I'm going to fall and just ruin everything.' Alex thought sullenly but before she could continue to fret Natasha came bursting in Darcy. "Alex what are you doing?! Don't you remember you're the one carrying the train of Jane's dress?" Natasha asked annoyed.

"Natasha I'm going to fall and take everyone with me, this going to end so bad!" Alex said in an exasperated tone. Natasha rolled her eyes, her dress was form fitting to her body and flared down at her feet, her hair in its usual style, she placed her hands on her hips, "Alex you've practiced in those all month since the moment you bought them, they're barley one inch and they're sandals!" Natasha said with slight amusement.

Alex blushed, two months ago after Loki and her had finally decided to be together it was only a mere week after that Thor had taken Jane to Asgard to propose to her, she had said yes and from there Alex had been made a bridesmaid and thus began he training to walk in heels, they had tried to get Alex to wear a shorter dress but after she ripped about three (that they had to buy afterward none the less) they settled on a shorter one, the wedding was to take place of Asgard.

"C'mon you two the wedding is about to start!" Darcy said and next thing Alex knew Natasha grabbed her elbow and pulled her along, Alex stumbled a bit but they got to Jane who was waiting, holding her bouquet and an excited look on her face.

She looked stunning, her dress was pure white with small frill trim at the bottom and the train of her dress looked looked like a river of stars, the bottom had a tiny weave of crystals winding around the dress while the bodice was encrusted to what look like a million little crystals, it was strapless and her dark brown hair was pulled back in messy bun, two long pieces kept out that framed her face and her bangs swept to the side, her make-up was done up, not too much and not too little.

"You look amazing Jane!" Alex exclaimed and Jane looked at her nervously, "You think so?" she asked with a smile, All three women shook their heads yes, Alex moved to get the train and swallowed, "You shouldn't be so nervous silly." Jane chided her gently and Alex gave a weak laugh.

'Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip' became her new mantra.

They heard the music start to play and walked out, they were meant with the sight of thousands Asgardians in attendance for the wedding, Jane walked steadily and Alex focused on not falling.

Alex looked up from her concentration on the train to look around. 'Wow this wedding is amazing.' Alex thought, she looked at all the Asgardians who sat and watched as Jane made her way down the aisle, she looked ahead and saw Thor standing in all his armor, his usually scruffy appearance was now clean and he stood tall and proud, she looked over to the grooms side and saw Loki standing as Best man, next came Tony than Steve and finally Clint.

They got to the end and Darcy took her place as Maid of honor, followed by Natasha and finally Alex, Alex watched the ceremony but felt someone staring at her, she looked over at the groom's side and saw Loki smiling softly at her, Alex smiled back and brought her attention back to Jane and Thor.

"By the power and guardianship vested in me of the nine realms and the tree of life I now pronounce these two mates for life." Odin announced and with that Thor took Jane in his arms and kissed her passionately, Alex and along with the whole team and Asgardians cheered as Thor promptly scooped her up and made his way with her out of the great hall.

Alex smiled as she followed all the while quite aware of the gaze tracking her moments.

Everyone made their way to feasting hall for the festivities, Alex moved away silently to try and take a seat and all of sudden Jane spoke.

"This is something we do on Midgard, I will throw the bouquet and whoever catches it will be destined to get marry soon too." Jane said and many of the women swarmed to try it catch including Darcy.

Alex wasn't paying attention.

Jane turned and threw it, the gaggle of women shoved at each other to try and catch it but the flowers just seemed to float out and over their reach, Alex had just stood up and turned to see what the commotion was about but when she did the bouquet flew right at her, on reflex she caught it and the other women just stared at her.

It was a silent for a moment and than Thor let out a loud laugh, "Ha! Lady Nixon looks like you and Loki will soon be married too if what Jane said about the throwing of those flowers is right!" He said as he clasped a hand on Loki's shoulder who Alex just realized was standing next to Thor the whole time watching the whole time.

Loki had a mischievous smirk on his lips and Alex looked from the bouquet to Loki and gave Loki a knowing-look to Loki who's smile only widened.

Thor didn't know what had just transpired between the two but all he knew is that he had a beautiful wife to attend too.

Festivities soon got underway with everyone feasting, drinking and congratulating the new princess of Asgard, Alex and Loki had begun a game of cat and mouse which had most of the team and even Jane and Thor a little curious and confused, everyone expected the two to be all over each other considering that shortly after they got together Alex had to return to Midgard and Loki had to remain on Asgard.

The only time they saw each other was when Alex accompanied Jane to Asgard for wedding plans.

Alex kept an eye on Loki who did the same knowing full well the both we're just waiting for a perfect moment, a moment when they knew that people wouldn't be so intent on them.

Thor got ready to dance with Jane, the two took the floor while everyone cleared off, they began their dance, Jane was amazing, she was very graceful and it looked like the two months of practice that Tony and Clint invested in Thor was paying off (who would've guessed a playboy and robin hood guy would have great dance moves?) their dance came to an end and soon the dance floor filled with other couples, Alex saw that Fandral was dancing with two different women and noticed that he kept looking at Tony and Alex had to suppress a laugh, Tony, even on Asgard, was charming the ladies who had swarmed to look at the "enticing man of iron".

Alex sat in her chair, she had taken a break from trying to mingle and resigned herself to sitting with her little bouquet, just than she felt a presence near her and turned to see Loki standing to the side of her, he moved in front of her and offered his hand.

"Would you care to dance Milady?" he asked with a smile and a small bow, Alex blushed, "I would love to but I can't dance." she said softly but Loki was not going to take no for an answer, before Alex could protest she found herself pulled from her seat and onto the dance floor.

She and Loki slow danced, she looked up at the god of mischievous, "You know using magic so that I would get the bouquet is cheating, you've probably like jinxed us so now we'll never get married." Alex teased and Loki feigned a hurt look. "You wound me my dear, I would NEVER do such a thing." he said and Alex couldn't help but laugh as they continued to sway gently to the music.

Loki had been about to propose to her shortly after they confessed their feelings but Alex had turned him down, "I want to wait a bit more, I am so much younger than you and I'd like to experience my freedom a little more now that I know its mine but I still want to be with you." She had told him and expected him to be angry but Loki agreed with her not minding at all.

"Even if I did "jinx" us it wouldn't matter because I would stay by your side till and after _Ragnarok_ even if we never married but I would still very much like to do so regardless." he said as he pulled her closer.

They remained quiet for a bit as they continued to dance.

"You look beautiful tonight." Loki suddenly said and Alex looked at him surprise and blushed not used to being told that. "T-thank you." she said in return, "You look very handsome tonight yourself." She said with a smile and Loki twirled her around slowly.

The music played slower and the two moved closer, Alex felt her heart beat faster and wished that this moment would never end.

Loki held her to him in a gentle embrace, any other people around that might be looking at them were not even in his thoughts, only Alex.

They locked eyes.

Who would've thought that only half a year ago that these two enemies would come to love each other, one a scorned prince who now worked to redeem himself and the girl who still worked to be good and do the right things.

They're fates brought together simply by a kind gesture of a young woman who had been in a similar situation where she had been hated and doing nothing but evil but thanks to the kindness of a stranger she came to redeem herself and now she had done the same for Loki.

Alex's arms wound tighter around his neck and their lips meant in a gentle slow kiss and as they pulled away the love and warmth in their eyes spoke louder than any other form of communication.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Ooo**

**Last chapter! I'm not gonna lie I'm actually REALLY sad that the story is over now but I'm also very proud and I know I've said this a dozen times but if it weren't for you guys this story would've never got completed, I seriously love all you guys, you all helped me in completing my first story and I hope it was good and that you all had a good time reading it. :)**

**I tried to make this chpater more fluffy and sweet with a bit of humor using my own experiences with heels, seriously those things are killer lol.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering why it wasn't Loki and Alex getting married because that's how almost all oc/Loki fanfics end and I wanted to do something different.**

**A sequel will be coming in the future, I have no idea what it will be about so again if anybody would like to contribute ideas go ahead, they can be silly, serious, romantic, fluffy you name it, I've already had someone already send me an idea that I liked but don't be shy, share your ideas, I'll credit you.**

**I will be working on other stories now that I'm done, I owe my best friend a one shot and my lil sister a story that's a x-over story that is Hetalia and avengers where they meet which I hope comes out good, I hope maybe you guys will like that too and than I've heard demand to keep doing Fighting hearts but that's a maybe.**

**Thank you to all my readers who are seriously the sweetest people ever, patient when I had family issues and even offering support and always wanting more chapters, thank you everyone!**

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes**

**If there are words missing I don't know why if deleting some of my sentences and words.**

**I only own Alex and until the next story my loyal reviewers!**

**Jay out for now!**

**Update- sequel is now up, it is called "Orange and Yellow Roses"**


End file.
